Shield Security
by Page SJ Black
Summary: Tampa, Florida. Home to thousands of people and businesses, as well as two of the biggest companies. Evolution Enterprises and Shield Security. Both companies are at war over their illegal activities. What happens when Shield Security is hired to protect the officers daughter from Evolution? Only two things are for sure, secrets will be revealed and a life hangs in the balance.
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys, so here is the new story that wasn't planned. As normal all rights go to the wrestlers mentioned and to the company they are contracted to. No Copyright is intended. Happy Reading. Rating is for future chapters. **

* * *

Tampa, Florida. Home to 347,645 people and some of the most beautiful buildings in the state. It was also home to the biggest wars in the world. The Shield and The Authority are both involved, to the normal human eye nothing is wrong between the two companies, Evolution offer some of the best cars and fashion rangers in the country, were as The Shield own a security business, offering all different types of security. But both companies go deeper than it appears to the naked eye both companies are involved in illegal trading, that is where the war between the two originated from. The Authority were the go to guys to get things smuggled into the country, to buy illegal drugs, or weapons that had been banned from the country, but that all changed two years ago when the new guys on the block came, The Shield offering more services and for cheaper the price, in the last two years they had taken the business from The Authority and they weren't happy.

The Authority was ran by Triple H, Randy Orton and Batista with the help of Triple H's wife Stephanie who had devised the fashion side to cover the illegal business her husband was running with his partners, she had found it amazing how they hadn't been caught by the top cop of the city. But then again they did have the partner of that said officer in their back pocket. Other members included two members of security men that formally worked for The Shield, Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble, as well as the largest criminal in town, Big Show. Kane was the partner of The Undertaker the officer that had been investigating them for years and was totally oblivious to The Shield working in the city too.

The Shield was ran by Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, all three of them were gentleman to the people in the streets and to those who came to see about the services in which they offer. There was no amount of times when Roman had helped an elderly women across the road or helped someone with their shopping, or even helped at child find their parents or a stranded teenager get home again. Seth was the one that comfort pretty much anyone who walked in to their head quarters in a blubbering mess, he would offer then a drink and sit them in a room to calm down, before going into back in to talk to them. Dean he was the reckless one that actually made the entire company work, he was there to help and refused to wear a suit like Roman and Seth, he was the free spirit of the group, the one that was expected to live the least since he was always getting into trouble and causing the havoc that happened so often.

At this moment in time Roman was ahead of the his two partners wondering if Dean was ever going to turn things down a notch or two, he was during the attention of The Undertaker as people called him, the cop that was trying to stop all illegal activities there was. He always thought there was someone for everyone, he had found Summer three years ago, they were close to each other, she stayed loyal to him and was there whenever he need her and in return he treats her like a princess, always having someone around to protect her. Seth had also found his special someone in the form of a blond Australian woman, she beat him to the last doughnut on the stand, and it was her smile that got him hooked, a couple of days later he met her again in that little treat shop and gave her his number, they have been inseparable ever since.

Roman had opened their business head quarters up, wondering if today was going to throw anything unusual at the trio. There was nothing unusual in his emails, or in the post. Their receptionist was Emma, Seth's Princess as she was nicknamed, she always looked so beautiful and ready to do her job. Nothing unusual happened, Seth was flirting with Emma when nothing was happening, Roman was catching up on paper work that needed to be done and Dean was late as usual, when he did finally arrive he was in his casual wear of jeans, a white vest top and a leather jacket with a random pair of boots, you wouldn't believe the guys is a millionaire if you judged him by his clothes. That's when the phone rang.

"Hello Shield Security, Emma speaking how may I help you?" asked Emma doing her job to the T and answering the phone politely, in a sweet yet professional voice, she was thankful for the boys giving her a job and hope when she had nothing, she owed them everything and yet everyday she was with them, two of them called her an Angel where as the other called her a minx, Seth being the one to call her a minx. She had been with them for three years and dating Seth for the last two, she always tried to find the perfect woman for Dean, as he always gave her the impression that he was lonely and envied Roman and Seth for having Summer and herself to love them. It made her sad in a way that he didn't seemed to have anyone to go home to, or lay all his love on to. "Can I place you on hold for a minute sir?" again asked Emma, smiling when she got her response. She left her desk to go over to the door to her right knock a couple of times before she heard someone shout enter.

"Roman, Mr Calloway is on line one, he is request protection for his only daughter" said Emma before leaving to get him a cup of coffee, since it looked as though he was in need of one, just to get his brain working again, as he had practically been staring at words on paper for the last hour or so. When she returned he was pinching the bridge of his nose while trying to come to an agreement with Mr Calloway about something, whoever this man was he wanted the best protection for his daughter or he is willing to break the bank because she has been put in danger some way. Roman smiled at her when she set the cup of strong coffee down just inches away from the paper work, hearing the discussion was making her wonder, which one of the three were going this time.

When Emma returned to her desk, she was surprised to see Dean leaning against it, he always managed to intrigue her, but then again that was because he never mentioned much about himself, he always dodged questions that were to do with his family. Seth had explained to her, it was because he didn't have the best up bringing like Seth himself and Roman had got, he never got the things they took for granted each day, he just had to make do with what he had. Seth also mentioned where Roman and he could pick up girls easily when they went out drinking, he had more trouble with such activities, preferring to wait and find someone who understands him better than a drunk woman would.

"Dean, are you okay?" asked Emma, always worrying for those she worked for, he was the one who was cold towards her when she first started there, she thought it was something she had done, but he soon explained in his own words that he would get used to her being around eventually, she just had to keep doing what she was, and don't act any differently towards him, she took his words to heart and sure enough two months later, she got her first real conversation out of him Dean was about to answer, Emma's question when Roman waved both Dean and Seth into his office, there he waited for them to take a seat, knowing they weren't going to like what he had to say.

"We have a new client, Officer Mark Calloway has hired us to protect his youngest child and only daughter, she witnessed Triple H and his men murder a bunch of people, she also captured it on her phone, ever since then she has been receiving death threats" said Roman knowing he had missed some things out and would share them later but right now he was trying to load a picture of the woman one of them would be protecting. Soon enough on the interactive white board appeared a picture of a young woman, a slight smile on her pale features, dressed in black and her hair falling down over her shoulders, her make up neatly done.

"We are protecting someone who has received death threats, come on Rome unless the person we are actually suppose to protecting has actually had someone attempt to kill her, then we can't do anything" said Seth, looking at the white board when a picture of a black Nissan truck appeared on there, the front end was all smashed up, with the window shield broken, where it looked like something had gone through it at some force, Seth soon forgot what he was thinking and looked between his two best friends and business partners

"Paige Saraya-Jade Calloway, this is what's left of her truck after she was involved in a hit and run a few weeks ago, she was released from hospital a few days ago, and her father believes that Triple H's men will keep trying until his daughter is silences for good. Before I forget he has offered a rather unique deal to the one who protects her. Whoever it is, doesn't have to stay in the grounds of their house, you can go anywhere as long as she is with you, you get paid $1500 dollars per day and $2500 per night for as long as it takes to stop them, and you get looked after by them, access to all facilities, equipment and vehicles the family has" replied Roman, seeing how the faces of his best friends changed, Mr Calloway meant business if he was willing to pay whoever protects her that kind of money, and allow them full access of their house and other things. "He wants us to start as soon as possible, he also requested that it be someone who can look after someone who is a bit socially awkward" added Roman, not expecting what happened next.

"I'll go, since neither of you know how to handle the socially awkward, just give me the address and phone to let him know I'm on my way" suddenly spoke Dean, normally there would be tick tack toe to see which one goes, but Dean was right neither Seth or Roman knew how to handle the socially awkward, the silence would confuse them, where as Dean would wait for them to answer. Roman nodded at this lunatic friend before the meeting ending, Seth went back to his office winking at Emma and saying hello to Summer as he went by, Dean waving at both women before going to the storage room to get the things he may need for his latest mission. He was thinking about the girls reaction when he arrived, it would definitely get a little weird if he was hired to protect her and she didn't want it, he guessed he would just have to stick around and do what he was being paid for.

* * *

About an hour later and Dean was driving through the main gates to the mansion he was going to be working at, he smiled to himself thinking that the young woman he was going to be protecting was going to be a spoilt brat, just one that was alternative in style to everyone else. He was surprise when he seen Mr Calloway waiting with three people in front of the door, a young woman with black hair which he guessed was Paige his protectee, a blond woman who was wearing a rather expensive looking wedding ring, then two boys with alternative style to, the blond woman appeared to be pregnant. Once he parked his car he stepped out and walked over to the small family.

"You're Dean Ambrose from Shield Security?" asked Mark looking the man over, actually thanking they had sent the one in the casual wear as he would fit in better, and not be an obvious target for anyone who would attempt to attack Paige at the house. When Dean nodded the man sighed in relief before looking at his family. "I'm Mark Calloway, this is my wife Michelle, my sons Konnor and Viktor and my daughter Paige, who you will be protecting" added Mark introducing everyone. Dean smiled at them all noticing how Paige seemed to be nervous and wouldn't look at him in the eye, almost like she was afraid of being around new people, but then again, she witnessed mass murder and was now the intended victim of Evolution, he couldn't blame her for being scared. The family went back inside to which they went and did their separate things, while Mark showed Dean around the mansion and even to his room had it's own balcony, a walk in wardrobe and an on-suite bathroom. Mark left him there to get settled and said he was free to look around and get to know Paige, he also explained the rules of the house, not that it was any point Dean wasn't one to follow rules, he was more of the type to break them and make his own rules.

It wasn't long before Dean was looking around the mansion, he knocked on the door across from the room he was going to be staying. When he entered he was surprised to find the room belonged to his new protectee, he smiled at her again seeing that she was nervous almost like she didn't like men, it made him wonder what might have happened to her for her to act the way she did, she wasn't socially awkward she was afraid of everything around her, it made him feel sorry for her in a way, she didn't appear to be someone who the big boys would be target, she was just a mess of frights and nerves, not that he could blame her, by the seems of it her brothers and father were in the police force, then there was her mother who was expecting another child, it seemed to him like she didn't get much attention.

"I'm not going to hurt you Paige, I'm your personal body guard, wherever you go, I go" said Dean offering her a small smile to which she returned it. "Can I ask you why you appear to be so afraid of me or men in general?" asked Dean, he might as well get to know her since he was going to be looking after her, that's when she looked around her room, almost as she was looking for something, then she went over to her desk and pulled something out from underneath it. Showing it to him. "Someone had bugged the house to listen in on you, Jesus no wonder you appear to be social awkward" added Dean smashing the device seeing a smile appear on her face, maybe it would be easy for him after all to protect her.

"I appear to be so afraid because my uncle Kane is working with the same people that are trying to kill me, he is the one who bugged the house" revealed Paige, that shocked Dean a man she was supposed to trust with her life was working against her, helping Evolution to get what they want, he was starting to think that not everything was bright and Rosie in the Calloway house after all. "Plus the fact every man I have trusted outside the family has ended up hurting me in some way, now I just think showing my emotions like sadness, frustration and love is just a weakness since every time I show them get hurt, making me feel vulnerable" added Paige not knowing why she was telling this to a man she had just met.

"Look my job is to protect you, and I will do that at any cost, I wont go telling anyone what you tell me, not even your mother or father, it will stay between the two of us. And just so you know I know how you feel, the only people I really trust are my best friends Roman and Seth, but they don't really have time to just hang out any more, since they found Summer and Emma" replied Dean trying to reassure her, he would do his job but he would also be a friend to her, someone she could talk to in confidence. "I envy them, they have someone to go home to at night, where as I go home to an empty apartment, with no one to spoil or love, just me" added Dean revealing to her that he envied his best friends as they had found someone they could love and spoil, where as he was alone, he wanted someone who would respect him for who he was, not try and change him, someone to love him and be there when he need them, someone who would make him feel like the luckiest man in the world, he wanted someone who he could spoil, someone who he could call his own, love and talk to without feeling like she was going to run and tell the whole world, he wanted someone who understood him.

"You are a good man Dean Ambrose and one day you will find the perfect girl for you" said Paige listening to what he had to say and realising that they weren't really that different, they were both broken, maybe they could help each other out, fix one and another. She smiled at him already feeling like she could trust him, since he had trusted her in a way, that's when there was little bangs on the balcony door, like pebbles banging off it. Both looked around to see what it was, seeing a little stone bounce off it, she sighed before walking over to the door to open it, seeing Corey was the one who was throwing the stone, when he seen her, he smiled but his smile soon disappeared when he seen a man with dirty blond hair appear behind her, Paige looked behind her and smiled at him, how he could go into work mode in a click of his fingers.

"Who's that? And I need to talk to you" said Corey, it was almost like he had forgotten what he had done to her, why she was travelling at high speeds down the highway when she was in the accident, she was actually trying to get away from him and his friends. Corey looked between Paige and the unknown man behind her, wondering if she actually remembered what he had done and what she had found out about him and his friends. He was hoping she didn't but judging by the way she was staring daggers at him it kind of said that she remember everything that has happened between them and how he had broken his relationship with her, he had actually received at text from her just days before telling him it was over between them.

"I'm her new boyfriend, Dean Ambrose and I'm guessing she doesn't want to talk to you, so please leave, before I come down there and force you to" replied Dean putting his arms around her, feeling her stiffen up, he had to think of something he didn't trust this guy, and he couldn't just say he was her personal body guard. Seeing the look of pure anger appear on Corey's face, Dean lead Paige back inside, smiling at her lucky for him she understood why he had said he was her latest boyfriend. Once they were back inside and he had closed the doors he smiled at her, sitting next to her on the small sofa that was in there. "He did something to you didn't he, the way you stiffened up when I put my arms around you, it kind of tells me that he broke your trust and you in a intimate way" said Dean, she tears start to appear in her eyes, before she looked down and nodded her head to reply to what he had said, he was right Corey had done something to her that broke her, but it wasn't just him, it was his two best friends too. He watched her as she tried to pick herself up, wondering just how much she was hiding from her dad and her mother.

For the next few hours Dean tried to get to know Paige, without asking any questions that would make her go into herself. He had learnt that she liked to watch horror or actions films, her favourite music type of rock, metal, punk and death. Her favourite colours were black, purple, red and blue, she also liked grey and her favourite flower was a rose. Dean had told her a bit about himself, informing her that he originates from Cincinnati Ohio, but moved to Tampa when he was twelve, he also told her a bit about his childhood which he hadn't done with anyone other than Roman and Seth, he was unsure why he had told her that, but was relieved in his own he had found someone who he could tell in confidence, it made him feel a little better. She was starting to trust him, and he was trusting her at the same time.

Not long after she had gone to sleep, Dean went to his own room phoning Seth and Roman to inform them that everything was okay here, and a few other things. He found their number, pressing the call button looking around the bedroom for any listening devices that he hadn't placed around the room, finding one under the bedside cabinet drew, smashing it as he listened to the dialling sound, a small smiled appeared on his face when he heard Roman's voice, say Hello on the other end.

"It's just me" said Dean hearing Seth in the background saying I told you so. It made him laugh how the pair argued a little bit when he was out on a job, he had to fill them in on everything that he had been told by Paige, not the personal things the ones about the job. "Listen, Paige mentioned her uncle Kane is working with Evolution and bugged the house with listening devices, I found one in my room and she gave me the one in hers. His name is Kane Calloway, and also look up Corey Graves she appears to be afraid of him, and said she was trying to get away from him and his friend the day of the crash" added Dean getting straight to the point, he was wondering what had happened to her, and why she didn't trust anyone around her, during the conversation she revealed that Michelle is in fact her step mother, that her real mother was beaten to death in front of her when she was eleven years old, since then she has been living with her father and half brothers. "Can you also look up Saraya Bevis Calloway, Paige's mother she didn't mentioned much about her, but I think that what happened to her mother might have spurred the fear that it might happen to her as well" asked Dean. "Everything is fine here by the way, she is currently sleeping in her room across the hall from me" again added Dean before saying good night to his friends, allowing them to get on with whatever they were doing. He settled down for the night after that, thinking what he could do to build Paige's confidence back up.

* * *

**Hey, so that was the first chapter, let me know what you think. Hope you guys like it, it is just experimental, something that I have wanted to do for a while, just didn't know how to get it out. Anyways enjoy. **


	2. How Many Times?

**Hey Guys, so here is chapter two. As usual all rights go to the wrestlers mentioned and to the company they are contracted to. No Copyright Intended. Rating for future chapters. Happy Reading.**

* * *

The next day come around quickly, as normal Roman opened up head quarters, and would check emails and mail, he was amazed to see his contact had got back in touch with all the information he had asked for Kane Galloway, Corey Graves and Saraya Bevis Calloway, as he was expecting it to take a couple of days like all the others would, he joined Seth in his office when he arrived and together they looked through all the information that they had received on the three Dean had asked them for. They were aware of Saraya being Paige's biological mother, and Kane being her uncle but that was all they knew of, since there was a copy for each of them. Both men started reading and would deliver the other one to him personally, so that he had information with him.

"Jesus Christ" suddenly exclaimed Seth looking over the paragraph he had just read to make sure he had read the information properly. Roman just looked over at him as he was reading a different piece to what Seth was wondering what he had cause his partner to suddenly come out with that. "Saraya Bevis Calloway was found beaten to death on 17th October 2003, the only witness to the murder was her eleven year old daughter who was covered in blood, when police found the little girl she was crying for her mother, saying she wouldn't get up, the child's name was later released to the public, her name was Paige Saraya-Jade Calloway. Due to her young age police were unable to take her account on what happened to court, the men responsible for her death were released after six months in jail for a separate crime they had committed" read Seth, not believing that their best friends protectee had witnessed the death of her mother. "Paige was put into the foster system until they could track down any relatives, her father Mark Calloway, got full custody of her three months later, taking her from England to here Tampa" added Seth actually feeling sorry for the poor girl, at such as young age she saw what no child should have to.

"Kane Calloway, her uncle is exactly the best role model, it's a well known fact that he is in with Evolution but he says he is undercover to take them down from the inside, he had wrongfully imprisoned people Evolution what to get rid of and helps them track down targets, in reality away from the police department he works closely with Big Show to sell drugs on street corners and commit grand thief auto. Selling the cars on, he is also responsible for Evolution finding their intended victims as he has access to police records and tracking devices" said Roman basically said what he had picked up from the detailed file they had on Kane, they didn't understand how he could betray his own family and help a bunch of criminals, when he was aware they were after a member of his family. Both men went quiet after that reading the file they had on Corey wondering what he had been up to, or why Paige could possibly fear him. They were starting to feel sorry for her, there secret contact had also sent them the statement Paige made when she went to the police station to report the murders she had inadvertently witnessed.

"Corey Graves, known for grooming women as prostitutes, and working with Evolution to find stray women, that wont be missed and sell them into the sex industry as slaves to the rich. The ones he grooms while dating are the ones he sees as special and wishes to keep for himself. He works closely with a man named Fandango to find the women. They have been caught for trafficking women before but were released on bail by none other than Kane. Corey is also known for stalking his victims and raping them before handing them over to Evolution, as is Fandango, either Corey or Fandango are sent when Evolution wants to get close to an intended victim, then they will law that person into a trap, resulting in Evolution getting what they want" said Seth reading out loud about Corey wondering why Kane would help people like these get to member of his family, they had come to the conclusion that the guy was twisted if he thought helping Evolution and guys like Corey was more important that protecting his own family.

"Here is Paige's witnessed statement when she reported the murders" said Roman holding up the piece of paper that had her hand writing on it, he knew it was only a copy but it was pretty convincing that it was the original copy. "It says she was walking through the parking lot looking for her truck, when she heard someone whimpering and crying she went to help them and heard a gun shot, the man she seen later revealed to be Triple H saw her running away, it also states she seen the bodies of three other people, two women and a man. Ever since then she has been hunted by Evolution. Poor thing she tries to avoid getting in to bad situations but it ends up finding her" added Roman actually feeling sorry for the girl, it didn't matter what she tried to do to stay away from death or anything illegal it some how always found her.

"It makes you feel sorry for her, listening to everything that she had been through over the last eleven years. Lets hope Dean will be able to protect her" said Seth in reply actually feeling sorry for the poor girl, she seemed so innocent to look at, yet had been through things neither of the boys would wish on their worst enemy, life has thrown everything at her and she still came out of it. Both of the boys felt sorry for her, wishing that Dean would be able to help her to see the light at the end of the tunnel that she was currently going through. They were just rereading through everything to make sure the didn't miss anything.

"Seth, Roman there is an officer in the reception asking about one of the clients" suddenly said Emma, she had been informed when she first started at the job that if anyone was asking about one of the clients to find either Roman, Seth or Dean as they would deal with it, she had stayed true to that rule and gone and got the two that were in the office, there was also a rule that one of the three would always be in the office at any given time. Roman and Dean looked at each other before getting up and heading to the reception where this person was waiting, there they came across a man with a high hair line, dressed in a black suit, he looked smart almost like he was trying to fool them into thinking something else.

"I'm Seth Rollins and this is my partner Roman Reigns, we have been told that you are looking for information on one of our clients" said Seth as he and Roman shook the hand of the man asking for information on the client. He man looked between the two having be told there was three owners of the company, he was surprised when only two appeared to introduce themselves to him, it made him wonder where the other one had gone, or what he was doing.

"I'm Kane Calloway and I was looking for information on Mark Calloway, he informed me that he hired protection for his daughter Paige, I would like to see the background information on the one who was sent to protect her" replied Kane introducing himself, he was unaware that both men were aware that he had bugged the house and was working with the same people trying to kill his niece, both Seth and Roman looked at each other, signalling for Emma to go into one of the offices so she was out the way, just in case things went south, they wanted to protect her since she had stuck with them and worried about her all this time, even when people shouted abuse at her, because she was doing her job.

"I'm sorry Kane, but under our rules and the safeguard act we can't give you any information on your brother's request or who we sent to protect his daughter, the only people we can dispute that information to is Mr Calloway himself and his daughter Paige, the information can only be given directly to them, face to face. Is there anything else?" said Roman and asking a question, they didn't trust people or the internet as you never know who has access or hacking into different things to get information. Dean, Roman and Seth had been in the military after they finished school, so they were fully trained in different area's, all three were also special ops at one point too, so they had the experience they need to look after people, and make sure they were at the safest they could be.

* * *

At the Calloway residents, Paige had the house to herself and was actually enjoy the time, as she didn't get time on her own very often, since the death threats started the only time she did get time alone she ended up in a car accident, so it was nice that her brothers were out around the city, going places they hadn't gone in a while, where as he dad was taking Michelle to the hospital for her scan, to see how their unborn child was doing and also find out the gender they were having. Dean was walking around the mansion when he heard an odd noise, what that he didn't think would be normal around a mansion, he followed the noise to where it originated from, there he found a window open that's when he realised that there was an intruder in the house, he went looking for Paige, getting the gun he kept on him out, ready to use. He search the ground person floor first while looking for the intruder, then he went to the upper floor, noticing that Paige's bedroom door was now open when she had closed it earlier on, he was about to go in to her room, when he felt someone pull on his arm, he turned around quickly to see the raven haired woman he was paid to protect.

"Jesus Paige, you gave a heart attack" said Dean lowing the 9mm gun, so he did scare her any more than she already appeared to be. All of the electricity sudden cut out, leaving the hall way they were in darkness, "Paige take hold of my hand" whispered Dean, feeling her cold hand wrap around his right hand. He slowly moved through the house, hearing a creek of the door ahead of them, a figure appear in the corridor, whoever it was had a torch and shine it directly at the pair, Dean doing his job moved so that he was in front of Paige, that's when the lights came back on, revealing the man with the torch to be Corey. Who smiled sadistically at the pair.

"You two make a great couple, I mean look at him Paige he is putting himself in harms way to protect you and he is holding your hand" said Corey looking at the pair, he was only there to get one thing and that was Paige, he failed to get her before when Triple H and Stephanie wanted her, he wasn't going to fail again, he would do anything to get what he was there for. Including taking out her so called her boyfriend or taking him with them. "I'm only here for Paige, nobody has to get hurt, if she just comes with me" added Corey, Dean looked down at Paige appearing from behind him, he smiled a reassuring smile at her. Then he turned back to Corey, the smiled faded away to be replaced with Dean glaring daggers at Corey.

"If she is going anywhere it will be with me, and I'm not letting her go with you, so you can hand her over to the people that are trying to kill her" said Dean revealing he wasn't her boyfriend like he had said the day before, but in fact the personal bodyguard that Kane had informed everyone his brother was going to hire, now everyone in Evolution was hoping Kane got the information they needed, so they could find the guys weakness and hopefully do something that will stop him long enough for them to get hold of Paige. That's when there was a loud bang from Dean shooting his gun at one of the water pipes, it gave him the distraction he need to get Paige out of the house, he took her to his car and got her in the back seats locking the doors so they couldn't get her, he got into the drivers seat happy that he owned the car, and had all the special features added to it.

"Won't they be able to break the windows or track the car?" asked Paige worry lacing her voice as she did as he signalled for her to do, lying on the back seats as they left her the place she had called home for the last eleven years, she was starting to think there wasn't light at the end of the tunnel that she was currently in, she thought by coming to Florida from the place she called home, would give her a new start and she would be free from everything she had seen when she was a child, but here she was on the run with the man her dad had hired as a bodyguard. Paige was surprised when her dad informed her he had hired a bodyguard for her, as he hadn't really taken much notice of her or her brothers for that matter, he concentrated all his time on Michelle and keeping her happy, it's almost like he took her, to pretend that he was a good father, although he hadn't seen her from the time he and her mother got a divorce, to the time he came to England to get her and take her back to Florida. He hadn't seen her for seven years since then.

"Don't worry, the car is armoured and has bullet proof glass for windows, plus the fact they can't track the car unless they have military clearance" said Dean reassuring Paige as he sped away from the mansion, taking her to one place he was sure nobody but his close friends would think of looking, he had to keep her safe as that was what he promised her he would do and he was hired for that purpose, oddly she didn't seem to upset that she might never see her home again, but then again after getting to know her and what she had been through over the last twenty two years of her life, it wasn't that surprising. "Everything is going to be okay Paige, I promise" added Dean looking at her in the rear view mirror, seeing that she didn't quiet believe him, again he could understand that one, he drove for about twenty minutes before stopping in front of an apartment complex, opening the door for her, leading her to the top floor apartment.

"We should be safe here, the only people who know about this place other than myself are Roman and Seth" suddenly spoke Dean, noticing how she was shaking he walked towards her, noticing she had gone more paler, she looked at him and smiled before fainting. Dean caught her before she hit the floor and hurt herself, picking her up bridal style and walking to the only bedroom and placing her down on the bed. He smiled slightly before moving a chuck of her hair out of her face, he continued to watch her until he heard the door to the apartment open, when he looked around the bedroom door frame, he smiled when he seen his best friends and business partners there, coming out of the bedroom fully.

"Dean are you okay? We heard on the news the Calloway residents was broken into, we told Mr Calloway that you took Paige to a safe house" suddenly said Seth upon seeing the one that was nicknamed the lunatic, Dean looked back into the bedroom, before walking forward and sitting on the old coach he was shortly joined by Roman and Seth, who were patiently waiting for an answer to Seth's question, both of them were aware that Dean was always in protective mode when around a protectee that was why he was the most recommended one out of the three to go on high profile missions.

"I'm fine, Paige is okay she just fainted when we got here a few minutes ago, I think everything is getting to her, her body was just trying to protect her mind, you know" replied Dean, informing both his partners that Paige was in the bedroom, after she fainted when they got there just a few minutes prior to Roman and Seth coming. Both of them looked towards the bedroom door with the same expression on their faces, they knew this had to be done in order to protect Paige and the remain members of her family, both men were also sure that Dean had already come to the conclusion it had to be done, it was just convincing Mark Calloway and the woman in question to agree to it, they knew it wasn't going to be easy but it was in everyone's best interest, the only thing to suffer would be there company but they didn't mind Paige being there 1% on their failed record.

"Dean, we have been thinking" said Roman after a couple minutes of silence, Dean looked at him waiting to continue, keeping his snide comment to himself. "Evolution aren't going to stop until they get what they want, so we were thinking we convince everyone who knows her that she died, we give her a new identity and we hide her away from Evolution, that way she will be safe and gets to live a peaceful existence, and we will keep tabs on her to make sure she is doing well and nobody in contact with Evolution finds her" added Roman, he already knew Dean had planned to speak to Paige about the idea, by the look on the other man's face.

"I say do it, no one is likely to miss me" suddenly said a groggy voice from behind Roman and Seth, both men turned around and Dean looked up to see the raven haired women in question, still looking pale but not a sickly pale like she was when the pair entered the apartment. All three of them looked at her in confusion at what she said, Dean getting up to get her a glass of water, he gave it to her and lead her to the seating area, noticing she had gone shy again. "My brothers are never home, so they wont notice, my dad only acts like he knows things about me, he only took me because he wanted to look like a good father in front of his colleagues, he doesn't know the first thing about me, and Michelle is pre-occupied with hers and dads unborn daughter, I'm someone they could do without, so whatever you planning do it, they will have one less worry that way" added Paige explaining what she meant, all three men looked at her looking like their hearts had just broken at hearing her say that. It was almost like she had given up with the world, like she didn't have anything left to live for.

"Someone will miss you Paige" said Seth, looking towards her, it kind of made him feel sad, there must have been someone that would miss her not being around even if they weren't her family. "A friend or love interest maybe" added Seth seeing tears start to appear in her eyes when he said that, it appeared as if she was a secret to the world, that only a few people of her existence, he felt for her at seeing how someone appeared to have everything they could ever want, was living a miserable life.

"The last person I opened my heart to ended up tearing it out, he treated me like I didn't have any feeling and just used me to get what he wanted" said Paige in reply, her reaction there made something click for Dean, he had put the pieces of the jigsaw together and her reaction was the last one he need. The way she stiffened up when he put his arm around her, how she didn't speak of what happened instead dodging the question, how she appeared to be afraid of Corey, and the fact that it was him she was trying to get away from the night of the accident that put her into the hospital, it all made sense to him now, it just made him how many times. Paige got up and left the three men alone to talk, not wanting to talk about what happened her past that caused her almost as much pain as watching what happened to her mother. Dean followed her closing the bedroom door behind him so that himself and Paige were alone.

"How many times?" asked Dean when she turned around to face him, he was closer than she first thought, when she stepped back it further confirming what he suspected, the look of confusion on her face said she didn't understand the question. "How many times did Corey rape you?" asked Dean seeing how she looked away from him completely, he knew she was surprised that he worked it out so quick, her own father couldn't see the signs and he was the top police officer in the city. He put his hand on her cheek turning her to look at him, he suspicions were proven right by the way she looked like she was going to break down.

"I lost count after the fifth time, it wasn't just him, he let his friend Fandango have a go too, like I said he just used me to get what he wanted, like everyone else he doesn't care as long as he got what he wanted" replied Paige, tears starting to fall from her eyes, to her surprise Dean pulled her towards him, hugging her tightly as he rubbed her back in a soothing way, urging her to calm down, when she finally stopped crying he went into one of the draws, pulling out a pair of shorts and a random t-shirt for her to wear to bed, he left her alone after that. "I'll be back in a couple minutes to check on you, the bathroom is through there" said Dean after a couple of minutes seeing her smile knowing it was only an act, he watched her go into the bathroom before rejoining his best friends.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has read the story and a special thank you to , JustKimmy and Wolfgirl2013 for your reviews. Any way there is more to come. **

**What do you guys think is going to happen in the next chapter?**


	3. End The Pain and Suffering

**Hey Guys, how are you liking Shield Security so far? Far warning this is a relatively long chapter. As usual all rights go to the wrestlers mentioned and to the companies they are contracted to. No Copyright Intended. Happy Reading.**

* * *

Once Dean had left the bedroom he had an eerily feeling that something bad was going to happen, it was a feeling that he couldn't seem to shake, he joined Roman and Seth back in the main area of the living room trying to ignore the feeling, he listened to Seth and Roman as much as he could without losing his concentration, something that both his close friends noticed. They looked at each other then to Dean, knowing that he had that feeling back that something was going to happen, they always said he was gifted like that, even when they were in the military together he had that feeling in the pit of his stomach, every time they listened and ended up surviving something that would have killed anyone else, the same happened when the were Special Ops, they wouldn't ignore Dean if he had that feeling again. When Dean finally noticed they were looking at him, he knew he had to explain.

"I keep getting the feeling something bad is going to happen, since I left Paige in the room a couple of minutes ago" said Dean answering their silent question, he looked at his two toned friend in particular, the last time he had this feeling Emma ended up as one of the hostages in a convenient store robbery, she ended up being the bargain chip for the robbers who happened to be armed, it took the three men working together to ensure her safe release, they did their end of the bargain and were relieved when the robbers held up their end and released Emma unharmed, Seth hasn't left her side since. Roman has been the lucky one with Summer as she hasn't been put in any danger as of yet and hopefully never will be, he does everything in his power to make sure nothing happens to her, as he promised that she would be safe while with him.

"Dean, if you are that worried go and check on her, after all the last time you had this feeling you were right just like every other time" said Roman, urging his friend to check on the young twenty two year old protectee that Dean had been assigned to protect, the dirty blond haired man smiled and got up to go and check on her, banging on the door a couple of times, saying that it was him, assuming that she was asleep when she didn't answer, when he entered he noticed the bed was still how it was when he left the room, with the t-shirt and the shorts still laid across it, he heard the shower running, banging softly on the door, he heard quiet crying, he knew she was still upset. He opened the door to the bathroom, noticing that there was water on the floor, something he found unsettling.

"Paige? Are you okay?" asked Dean once he was sure she was in the shower, when he heard her whimper _Go Away. _He knew something was wrong, he opened the shower door popping his head around to see the pale form of Paige fully clothed sitting under the shower head which was raining freezing water down on her, he also noticed the water around her had a red tint to it. "Seth, Roman" shouted Dean realising what she had done and going into the shower to get her out of it, both men which he had shouted come quickly, seeing Dean exit the shower with Paige in his arms, Seth quickly laying as many towels on the floor as possible, signalling for Dean to put her down on them. Roman left the room to get the First Aid kit from under the kitchen sink, knowing they were going to be in need of it, although he was sure they didn't have anything for hypothermia, when he returned he saw Paige lying on a bed of towels, with Dean trying to warm her up while Seth trying to stop her wrists from bleeding.

"She tried to commit suicide" suddenly said Roman, pointing out the obvious, he got the bandages and disinfectant cream out of the First Aid box, working on the wrist that Seth had managed to stop the bleeding, rubbing some gel on it and wrapping it in a few layers of the bandage, using some medical tape to hold in it place. "Dean check her pulse" commanded Roman, watching as Dean moved one of his hands from around her waist to her neck, trying to find a pulse or any indication that she was still alive, or could be saved. "We have to get her out of here to a place where she is safe" added Roman, seeing the look of relief appear on Dean's face when he felt her faint pulse, he couldn't understand why she would want to end her life, there was light at the end of the tunnel even if it didn't seem like it.

"Take her to the mansion, see if Summer and Emma could keep an eye on her, that way she will be safe until we can create a new identity for her" said Seth being the first one to think of a place where she would be safe, looked after and hidden all at the same time, as he could see that Dean had become quiet attached to her. "Dean are you okay?" asked Seth seeing Dean looking at the blood soaked towels they laid Paige on to sort her out. He knew that Dean figured something out earlier and probably hasn't told them because it would be better for his protectee he was currently hugging in order to keep warm. When Dean didn't respond to them, Seth waved a hand in front of his face, watching as he blinked, shook his head before looking over at him.

"She isn't going back to her old life, with her father or family. She's staying with us" said Dean almost like he was in a trance, he wanted to do his job correctly and the only option he could see right now was to just take her and hide her, to be at her side when she need him. "We're not telling her father that we are going to hide her, if we want to keep her hidden, then nobody but us, Summer and Emma can know she is alive" added Dean making it clear that only those five were going to know that she was alive, both Roman and Seth looked at her before nodding in agreement, it was pointless trying to tell Dean otherwise when he was in a trance like state like this. "Also collect some of her blood and send it off for testing, I will explain later on" again added Dean just wanting to make sure of something, after everything she had been through he had to make sure nothing else was going to be added on top.

After a couple of minutes just to make sure Paige could be moved the three men were heading out of their apartment, all with different game plans. Dean would take Paige to the mansion that she would call her new home for the time being, there she would be treated for anything including her newest injuries. Seth would go shopping to get clothes for her, since he was the best at getting things for the girls, Dean had describe her sense of style the best he could, and Roman would go to the office and get everything ready for giving her a new identity and faking her death, he understood where Dean was coming from, when he said no one else other than those three and the girls could know she was alive, everyone had to believe she was dead. It wasn't long before Dean had gotten back to the mansion, to his surprise Seth had beaten him back.

"Hey Dean, I've set Paige's bedroom up across the hall from yours, the painters are just finishing up in there now, hope dark purple is okay. There is a bag over there with some clothes in there for her to change into, Summer and Emma said the will change her" said Seth when he saw Dean walk through the door with Paige motionless in his arms, Dean nodded in reply noticing that Seth had been to Hot Topic, Blue Banana and Spiral Direct for her clothes. He took Paige into the down stairs bathroom, and left as Emma and Summer entered, there they got her out of the cold wet clothes she was wearing, into a pair of black ripped jeans, they were about to put one of the new tops on her, when Summer noticed something.

"Seth, Dean, you might want to come look at this" shouted Summer, when the men entered Emma lifted up the new top they had put on Paige, revealing a long scar going down the right side of her lower back, both men looked just as shocked as the girls did when the seen the scar, it had to have been a few years old, but Dean knew from past experiences that a wound to cause a scar like that would hurt like hell, it made him more curious about her, she seemed to have gone through so much she was so young and already had attempted to end her own life just to end the what she probably seen as never ending suffering. Dean picked Paige up taking her to the large living area, putting her down on corner sofa, sitting with her. Summer did something that was unexpected for Dean and out of territory, she carefully pulled Paige close to Dean putting the younger woman's head on his lap, offering Dean a small smile, while giving him the remote to the television.

"Just relax Dean, she will be safe here, she has you at her side along with Roman, Seth, Emma and myself when she needs us, whatever you have to do, do it quick. We don't her to try anything again" said Summer before walking out of the room, to get something for Dean he had been working none stop for the past couple of days. As she left the room she smiled to herself at seeing how protective Dean had come of her, it truly amazed her and Emma for that matter, that something the believed was practically impossible was happening right before them, maybe Dean wasn't as lonely as he thought he was. When the phone began to ring, Summer shouted into the living room that she would answer the phone and for Dean to just relax and keep an eye for Paige.

"Hello, shield residents" said Summer as soon as she picked up the phone, they always said it was shield residents as all three owners of the security company owned and lived in the house, along with Emma and Summer, she smiled when she heard the deep voice of her other half on the other end. "Hey sweetie, err yeah, Emma is upstairs with Seth and Dean is finally relaxing with Paige on his lap, do you want to talk to one of them?" spoke Summer informing Roman of where his partners in crime were, "Okay I will put him on for you" she replied walking back into living room with a cold can of Pepsi in one hand setting down next to Dean while handing him the phone, telling him it was Roman.

"Hey Rome what's up?" asked Dean as soon as he put the phone to his ear, he listened carefully to the information he was being told. Thinking slightly about it. "Does anyone else know about this, or is this first time anyone has looked into her family line. Anyway it seems like a good plan, I will talk to her about it when she comes around" said Dean, actually finding the information quite interesting, he wondered if she knew that her mother had actually hidden her identity from everyone around her including Paige's father, Mark. It certainly raised a few questions more to do with how much Paige really knew about her heritage or if her father hid it from her, it also made him wonder if the attempts upon her life were more than meets the eye. "Alright, see yah when you get here" said Dean, smiling at Summer, giving her the phone so she could talk to her lover a little more, he was about to have some of his drink that Summer had so kindly brought to him, when Paige suddenly moved.

"Where am I?" asked Paige not remembering the apartment she was in before having corner sofa's or a 54" flat screen smart TV, she looked around lifting her head slowly, refusing to look at Dean in the eye, she knew he was the one who saved her with the help of Seth and Roman, that just made it all the more harder to look at him, it made her feel guilty for what she had done. Dean watched her as she looked around the bigger place, the interest in her eyes. He knew she was avoiding looking at him, in all honesty he didn't blame her for trying to do what she did, it was pretty obvious to him that she felt guilty for what she had done, and he was guessing she thought he would be angry at her for trying to end her own life.

"You're at Shield Mansion, nobody knows of it's existence so until we know you are going to be safe, you will be staying here with us three guys, as well Emma and Summer. Just so you know I can understand why tried to do what you did" replied Dean answering her question and informing her he never blamed her, she just wanted to end her pain and suffering, something he had wanted to do as well at times, but he remembered who was around and would miss him if he happened to succeed in what he was attempting. "By the way, we're not going to tell anyone that your alive when we fake your death, that way there is a less of chance that someone will find you" added Dean smiling at her, when she finally looked at him, there was something about her that made him protective of her, it wasn't just his job, it was something else, he couldn't place his finger on it.

"I'm sorry for what I tried to do, I just don't see away out other than what I tried to do" suddenly said Paige when there was a little awkward silence between them. She was surprise Dean gently picked up her hand, looking at her, he knew there was something different about her, she was unique, especially how she had agreed to faking her own death and not tell anyone about it, it made him wonder just how much of the pain and suffering her family had caused, he couldn't think of anyone else who would agree to something like that without a hell of a lot of convincing first. He actually admired her for doing it, at least that way she would hopefully escape everything that had been plaguing her for the last eleven years and she would learn new things about herself that had probably been kept from her.

"There's no need to apologise Paige, like I said it's understandable. You wanted to stop the pain and suffering and that was the only way you could think of that would secure it" replied Dean not letting go off her hands, he looked down at the bandages that were tightly wrapped around her wrists, it upset him slightly, but knew he could do something to stop the scaring. "Roman has got in contact, he has sent some of your blood to AJ Lee for examining, and has also looked in to you bloodline to try and find a suitable new identity for you, when he gets back, all of us will discuss the ways to fake your death" added Dean, informing her of what was going on, although he seen the confusion cross her face when he said Roman sent her blood of for examining. The two were soon joined by a thin blond haired woman, dressed in a blue short dress and wedged sandles, she was beautiful and tall.

"Sorry to intorupt, the painters have finished in Paige's room, and all her clothes are in there. I'm Summer by the way" said Summer informing Dean that Paige's bedroom was painted and that her clothes had been put into the walk in wardrobe. The only things they had to do was now was pick out the furniture and accessories to go in there. "All we have to do now is find the perfect furniture and accessories to go in there, we chose dark purple for your room, and a silvery grey carpet, I hope that's okay" added Summer, speaking directly to Paige this time, seeing a smile appear on the younger woman's pale features. Summer had a feeling that the two would get on like a house on fire, that she was just was the three boys along with Emma and herself need since all of them were pretty similar, more to the fact Summer could see, that she was just what Dean needed.

"That sounds awesome" said Paige in reply, this was the first time where she was allowed to pick and choose her own furniture for a bedroom, since her father had made it clear when she moved in with him, that beach effect or pine were the only woods he would allow him the house and light or neutral colours in rooms, it wasn't a home to her, it was a permanent B&amp;B or at least that's how it felt, Michelle was the only member of her family that realised that she was broken and tried everything to help fix her again, she listened when Paige need to talk, did girl days out, and even told her that it didn't matter what happened she wasn't trying to replace her mother, she was just trying to be there for her when she needed someone, that was something that Paige appreciated greatly, at least someone was willing to listen to her and help.

A couple of hours later, Roman returned home, he looked into the living room where he heard girls chatting to see Paige, Emma and Summer looking through what appears to be furniture and decoration magazines, he smiled as he walked past to the kitchen where he found both of his friends looking into the living room with smiles on their faces. He walked up behind the pair knowing that neither one of them were pay attention to what was going on around them, as they were more occupied watching the girls. As soon as Roman was behind them, he cleared his throat, seeing both Dean and Seth jump a mile or so in the air and turn around to look at him, which wide eyes and a shock expression on their faces to match.

"I know we run a security business and all but, I'm pretty sure that drooling at three beautiful women we happened to be sharing a house with isn't included in the job description" said Roman, smirking at the two younger men in front of him, he found it funny that they were unwittingly drooling over the girls. Both Dean and Seth looked at each other before sarcastically saying _Ha Ha. _All three boys joined the girls in the living room after that, it was time for the to discuss to important things about Paige, one of them would be her fake death and another would be her identity if they succeed in what they are doing. "How are you three ladies doing?" asked Roman once he was in the room with his two best friends, sitting opposite them. All three girls looked at him before handing the magazines over to them with circles around things, Dean looked at them and smiled noticing how the things that Paige had chosen were Gothic in style, but it amazed him how there was silvers to match the carper and purples as well, and a few other colours, he admired her sense of style in a way.

"We need to talk about faking Paige's death" said Seth, getting it out. The look on Emma and Summer's face said it all, they weren't aware that the boys were planning to fake a clients death, they only said they would do that if there was a high risk that person they were protecting was going to be tracked where ever they went, that the person was high profile and that was the only way they could see to protect them. "We we're also hoping to talk about her new identity and your past Paige" added Seth directing the last part at the woman in question herself, he had noticed how she suddenly tensed up about talking of her past, he could see it wasn't something that she was comfortable talking about.

"For you knew identity, I looked in to your bloodline and found your mothers real last name was Knight, she hid it from your father. So how about your new name be Paige Saraya-Jade Knight, that way you still keep the names you know and but change the last name in honour of your mother" said Roman, seeing a smile appear on Paige's pale features, she nodded her head in agreement, thinking about her new name, she was no longer going to be associated with a family that didn't appear to care for her, but with the side of her family that loved her and protected her. It was her new start and a way for her to remember her mother, by using her maiden name, that nobody knew about other than the ones around her and that side of her family.

"As for faking your death, you gave us your blood type when you tried to commit suicide, so we asked AJ if we could borrow some blood of the same type, to help fake your death. Since your blood has already stained the floor of the safe house, we will use that as the scene" said Dean already knowing how they were going to do it, they would need Summer's fashion skilled and Emma's artistic side to pull it off, as well as Dean's anger to make the apartment look like a crime scene, Seth's medical side since he was tried to be the medical practitioner at one point during the military days, the would also need Roman's strength to pull it off, as well as all of their acting skills. They knew they were in good hands when Seth was the one who was the architect behind the entire thing.

"That means we will need everyone in this room to help. Paige we will give you a shot of hydrochlorothiazide, it will reduce your heartbeat so low, it will appear is you are dead. Summer we will need your fashion sense on making look as if her clothes have been torn up in a struggle, Emma we will need your artistic skills to do Paige's make up, making it look convincing. Dean will use his pent up anger to destroy furniture of the apartment making it appear as if there was a struggle, Seth will act as a member of the crew that comes to take the body away so he can bring her back here and I will be using my strength to make it look like a break in. Dean will also act as if he found her body, since he can be quite hysterical when he wants to be" said Roman explaining the plan they had come up with, seeing the girls nod at the idea, it was just when they were going to pull it off, they had the location, the had the idea it was just going to be what time and day it would be pulled of. "Oh and AJ will be the medical examiner that will do your death certificate" added Roman before he forgot.

"We will get everything ready and hopefully pull it off in a couple of days, all we have to do is make sure you are seen the days leading up to it, and that AJ knows what day we are pulling it off, again Emma we will need your help with making it look as if she has had an autopsy, so after you have done the make up at the apartment, go straight to AJ and wait there until Seth arrives with her" added Dean getting everything covered, he knew this was the only way to secure that she was safe, and that she would get the life she deserves, and has longed for since her mothers untimely death eleven years before, it was just starting to realise how much they were a like, and that he now understood why Summer moved Paige so her head was resting on his lap, she could see what he was trying to figure out and she was just helping him along with it.

With the Calloway family or what was left of it without Paige, they were wondering what happened at the house and where Paige was, Kane was pretending to be worried for his niece when it fact he only wanted to find her so that he could inform the Authority where she was, as he was sure they were wondering where she was so they could finish what they had started. Mark walked around the house that was now in the middle of being repaired after all the water damage that had been caused by a so called burst pipe. There was no sign of his daughter or that she ran away, he was starting to fear the worst had happened, as her bodyguard he hired for her and also disappeared and hadn't got in contact to inform him she was safe.

"Mark, have you check the answering machine?" suddenly asked Michelle, she proved to be smarter than most people took her for, Mark looked at his latest wife and mother of his unborn daughter and smiled, she had thought of something that he would do all the time if nobody was around the answer the phone, he walked over to the little table that had the phone and a contact book, noticing there was two voice mails that hadn't been picked up yet, he clicked the play button to listen to them, recognising the voice of the first one as Corey Graves, his daughters former boyfriend. _Hey Paige, it's me I just wanted to say that I am coming over later to check up on you since I kind of don't trust your new boyfriend. Anyway you clearly don't want to speak to me right now, so I will drop by later to talk to you. Later Corey. _Mark looked at Michelle then back to the phone finding it suspicious that he would come by when she didn't want anything to do with any more, maybe he was one of those guys it find it hard to let go, if he was then he was more trouble than he was worth in his eyes. The phone beeped to inform the of the second message.

"_Hi Mr Calloway, Paige is safe with me, the house was broken in too by Corey who was after Paige. I think it would be a good idea to question both Corey on his past with Paige and your brother on why he placed listening devices around your home. I will get Paige to contact you as soon as we know no one will find her. Dean_" said the other message, that was actually sent from an untraceable number, Dean was determined to do his job properly and he knew he had to inform Mr Calloway that his brother Kane had planted listen devices around the house and that Corey his daughters ex-boyfriend has broken in to the place to kidnap Paige and give her to the people who were trying to silence her. Mark looked behind to his brother, anger was written across his face that he was fooled into thinking that his own daughter was delusional when she told him that Kane had placed listening devices around the house, he felt guilty now for not believing her, she was his daughter and he was supposed to listen to her when she was trying to tell him something instead he brushed it off as her being insecure.

"Kane, what the hell did you bug my house, you better explain and it better be a good one" shouted Mark proving that he was incredibly angry at his brother, someone that was supposed to help protect Paige and help her through what she was going through, was adding to it instead of helping. He wanted an explanation and he wanted it now, Kane just smiled at him like he had done nothing wrong, almost like he had something planned, at this moment Mark was more likely to be distrustful of his brother, and had the idea to investigate everything he was doing in this so called undercover mission, to take down the Authority from the inside, it was starting to annoy him, and making him think.

"To protect Paige and the rest of your children, that way I could hear if someone was in the house that shouldn't be and call ahead and inform you and anyone in the house there was an intruder" said Kane coming up with pretty much anything he could to cover his own tracks, that's when if phone went off, his message tone. He took the phone from his pocket stepping away from his brother when he seen who it was from, smiling slightly. _Tracked down the safe house Shield are using, now all we got to do is wait until we see her and her bodyguard. _A smile appeared on Kane's face as he read that message, he was glad he had Batista working with him on this one, that guy could pretty much do anything, and find anyone that was hiding from them in a matter of hours, everything was going to plan, before his brother knew it he would be arranging a funeral for his beloved daughter, and with Kane's help The Authority would get away with it, as he would get rid of any incriminating evidence against them.

Back as Shield Residents, Paige had explained her past to the five she was staying with, how she would move around a lot with her mother, and how she was pretty much kept hidden from everyone like she was a secret. She also explained that she got the scar from the men who murdered her mother as a reminder that they could get to anyone, they wanted to and do anything they wanted. She also explained why she agreed to the plan of faking her death without convincing, explaining that her father was never around and didn't seem to care, her brother were always occupied with something else and Michelle had other things to worry about, plus the fact her mother tried to hide her when she was young, and she must have had a good reason for it, so she was going to stay hidden.

Dean had understood it as had Roman and Seth, she was out in the open for eleven years, from the time her mother was murdered before her eyes, until Dean took her into hiding a few hours ago, she was in more danger if she was out in the open, Seth had come to one conclusion which he was sure Roman and Dean had come to as well, they had to keep Paige hidden, even when she got her new identity she would have to stay hidden, the only way he could think of is if she stays with them, at least until The Authority have got their just deserves. The small group of six made a plan of what to do for the fake death, and when to have it done by, as well as the estimate time it would take to do each bit, the only thing they were concentrating on was keeping Paige out of the way, although the had to get her outside at one point so people of the Authority seen her, at least before the fake death they had planned.

* * *

**Thank you to Wolfgirl2013, JustKimmy and Lexys. CPD for your reviews and to everyone who has read the story. Hope you guys are enjoying it. Thanks again. **


	4. This Is A Crime Scene

**Hey Guys, so here is chapter four. I apologise for the wait. I hope you guys like it. As Normal No Copyright Intended All Rights go to the wrestlers mentioned and the companies in which they are signed to. Happy Reading.**

* * *

Everything was set, Seth has obtained hydrochlorothiazide ready for this day, they had gone over and over the plan and had decided that Roman and Dean would wear clothes similar to thugs of The Authority to make it seem like they had finally caught up with her. For the last couple of days Paige had been going out into public area's making sure people had seen her so it didn't look to suspicious when she turned up apparently dead. She had been to see both her brothers and Michelle, so they wouldn't worry as much, she was currently talking with Michelle and knew that things were going to take a turn for the worst. But it had to be this way, Michelle was the only one that ever appeared to be worried about her when she was there, she even went as far as threatening Corey when he first started dating Paige.

"So everything is fine with you, Dean is doing his job?" asked Michelle while sitting at the table outside hers and Paige's favourite café, she remembered bringing Paige here when she first started dating Mark, she wanted to get to know the only other girl of the household, and to inform her she would be there whenever she wanted to talk, they would go there every Saturday for a girls day out and then go shopping or to the cinema's anything they could do together. She treated Paige like her own daughter and loved her as one. It was here that Paige realised that someone would miss her, for the first time she was having second thoughts about doing what she had to, but knew it was the only way to keep herself and her family safe, she had to disappear and make The Authority believed they had won even when they hadn't.

"Yeah everything is good, Dean is always there, like right now" replied Paige pointing over to where Dean was sitting inside of the café, acting like he was writing something on a laptop, she had lost count how many times she had tried convincing him to read a book, but he had always insisted he couldn't hack local security cameras using a book. "We are staying in a one bed apartment at the moment, he has been a gentleman the entire time, like he will make sure I'm asleep and the entire place is secure before he will go to sleep, he watches everyone like a hawk especially if he doesn't trust them and insists on going everywhere I go, even if I'm just going to the corner shop or coming here to meet you" added Paige seeing a relieved smile appear on Michelle's face. That's when her phone went off signalling a text message, she looked at it seeing it as a number she didn't recognise. "I've got to go, tell dad I love him" said Paige fear showing in her eyes and through her voice, Michelle didn't want to let her go but knew Dean would keep her safe, she just had a feeling something wasn't right.

"Paige are you okay?" asked Dean catching up with her, she never gave him the signal to let him know she was going to leave, so he had to quickly close his laptop, pack his things up and run after her, but not before making sure Michelle was okay. Paige looked at him and showed him her phone, and the message. _Tick Tock Paige, Times up we know where you are. _Dean took her back to the apartment where Emma, Roman and Summer were waiting, he was thankful that they had chosen to do this today instead of their original planned date. As soon as they entered the apartment complex and head to the lift Paige freaked out, she had never been like this when it come to lifts before but Dean deciding it would be best to take the stairs, directed her towards them, seeing her calm a little bit as they reached the top floor and the apartment door.

"Hey guys, we need to get to fake Paige's death now, she received a text message from an unknown number and she just had a panic attack when we were about to enter to lift" said Dean as soon as he and Paige entered the apartment, all three nodded at him. Dean and Roman got to work on the apartment completely ruining the bathroom since that was going to be the main crime scene, where Dean would discover Paige. Summer gave Paige the clothes to change in, which she quickly did, then Emma got to work making it look like she had been beaten and impaled with something. When Dean and Roman returned from the bathroom, seeing how Paige now looked it really was convincing, Emma said her goodbyes and headed to the morgue where Seth would take Paige to AJ. They were thankful they had arranged everything for today.

"All right Paige, I'm going to break through the door, and then as Dean trashes the place to make it look convincing we need you to shout and scream as if there was actually someone here trying to kill you. Afterwards, Summer will inject you with the hydrochlorothiazide, then call 911 and act like she is someone who was visiting in the apartment block" explained Roman, Paige nodded in response, not sure how to feel about the whole process, but that didn't matter, what mattered what making it look convincing enough that nobody was going to think she was alive or even had a chance at surviving. Roman and Dean walked out the apartment door, put their masks on then Roman used his strength to break through the door after Summer had sent him a message saying the door was locked and bolted. Paige was very convincing at screaming and acting like she didn't know them.

As the boys trashed each room she screamed and shouted as loudly as she could, shouting things like _Leave me alone. Get away from me or Help._ She even slammed the door that lead from the living room to the bedroom and the one that separated the bedroom and the bathroom to make it sound even more convincing to the people that heard it in the apartment block. Once that was done. Summer injected Paige with the hydrochlorothiazide, where as Roman spilt a hospital bag of her type of blood on her and covered the room with it, using her hand to make bloody hand prints on the wall and shower door. Even making it appear as if she had sustained a head injury from the sink. Now it was Summer and Dean's turn to put their acting skills to good use.

"911 what's your emergency" asked a voice on the other end of the phone to Summer, she counted slowly in her head before answering. "There was shouting, the girl in the apartment above my friend sounded as if she was being hurt, she was shouting there was banging then everything went quiet, I think she might be hurt" hysterically replied Summer, Roman had decided to act like the killer on his own since Dean was supposed to be the hysterical boyfriend/bodyguard that found her, so Roman sent him to the shops so he had an alibi. Summer gave the operator all the information they need to get here, before hanging up and returning back to the mansion but not before sending a message to Seth to inform him so he was ready.

About ten minutes later and the police had arrived, Dean had arrived at the apartment two minutes after them, knowing that it was his turn for the acting. When he got there he seen the way it looked wondering how Roman had pulled it off without him, he also seen the police that were there. Seeing Mark Calloway and his brother Kane were two of the detectives on the scene. He also seen that Seth was the medical examiner. Everything was going to plan. He tried to get in to the apartment knowing that one of the officers would stop him and pull him aside and he also knew that Mark would recognise him as the protect of his daughter.

"Sir, you can't come in here this is a crime scene" said the officer that pulled Dean back out of the apartment. The commotion between the two caused Mark to turn around and noticed Dean. To which he dismissed the other officer so he could personally talk to him about what happened and where he was. Mark was trying to act professional since he was doing his job but Dean could see the tears in his eyes that the crime scene was the murder scene of his only daughter. He looked over to where Kane was standing seeing that he didn't seemed to be bothered that his niece was dead, almost happy in fact that he was going to be doing his other part of covering up so it looked like someone else did it.

"Where were you, I hired you to protect her?" asked Mark as calmly as he possibly could. Dean did his best at a confused look. Holding up the bag of things from the corner shop. Mark looked at Dean realising he didn't have a clue what he was on about so he took the liberty of explaining what was happening or in this case happened. "Paige, she's dead. The medical examiner arrived five minutes ago and pronounced her dead. What happened to her, where did you go?" asked Mark finally breaking down, he wasn't expecting Dean's next reaction but the man made it pretty convincing. Mark was the only who knew he was a hired body guard, so he took advantage of it.

"Paige, no please. Paige, I want to see her. Please I love her she's my girlfriend. Paige" shouted Dean as hysterical as he possibly could, surprising Mark most of all but he quickly caught on to what he was doing. Dean even tried to stop Seth taking Paige to add to the act that he was her boyfriend who had literally just lost everything. He was actually happy they had convince the neighbours they were a couple living together. "You can't take her. Let me go with her" said Dean almost like he was about to break down into tears when he seen Seth leave with her. Another officer came over and tried to ask him question while Mark went back to the scene, he knew they weren't dating but went along with it since she was there for protection, he was literally the only other person who knew Dean was hired to protect Paige. The officer asked him all the necessary questions, like where he was, and if he knew anyone who might want to hurt her, any suspicious activity happening either with her or people they knew. Dean answered all of them.

"I was at the shop, I told her to lock and bolt the door after I left, and I would do my normal knock when I was back. She sent me a message to say she had bolted and locked it. I went to get something sweet for her, and some sugar, milk and coffee since we had run out. She said she didn't feel safe and showed me a message she received from an unknown number earlier on when she was with her step mother. And her ex-boyfriend Corey, she never told me is last name but she said she was afraid of him, that he had done something to her in the past and she was scared he would come back and try it again" answered Dean being as hysterical as he could without being over the top. Soon enough he was freed to go all he had to do was leave them a contact number. To which he gave them an untraceable one. Just in case he was at the mansion or where they were planning on hiding her.

* * *

At the morgue Emma cleaning all the make up from Paige, where as AJ had taken pictures of the wounds that she had sustained during the struggle. As well as filling in paperwork, need to help fake the entire thing. She had always admired how Emma was good at doing such things. AJ's husband Punk had assisted with the entire things as he was the one creating all the things need to give her an new identity. Passport, school and college records, ID. Previous addresses and jobs, bank accounts the works. He thought of how he had met AJ when doing it, since he was there with the anti-dote to for the shor they had given her to make it appear as if she was dead.

"There paperwork done, and death certificate signed. I have put the death as extreme blood loss and sever of main artery in the shoulder. That way will ask any questions. Seth do me a favour will you?" suddenly said AJ in the creepily quiet morgue, she walked over to Seth and showed him the paper works but mainly the death certificate, as she did with Punk to show him that the woman she has been for the last eleven years is now dead. Seth looked at her waiting for her to continue when she asked him to do a favour. "Look after the girls, I don't want to have to see her in here again or any of the girls for that matter. And here are the test results" added AJ handing him the test results that Dean had requested days ago. She would order another lot just to make it look convincing that she had done a proper autopsy on the top detective's daughter.

"I will, all three will be safe, including little miss over there" replied Seth jumping a mile when Paige suddenly woke up, looking around in total confusion but quickly realised where she was. "Paige, it's okay, you're all right. Emma brought some spear clothes for you, we are going to take you back to the mansion, but you need to keep the hood of the jacket up at all times, so no one sees you okay" said Seth quickly reaching Paige's side to hold her up while she caught her breath, Emma gave her the clothes, black skinny jeans, purple summer top and light black fabric spiral direct jacket, where the hood covered most of her face bar her lips.

"Hi Paige, I'm CM Punk but everyone I know calls me Punk, I'm AJ's husband, anyways here is the things needs to be Paige Saraya-Jade Knight, everything is there, all you have to do know is stay hidden. I will come and visit in a week or two to see how you are getting on as will AJ. Be well and do as the boys say okay" said Punk introducing himself and giving her all the things she would need, she smiled at him happily and in a thankful way that he had done this for her, and shook his hand before nodding and leaving with Seth and Emma. Both of them took her back to the mansion where Roman and Summer would be waiting. Dean would join them later, since he had agreed to play his part that included the police station.

A couple of hours later Dean returned to the mansion, he smiled at how convincing her was to the police and what Mark had told him. When he entered he heard the TV on in the living room, going in there he noticed Emma and Summer asleep either side of a sleeping Paige with Roman and Seth watching the news. He sat next to them and watch, noticing it was the breaking news, and reading the headlines at the bottom. It was quick but then again she was known as the top detective's daughter.

"Sarah Jacobs, here in front of the apartment block where twenty-two year old Paige Calloway was found brutally murdered just a couple of hours ago, the police where rang after a friend of a downstairs neighbour noticed unusual disturbing sounds, she reported that Paige appeared to be screaming and things being thrown around. Paige's boyfriend who remains unidentified came home moments after the police to the crime scene reportedly breaking down over the loss of his girlfriend. Police are now looking for Corey Graves her ex-boyfriend and the owner of the unknown phone number that sent her a text message earlier in the day, as both are wanted for questioning in connection on the murder. Police are also asking for any witnesses to anything unusual happening around Paige Calloway at any point during the day or the previous day. Her family would like closure to this but the police are also going to investigate The Authority as she was the only known witness to the murders committed by the them, as it is also known to the police she had been receiving death threats from them before the events of tonight" said the report on the television, she was the most known reporter in Tampa and was also on the top stories, so it made sense that she would be the one doing it on this. All three were surprised at how quick the murder got on the news. And also knew that it was likely to be on the front page of the news paper tomorrow and would stay in both of them until the killer is caught even through her funeral.

"You're back" said a rather groggy voice from where the three girls were, all three men looked over to where the voice came from to see Paige rubbing her eyes slightly and looking over at them, she looked like a child when she did that. Dean smiled at her and nodded he knew her sleeping like she did was the effects of the shot they had given her. "How long have I been out for?" asked Paige seeing Emma and Summer either side of her and smiling slightly. Dean smiled to himself at seeing her like it, he found something strangely adorable about her being like it.

"Welcome back to earth, you have been out for about five hours, it is now seven in the evening, and Dean got back a couple of minutes ago" replied Seth answering her questions both the asked and the silent. She smiled at him to which he returned it and handed her a glass of Ribena learning from her week or so with them that was her favourite soft drink. "How you feeling?" asked Seth before anyone got the chance. Paige looked at him over the rim of her glass, before putting the glass down and answering his question.

"I feel like I've been kicked by a horse, but other than that I'm good" replied Paige getting up from her seat carefully and heading towards the bathroom. Dean got up just after her, leaving Roman and Seth to gaze over their loved ones sleeping peacefully on the other corner sofa, loving smiles placed fermly on their features at the sight before them, neither of them had really noticed Dean get up and follow Paige. He waited patiently against the wall opposite the downstairs bathroom door. As soon as she had exited the bathroom and closed the door she was wrapped into a gentle hug by Dean, it surprised her at first but she soon got over the shock and smiled into his chest at the gesture, she was only pretending to be dead and yet this was his reaction, it was making her start to think about everything and where the two of them stand, could he feel something for her? Or was it just her imagination playing tricks on her? Either that or it was the effects of the hydrochlorothiazide shot they had given her to make her appear dead.

"Sorry, I know you don't really like hugs that much but I was worried about you" said Dean pulling away from her, she smiled up at him, thinking how different the hug was compared to ones she received from Corey. Corey's was rough and controlling where as the one she had received from Dean a few seconds prior was gentle and loving. She had never really felt loved by anyone else except by her brothers, mother and Michelle, to everyone else she felt like a procession in a way, like that person just wanted to own her, she knew now that how Corey had treated her wasn't love, it was possessive, what Dean was showing towards her that was love or at least that was what she thought and maybe hoped it was. Maybe things would get better for her now, she was dead to the world now. Paige Saraya-Jade Calloway died on June 8th 2015 maybe she will be missed but that was apart of her that Paige herself wouldn't, that was when she was out in the open and in more danger than she was when she was hidden. Paige Saraya-Jade Knight is who she is now, she is hoping that everything will get better that she had a brighter future.

But everyone in Shield Mansion knows before things get better they have to get worse.

* * *

**So what do you think will happen next and who do you think will appear in the next chapter. Anyways thank you to Alex988 (Guest), JustKimmy, Sofdloveswrestling, Wolfgirl2013 and **


	5. Funeral For The Broken

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoy this chapter. As Normal No Copyright Intended all right go to the wrestlers mentioned and the companies they are signed to. Happy Reading.**

* * *

It had been a week since the murder of Paige Saraya-Jade Calloway. And today was the funeral, it had been all over the news for the last week, whenever someone was arrested, or a witness came forward, Paige imagined that her so called funeral would be the front page news, although she was curious of how the boys had pulled of the bit with the body since it was likely that her father would have an open casket. She had been forbidden to leave the house unless she was with someone, it was a little hassle to explain to people that she was Paige Saraya Jade Knight, not the recently deceased Paige Saraya-Jade Calloway, but oddly it was something she enjoyed doing.

With some convincing she was allowed to go to her own funeral, on the condition that she stay out of sight. Something she had agreed on. Since she was stuck in the house most of the day, Paige had been occupying herself with different things, when something Summer mentioned gave her an idea, something that she thought was missing in the community, well actually two things she thought the community was missing. One a place where someone could go if they weren't feeling safe, and the other she had hardly seen any shops for the alternative styles. Just three, Spiral Direct, Hop Topics and Blue Banana. She had spoken to Summer about it and Dean since he was still protective over her even when his job as her protector was officially over, both had agreed with Dean having a rather mischievous grin upon his features. Almost like he was planning something.

Anyway today all of them were going to the funeral, Shield Security headquarters were closed in respect for their protectee that they had failed, as they put it, so Emma, Roman, Dean and Seth were attending, with Summer and Paige watching from a far, Dean had to act like her boyfriend again which should be interesting, since he would have to convince Konnor and Viktor this time as well, something that could be impossible at times. Mark and Michelle had arranged everything from the place it would be held to the flowers going to be used.

The funeral service took place outside, in the cemetery, with a closed casket which surprised Paige, instead their was a picture of her smiling on top of the casket with black, red, purple and blue roses forming her name just behind. Her father, brothers and step mother, were to one side with Dean, Seth, Roman and Emma, where as Kane was the other side oddly with some members of The Authority. AJ and Punk were also there, it was a small funeral but it was in the style Paige would have liked it. There was one detail she was sure Konnor and Viktor thought of, the white casket where people in attendence could write on it.

"We are gathered here today to remember the life of Paige Saraya-Jade Calloway, and pay tribute to her memory. We have all lost someone close to us with the untimely tragedy of Paige's death, but she will always be with us in our hearts, and in the memories we are blessed with. Her smile will become the reminder to carry on and love again. Paige Saraya-Jade may have left us in this life but she watches over us from her new home, she will be the ray of sun shining when all seems dark and will be the brightest star sparkling at night. Farewell Paige Saraya-Jade Calloway Rest in Peace" said the minister, not believing his last of the day was the funeral of a girl who had barely began her life. Once he stood aside, Viktor stepped up, tears in his eyes as he looked at the smiling picture of his half sister.

"When dad first said he was remarrying, I didn't know what to think, I didn't want anyone to replace my mum, but when Konnor and myself met Saraya we were surprised at how nice she was towards us, she told us she never wanted to replace our mother, but she would be giving us a younger sister, that sister was little Paige, I remember when she was small, her smile could light up a room, and she would never be sad, but all that changed when the divorce came. The last letter I received from Paige before we lost contact said she missed me and Konnor and looked up to us because we looked after her and loved her through everything. Then came the day we were reunited again, where I discovered she had lost her smile, that could light up the room, the sparkle in her eye had disappeared, nothing seemed the same until she met Dean, with him at her side she was going back to that little girl I remembered and missed, then when everything seemed to be going well, this happens and now I will never see my little sister smile again, or hear her voice. My dream of having the little sister I remember back will lie unfulfilled because of the actions of some. I love you Paige, sleep well my baby sister" spoke Viktor holding back his tear until he said he loved her, for the first time he showed his emotions and how much Paige had truly meant to him as well as Konnor.

"Paige, when I met her I was broken, I didn't know it at the time, but when she loved me I realised that my purpose in life was to protect and love her, I know that deep down she loved everyone of her family members and all of her friends, even when she didn't show it. She said to me once if something was to happen to either of her brothers or a member of her family she would be devastated, but she never gave it a thought of how we would be if we lost her partly because she never thought we would lose her. Paige was my saviour she taught me to love when I came from a place where love was scares, she loved everything about me, both the good and the bad, she was my dark angel, without her I'm going to be lost but I know I will always love her. Goodbye Paige, whenever I see a black rose I will think of you, my ghost of a rose" said Dean keeping his speech short but getting to the point and even adding in tears and the broken voice to make it more convincing. They had to make it as convincing as possible. Neither Michelle or Konnor said anything, partly because they couldn't bring themselves to, how do you say goodbye to someone you loved and was younger than you.

"My little girl, as Viktor said her smile could light up the room, and she was never sad, that was until her mother and I split, I wished every day that I could have took her with me, I thought about her every day, and I think every day that if I had took her with me, would she have been as broken as she was. She loved the world but always felt as if the world didn't love her, towards the end she wasn't the little girl I knew all those years ago, she was a young adult that was afraid to show her emotions out of fear she would get hurt again. But through everything she was still my little girl, my dark princess. I remember when I had to go to England to get her she was so lost she didn't know who to trust, to see an eleven year old like that is heart breaking. I didn't think things would get better but I was wrong, when she met Dean something began to change, her smile came back, as did the sparkle in her eyes. Dean he brought back my dark princess, he loved her more than anything, he helped to fix her again, something I am forever thankful for. They always say a parent shouldn't have to berry their child and they are right, I lost you in the worst way ever, to an act that could leave a family scarred like ours now is. I love you always my little girl, and I know when the brightest star sparkles it will be you. Goodbye my sweet baby Paige" finally said Mark, saying his final goodbye to the girl he loved so much, even when he didn't show it.

After the speeches, they family allowed those in attendence to go up to her casket and write a message on their for her. Before the coffin was lowered into the ground and covered with the earth. Her headstone had been chosen by Michelle, something that was Paige. From a far Paige had watched the entire thing with Summer at her side, she had burst into tears when she heard Viktor speak, it made her wonder if he actually believed it as he was never one to accept something so easily like Konnor. She had actually got that gut feeling that he would recognise her one day and either be rather pissed at her, or just be thankful she was alive and he had found her after all the time.

* * *

Later that day and Kane was at the police station gathering up all the incriminating evidence that they had collected, main the evidence that pointed to The Authority being responsible for the murder, he was unaware that he was being watched, the whole time by none other than his brother and nephews, it made it even worse for them as he planted evidence incriminating Dean for Paige's murder. Mark had informed them that he suspected that Kane was helping The Authority get to Paige, he had also asked for help in going over all the files he had, since he was supposed to be working undercover to take them down from the inside. Something that had proved to be a huge scandal since he was actually working with them, he had planted listening devices around their home and made out Paige was crazy, he had isolated her to the point she didn't know who to trust, either way it was about to back fire on him.

"What are you doing?" asked Konnor, being the only one to make his presence known to his uncle, Kane looked around quickly to see who it was, sighing in relief when he seen it was Konnor, he could easily convince his nephew he was going to put the evidence in the storage locker until it was needed again. He was unaware that both of his nephews and brother were aware of everything he had done over the years. Kane finished what he was doing before turning back to Konnor and answering his question and to begin to convincing him.

"I was just taking the evidence to the locker for the night and looking over this new evidence that I got from Corey Graves, when I interviewed him, he said that Paige left him because this Dean guy threatened her. Turns out Corey was trying to protect her from Dean, not hurt her like we had been lead to believe. What are you doing here?" replied Kane and asking a question of his own. Noticing how Konnor shook his head almost like it was in disbelief in what he had just heard, but didn't answer the question straight, he almost found it humorous how his uncle was unaware that Dean, Seth and Roman and had informed them of everything that Paige had said, they were horrified at what Corey had done.

"I came here to distract myself, you know Paige's funeral just brought everything back, including the feeling like I failed as an older brother, Viktor has gone to visit her and dad is just a grumpy mope at home, he went to her old room and hasn't come out yet" answered Konnor, he looked over at the desk, his uncle was working on, oddly not seeing a picture of any family members there, on his fathers there was a picture of Paige, Viktor and himself as well as a picture of Michelle. He himself had a picture of his twin, Paige his dad and Michelle, where a Viktor too had pictures of the people he was doing the job for. "How come you don't have pictures on your desk?" asked Konnor not being able to hold back any longer.

"Oh because it reminds me of who I fail every time I don't catch the bad guy. I have already lost Paige, I can't loose anyone else close to me" suddenly said Kane, trying to fake the tears in his eyes in the hopes that Konnor would leave him alone so he could get on with what he was doing, No such luck though as Konnor was refusing to let his uncle get away with what he had done to his younger sister. "Are you sure you okay?" asked Kane, seeing true tears appear in his nephews eyes, but he also seen something else, something that he wasn't expecting, and something that quite frankly scared him a little bit, he had never seen that look in the eyes of neither of nephews before, nor had he with anyone he had come across not even H had that look.

"I'm fine, I was just wondering why you would pretend to use Paige as an excuse when you are working with the same people that were trying and succeed in killing her. Now here you are trying to cover it up and frame Dean like she didn't mean a thing to you" said Konnor slowly get more angry with his uncle as he went on, he didn't want to believe it at first, he actually thought that Dean was joking but then he remembered everything that Paige had said, then seeing Kane doing what he was doing that was all it took to make him snap. Lucky for Kane Viktor, came out of nowhere and pulled his older twin back, making sure he wouldn't do anything he would regret although neither of them would regret what Konnor would have done. At least not any more.

"Konnor calm down, Paige wouldn't have wanted you to do this, she would have wanted justice" said Viktor knowing what was going to happen next, unaware to Kane, Viktor had been watching him for months since Paige said he planted listening devices around the house. He had all the evidence he needed to prove that Kane was working with The Authority instead of trying to bring them down as he had been telling everyone. Konnor was about to loose his temper when their father came in holding a piece of paper, still looking grim over the events that happened over the last week or so. He had lost all the trust he had in his brother when he seen the video's and pictures Viktor had filmed and taken.

"Kane Glen Calloway, you are under arrest for selling illegal drugs, grand theft auto, planting and destroying evidence and the obstruction of justice, you have the right to remain silent anything you do say can be and will be used against you if your case goes to court" said Mark, taking his brothers wrists and putting them in the handcuffs he had with him. He was going to catch the people that really killed his daughter, by doing that he was also going to take down The Authority one way or another starting by taking out their police officer his own brother.

"What evidence do you have, Mark I'm your brother, you wouldn't arrest me, let me go" suddenly said Kane feeling fear all of a sudden on what his family actually knew if they knew anything at all. He was hoping that this was all part of a joke to cheer everyone up after the unfortunate events with Paige, but if it turns out they did know something and this wasn't a joke then he would have to get in contact with The Authority and let them know what was happening so they could be prepared for the backlash. What Mark said in reply was the last thing he would have expected his brother to say to him.

"She was my daughter, you betrayed her, you betrayed Konnor, Viktor and Michelle, you betrayed me, You are no brother of mine" said Mark his voice full of fury at everything his brother had done, and yet he thought he could get away with it, Kane denying the truth wasn't helping they already had the evidence against him that proves their accusations against him. There was nothing he could do to get out of the consequences of his own actions now.

* * *

Back at Shield Mansion, Paige was reading The Hobbit her favourite book while Summer was reading the latest Fashion Magazines, since the boys and Emma were now at the office as they opened it at six in the evening just to make sure. Summer kept peaking over at Paige to make sure she was okay, knowing exactly how it felt to be in her position as she had been there too at one point, hence how she meant Roman in the first place.

"Hey you okay, I know what you're going through isn't easy" said Summer, looking at Paige seeing tears in her eyes, the days events still going around in the raven hair woman's head, what her brother had said about her and her father. Paige looked up and smiled but curiosity sparkled in her eyes at how Summer would know what it is like to go through something like that, to have to say goodbye to your family because it was they only true way to stay safe and to keep them safe. "I know what your thinking how would I know what your going through when I haven't been through it right?" asked Summer, smiling slightly at the nod she was got from Paige, she didn't know how she was going to explain this, she had never mentioned it before not even to Emma, only Roman, Seth, Dean and herself were aware of what happened and why Roman was so protective of her.

"I have been through it, the only difference was my family knew where I was, and the circumstances were a little different. I got involved with a gang back in my home town in North Carolina, I tried to leave but they threatened me, then after that my home was vandalised, my car was set on fire, and my work placed was bombed by the people I thought were my friends. My parents hired Shield Security to protect me, Roman was the one who came. I didn't trust him when I first met actually I hated the guy because he was following me around everywhere, my parents never told me they had hired someone so I originally thought he was a member of the gang sent to finish the job. It was only after he pulled me out of view from something, that I asked him who he was and what he wanted" explained Summer, remembering how she was put in the position where she had to leave everything she knew behind, a sad smile crossed her face at remembering what happened and how stupid she was for joining a gang.

"And I said I was Roman Reigns, I was hired by your parents to protect you" added Roman making his presence to known Summer's smile turned into a happy one at knowing her man was home, but it also made her wonder where Emma, Seth and Dean had gotten to. "Don't worry Dean is out arranging a surprise for Paige there to cheer her up, where as Emma and Seth are our on a date" added Roman, seeing the sparkle in both of the girls eyes at the surprise bit, it made Summer think a little there.

"Since when does our Deane do surprise for someone?" asked Summer, it was making her wonder, she couldn't remember the last time if ever Dean surprised anyone. Then it occurred to her Dean had been doing at lot of things he wouldn't have done before since Paige arrived. Like he had given Summer a lot more hugs lately and dancing with Emma, now he was doing surprises too. That was the point Summer figured something out and looked at Roman. "Stay here I'm just going to ring Dean and ask him something" suddenly said Summer getting up and disappearing in to her secret room, it was sound proof so it was impossible to know what she was saying. Roman and Paige just looked at each other and shrugged before talking about random things.

* * *

**So that was chapter 5, I read through the story and realised I didn't have much about Summer's background of how she met Roman, so here it is. Any ways what did you guys think?**

**What do you reckon Summer is going to ask Dean? Or what has she come to the conclusion on?**

**A special thank you to everyone who has read this story, again sorry for the long wait. A huge thank you to JustKimmy, Alex988 (Guest), Sofdloveswrestling, Wolfgirl2013 and LexysK23 for all the reviews. **


	6. Are you sure you want to do this?

**Hey Guys, sorry it took so long to update. Working to finish my other stories as well as this one. As normal No Copyright intended all rights got to the wrestlers mentioned and to WWE, I only own the plot line. Happy reading**

* * *

"Dean, just admit it, you like Paige more than a friend" said Summer, pestering Dean but she knew it was the only way to get it out of him, he was probably the most stubborn person who lived in the house or was, now he is the second most stubborn one since Paige is worse than he is. That is saying something. "You can try and hide it from me but it will confirm my suspicions" added Summer hearing Dean sigh on the over end of the phone, she smiled a victorious grin knowing she had won.

"Okay, I do like her more than a friend, and I just want to make her happy so I am trying to find places suitable for what she mentioned" replied Dean, while outside an estate agents looking at the available shops and warehouses to rent, he wanted something that had potential, something Paige could make her own. "Just promise me you will keep it a secret until I am ready to reveal it" suddenly said Dean, spotting something that he thought Paige would like, he was also planning something else for her since was going to be living with them permanent, a decision they had all come to when discussing where they were going to hide her.

"Fine, I promise. I'm just happy for you as you found someone that is right for you. Anyway I got to go, I was talk to Paige about having to leave home" said Summer, saying her goodbyes and hearing Dean say his before hanging up, she knew that Dean was going to get Paige to design the interior of a shop and what she wanted the safe place to look like, something Summer had agreed to help run with her if it got up and running like Paige had been imagining. It brought a smile to her face that Dean was willing to scout places out in order to find the perfect places for her to set up the two things she thought the community was missing.

Summer joined Roman and Paige after that her smile even bigger than before which didn't go unnoticed, the three of them talked about anything and everything. Seth had informed Paige of their illegal activities when she had arrived with them, since he knew she would be staying with them, he also knew she could be trusted since she didn't judge people, she had actually only said as long as they don't kill people then she is fine with it, as long as she is kept to the minimum when it is happening as she didn't want anything to do with it if she could help it.

At the police station, Kane was sat in the cells listening to his brother and nephews talk about what had happened and the revelation, they had confiscated his phone and anything he could use to take his own life, to make sure he couldn't contact anyone or delete anything that could be used as evidence against him. Mark had proceeded to make a record of everything they had against Kane and took Viktor's statement on why he was following Kane around. Where as Konnor was in charge on putting all the evidence they had in a secure locker that only people with access could get into, Viktor on the other hand was put in charge on his uncle and making sure he doesn't do anything, being content on ignoring he was there.

"Viktor, listen to me, I didn't do anything I'm being accused of I'm a police officer why would I abuse my power by doing criminal things or tampering with evidence, hell why would I help crooks get to my niece" said Kane, he was completely unaware of what was happening and who had handed in the evidence for this to actually happen, he thought his family were still oblivious to what he had been up to and his role in what happened to Paige.

"I gave them the evidence Kane" said Viktor turning to face his uncle and seeing the surprise that appeared on his ageing features. "I believe Paige when she said you planted listening devices around the house, so I started following you took pictures and video's of your illegal activity, I didn't want to believe what I was seeing at first, that my uncle one of the men I looked up to was in with the same people trying to kill my sister, I felt betrayed and angry but more importantly I more protective of Paige, now because of you and The Authority both me and Konnor have failed as older brothers" added Viktor nor sure if he should hate his uncle for the things he has done or be hurt by it, since it was through his actions that Paige is now gone.

"Why would you?" asked Kane, seeing Konnor now standing besides Viktor both of them looking at him with distrust and what could be seen as hatred for what he has done. Kane looked at both of them unsure what to say, he thought it would be a detective like Bo Dallas to find out he was actually working with Evolution/Authority not trying to take them down, he had a plan if that was the case, but never had he imagined that his own family especially his nephews would be the ones to figure it out, he didn't have any back up plan for this as he didn't believe they would ever figure it out.

"Why, that all you can say for self is why" said Konnor, anger clear in his voice as the hurt and betrayal that was also there. "Because of you we lost Paige and yet here you are not believing the consequences would catch up with you, she is coming back Kane just like you aren't going to be a free man again" said Konnor making it clear they had enough evidence to but him away for good. Mark had by now joined them pulling them away from Kane's cell not wanting to loose another child because of his self centred brother.

"I trusted you Kane, with the lives of all four of my children with Michelle, now because I trusted you I lost my baby girl, I will not lose another child because of your actions, you have to pay for what you have done, but I wont fall to your level, I will do it the right way. I only have one question for you, and one I hope you will answer honestly" said Mark not knowing what else to do other than ask, he had spent the last couple of hours thinking what had forced Kane to do this and neither answer he had come up with was one that answered the question fully so he had come to the conclusion to ask the man he held responsible. Kane looked at Mark wondering what it was he was going to ask, expecting a question like why had he done this and betrayed his family, or something like it, he gestured for him to continue not expecting the question he got.

"Why have I done to you, that would make you want to betray your own family and take my little girl away from me, that would take Viktor and Konnor's baby sister away from them?" asked Mark, it was something that was going to be bugging him if he didn't get the answer, and also something he couldn't understand, he had looked after his brother as any brother would have their younger sibling and cared for him, being there to help him get back up when he fell down, done everything an older sibling should do for their younger ones but still Kane had betrayed him and taken ones of his prize joys away from. He never knew how precious Paige was until now, now that she is gone and he has lost her.

"They weren't my family" shouted Kane, confusing Mark and forcing both Konnor and Viktor to take a step back, they didn't want to hear that, but wanted to know what his excuse was for killing Paige, although not directly he still took her away from the people who loved her and the ones who cared for her. "Paige, Konnor, Viktor, Michelle, they are your family not mine, and to answer your question you didn't do anything it was just business, Paige seen something they wanted to get rid of the witness, job is done" added Kane, his explanation was beyond them, as to them he had betrayed everyone who believed him who trusted him for a business relation.

Dean was looking through the shop window at the different rental units available, trying to figure which one would be best for Paige's store and the shelter she wanted to set up. He liked her idea and was planning on different things, although the shops were closed he still looked at what they had to offer since he wanted it to be perfect for what she wanted. He was writing them down when he felt someone was standing behind him, he stopped what he was doing and looked over his shoulder to see who it was that had stopped him from doing what he was.

"Well if it isn't the bodyguard that failed at his job" said Corey seeing Dean, he didn't bother waiting until the man turned around to look at him , although he was curious as to what he was doing, especially why he was outside a close estate agents, he couldn't think of anything a man in security and his employees enemy would be wanting when it come to renting something, after all he had just failed to protect someone that was rather important. "Come on you let my girlfriend die, you didn't protect her at all and soon enough everyone in Florida is going to know" added Corey, in a blink of any eye Dean was now facing him, anger and fury in his ice blue eyes, there was something else there that Corey hadn't seen and wished to stay well clear of. The insane look.

"You didn't love her, if you did then why was she trying to get away from you the night of the crash, why were you going to hand her over? Huh why did you rape her and make her feel either worse that she already was?" said Dean raising his voice as he went along, normally he wouldn't have done that but in the case of Corey something about him got under his skin, he could see why Paige didn't want to have anything to do with the guy when she found out what he was really up to, she deserved better than the way he had treated her. When Corey didn't answer the question it became clear to Dean that he wasn't expecting her to tell someone. "Yeah she told me everything, a scum-bag like you deserves to rote in hell" said Dean before walking away, not caring who had seen the confrontation.

When he got back to the mansion he noticed Paige in the living room flicking through the channels on TV on her own, avoiding anything to do with the news, as she didn't want any more reminders on what she had to do to stay safe and keep her family safe. He was tempted to go to her but Roman appearing in the kitchen door way caught his attention. He walked over there as quietly as possible so not to disturb Paige with what she was doing.

"Hey man, you alright?" asked Roman seeing the look on Dean's face, it was almost like he didn't know where he was or what he was doing like he was disorientated, confused. The suspicion that he had done something was further back up by his general appearance. His knuckles were bruised and bloody, his bottom lip was slip and bleeding as was his nose, all signs were pointing to him getting into a fight, the scuffed up hair and the blood coming from his head just above his eyes further what both Summer and Roman were thinking.

"Yeah I'm fine, I got your text" replied Roman, looking at Roman and Summer with a far away look in his eyes, both of the worried for their friend neither of them noticing Paige had left the living room and was now standing behind Dean looking on with a worried look, wondering what had happened to him. "You guys go on out, I will keep an eye on Paige" added Dean still none the wiser that she was actually stood behind him, thinking something else other than what he had said.

"Dean's right, you guys go, and while he keeps an eye on me I will get him patched and looking respectable" said Paige making her presence known, making Dean turned around quickly, almost losing his balance. Dean nodded in agreement, as the pair had been planning this since Paige had joined them, Paige smiled at them, seeing them finally nod in agreement, she waved to them as they got their things and headed out for the night they had planned. Both of them watch them go, before Paige turned to Dean. "Alright Mr what in gods name happened to you, other than the obvious" asked Paige, the tone in her voice gave of the impression that she wasn't amused by it but was expecting it to happen at some point.

"I got in to a fight with Corey, and the medical kit is under the sink" replied Dean seeing her looking in the cupboards, he answered her question honestly, "His friend got involved when he seen us fighting, I think the name Corey said was Fandingo, or Fandango, it was something like that" added Dean, watching as Paige leant down to get the medical kit out. Smirking to himself. He quickly wiped the smirk from his face when he noticed she was walking back over to him. He did as he was told when she told him to sit on one of the chairs so she could sort his injuries out. They sat in silence while she cleaned up his wounds, and put stitches in to the wound above his left eye.

"What's the verdict nurse Paige" sarcastically asked Dean, just curious how far he could push her before she smacked him upside the head like Emma and Summer do. Paige just smiled as she put the things away and washed her hands, putting some of her hair behind her ear so it was out of her face and eyes. Dean waited patiently for the answer, watching her closely wondering what had happened to him, he never watched every move of any girl before, so why was he doing it now, did Paige really have that much of an effect on him where he just wanted to watch her just because.

"You'll live, I wouldn't smile for a few days with your lip and you don't appear to have a concussion, but you might want to get a professionals opinion on that" replied Paige once she noticed he had moved and was looking at her expecting an answer from her. He smiled at her and thanked her for her help, watching her return to the living room. He washed his hands after that and went upstairs to get washed and changed. When he come back down Paige was sitting on the sofa her legs right up against her chest with her arms wrapped securely around them. She didn't pay much attention to him until he walked past her in a fresh pair of jeans, shirtless with the towel around his shoulders, bare feet.

"Did you want to take a picture, it would last longer than staring" suddenly said Dean catching Paige staring at him, hence what he had said. She returned her attentions back to the television, after that, there wasn't really anything good to watch so they just decided to pick a random channel and stick with it no matter what appeared on it. Paige was interested in the documentary that appeared on she didn't even see Dean move to sit next to her, he watch her closely at a few points staring at her, to where she returned the favour with the sarcastic comment. With something that was on TV brought tears to Paige's eyes, although Dean was sure it wasn't the program on TV that did it. Whatever it was she ran up to her room and closed the door leaning against it, let her tears run freely not sure how she was going to do now.

"Paige, are you okay?" asked Dean, knocking on the door, worried for her, he didn't want her to try anything again, although he wouldn't admit it out loud, he had become attached to her, if anything happened to her now he wouldn't know what to do, he worried for her when she was sad like now or angry, and smiled with her when she was happy, hell he even laughed with her although on a few occasions he laughed at her when she slipped and fell into the swimming pool in the back garden, he made sure she was okay before he laughed, to which she grabbed him and pulled him to. Seth had often said if he didn't know any better he would say that they were dating, since they had such a close relationship.

"Please open the door" asked Dean, only hearing her teary whimpers from his first question, when he heard the click of the door unlocking, he carefully opened the door and poked his head through the door, noticing how she was now sat on the floor leant against the bed like a scare child. He pulled on his heart strings to see her like that, she sat next to her pulling her in to himself to hug her tightly, just wanting her tears to go away and her smile to return, he felt sorry for her, he really did, now he knows how Roman felt when he had to watch Summer go through this. "Hey, come on. Everything got to you, and that's understandable, it's okay to cry Paige, trust me when I say it's not a weakness to show your emotions, I'm not going to leave so just let it out" said Dean, hugging her close to him feeling her tears on his bear chest and her cool body temperature against the warmth of his own.

Before he knew what was happening, he had a gentle grip on her chin looking in to her eyes, seeing all the raw pent up emotion there. Before he could stop himself his lips were against her pale pink ones, in a gentle kiss, but what surprised him the most was Paige kissing him back, he pulled her into his lap and in return she wrapped her arms around his neck. In what was a passionate and heated kiss. It wasn't long before he stood up still holding on to her, wrapping her legs around his waist as he wrapped his own arms around hers, carrying around the bedroom to the side of the bed furthest from the door. Lying her on her back, he moved his kisses from her lips down her jaw to her next while his hands roamed her small body. Both knowing where it was going but just went with it.

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Dean, in between the kisses on neck and collarbone, he was surprised when she tangled her fingers in his hair and roughly pulled on it. Looking into her eyes he could see the answer, the mischievous smile also gave him the answer. He proceed to kiss her while reaching for the hem of her t-shirt, lifting up and over her hear, revealing her toned stomach, pressing kisses there, her returned to her lips while undoing her belt, arguing with the button on her jeans and undoing the zipper, pulling at the rim, signalling her to lift her hips so he could get them off. He soon pulled her to her feet, pressing their bodies together, since she was quiet a bit smaller than he was he had to lean down to continue kissing her.

Before they really knew it, they were on the bed, their clothes scattered around the room, Paige under Dean with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, as he thrust into her, her moans muffled slightly by his lips locked to hers his hands either side of her head just above her shoulders as her arms wrapped loosely around him as she dug her finger nails into his skin. On the odd occasions they would break their kiss for air, Dean would listen to her moans of pleasure, as they were like music to his ears. He soon felt her walls clamping around him, knowing she was close he sped up and little bit feeling her come, he soon release himself to. Waiting until they both come down from their high before pulling out of her. Noticing how exhausted she was, he pulled the cover from underneath them, wrapping over her and himself, deciding to stay with her instead of going back to his own room across the hall.

When the two couples arrived home, first Emma and Seth who stayed down stairs, they though that either Dean had taken Paige out somewhere or they had gone to sleep. Roman and Summer returned home a little later, Roman being the one asking how Dean was since he had gotten in to a fight earlier in the night, and explained Paige had convinced them to go out since they had been planning it for a while. Seth and Emma hadn't been informed about that but followed Summer and Roman upstairs to make sure he was okay.

Roman bung on Dean's door several times with no answer, not knowing what to think, he look to Summer then Seth and Emma worry glistening in his eyes about what might have happened to their lunatic friend. Emma looked at Summer both wondering where he had gotten to it was clear that both of the boys were thinking the same thing and also what might have happened to Paige if they couldn't find Dean.

"I'll go check on Paige, see if she is in her room" said Summer, walking down the hall a little bit until she come across Paige's door, she knocked a few times, but like Roman did with Dean, there was no answer. "Paige, it's me Summer, can I come in" said Summer through the door, just in case Paige thought it was one of the boys coming to check on her, Seth was the worst for that if he could he would give each of the girls a full medical check before he went to bed each night, but he knew neither Summer nor Paige would let him do that without smacking upside the head a few times.

"Summer, Dean's not in his room, Seth and Roman are freaking out, is Paige in hers" said Emma, appearing beside Summer, a worried look planted firmly on her slightly tanned features, not knowing what to think, other than the worst and hoping she was in her room, Summer cautiously opened Paige's bedroom room, popping her head through to peak inside, smiling at the sight she was met with. Paige curled up slightly, with Dean wrapping his arm around her holding her tightly to him, his free arm out stretched over her like he was reaching for something, Paige had her right arm folded under her head, facing the door.

"Roman, don't worry about them. Dean is asleep with Paige in her room" said Summer when she got down stairs, she had turned of the light in Paige's room, letting the pair of them rest for the night together. Roman smiled at her before picking her up bridal style taking her back upstairs, to their room, leaving Seth and Emma to watch and up to their own devices.


	7. What Is Going On?

When Corey and Fandango got back to The Authorities/Evolutions head quarters, Triple H looked on seeing one of his undercover agents as he put it a bloody and beaten mess. He didn't know what to think but ordered Cameron to get him cleaned up so he was suitable to talk to him and the rest of the big guys, about what happened and what they were going to do now that they didn't have Paige to worry about, although he would order a check to make sure that she was actually six feet under. Cameron did as she was ordered and got Corey cleaned up and looking respectable for his meeting with the big guys, while also telling him to shut up and stop complaining like a girl when she was stitching his wounds up.

"What's on your mind boss?" said Batista standing to the right of Hunter, while Randy stood to his left, they acted like bodyguards to him rather than his close friends. Hunter just looked up from the mass of paper spread out across his desk, wondering if what Nikki had said actually had any truth to it or if it was just made up to get to him. He was debating whether he should look into it a little more, or just leave it, as the main job he wanted to be done was now done, although he was worried that Kane had not got in contact about getting rid of the evidence that pointed to them and planting the ones that incriminated Dean Ambrose.

"Nothing it is just something that Nikki said, and the fact that Kane hasn't got in contact with the A-OK on the job with the evidence is done, it's starting to worry me" said Hunter as the door opened and Corey walked in looking a little bit better than when he did when he walked through the main door a good twenty minutes prior. "What happened to you?, and I want all the details" said Hunter as the other man took a seat on one that provided, he looked dazed, Cameron came in shortly after to inform her bosses what the situation with Corey's injuries were.

"Sorry sir, Corey has a concussion, several broken rips, a fractured wrist and had a dislocated shoulder as well as a broken nose and split lip. Whoever beat him intended on doing as much damage as possible. Fandango mentioned something about Dean Ambrose being the one who did this" said Cameron, receiving a smile from each of her three bosses before being dismissed and returning to what she was doing before she was pulled to clean Corey up. Hunter looked at Randy and Batista wondering what the hell was going on, as it appeared Kane was unsuccessful at getting rid of the evidence, so that means either he hasn't done it yet or he has been caught by someone in which case he is trying to talk his way out of it.

"Right Corey I'm giving you time off, Batista, Randy I'm putting you in charge of looking in to Nikki's theory, that Paige may still be out there, that the death thing was a fake since she does have evidence that the guys weren't even there that night, I'm going to call Kane to see what's taking so long" said Hunter before dismissing everyone, he wanted to know what was happening, and fast, as he couldn't afford to be caught now, he had some big deals happening and some things being smuggled into the country for a very important client who threatened to go elsewhere if they don't get what they want.

As soon as everyone was out of the office he picked up the phone and called Kane's cell, hearing it ring before it was picked up, in which case he put his phone on loud speaker so he could pace around if he should ever get frustrated at something, although he trusted Kane more than that, it was thanks to him, they had gotten away with so many of their illegal activities and innocent people were locked up, it was also thanks to him they found their intended victims and got away with their murders.

"Kane, it's me, what the situation down there?" asked Hunter, not hearing any voices only heavy breathing, which was starting to worry him. "Kane you there, speak to me buddy" added Hunter after a long silence of nothing but heavy breathing, that sounded like someone was angry rather than hurt, it also sounded like there was more than more person there, which was starting to make him think if it wasn't Kane on the other end at all. "Kane, is that you, if it is then speak up, I'm in no mood for jokes, especially with the theory that Paige could still be out there" again said Hunter, when he still received no reply on the other end, when he did hear a reply it was not who he was expecting.

"Kane has been arrested and charged. Now you listen and you listen good, You took my younger brother from me, corrupted him for your own doing. You killed my little princess, now I am going to do what he should have and end the Authority and Evolution once and for all. I wont stop until everyone one of you are behind bars and rotting in hell" suddenly said the voice of Mark, the man known as the Undertaker, he would have normally stayed out of it, but when you mess with his family it is playing with fire and in his eyes it means war, he will do whatever he has to to protect his family, even if he has to break the law to do it. After that the line went dead signalling that Mark had hung up the phone, he had sent his warning now all hell was going to break loose, Hunter was sure of it. He wiped a slightly sweaty hand over his face, not sure if he would have to initiate plan Z in order to come out of this alive, he didn't want that plan he actually hated the idea but he had to do something.

"What's wrong" asked Randy and Batista coming back into the room, they always double checked with orders first, before actually doing something in case they missed anything or the plan had changed. They knew something was wrong when Hunter threw all the papers on his desk along with every else on there off of it. Angrily kicking his chair around. Neither knew what to do so they waited for him to calm down and reply to them, they both knew it could take a while but they rather wait to double check something before they did, something can always change.

"Kane has been compromised, Paige could be alive and Detective Mark Calaway is now determined more than ever to destroy us both sides" said Hunter in reply, he didn't know what was going to happen, but he did know the plans he had in motion weren't going to change, he was going to find out if Nikki's theory was indeed true or if it was just something she had conjured from misreading something, which she has done before on several occasions. "Keep to the plan, go check if Paige is where she should be, I will send someone to get Kane out, or at least attempted it, as well as make back up plans in case little miss is still out there" added Hunter after taking a couple of minutes to calm down, he didn't know what else to do, if Paige was still alive then that could ruin them, but it also means they have something to use against Detective Mark Calaway, so at this point he didn't know whether to be happy she was alive as it meant they had a bargin chip to free Kane or be annoyed she was still out there, as it meant she could be the one who destroys everything he had built over the years, everything he stood for.

"Honey calm down, if she is out there, then we will find her, use her to get Kane and then put her when everyone thinks she is" said Stephanie, walking in, she had been informed of the situation by Randy and Batista who were just leaving to do their task job. Hunter looked up at her, she was his queen, the one who calm him when something went wrong, he was more worried how they were supposed to use her to get Kane without revealing she was alive and then put her where she belongs. It was almost impossible, if they were going to free Kane then they would have to show her to her brothers and father, but then they would know she was alive and that meant they would find her before they had the chance to do anything, but it would also give them the chance the incriminate The Shield for the part they played in fooling everyone.

"In order to use her to retrieve Kane, we would have to prove that she is alive to Viktor, Konnor and Mark, then they would stop us before we can permanency kill her, but we would be able to bring down The Shield. But either way they win. If we bring them down, then Paige lives and we are brought down, if we kill Paige then Mark has the evidence that it was us and can put us away for premeditated murder and that would give them a cause to reopen every case they have on us. Either way Shield and the Calaway's win, we loose" said Hunter in reply to what his wife had said, he knew a girl in her early twenties was going to be their down fall, he acted like what the fortune teller said that time meant nothing to him, but it worried him everyday on who this girl could be. Only now did he realised this young woman could be Paige.

"Then we find her, follow her while taking pictures and video with the dates on them, and show them to her family to prove she is alive, even have a live feed, if they don't comply then we kill her. Yes it will drive them to take us down, but it would be the word of three cops who have losr someone they loved against ours, Shield could be blamed for the murder since their was no evidence that Kane had anything to do with it, thrust that can't incriminate us" said Stephanie finding the only solution to their problem, she saw a familiar smile appear on her husbands face, one that said she had solve his bugging problem.

"Thanks Sweetheart, I don't know what I would do without you" said Hunter kissing his wife on the head and picking up the phone ready to get the plans written up for when he called the meeting just in case she was indeed still alive, if she was then hell was going to break loose, a war was going to commence either way, and hopefully they will prevail in getting what they wanted. He hoped everything was going to work out, they had an important visitor coming in the form of Stephanie's father. The one who was interested and gave him the idea for the entire thing. As well as the building they had in use.

* * *

The next morning at Shield Mansion was like any other, Summer got up early with Roman and together they made breakfast for the remaining four. Roman doing the cooking while Summer handed him all the ingredients he would be needing, as well as setting the table and putting the morning orange juice out. She smiled when she noticed Paige making her way down, she had become close with the younger woman as they had bonded over the way the ended up where they were today. Paige smiled back, coming into the kitchen/dinner and saying good morning the couple. Her raven hair a complete mess, but it was something they had all gotten used to as it had been every morning since she arrived. Dean followed not far behind her, kissing her on the cheek and doing as Paige did and bidding the others a good morning.

"Morning, Emma and Seth are still flat out" said Dean taking a seat at the table at watching as Paige helped Summer with the utensils, they set it out for four instead of six since it was known that they could be in bed until eight in the morning when they were like they were this morning. Summer and Paige would have the house to themselves today, while Dean, Roman, Seth and Emma went out to the headquarters, to open up and finalise anything to so with Paige, putting into the file that they had failed, writing up everything they had, and on Dean's idea putting up a mini memorial for her, so they know they can't fail again, just to make it look convincing to be who come in.

"So how did you two sleep last night?" asked Roman a question he asked every morning while he dished up the eggs on the toast Paige had done, he didn't really want to let on he knew they spent the night together, as Summer did, both preferred to let them tell in their own time. Paige and Dean looked at each other, before smiling, then going back to what they were doing, Summer and Roman just smiled at each other, a knowing smile as the pair were like that when they first slept together. They now found it funny to watch Seth and Dean go through the same thing.

"Actually the best night sleep I have had in a while" replied Paige, not letting on, Dean just smiled at her while feeling Roman looking at him, that alone gave off the hint that he already knew what happened between the two and Summer would already know too. He sighed before putting the newspaper down and looking over to Roman who was sat opposite him. Wondering how they had found out. He loved the guy like a brother, but sometimes he can be just as annoying as an older brother can.

"How did you two find out?" asked Dean, noticing the shock appear on Paige's face. "The way Roman is looking at me and Summer not being able to stop smiling when she looks at the pair of us, are signs they already know what happened between the two of us last night, so I just curious how they found out" explained Dean, seeing Paige nod, and go back to her breakfast, she smiled to herself finding it amusing in a way that they knew before they were actually told, now she was sure Summer would want all the details when they boys and Emma had left for the office.

"When we came home, you weren't down here and Seth or Emma hadn't seen you got the message that you had been in a fight, we were worried so we went your room and knocked a couple of times, we got worried when you didn't answer, so I sent Summer to Paige's bedroom to see if she was there, she knocked with no answer, I was about to break down Dean's door, when Summer popped her head in to Paige's room" explained Roman, he didn't mean for the to intrude on them, he was worried and thought something had happened, "She seen the pair of you a sleep, Dean you had your arms around Paige in a protective way or something like that" said Roman, explaining that they only caught the two asleep together but just guessed at what might have happened.

An hour later at quarter to eight, Seth and Emma emerged, breakfast was waiting for them in the kitchen along with their juice, Dean and Roman were in the office talking where as Paige and Summer were discussing plans for the shop and centre that Paige wanted to open, it brought a smile to Summer to think that Paige wanted to help people using the knowledge she gained from her own experiences, hell she had been through it all, Summer was even more surprised when Paige had asked her to help run it as she too had been through a traumatic experience, that could change someone. She of course agreed, she liked the idea of being then for people who were going through things like that, as there was no there to support her when she went through it and Paige only had Summer herself for support.

* * *

It wasn't long before the four left for the office, Dean saying he needed to check something out on the internet when they got there and he also offered to do the mini memorial they had planned to set up, while Emma does her normal job, Seth does want ever Roman asks him to do, and Roman keeps them all under control, since they were all sure they were going to get a visit from someone of the police department and The Authority, Dean's gut feeling again, it had never let him down before, he was sure it wouldn't let him down in the future, or at least he hoped not he relied on it to keep himself and the people he had come to care for safe.

As predicted Hunter, turned up at the office followed by Fandango and Corey, Randy and Batista had been tasked with looking after Stephanie making sure she is kept safe at all times, they were there on "Business" as the put it, Emma recognised them immediately but still acted professional, she didn't want any trouble but had a feeling that is what was going to happen. She was on the phone to a supplier of something so they patiently waited for her to finish and turn her attention to them, continuing with their request.

"Hello, I'm Emma, how may I help you?" she asked being as polite and professional as possible, she knew they were from the Authority and that Hunter was the one who ran the entire thing, but she had to act like she didn't know who they were or what her bosses did for their actually living since the Security business was just a cover just like the fashion was for The Authority. There was a silence between the four for a couple of minutes, one that was making Emma rather uncomfortable, she hated it when people did that, as she knew they were up to something that wasn't good for whoever their target was.

"Yes, I'm Hunter, this is Corey and Fandango, we would like to speak to your bosses, if they are available" replied Hunter, being civil, he knew it would take, them being polite with the receptionist to get their current job done, in honesty they didn't know she was involved with Seth, they just assumed she was working as their receptionist and went home every night to a lonely apartment, unaware her bosses we actually doing illegal activities. Oh how wrong they were, she was aware of everything and was involved with it herself and she was normally the one who called the clients to let them know that their order had arrived or if there was any delays, she was actually the smiling face that everyone went to with their problems, the one who solves them. Emma picked up the phone, and dialled the phone to the room she knew they were in, or at least two of them were in, she was sure Dean had left to do something earlier on.

"Roman, Seth. There are three men down here saying they want to speak with you, shall I send them up or would you come down" said Emma, listening closely to the questions she was asked. "Hunter, Corey and Fandango" replied Emma to their question, she listened carefully to the instructions she was given knowing they were for her own safety, she smiled when she received her orders on what to do. Putting the phone down and turning her attention back to the three waiting. "Roman and Seth are on their way down, feel free to take a seat and get a drink while you wait" said Emma, acting like she was none the wiser on who they were, like she was a simple receptionist. It wasn't long before the elevator ding to indicate the two they were waiting for had arrived. Seth went straight to Emma first, more to get her out the way, since it was likely to go dangerous very quickly.

"Emma, there are files upstairs in my office, can you put them away please, and can you also check to see all the files on Paige Calaway are safely filed in the right place?" asked Seth making it look like Emma leaving was for her jobs sake rather than getting her to safety, he would rather she was out the way, like any other time, when it come to the Authority/Evolution, that way they couldn't use her against them and she would have to go through the whole hostage situation again. "Sorry about that urgent matters, I'm Seth Rollins this is Roman Reigns" added Seth turning his attention back to the problem, he was aware they knew who he and Roman were, since they had come face to face on many occasions, they were just happy that Dean was never around for them as they would have recognised him instantly and knew Paige would be alive.

"No matter, we just want to know where Paige is, since we know she isn't where everyone thinks she is, and why her former boyfriend attacked Corey here, or was her bodyguard working for you?" asked Hunter, noticing their facial expressions didn't change, he knew from that point they were going to be tough cookies to crack, which was the opposite from what he wanted, he wanted to be the toughest in town, the king but he had rivals big time with these boys, to make it even worse he didn't know what their weaknesses were. Seth and Roman looked at each other, wondering what it had to do with him why Dean attacked Corey, but then again, by the looking of the guy he had gotten the worst of it.

"Why would you come to us about Paige not being where she should be, Dead is dead, we failed her when your guys got to her, after that we have to deal with paper work, and our job is over, as for Dean attacking him, he clearly said something that wound him up, everyone knows he is a loose cannon that could go off at any minute, so your boy said something and paid the price, we will inform the Calaway family of what you have informed us off" said Roman, not sure how they had found out other than the obvious, which now made it even more dangerous for the girl, they were thankful for Punk putting her DNA in the database under her new name, so it would so up as that instead of who they were looking for.

The confrontation didn't last long, Hunter sensing he wasn't going to get much out of them about Paige like he had hoped for, turned and walked from the building, not sure if he should keep watch on the building, or even order a raid on it to see what information they have on the whereabouts of their missing big problem, they had to find Paige, before anything else could go wrong hence everything they had done coming to light, Kane was their priority right now hence why they wanted Paige since she was going to be their way off getting Kane released. Their next stop was the police station to talk with Kane and to inform the Calaway's that their daughter and sister wasn't where she was supposed to be, and to get an incline if they knew where she was or if she was even alive at all, Roman and Seth didn't appear to be as surprised as they thought they would have been, after all it's not every day that someone goes up to you and says that your thought to be dead client is still alive. It was suspicious to Hunter on what they really new.

* * *

At the police station, Kane was still trying to talk his way out of what he was in, he knew it was pointless but he had to get the job with the Authority done, he couldn't let them get done for the murder of his niece, it was then that he heard the familiar voices of Randy and Batista talking with who sounded like his older brother, Konnor and Viktor were now outside his cell, still not going with arms reach of him, and no longer thinking off his as their family but a traitor. In their eyes he betrayed them, as he made Paige out to be insecure and delusional to most around her, and he helped the people who wanted her dead get to her, there was no bigger betrayal than that. It wasn't long before Mark lead the two to Kane and stood just in front of his boys, wanting to know what this was about.

"Detective Calaway, we wanted to inform you that Paige isn't where she is supposed to be, our boss sent a team to check late last night, when they come up empty handed he sent us to tell you and your family, thrust Kane should be released for he had nothing to do with it, as it appears your thought to be dead daughter is actually alive and well" said Batista, he looked at Randy, Kane then to the three he considered enemies as they working to stop what he was working for, and to take down what he was apart of. He could tell by their reactions they had no idea she was alive and it appeared to surprised them that no one had told them, off whatever The Shield had planned, it was start to become clear that maybe they did this for some other reason, if Shield was responsible for what happened.

"What do you mean my daughter could be alive and why did you dig her up, we buried her yesterday, how dare you disrespect her like that" shouted Mark, clearly not amused that they would be so disrespectful to dig her up just to confirm something, it really did drive him over the edge, he was sure both Konnor and Viktor were close to joining him, she should be resting in peace, but they didn't even allow her that, or them the time to properly mourn her, instead they do that, they weren't what he would consider proper men if they could do something like that. "Kane is in there because of the countless charges against him, included grand theft auto, drug dealing, and averting the cause of justice, now please leave before I arrest you for disrespecting property" shouted Mark, revealing they weren't getting Kane out of this without getting themselves caught in it as well. He didn't know what to think, if Paige was alive was hasn't come forward and let them know she was okay, where was she now, he was there at the scene, he checked her pulse and cried at what had appeared to happen. He, Konnor and Viktor were all thinking the same thing.

What was going on?


	8. A family Reunited

As soon as Mark got home that night, he greet his wife, not wanting to cause more stress to her since there had already been enough stress with Paige been presumed death and her funeral. He didn't want to worry her any more than she already was, she was aware of Kane being arrested, since he had to tell her after Viktor refused to talk to anyone, he just came in and went to Paige's room where he stayed the entire night, it was clear he missed his sister, as did Konnor, as he spent his mornings in there. Mark and Michelle had noticed how lost the pair were without the raven haired little girl they loved so much.

After he had greeted his wife he headed upstairs to his office which was next door to Paige's old room, he called the number Seth had given him, when they met at the funeral that they had given all the information they had gotten from Paige, including information on what Corey had done to her, as well as explaining she wasn't socially awkward like he had suspected but frightened of the world and people around her, she didn't know who to trust. Mark dialled the number and waited for someone to pick up on the other end, hearing a female voice, she appeared to be kind, and a caring person, he originally thought he was talking to the house keeper.

"Hello, I'm Mark Calaway, I'm calling for either owner of Shield Security" said Mark after the Summer woman had finished speaking and greeting him, it brought a sad smile to his features that she reminded him of Paige in a way, when she was happy living with them, how her smile although not the same was still enough to make those around her smile. He waited until he heard the phone being passed over after Summer politely told him that she would find one of them. He was surprised to hear Seth's voice. "Hi Seth, I have recently been told that Paige maybe alive is it true? After I got over the anger of what Hunter ordered to be done to my daughters grave it made me think if there is truth behind it" said Mark, knowing both of his sons were confused about what was happening and the possibility there younger sister was still out there. "I can meet up tomorrow, before I go to the station, but I want to know everything, okay I mean everything. Thank you for doing this and I will see you tomorrow" said Mark, unaware that Konnor was behind him, he had entered the room to see if his father was okay.

"Dad, what was that all about?" asked Konnor making his presence known, as well as startling his father. Mark turned around quickly, he always admired how all three of his grown children could move around so quietly, but sometimes he wished they didn't especially on occasions like this, it wasn't long before Viktor appeared his eyes red and slightly puffy, he didn't know what was going on, but he just wanted to be with his only remaining sibling at the moment, he had already made the promise to Michelle that when little miss is born he would be a protective older brother, being there when she needs someone and loving her.

"I phoned Seth and asked him if he knew anything about Paige being alive, he said he would explain tomorrow, so he arranged to meet up tomorrow and explain everything" explained Mark, telling his sons what was happening, he was intrigued by what was happening, and the revelation, he didn't know what to think so he went to the people he hired to protect his dark princess, he had to find out the truth although he wasn't sure how he was going to react to it, whether he would be happy that his daughter was alive or angry that they had hidden her and tricked everyone into thinking she was dead. "Viktor you okay?" asked Mark, he was worried for the younger one of his twins sons.

"Just overwhelmed, one minute Paige is happy and dating, the next she is being threatened, then she is in a car accident, being protected by Dean, then she was killed now she is supposed to be alive but hidden, I just don't know what to think, I want my baby sister to be alive, to have her here, to tell her how much I love her and miss her. To tell her everything I didn't get the chance to the first time around, I just want Paige back" said Viktor, it had effected him more than Mark thought to suddenly lose her the way they supposedly did. Konnor had known how he was feeling as he was feeling the same way he was just a little better at hiding his feeling until he was alone, the one who knew off his true emotions was his pillow, the one that collected all of his fallen tears, who would never utter a single word to anyone. He put his arm around his younger twins shoulder, giving him a little bit of comfort.

"We're both coming with you tomorrow, we have to know whether she is alive, we miss her just as much as you and Michelle" said Konnor, Mark didn't say anything to object what his oldest child had said, if anything he smiled at it. As it showed how close his children were even if they didn't show it they loved and cared for each other dearly, it was then it came to him, if Paige was alive then she went into hiding to protect them, Michelle, her unborn baby sister and himself, she cared that much for them, that she was willing to sacrifice everything she knew and loved to protect them, that was what brought a proud smile to his lips, he couldn't have done it himself, but he was proud she was so selfless and thought of the people she loved when doing something.

* * *

In Shield Mansion, Seth had called Roman, Dean, Summer, Paige and Emma, he had to tell them about the call he had just received from Mark Calaway as it was import for Paige to know what was happening and what her family were now aware of. Once everyone was in the kitchen, the girls sitting around the table, Dean was at the breakfast bar and Roman was leaning against one of the counters, all looking at him waiting for him to continue with what he was saying. He looked at each of them but his gaze rested on Paige a little longer than the others, he knew she was going to reach in a different way to how the remaining four were going to react.

"Mr Calaway, is aware that Paige is alive and wants to meet tomorrow before he goes to the station. He wants to know all the details on where she is and if she is looked after, you know the normal things, he actually sounded more relived than anything that you are alive" said Seth, seeing how Paige appeared to go into shock, Dean fell of his chair, Summer didn't know what to think, where as Emma went over to Dean to check he didn't injury himself when he fell of his seat. Paige finally put her head on the table, she didn't know how to react to the news, just last week her family believed she was dead, now the day after he funeral her dad and brothers knew she was alive.

"I'm fine, just fell off the chair, no injuries other than my pride" replied Dean to Emma's question, he got up from the floor, shook his head before walking over to Paige and sitting in the seat that Emma had previously been occupying before she went to check on him, he put one of his hands on her shoulder and the other rubbing her arm in an attempt at coaxing her into telling him or one of them how she was feeling, it wasn't every day someone goes through the same experience as she had done over the last couple of years. "Paige, come with me?" said Dean when he realised she wasn't going to tell anyone of them what she was feeling or thinking. He took her into the living room giving her the two information packs on the things he was looking at, she looked at them in confusion at first looking at Dean the same way.

"I've been trying to come up with a way to cheer you up for a while, and when you mentioned that time that you wanted to open an alternative clothes store, and a shelter for those who need help, I went looking for places that would be suitable for it. I found these two, their in the same street so you will be safe from anyone who is after you, the one for the shop has plenty of room for you to make it your own, as does the place for the shelter" said Dean, seeing her confusion change into a small smile, she placed the information packs next to her before pulling Dean down to her and hugging him in gratitude for what he had done for her and what he is willing to do.

"Thank you, for everything. I don't know what I would do without you, I mean you understood I was afraid when we first met, there was something about you that gave me the impression I could trust you and be safe when you were around. You make me feel alive and help me whenever you can, is there anything I can do to repay you for what you have done for me" replied Paige, she was thankful that she had someone who would be there, even when she felt alone that no one understood her, going through this she realised her family do care for her even when they didn't show it and that she wasn't as lonely as she thought, maybe it was a blessing in disguise that all of this happened.

"Paige you being here and appreciative of the things we do to help you is enough to repay us, to repay me, just be the normal girl that you are" said Dean moving to sit next to her, he felt a connection to her, more than friendships. Normally he would have regretted the events of the night before but oddly he didn't, he actually hoped it would happen again, although he was unsure of how Paige herself was feeling about the events, as they hadn't spoken about it, well not to each other, Roman had collared him earlier on and he was sure Summer had caught Paige earlier as well as she was always one for things like that. "Hey you wanna talk about it?" asked Dean, he would rather ask her about talking about her feelings that doing it and her not wanting to.

"Talk about what, my feelings about my family who I have being trying to protect knowing I'm alive, or about what happened between the pair of us last night" said Paige in reply, she knew it was more than likely to be both, and the way he looked at her confirmed it. "Okay, as for the family bit I don't know what to think, whether I should be happy that they know I'm alive or confused as to how they found out, it also makes me worry about who else knows other than them" added Paige having good reason to be concerned as it was clear Seth had not told anyone she was alive. "As for the me and you thing, it would be better to speak about that in private without our house mates listening in" said Paige looking around to the arch that separated the kitchen and living room. Seeing Roman and Summer on side with Seth and Emma the other, Paige and Dean looked at each other, before Dean took hold of her hand and lead her upstairs.

"That's cute, Dean has finally found someone he can love" said Seth coming around the arch, he looked Emma and pulled her gently towards him, wrapping her in his arms in a loving embrace. He loved her and was sure that was how Dean felt for Paige, even if he didn't realise it or want to tell her at this point, after all it was known to both Seth and Roman that he was afraid to love people out of fear he would loose them, his father had left him at a young age, his mother did the best she could and his younger cousin was take away by the government to be put into foster care, he really did fear loving people, Seth looked at where they were thinking that maybe Paige would be the one to change that.

"Maybe he has found his match, you know Summer has Roman and I have you, maybe Paige is Dean's, hey what are these?" said and asked Emma seeing the information packs on the sofa where Paige had placed them earlier before pulling Dean to her. She picked them up realising what they were and smiled, Roman would have done the same for Summer if she had done this and Seth was the one who suggested she work as their receptionist/business admin, at the office. It amazed her what the boys would be willing to do. "There contracts for two building that Dean has brought, on Paige's behalf, one has plans be turned into a store and the other one a shelter of some sort" said Emma reading what the plans were.

"So that's what he had planned, he said the other day he was looking for places to use. He had a mischievous grin on his face when Paige mentioned something about wanting to open a shelter for those who don't feel safe and the traumatised, as well as a shop for those with an alternative style" said Summer remembering when Paige had mentioned that, "I said I would help her run the shelter if it was ever set up, it looks like Dean is making it comes true" added Summer seeing a smile appear on Roman's face.

"So you would combined your experiences together to help others, now that is something Tampa is missing, I can agree with that, and that's probably the partnerships that he was on about earlier on, just never come to me that he was doing it for Paige" said Roman putting two and two together, he smiled at what he was doing, it was something that Paige would be able to do during her spare time and also something Summer could do since she very rarely did anything besides rattling around in the huge mansion all day, helping one of them if they needed anything or taking things to the office if they had forgotten something.

* * *

The next day came around quickly, Seth had come down early with Roman, wondering how he was going to be explain to Mark and most likely Viktor and Konnor that she was indeed alive and hidden, but they had done it for a reason. He was surprised when he heard Paige's voice bidding them a good morning, as it brought him out of his trance, Roman handed a mug of fresh machine coffee, having gotten to know her rather well, he returned her good morning all the same.

"Hey we seen the information packs of the two places Dean got on your behalf, it's a really sweet idea with the safety shelter, and for getting Summer involved in it, I've been trying to get her out of this place for ages, so thank you" said Roman, seeing Paige smile, "He was talking to us about a partnership to get it up and running, so people would trust the place more if they knew it had something to do with a recommended security business" added Roman, noticing how she appeared surprised, Seth by now was smiling standing behind her, he placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention unintentionally scaring her to the point her she threw her coffee mug in the air. Roman using his reflects caught the mug before it could hit the floor or lot any of it's content. Seth quickly catching Paige as she came back down to earth.

"Sorry Paige, didn't mean to scare you there, I was wondering if you would come with me to explain everything to your father and brothers" said Seth, once she was calm enough to speak to and not hyperventilating. He was trying hard to not chuckle at her, since it wasn't the reaction he was expecting, she had clearly forgotten he was behind her, as she was interacting in a conversation with Roman on the facilities that Dean had purchased in her name. She smiled at him, a genuine smile one that in turn made him smile.

"Apology accepted and yes I will come with you, in would make sense as it would be easier to explain if I am there and give them peace of mind to know that I am okay" replied Paige, making Roman smile from behind her, what she was willing to do to help people around and make sure others were safe even when she wasn't. It made him think of what Summer had said to him the day they had brought her to the mansion, unconscious from her suicide attempt, he was now more than over the moon that they were able to save her life, she had apologised to them once she became more aware of her surroundings and they were back from whatever they were doing.

"Morning" said Dean walking in to the kitchen, he knew why Seth was up since he was going to meet up with Paige's father to explain everything to him, and Roman was there because he was always up when he heard the birds starting to sing in the morning, or maybe a bit after depending on what mood he was in, either way he was always the first in the house to rise from their beds. He was a little confused as to why Paige was down there so early, but smile none the less, he put it down to being woke up by someone moving around or having too much energy, there had been several occasions where she was just fizzing around the house, hyperactive. The three occupants of the kitchen return the jester.

"Hey Dean, I'm going to take Paige with me when I meet her father, it will be a lot easier to explain if she is there, it wont sound like we committed fraud for anything" said Seth, standing next to Morgan, as he rather not scare her half to death again. She noticed how she was starting to bounce again and how Roman had a mischievous grin appear on his features. Dean looked at Paige and smiled guessing what Roman had done, probably payback for the joke Seth had played on him the other day.

"That's good, as long as she wants to go with you, and good look with her if she does, you know anything can happen with a hyperactive Paige" said Dean trying to hold back laughter at the end of his sentence, Seth was at the office when Dean had unintentionally found out what make her go all hyper and bubbly, Roman had come home a little earlier than normal to see her practically bouncing off the walls, Dean chasing after her, with Summer and Emma laughing at the scene before them.

"I'm cool to go" said Paige bouncing off, Dean just continued to smile, as did Roman, Seth watch her go, more than likely to go and get changed, Seth turned to see both of his close friends, house mates and work partners smirking and chuckling to himself, he was wondering what he had gotten himself into now or what they were up to. That was when a loud bang was heard Dean ran straight to where it come from shortly followed by Seth and Roman. Only to see Paige sitting on the floor in front of one of the doors.

"Sorry crashed into the door couldn't stop in time and missed my turning to go up the stairs" said Paige before taking the hand Dean offered her to help her back up. He watch her go up the stairs before looking to the others. He knew Roman had done it purposely and that she was going to be a handful, it was a good thing her brothers were used to seeing her like this and her father. Seth on the other hand not so lucky, he would get first hand experience just how wacky and out of control she could be when you gave her normal coffee first thing in the morning,

A couple of hours later seen them in different places. Dean and Roman were at the office with Emma and Summer was coming up with names for the shelter as she had offered to do before Paige had left with Seth that morning. Of course she was bouncing in her seat the entire ride there, which brought a smile to Seth's serious features. It wasn't long before the place they had arranged to meet with her father came into view, it was the place that would become the shelter, so Paige for the time being was the only one who had the keys. To their surprise Mark, Konnor and Viktor were already waiting there, wondering why the were at an empty building.

"Mr Calaway, Konnor, Viktor. It's good to see you again, if you please follow me" said Seth greeting them as Paige unlock the gate and door to the building, keeping her hood up the entire time, well at least until they were in the building. When she took the hood down, her brothers had tears in their eyes more than likely of Joy that she was standing in front of them alive and well. Mark looked on shocked that it was true, he was confused but didn't care at the point, he walked up to her and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly, not wanting to let her go again. When he did Konnor and Viktor took his place, by now Paige had began to cry. After a couple of minutes when the small reunion was over, Seth thought it would be the best time to explain everything.

"Okay why did you hide my baby girl and make everyone even us believe she was dead?" asked Mark, he wanted to know everything, he had a feeling why they had done it but need confirmation. He was past being angry at what happened, he was just happy that she was alive and he hadn't had to live his fear of losing one of his children forever. Seth was now standing next to Morgan, showing that although she was supposed to be dead to the world, he, Dean and Roman were stilling going to be protecting her but not because they had to do it, because they wanted to.

"We hid her when it became clear that Evolution/Authority weren't going to give up until they knew they had got what they wanted. We knew if she simply took her away and gave her a new identity they would eventually find her and try again, thrust it would be condemning her to a life on the run. So in order to keep her safe, we had to convince everyone that they had succeeded in what they were trying to do, in killing her. We faked her death so it was the same M.O as they use and took her to our private mansion which is off the grid. She has been living with us, Summer and Emma ever since.

"My new name is virtually the same as before, just Paige Saraya-Jade Knight. They have been taking good care of me and helping me to set up a shop and this place will be the shelter for those who don't feel safe in their own homes" added Paige, informing them of who she was now and that they had been taking good care of her since taking her away from everything she knew. "I agreed the plan, after I realised that they would use you guys and Michelle, even little sister as away to draw me out if they knew I was alive. I didn't agree to it because I want to hurt you, I did I because I was the only way you would be safe and kept out of it" added Paige explaining why she had agreed to do something like that.

"Paige, we are your older brothers, thrust should be the ones protecting you, but here you are, after giving up everything you knew and loved to protect the people you cared for" said Konnor, "You are my brave little sister and couldn't be more proud of you for doing that. But please never do it again. We thought we had really lost you, and neither us want to go through the pain of thinking we had failed as older brothers, or of thinking we had lost you" he added, once again hugging her tightly, like Mark he didn't want to let her go, out of fear she would suddenly disappear and he would never see her again. When Konnor pulled away, Viktor appeared, smiling but his eyes still sparkling with tears.

"I missed you so much, and I was lost without you, dad didn't know what to do so he focused on taking Kane out of the equation, now the Authority, Konnor hid his emotions but didn't believe you were gone to looked into all the leads of people believing they had seen you, and me I was a grumpy mess, who believe I had failed and was more determined not to again by making sure Michelle was safe and making her a promise I would protect our little sister when she arrives. But you did one better, you disappeared to protect her and the rest of us. You would give up everything you had known to make sure we were all safe, even if that meant you giving up your own happiness. She literally has the best older sister, just like me and Konnor have the most loving younger one" said Viktor, pulling her in to his arms, he finally let his tears fall, but this time they were of joy, instead of sadness. She was alive and in his arms.


	9. Confrontations Lead to Trouble

A couple of weeks later seen the plans Paige had created for the Alternative shop coming to life and P.S.S all set and open, they had been people walking in there for advice all the time, and even a few local groups who wanted to hold awareness classes or support groups were coming through the door to make arrangement to rent a room. Summer was there whenever she could during the day and they had hired different people with and without experience as staff both for the day and night, it was something that fit well in the community and something they appeared to appreciate.

Dean had gained the confidence to ask Paige on a date, with encouragement from Seth and Roman, and while drunk in a middle of a party. He had sang on the Karaoke to a random song he though would be suitable for him and Paige's relationship. He kind of embarrassed himself with his rather out of turn voice especially when it come to the high pitch part of the song. At some point he jumped from the stage and went over to the person he was singing for Paige. He took her hand and lead her back to the stage, a dusting of red from her blush that had heated her cheeks. Roman had of course filmed the entire thing, and showed him the next morning so he knew what he had done and that he was aware that he and Paige were technically now dating.

Things were looking up for Emma who had went to the doctors over unusual symptoms that she didn't recognise and the feeling of being bloated, he took a little blood from her and made sure nothing was seriously wrong, her doctor had phone back a couple of day later and informed her of what was causing what she was experiencing, to say that she almost hit the floor was the understatement, she was unsure how she was going to tell Seth so she called her closest friends and house mates Paige and Summer, and told them, both of them gave her the confidence boost she needed to tell Seth that she was two months pregnant.

Roman and Dean had become more protective over the girls since The Authority had called in the gang that Summer had once been apart of for help and they were aware that Paige was still out there, so Dean and Roman would take turns escorting the girls wherever they needed to go while Seth took care of Emma, going into overdrive and concern since she was now more vulnerable and valuable as a hostage than she was before. Hunter had been walking the streets in an attempt to find any new leads on Paige, wanting to get the job finished once and for all by any means necessary, even if he had to call all out war and put every one who got in his way even innocent by standers in danger. The job to silence her for good had gone on too long for his liking.

On this particular day he happened to have Randy with him when he spotted two members of The Shield standing outside of an empty shop like they were waiting for someone or something, it had them intrigued but they decided on confronting the two they had seen outside the old shop, they cross over the road and stood just meters in front of Roman and Dean. Neither man looked particularly happy to see two members of The Authority/Evolution standing before them like they owned everything they walked past. Both Dean and Roman were relieved they were wearing their security uniforms now, thank god Summer had the brains to mention it, as they appeared as if they were on a job instead of their for the hell of it.

"Now what would two security boys being doing out here looking completely useless" said and asked Hunter walking a little closer to the boys, they stood their ground against him and made sure their backs were to the door at all times, at least that way Hunter and Randy wouldn't notice the door was actually unlocked. Both of them had their hands behind the backs just in case they had to signal for the girls to do something.

"Last I checked we weren't the ones being useless, in fact from where I'm standing you are the ones that are standing here while we are trying to do our jobs, hows your boy, Corey" said Dean and mentioning Corey knowing it was a sore spot for them, Hunter screwed his lips and eyes together not wanting the memory of how Corey had to be helped back into their head quarters by Fandango after he had been attacked by Dean after Paige's so called now fake funeral. Randy seem movement out of the corner of his eye, turning his head to the place he had seen the movement from inside of the shop.

"Who is in there?" asked Randy directly at Dean and Roman, he knew there was a small chance they would answer the question honestly considering they were the enemy and all, but he thought he would give it a try to see if they would tell them. When both men looked behind them they seen the flash of blond signalling that they had seen Summer, lucky neither member of the Authority/Evolution knew that she was the one the gang the teamed up with were under the impression they had killed her, and that she was dating Roman. Roman gave his signal and gave Dean that look, to which the other man smiled an odd smile quickly giving Paige the same signal hoping she wouldn't been seen.

"Nobody is in there, our protectee are in the shop next door, so we decided to stay around but out of view here" said Roman in reply knowing they were going to enter the shop anyway just to look around it. Both Randy and Hunter looked at each other before roughly pushing past the two security men, entering the shop and quickly scanning it, both of them looked at each other again, before going to seperate sides of the shop and started to move things and some times throwing this out of the way to look around.

"Unless you two have a point to destroying the interior you better leave?" said Roman now hoping the girls hid in a good places, he didn't want either to be hurt and he defintley did want them to be caught all hell would break loose if the gang Summer was apart of found out she was alive and Paige wouldn't last long if they found her considering they knew she had faked her own death. Hunter looked around at Roman then walked over to where he was stood next to Dean just in front of the door they had entered through, he looked at him in the eye seeing he was trying to hide something.

"What's the rush, unless of course you are trying to hide something from me, like Paige maybe. If she isn't here then there's nothing to worry about" said Hunter almost nose to nose with Roman, he could hear the other man almost growling at him. Hunter only smiled to that and turned to Randy. "Randy check to dressing room area see if anyone is here, it appears as if these boys are hiding something or someone" commanded Hunter watching as Randy walked towards the dressing rooms. Hunter randomly kicked a box which hit a near by counter and caused it to make an odd noise like someone was trying to stay quiet but couldn't stop themselves from the reaction they made. He looked around to it, then weaily made his way over to where the noise come from, seeing someone sitting curcled up into themselves, he leant down and roughly pulled her up by her arm, Summer screech and tried to get away from him but it was no use as he only tightended his grip.

"Who do we have here?" asked Hunter, seeing the shock appear on Roman's face, his nightmare had come true, but it was clear Hunter didn't have a clue who she actually was so it went into the advantage of Roman, who quickly looked to Dean and Summer nodding to them both, motioning that plan B was in play, since one of them had been found, they could now only hope Paige wasn't found also, they didn't want to imagine the situation they would be in if she was. Summer tried reacting out to Roman like she was scared, in truth she was but not as much as she was making it out to be.

"Carrie what are you doing here, were supposed to be in the shop next door with Kate" said Roman, looking at Summer who acted as if she was a little guilty for being caught, like she was a teenager in the bad books again. "You know I will have to report this to your parents, the hired me to protect you not chase you all over the city" added Roman, seeing Summer try and hide a small smile that was appearing on her face, no doubt from the memory of when he actually did have to protect her before. In reply Summer smiled innocently at him.

"Sorry, there was this really creepy guy that kept looking at me and gesturing weird things, I went out the back of the store but he followed me, when I seen the back door to this place open I ran in and closed it, Kate looked pretty scared she went into one of the dressing rooms next door to hide" said Summer playing her part in the whole thing and making up the bit about to creepy guy which she had based on Hunter doing some weird things, she was actually quiet convincing to the point that Hunter nodded and let her go, she smiled and hurried over to Roman hiding behind him while gripping on to his muscular tattooed right arm, leaning her head against it. Roman looked down at her bring his other hand to her arm and rubbing it slightly.

Randy soon came back empty handed, he looked annoyed and has his gun pulled out, he went to Hunter and whispered something to him to which Hunter nodded, Randy also recognised Summer from somewhere and had told Hunter who she really was. He looked at Summer again now seeing the difference, she was the same person the gang had said was killed because she tried to leave them all those years ago, but here she was right here. Clearly the gang mistook disappeared for dead.

"Care to tell us why Carrie here looks exactly like the missing gang member Summer Rae and why this jacket which we know belongs to Paige was caught in the back door?" asked Hunter while Randy randomly pointed his gun at the wall, he would fire it as a warning shot but was unaware the Seth had been on the phone with Dean through the entire encounter, Dean looked at Roman, who looked at Summer as she began to get generally scared at what might happen, she feared for Paige since they knew she was here but she also feared for her own well being, since the people she once thought were her friends knew she wasn't dead like she had thought, they knew she was missing but never went after her, maybe they had replaced her or given up when she was nowhere near when she had been born and raised.

"Coincidence? Doppelgänger, distant family member, look a like. Who knows" said Summer she looked at the two men that she would rather leave, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. Hunter nodded at Randy who fired three shots at a near by wall, Summer cover her mouth to muffle the shock squeak that escaped her, it wasn't long before the police sirens were heard in the distance, Randy and Hunter looked at each other wondering how the hell they could have found out, when Dean held up his phone showing at had an open calling to the missing member Seth. Both Randy and Hunter had scrawls on their faces before running out of the door, seeing the police where closer than they thought, the start to run away from the scene as quickly as they could knowing the police would give chase after them.

"Paige!" shouted Dean, he knew she had hidden somewhere, it was just the question of where. When she didn't answer his call he began to get worried on what might have happened to her or where she might be. He looked to Summer and Roman fear starting to sparkle in his eyes at the sudden realisation that Randy could have done something to her when he was in the changing rooms. He quickly ran to the changing rooms, not seeing her there but noticing there was something odd about the mirror, he pulled at it revealing a little compartment, he soon found Paige on the floor of the compartment holding her left side.

"I'm here Paige" he whispered to her as he lifted out of the compartment, he replied to her quiet whispers of his name, once he had gotten her out of her hiding place he put her on the floor of the dressing room looking her over, noticing blood seeping from between her fingers. "No no no no no, Roman, Summer call 911, Paige has been shot, come on Paige stay with me, stay with me" said Dean shouting the middle part of it, he knew he needed to get her help and fast, as he looked over her more closely he also noticed a gun shot wound to the right shoulder. "Paige look at me, okay keep your eyes open, stay with me" said Dean directly at her, he attempted to keep her talking and awake while they waited for the ambulance to arrive. Once Roman had hung up, he gave Summer instructions to stay with Paige and Dean while he went out the front and waited for the ambulance to arrive, he knew Dean would go into overdrive to protect Paige now and would hell bent on making sure she wouldn't be hurt again.

It wasn't long before the ambulance arrived, two paramedics taking a stretcher into the shop and bringing Paige out strapped to it with an oxygen mask on, Dean following behind, he was clear to see he was worried through his actions and body language, when the paramedics asked which one was going with her Roman and Summer nominated Dean, as he was the one that was in love with her and he wouldn't rest until he knew she was going to be okay and that she would be able to get through it. Roman and Summer quickly locked up the shop and took the SUV to the hospital while phoning Seth to inform him what happened.

"Emma, can you get Seth please" said Roman as soon as Emma answered the office phone, he had let Summer drive although he was sure he was likely to regret it he already had one hand on the dashboard and the other gripping the handle above the door. He was actually glad the phone was connected to the car's speaker system. Hearing Seth's voice took his mind of Summer's rather dangerous driving a slight bit. "Hey Seth, me and Summer are on the way to to hospital, Paige was shot during the confrontation you heard, Dean went with her in the ambulance and I some how let Summer convince me to let her drive, I'm pretty sure she has broke every speeding record set" said Roman, hearing Seth and Emma trying to hold back their laughter. Roman and Summer listened to what they were being told, Summer happily swerving in and out of traffic, it was amazing the police hasn't pulled them over yet.

It wasn't long before the pair arrived at the hospital, Roman literally jumping out of the car and running into the reception while Summer quickly parked the car while avoiding causing an accident. She soon joined Roman in reception, he was currently talking to a doctor and wondering where Dean had gotten to. It was only until the doctor told them Dean was waiting upstairs on the floor Paige was on, so that he go and be with her when he was allowed to see her. The doctor they seen at the reception gave them all the details need for the floor she was on and lead them to the elevator. Once they reach the floor and entered the waiting room, they were met with the sight of Dean sitting on a chair the far side of the room, his head against his knee, hands out in front of him holding on to a black leather jacket. His shoulders shaking slightly signalling he was crying.

Roman walked over to where he was sat, taking a seat next to him placing his hands on his shoulders, he didn't dare try and take Paige's leather jacket from his grip, he knew right now Dean could be unpredictable when he was worried for someone he loved. Summer came and sat the other side of him attempting to pull him into a hug, she wanted to do anything that would keep him calm enough to listen to the doctor when they came to tell them Paige's condition. Dean didn't argue with Summer and leant towards her put refused to let go of Paige's jacket, he wanted to keep something that belonged to her close to him, he knew Roman would be the same with Summer and Seth with Emma.

"They said her body went to overdrive, she went into delayed shock" said Dean trying to be strong for her, but at this moment he was giving into his emotions. Roman and Summer sat there trying their best to comfort their friend. It wasn't long before one of the doctors working on Paige emerged he appeared to be sad about something, but relieved about something else. He waited until the three had noticed him before he asked for the one that was on her forms. Roman looked up as soon as he heard the door being opened, Summer looked up not long after and got Dean's attention long enough to direct it over to the doctor that had walked in there.

"Mr Ambrose" said the doctor, blinking several times when Dean got to him in record time. He smiled and lead Dean just outside of the room ready to deliver the bad news first, but was happy to deliver the good news afterwards. Once they were outside of the waiting room, the doctor looked at Dean not looking forward to telling him the first part. "I'm sorry for your lose Mr Ambrose, your partner Paige was pregnant, the shock of being shot caused her to miscarry" said Doctor Galloway, he knew Dean very well having treated him for the many injuries he had sustained while doing his job, he knew how close Dean had become to Paige since Emma had been telling him when she went to visit a couple weeks prior. "Sorry Dean, but you can go and see her now, she under some pretty strong pain medication so she maybe a bit drowsy. If you follow me I will take you to her room" explained Dr Galloway, he smiled a sad smile, but was also thankful his lunatic friend had found someone to settle down with.

Dean followed Dr Galloway thanking the old friend for this help and walked in there seeing her right shoulder wrapped up tightly, IV lines snaking around both arms, there was a small breathing tube coming from her nose and Dr Galloway had said her stomach/left hip had been tightly wrapped up once they had stitched her up. Dean took a deep breath before walking into the room and walking up to where she lay, taking hold of her pale warmish hand and taking a seat on the chair provided next to the bed. He didn't know what he was going to tell her, or anyone for that matter, he wasn't even aware if she knew she was pregnant or not, it brought several questions to mind. He pushed them out of his mind for now and focused on getting Paige to wake up.

"You come back to me Paige, we have a life to live together, you're my world Paige, the best part of me, I can't lose you" said Dean kissing her hand with tears starting to make his eyes sparkle, he didn't know what was going to happen and to be honest he didn't care also long as Paige was at his side, he didn't care that he could lose the illegal business, all three of them made a promise when they started it they would walk away if it meant being with their soul mates, Dean now believed he had found his in Paige, just like Roman had his in Summer and Seth in Emma, each of them would be lost without the girls.

Seth and Emma joined them at the hospital, when the four of them entered the room Paige was in, they smiled at seeing Dean with his head next to Paige's side sleeping while still holding her hand, his favourite leather jacket laid over her legs. He still had her jacket tightly in his grip a small smile on his face, it was almost like he was dreaming about something happy. Seth was close to Emma also making sure she was okay before looking around to the sight before him. He like the rest smiled, Emma wished she had a camera with her at this point just so she could take a picture to help her remember this moment in the future.

It wasn't long before Dean began to stir a slight bit, when he opened his eyes he was met with the sight of Roman holding on to Summer and Seth with his arms around Emma his hands resting on her slightly swollen stomach, Dean looked slightly sad at that but didn't say anything instead he turned his attention to Paige, wishing she was just sleeping but knew that wasn't the case, he wanted to take her home where he would treat her like a princess and love as one, he wanted her to wake up and smile at him but he also knew he would have to tell her about the miscarriage she had suffered.

"What's up buddy, you looked sad when you looked at Seth and me" said Emma noticing how he had looked at the pair of them with sadness, none of them could ever hide their emotions from her, she could always get you to tell her what you were feeling even when you didn't want to talk about them. She smiled when Dean looked around at her again, it was at that point she knew it was something to do with Paige, something that could hurt him just as much as it would hurt her, she knew whatever it was it would be important and it would be best not to rush him or Paige into tell them what it was.

Dean looked back to Paige, noticing a single fall from her eye, he carefully wiped it away, just wanting to pull her into his arms and hug her until he was sure she would be okay to carry on. When he looked back on he realised just how much Paige had changed him, he knew she was different when he first met her but didn't expect her to literally turn his world upside down, to the point he just wanted to make her smile and be around her. He didn't want to tell the others about Paige losing their child thanks to Randy shooting at the wall where the compartment she was hiding in was, actually he didn't want to talk about it all, all he really wanted to do was scream his heart out burst into tears, and wreck havoc on the ones who took his chance of being a family, of being a father, of having a family with the one person he felt he could truly love, of being normal for the first time in his life.

It became clear to Emma and Summer he wasn't going to tell them what was wrong, Summer just went over and hugged him at least thankful that he was still accepting them and giving one back to her in return, she smiled at how much he had willingly changed to be someone that Paige needed, he went from being her protector, to someone who would listen when she needed, to a friend and now he was someone she could love and be with, someone could make her realise that not every man was going to do something to her. She was helping him by being there and he was helping her to realise it was okay to have emotions, to be scared of something that it was okay to love people and wanting something for the future, the were good for each other even if they didn't see it at the time.

A few hours and Seth had taken Emma and Summer home, where as Roman stayed with Dean at Paige's side waiting for her to wake up, they knew she could wake up at anytime and Dean refused to leave her side unless someone else was there waiting with her. He still hadn't told any of them about the incident that Paige being shot caused, he knew he would have to eventually talk about it but not now, not when Paige had yet to wake up, he wanted to talk about it with her first, that way he would know if she knew. It was around that time Dean jumped a little causing Roman to look at him oddly, he looked down to his hand which was still wrapped around her, and noticed her fingers twitching.

"Paige, sweet heart, it's me Dean and Rome is here too" said Dean when he noticed her open her eyes, he smiled slightly at her in an attempt to give her comfort, she looked around in confusion o where she was, as her memory was still a little bit fuzzy from the high dosage of pain medication, Dean put a hand on either cheek and stroked her right one carefully with his thumb, smiling with tears starting to appear in his eyes. At this point Roman didn't know how to feel happy that Paige was awake, confused about how Dean was acting or worried about how he was acting, it had become clear to Roman that Dean wasn't telling them something and it also become clear that he wouldn't tell them until he had spoken to Paige about it.

"Welcome back baby girl, yes your in the hospital, you were hit when Randy shot at the wall during the confrontation earlier today, you were hit in the left side just above your hip and right shoulder, incording to Dr Galloway you will make a full recovery" said Roman informing her of where she was so she didn't appear to be so confused like she was. He handed her a small glass of water so she could wet her throat a speak without having a broken voice. Dean and Roman hugged her after that, but Roman soon left the room when he knew Dean wanted to speak to Paige about something.

"Paige, did you know you were pregnant?" asked Dean, he had tears in his eyes about talking about what will be a sore subject for the pair of them, especially now she was nodding her head in reply to his question. "Why didn't you tell me, I would have made sure you were safe and never left your side, we would be in it together. I would have made sure that no harm came to you, made sure you were more protected" said Dean not understanding why she hadn't told him, it didn't add up then again he also didn't understand how she was pregnant they used protection every time they had sex. "Was I the dad?" asked Dean again seeing her nod, he was about to ask another question when he heard her soft breaking voice.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know if you wanted this, to have a kid with someone you hardly know. Yes it is yours, we didn't use protection on the first night" said Paige beginning to cry as she picked up on Dean speaking of her pregnancy in past tense, she knew then that she had miscarried from the incident. Dean got up from his chair and hugged her, crying with her, while kissing her cheek in order to try and cheer her and himself up a little bit. At least before Roman came back in, he would wonder what is going on if he seen the pair in tears, then again this was Roman so there was a good chance he already knew something was going on.

"Paige, I love you. I would want nothing more than knowing you love me in return. Having a child with you would give me a chance at being normal, at having a family with someone I could already see myself having a future with, it would prove how much I love you. I wouldn't abandon you just because of something like this, I would stay by your side even when you tell me to go away, even through the hormonal mood swings, you're my soul mate, nothing in this world could force me to leave you" whispered Dean, in reply she smiled and hugged him, pulling him closer to her. She was close to pulling Dean on the bed with her, it wasn't long before Roman came back in looking at the pair and wondering what the hell happened and where Paige got such strength from. He smiled at them when they looked at him, he could see they were now ready to give an explanation on Dean's odd behaviour since he entered her room.


	10. Suicide and Heartbreak

It had been a couple of days since the incident which ended up with Paige being shot by Randy, although he wasn't actually aware that he had caused some serious injury. She had been released from hospital the day before and Dean hadn't left her side, except when she went to the bathroom, it which case he would wait outside for her to return. He had official asked her to be his as well. They had yet to tell Roman, Summer, Seth and Emma the reason for Dean's strange behaviour in the hospital, when Paige was submitted, as far as they were aware there wasn't anything wrong besides the obvious that is.

At this moment in time Summer was in the living room with Paige, making sure she didn't over extended herself, and helping her with the design of the two place she was determined to set up. Together they had decided to paint the walls of the shop a silvery grey with a midnight blue feature wall, as well as having the changing rooms in a dark purple with Gothic art on the walls. They had also decided on the lighting to be a black candle effect chandelier, with black carpet. As for the P.S.S that was doing well they had people walking through the door all the time. Some for help and others about running help groups there.

"Paige, this may sound like a daft question, but do you know why Dean was acting weirdly in the hospital before you woke up, Dr Galloway told him something, then he looked at Emma and Seth sadly and has been protective of you ever since, I mean more than he was before" asked Summer wondering if Paige knew the reason behind it, Paige looked at her, with a hint of sadness and hurt in her eyes, like she didn't want to talk about the reason why. Summer knew that it was likely that Dean to was being questioned about the same thing by Roman, Seth and most likely Emma as well.

"Yes I do know the reason" said Paige in reply but she knew what she was going to say next was going to disappoint Summer. "But I'm not ready to talk about it, I still haven't come to terms with what happened, but as soon as I am I will tell you although it might be a while" added Paige seeing the hope of finding out why Dean was acting like he is and was disappear from Summer's eyes, it actually surprised her that Summer or any of the others hadn't put two and two together and come up with the answer as they normally would have, what surprised her more was that Dean hadn't noticed any changes in her, that he hadn't figured she was pregnant until he was told she had lost the child.

At that point the phone began to ring, Summer picked it up since she was the nearest one to the phone, she didn't recognised the number that popped up, and it didn't help that there was no name to it either, she had been told like Emma and Paige had not to answer the phone if it didn't have a name to it or if they didn't know who the number belonged to. It wasn't long before they heard the voices of the answering machine.

"Sorry nobody is home right now but if you leave your name and phone number we will get back to as soon as we can. If this is regarding services as body guards please call the head office 305-699-5578" said Roman's voice on the answering machine, the girls looked at the answering machine that was near the main entrance. Not sure what to expect, it didn't help with the voice on the other end, although female they both knew who it belonged to, what they didn't understand is how she got hold of the phone number especially to the mansion which was off grid, the phones they used can't be tracked, the cars licence plates are at a military level clearance, so it really did scare them a little bit on how she had gotten the number.

"Hello Shield, this is Stephanie of the Authority, just to let you know we are currently looking for the location of the mansion this phone number belongs to, we know that Paige is still alive and when we find her well we will leave that to you to figure out, we will see you soon" said Stephanie on the voice message, she must have been aware that the boys could track the number that she used and find where she and the rest of the Authority were hiding, and just as easily hand them over to the police.

Paige and Summer looked at each other, with Summer pressing the button that would alert one of the four at the office that something was wrong. Since it wasn't a good idea to take any chances, Summer quickly took hold of Paige's hand, rushed them both over to the area that was the safe bunker, it had everything they would need for the time being even a different phone number.

"Come one Paige, we need to get to the safety area, just in case" said Summer gently pulling the other woman along, she had been informed of the injuries Paige had sustained and went careful when helping her with anything, even if was taking her jacket off or getting up from a seated position, she still wondered what had happened, she had been shot at before and never had to be the careful hence why she was sure there was more than she was being told, it was then she put two and two together and come up with the possible answer, the one she hoped was the truth. Once the pair were in the bunker, she locked the door and hoped the boys or at least one of them would be back soon, and that nothing would happen to them in the mean time.

At the office Emma had asked to speak to Dean in private, she knew she had to tell him this and she also knew Seth was already aware that something about her pregnancy didn't add up, she knew he had already worked out he wasn't the father of her child, hence why he was distancing himself from her lately. Roman had also taken Seth with him when the light started to flash signalling one of the girls or both didn't feel safe and were in the bunker waiting. They left a note for Dean and Emma about it and went on their way taking the necessary things with them.

"Okay Emma what did you want to speak with me about, that you couldn't say in front of Roman and Seth?" asked Dean keeping her away from the windows to make sure no one was going to target her, he would rather they target him than one of the girls. Knowing the pain would be much more bearable if it was one of the guys targeted and hit rather than on girls. Emma smiled at him knowing that in his own way he was trying to protect her from any outside attacks and that he probably going to be rather shocked at the news she was about to tell him, he was already aware that Seth had been distancing himself from Emma yet hadn't asked not seeing it as his place to.

"Seth isn't the father of my child" said Emma seeing the shock appear across his features, she had yet to tell Roman this and was hoping Seth would save her the trouble. "You are" added Emma, seeing the look of Dean's face going from shock to blank, like he had frozen, she wasn't sure how he was going to react but that was the last thing she was expecting, at least he didn't run out the door screaming. That was when she seen a single tear roll down his cheek, she was unsure whether it was one of happiness or the opposite, she was even more surprised when he hugged her tightly, like she was the only thing holding him down to the earth.

"I'm the father, does Seth know I'm the dad?" asked Dean in total disbelief, there had been a couple of occasions where he was drunk and he woke up the next morning with Emma in his arms, like the week Paige joined them but he never remembered what happened between their pair of them and to be honest he didn't want to know, especially now that it had gotten him into this situation, where he could lose both Seth his brother and close friend and Paige who was the one he could see himself having a future with, he also seen a little bit of coincidence there, he had lost the child Paige was carrying because of Randy, but the child he thought was his best friends that Emma was carrying was actually his. When Emma shook her head to answer his question, he looked down at his feet. "We're going to have to tell him, even if he does hate us, and even if Paige hates us too" added Dean before walking out of the room, he had some thinking to do, and that thinking could affect everything.

With Seth and Roman they had taken the main SUV to get to the girls, checking it over for tracking devices first, while they were on the road Roman questioned Seth about different things including why he was starting to distance himself from Emma, he knew there was something going on like he knew there was something Dean and Paige weren't telling him, but those two would eventually reveal it, he knew whatever it was hurt Paige hence why he didn't push on the subject. Seth had been unusually quiet, occupying himself by looking out of the window and concentrating on the road even though he wasn't driving.

"What's up with you?" asked Roman, he like Dean knew when something was wrong with one of them, Seth looked at him, gave a half smile then went back to staring out the window, "I know it has something to do with Emma, you have been distancing yourself from her since she revealed she is pregnant" added Roman, seeing the hurt that appeared in his eyes, he knew then that it was something to do with her pregnancy that was causing him to distance himself from her. Roman gave a comforting smile, knowing that it was likely his close friend and one he considered and brother would eventually open up to him.

"The child isn't mine, she admitted it to me, saying that she has been having an affair for almost six months. She is also refusing to tell me who the father is leading me to believe it is someone that I know" replied Seth after a few minutes of silence, he didn't know how to react to the news when he was told that day at the hospital, right when he was taking the girls home, he wished at this point that he had never met her and found someone they way that Roman and now Dean had, through doing the decoy job as they put it. It wasn't long before the duo arrived back at the house, both of them quickly exiting the car and checking around the mansion before going to the bunker, when they entered, they were met with the sight of Summer asleep on one sofa and Paige on the other. What scared them more was the note that was on the table, written in Paige's hand writing and the message that was on her phone from Dean.

_To Dean, I'm sorry I couldn't give you want you wanted. I hope you can mend things with your brothers. Everyone is better off without me. Paige. _Seth was rather worried when he read it and showed it to Roman, who shook Summer awake, asking her what the note was about, she admitted she had no idea, and she too was now worried. Seth, carefully shook her, worrying when she didn't even flinch. When he went to turn her he noticed blood under finger nails. He quickly turned her and lifted her shirt revealing her wound there to be open. Summer ran quickly to get the closest medical kit where as Roman rang Doctor Galloway asking for his advice on what to do.

"Come on Paige, don't do this. You have everything to live for, whatever has caused you to do this isn't worth your time, your a bright young woman who has used her past experiences to help others. You can't give up now" said Seth trying against everything to get her to wake up, he didn't know how long she had been like this, but knew he would check the camera's that were there to see, he had come to like her more than just a friend, he didn't want to accept it at first but knew when he started to drift away from Emma, that she was the one, especially when he had started to bond with he like he hadn't done with anyone, it was a different one than with Emma.

"Dr Galloway is sending an ambulance here, he will be on it. But for the time being he said to put ice on it with something to slow down the bleeding, he said there is a better chance of saving her life, he also said he phone up earlier on to speak with her, he gave her test results and said she sound upset when she answered then" suddenly spoke Roman watching as Summer pasted him with both Ice and an old towel she was wondering what her close friend could be so upset about that she would once again try and take her own life, was everything getting on top of her. It was something that had sparked her interest, and she knew that Dean hadn't told them.

"Er I think I know what the message to Dean was about" said Summer, while giving the towel to Seth who held it to Paige's bleeding side with some pressure but not enough to cause further injury to her already weakened body. When both men looked at her she looked at Paige. "When she was shot she was with child, she miscarried due to the trauma of it" added Summer, seeing the look of their faces, Seth could defintley understand what she was going through, after all he had found out the woman he was in love and had hopes of spending the rest of his life with, had been cheating on him and was actually carrying another man's child. Roman picked up Paige's phone seeing the last message she read, and looking at her in total anger, not at her but at what the message said, he figured it was that message with the whatever the test results were that pushed her over the edge.

"It appears Dean's message with the test results pushed her over the edge" said Roman, he had to tell Seth and Summer, but he also wanted to protect Seth from the hurt, knowing it was likely he would find out sooner or later, he showed the pair of them the message to which Seth walked to the nearest wall and punched it as hard as possible. Summer looked confused but stayed with Paige while Seth let out his anger then to her surprise his tears. Roman only pulled the younger man towards him, trying to comfort and be there for him, it was clear that it hurt Seth and Paige. When Seth returned he quickly and carefully hugged Summer before returning to putting pressure on Paige's wound.

"Paige listen to me, you are going to get through this. When you wake up I will be here to support you like Summer and Roman will, we will get through this together. This isn't worth taking your own life over okay. You are more than he deserved, more than anyone deserves. Just keep fighting please, believe it or not we all need you" said Seth taking hold of her hand with one of his. Summer didn't understand why Seth said something like he had and why he didn't mention either Dean or Emma, it was almost like he was angry at the pair of them, it didn't help she was the only one not to know about Emma and her pregnancy or it hadn't clicked yet. It wasn't long before the ambulance arrive, Dr Galloway inside as he said he would be. He smiled as Roman lead him to where the young lady who was once again his patient was, as soon as he seen her, he knew what she had done without getting a look and also knew she would be waking up in the hospital again.

"I will inform Dean where she is, but she will be staying in the hospital for a couple more days until the injury heals enough where she can't do this to herself again" said Dr Galloway, he had to admit this was the first time he had been into their mansion, it was a nice place equipped with everything they would need, it was a wonder why they even left the property at all, when the doctor looked up from his patient he could see the three looking at him shaking their heads about letting Dean know. Something that made him all the more curious.

"No but the pair of us down and Summer as her contacts, Seth here will go with you to the hospital so she knows someone is with her, he's the most likely one to keep her comfortable at the moment, you know same interests and all. Me and Summer will let Dean and Emma know when they get back, I'm going there now so I will take Summer with me" said Roman, quickly coming up with a plan at this moment no matter how much he thought of Dean as a brother, he had helped push Paige to this point and Seth was the only other one who felt as she did minus the suicidal part of it. He thought that Paige would be different that Dean would actually want to be there to help but it appears as if he was wrong. Dr Galloway, nodded to the request, motioning for the ambulance people to come forward and get her on the stretcher, when they were leaving Seth followed talking with Dr Galloway as he went, he was a trusted friend of theirs and had helped with most of the medical problems.

The ambulance trip was pretty uneventful, Paige strapped to the stretcher again with a breathing mask on, he was sat across from her holding on to her hand, he really did hope she didn't have a serious injuries and that they could do something to help. Dr Galloway way sat next to Seth watching how he interacted with the girl, he knew Dean loved her but it also appeared as Seth also did, he had also been informed the last time he had seen her that she was indeed the presumed dead Paige Calloway, it had come as a surprise at first but it soon settled in and he went back to his job placing her in a private room and promising to keep her true identity a secret, he knew all to well that they wouldn't fake a clients death unless they saw no other choice.

Once they were at the hospital, he got to work on stitching her up, again placing her in a private room, he allowed Seth to join her informing him that she had lost more blood than anticipated and was closer to death, he also informed the younger man that it was likely to be a few days before comes around, to which Seth nodded and took the seat next to her bed, watching her. While he waited it gave him time to think, he knew Paige was obviously heartbroken, hence why she once again tried to end her life, he was surprised to learn she had miscarried, he honestly wished he could take away her pain as well as help her through it, the poor girl thought she had found love with his eccentric brother, but all she ended up with was heartbreak again.

With Roman and Summer, they were on their way back to the office, Roman could tell by the look on Summer's face that she wanted answers like he did and probably Seth and Paige. She cared for Paige as a younger sibling and to learn she had tried to end her life again due to the actions of two others she thoughts as family was painful to her. She could only imagine how Paige was feeling, what she was thinking the same with Seth. Roman also knew that as soon as they got there she was likely to let it all out probably by slapping Dean and screaming at Emma, then walking out and waiting in the car like she had done before. He didn't know what is game plan would be this time, he knew he was going to have words with Dean but Emma, he didn't know. She had Seth's heart his trust yet she still apparently wasn't happy with that.

Once they arrived the pair exited the car and headed straight to the top floor of the building knowing that is where Emma and Dean would be. As they waited in the lift, Roman was trying his hardest to calm his other half down, not sure what she was going to so but knowing it was going to hurt Emma and Dean so they felt just a little of the pain the other two were feeling. He had made her promise she wouldn't return to the car this time since the gang she was once part of were around the area, he still wanted to protect her even if he wasn't getting paid for it. She was his soul mate and he had no intention of letting any harm come to her or losing her. As soon as they exited the elevator, Dean was the first one who came into view, he greeted them with an awkward smile but that was soon replaced by a groan when Summer kicked him with some force between the legs. She also slapped Emma across the cheek for the part she had played in the entire thing before going to sit at one of the desks, satisfied for now that she made them feel a little of the pain and shock the missing two had.

"What was that for?" asked Emma when she came out of shock, Dean still on the floor holding his crotch area, Summer may look harmless but at this point she really wasn't, he also considered himself lucky she didn't kick him when she had her back to him, considering she was wearing her normal healed sandles. Roman looked at her then to Dean and finally at Summer who now ignored they were there, choosing to look out the window rather than acknowledging they were there, at least until they started to explain themselves, even then it better be a good one for her to forgiven them for what they had done.

"Seth is heartbroken, finding out his brother down there is actually the father of your child, and both of you really should have considered Paige in all this, she has been with us coming up to three months and everything she has been through. Finding out you two were together behind her back and other recent events lead her to attempting suicide again" said Roman explaining what their actions had been for, while at least Summer's. He could tell by the shock of Dean's features that Paige doing that was the last thing he had expected, he had worry in his eyes for her well being. "Seth is with her, you two are coming with us back to the mansion where you can explain everything and where Dean can read the note Paige left him" added Roman revealing why Seth wasn't with them, Dean looked back at the floor feeling even more guilty for what he had done. Not only had he hurt his brother but Paige as well, he never meant for this to happen, but there was nothing he could do to change it.

Once the four were back at the mansion, Summer lead them down to the bunker where they had been, on the far sofa was a blood stain where Paige had tried to take her own life. Seeing it made her want to bang their heads together again. Dean just looked at the stain wondering if she would ever forgive him for having a helping hand in pushing her to that point again. He knew he had betrayed her trust and he would have to work to get it back, just like he would with Seth. It wasn't long before Summer handed Dean the note Paige had written before she attempted to end her own life again, Emma read the note to not understanding what Paige meant.

"Paige received a phone call from Dr Galloway after she received Dean's message. He phone to give her test results, he also told us earlier on that they weren't good. She's had a rough life, you both knew that, she just has just lost a child, had to fake her own death, change her name, now she was betrayed by the both of you, she trusted the pair of you. Because of what you two did she felt as if we would be better without her, so I hope you two are happy with yourselves, and I really hope she doesn't forgive you for this" explained Summer, before walking out of the room Roman looked at the pair of them, he knew they would have explaining to do, and also knew Seth wasn't going to want to be around either of them for a while. After that the four went to the hospital, as to be expected Seth punched Dean and completely ignored Emma.

"Dr Galloway told me what the results were from her tests" said Seth once he had calmed enough. Roman and Summer stood near by and watched as he held Paige's hand, she looked at little more peaceful that she did before. "He rang to tell her there was a high possibility she wouldn't be able to conceive again, or it would be very difficult for her to. As for this suicide attempt, if we had gotten there five minutes later, she would have been gone, he had do a blood transfusion for her, he also said she would be out for a couple of days" added Seth informing others of her current condition and what the tests results was, when Doctor Galloway had phone up earlier on.

To the surprised of all of them AJ and Punk come to visit. They could tell by the tension in the room and by the guilty looks on both Emma and Dean's features that something had happened, it was also easy to tell that their pair regretted whatever it was they had done. AJ hugged them all where as Punk fist bumped the guys and hugged both Emma and Summer, he too could see there was something wrong it didn't help that Paige was in the hospital bed, it only raised the question on what happened, he assumed it was the Authority getting hold of her, but by the tension between them he knew that wasn't the case.

"Should I ask?" asked Punk, he knew it was something big, especially since Roman, Dean and Seth weren't standing near each other like they normally would be, and by the red hand print that had appeared on Emma's left cheek, if looks could kill then both Dean and Emma would have been sixth feet under especially from the look they were receiving from Summer who stood behind Seth, the poor guy looked heartbroken, like he had been given the worse news anyone could possibly imagine.

"Paige attempted suicide again, if me and Seth hadn't have gotten there when we did she would have been a goner, Emma and Dean had an affair resulting in Emma's pregnancy, Seth is heartbroken from that and now is focusing on Paige, Summer slapped Emma hence the hand pint on her cheek and kicked Dean with some force in his manhood, hence why he is walking a little funny, and poor Paige is having a really bad couple of months" said Roman informing them of what had happened to divide them as they had been, and also why Paige was lying in the hospital bed.

"Okay I have an idea for this" said Summer all of a sudden, she knew it would probably get to protestes but right now they had to do what is best for Paige. "Dean, Emma talk about what your going to do, and your relationship since you are both in it together and responsible for two broken hearts. "Roman see if we can get the villa ready, send Paige there for a week or two, so she can heal and come to terms with everything that has happened, send mopy over there with her. I will make sure the Dark Angels is set up with décor how she wanted it, and keep the centre running while she is gone. You make sure Dean does what he is supposed to at work and doesn't try and contact Paige and I will do the same with Emma, I would suggest getting a temporary secretary for the time being until Emma has given birth to her child" added Summer, she knew it would be something helpful and that Seth like the idea of being away from everything for a while. Especially the way he smiled at her.

"What!" suddenly exclaimed Emma, seeing how the other looked at her, they were deciding this for her and she wasn't sure how she like that, she got it she hurt Paige and broke Seth's heart with the help of Dean but that didn't say why they were making her do this when she didn't want to. "I get it, I broke Seth's heart and hurt Paige with the help of Dean but why do I have to stay at the mansion like some prisoner, I may not even keep the child" said Emma again, she knew by the look of Dean's face that he wanted to keep the child, at which point she took a breath and sighed to herself. "What exactly is there for us to talk about, I love Seth and he loves Paige" asked Emma not seeing what their was for the pair of them to speak about.

"You love me, you god damn cheated on me with my brother, you might as well have stabbed me in the back. If that is your idea of love then you have a lot to learn, and from this point on we are over" replied Seth almost shouting, that had been the first time, since he had told them what Dr Galloway had told him he had actually spoken. Dean only wondered what Paige was going to be like with him, he had broken her heart and put her in a position he promised her he would never do, where she would see suicide as her only choice, he knew what Summer also meant by they had to talk.

"We are the parents of a child Emma, we have to talk about where we stand, trust me I hate myself for this as much as you do but we can't change it. I know Paige is going to hate me I did the one thing I promised I would never do. So Seth take care of her when you go with her to the villa, I promise I will keep to what I am supposed to do. And I'm truly sorry for the part I played, I hope one day you can forgive me" said Dean being complete honest, he knew they had to talk about being parents to an as of yet unborn child. Seth just nodded at him, to what he had said, at least he was taking responsibility for what he had done and how it had hurt two people he never wanted to hurt.

"We didn't do anything, you didn't force Paige to do whatever it was she tried to do to end her life, neither did I, so what you are saying there Dean I have no idea" replied Emma in denial and having no clue how it was Paige tried to end it all, she didn't even acknowledge that she had an affair with Dean which was probably the worse part for Seth, at least Dean had admitted he was wrong that if there was a way to take it back he would, at least he was taking responsibility, where as Emma was content on acting like nothing was wrong although most thing were.

"Paige torn out her stitches from her gun shot wound and almost bled to death Emma, she did it because she didn't want to feel the pain any more, she just wanted the pain to stop. She thought she could trust us, then it was revealed that Dean is the father of your child, she just did what she thought was best" shouted Summer not being able to take it any more. "If you're not going to take responsibility for what your actions have done then I don't want to be around you" added Summer with just as much anger as before, Roman had to literally pull her back and keep hold of her to calm her down and prevent her from doing anything she would likely regret in the future, he could understand her anger, she just wanted Paige back but at the moment that wasn't going to happen.


	11. Island Get Away

A week and a half later seen Paige back at the mansion although refusing to speak with the now mansion bound Emma, and not even wanting to be in the same room as Dean. At this point Seth had taken her shopping after explaining that the pair of them were going to the villa for two weeks, since she didn't really have beach wear he thought it would be good to get her out and about. At this moment in time they were just window shopping talking about different things, he knew that she was still a little un-trusting but that was to be expected. He smiled at her when she looked up at him now and again. By now he was curious how they were going interact with each other when on holiday together, he knew for sure now he was in love with her, but wasn't sure how she was feeling about it.

"How about this one?" asked Seth picking up a black bikini, he saw her smile at him and knew she liked it, so far they had found several dresses, two tankini's and a one piece for her, along with several shorts and summer tops. Roman had also ordered for the villa to be ready for them and had three rooms set, as well all the phone and internet lines made secure, he was determined that the pair were going to get away from everything and have time to themselves for a while. Seth had also brought a few summer shirts, vests and trunks, even liking some that Paige picked out, he knew this was going to be good for them, she was just as heartbroken and hurt by the whole thing as he was. It would be good for them to get away and think about what they were going to do next, as well as to leave Dean and Emma to talk about what they were also going to do, they had been going careful around the pair like they didn't want to hurt them more or remind them of what happened.

"Emma, you have to let them go" said Summer from behind her, she knew by the way the other blond had been acting that she didn't want Seth to go especially since he would be alone with Paige for two weeks, her mind kept imagining what could possible happen between them, how she imagined Seth getting revenge on her. "And what your imagining with Seth and Paige wont happen, she is still tender from where she rip her stitches out and still healing from the miscarriage" added Summer like she could read the other woman's mind, she smiled at her when Emma turned around, leading the other woman back to the living room to where Dean was sat moping around. Summer could see he truly regretted what he had done, but she also meant what she said when she told them she hoped Paige never forgave either of them for what they had done.

In the dining room Roman was helping the pair of Seth and Paige to get ready for the small holiday, it had been a while since they had used the villa and the first time of Paige visiting the place. He had told them the security system was online, the phone line and internet was secure and no one would get near them without anyone of them being alerted to them being there, he also told them that three bedrooms had been prepared, all had on suite bathrooms, the pair before him looked confused on why three rooms were set when only two of them were going, to which the older man just smiled at them.

"Punk and AJ are going to be with you, just for back up, The Authority are still after Paige, plus they need a holiday as well" explained Roman seeing the look the pair in front of him had plastered on their faces. "Paige, AJ will be someone you can talk to, she had helped Summer with a number of things maybe she can help you too, and Punk always likes to see how your getting on, he's been ringing every day to see how you are doing" added Roman smiling at the pair when they smiled at him, he knew it was likely to be awkward between the pair for a couple of days, but it wouldn't be as bad as it was when both of them were in the same room as Dean and Emma.

"Right, I'm going to go finish packing, since I've brought stuff and not done any packing" said Seth before getting up, he stopped at the door when he noticed Paige attempt to get up. "You want to finish yours don't you?" asked Seth seeing her nod her head, he smiled at her before turning back helping her to her feet. Once she was up and stable he let her go, watching her leave the room and go up the stairs, at which point he knew Roman was standing next to him, he knew he had to explain why he was so excited to be away from the mansion, from everything for two weeks. "You want to know why I am so excited to be going to the villa for a couple of weeks and why I've wanted to help Paige so much?" asked Seth, he knew by the way Roman was looking at him, that was what he wanted to know, and to be honest he couldn't stop smiling because of the reason.

"I'm looking forward to getting away from everything, the business both of them, Emma, Dean. I need to clear my head, oddly being around Paige makes me feel like I don't have to pretend to be anyone, I can just be me, she's different you know. When I am around her I feel like you do with Summer" explained Seth looking at the older man, who only smiled at him reply, he was wondering how long it would take Seth to realise or at least to admit it, when both men looked into the living room, they smiled when they seen Summer concentrating on the P.S.S arranging things and looking through the contact information in which she and Paige had been given for different groups who wanted to hold sessions there. Emma and Dean were sitting on opposite sides on the sofa not sure how to interact with each other.

"Hey Summer, how are things going with P.S.S?" asked Roman, walking into the room while Seth went up to his room to finish the packing for their trip. He smiled when she looked up at him, he could see the paper work scattered across the coffee table with all the things to do with the shelter and some of the things to do with Dark Angels. She smiled at him when she finally looked up, Dean had been watching Summer for a while wondering what she had been doing, although he had brought the places for Paige, he hadn't asked what she had actually planned for them. He was intrigued to find out about the one that was called P.S.S.

"They are going fine, there are support groups wanting to hold sessions there, people are walking in all the time. Looks like Paige's idea for a shelter is a big hit with the community" replied Summer, seeing the interest spark in Emma and Dean's eyes. "If you wondering what P.S.S stands for, Paige decided the name needed to be something the people would notice and something that paid homage to the people who helped her so it stands for Paige. Summer. Shield" added Summer, it was clear that Roman hadn't worked it out, he was aware that Paige and Summer's names were part of it, but not that the last S stood for Shield. Roman smiled at that, as did Dean where as Emma looked a little confused about the name. "She meant for Shield to stand for Roman, Dean, Seth and Emma" again added Summer revealing that shield meant all four of them.

"I'm going to go find her" said Emma, getting up from the sofa, leaving Dean with Roman and Summer, he looked at them still feeling guilty for what he had done, he knew that Roman was still angry with him, Summer spoke to him but she mainly supported Paige, spoke to her when she need someone to talk to. Once Emma was out of ear shot Dean turned to look at the couple before him, he smiled slightly at seeing them together and only wished that he could still be that happy, and that Seth could still be that happy. He smiled a sad smile at them, to which Roman and Summer returned it, Summer looking just behind Dean at the one standing behind him.

"Hey, can I speak with Dean for a minute, Emma is upstairs attempting to get through to Paige. Paige convinced me to come and speak with him" said Seth explaining why he had come down, he still didn't want to be around Emma, as every time he seen her, he was reminded of the betrayal she had committed, and the pain of the heartbreak he had suffered. Dean nodded before following behind the younger man, wondering how Paige had convinced him for, Seth or him, or maybe the pair of them, he still loved her but he could understand why she refused to be anywhere near him. "You're my brother Dean, I love you like one. Finding out that you are the father on my girlfriends child, it came as a shock, but I want to thank you for taking responsibility for your part, for not lying to me. I know if you knew sooner you would have told me, and hopefully Paige too. I will eventually forgive you, but I need time away from everything to think. But thank you for owning up to it, for not hiding it. You're still my brother" said Seth once they had reached the dinning room, he knew he had to tell Dean that he was at least thankful he had taken responsibility, he always knew Dean would be a good father even if he had to raise the child himself. Seth knew he had finally helped in getting Dean out of his mopy situation as a familiar smile returned to his cheeks.

"I know it's going to take time for you to forgive me and I accept that, and you're right if I knew sooner I would have told you and I wouldn't have started anything with Paige. I'm sorry for the pain I caused" replied Dean surprised when the younger two toned man hugged him, he hadn't expected it but he accepted it none the less, it was from Seth, the man who gave him hope that their brotherly bound hadn't been broken by the decisions he and Emma had made. "I know I have to right to ask you for a favour, but I'm going to anyway" suddenly said Dean seeing the interest in Seth's eye, the old spark was back. "Look after Paige, she deserves to be happy, out of all our protectee she is the one who was and still is the most broken, and she is one of two we had to fake the death of. Keep her safe while you're at the villa" added Dean seeing the smile on Seth's face, he knew he didn't have to worry about that, he knew Seth would keep her safe, after all he had agreed to go on the holiday with her.

Upstairs, Paige was in her room attempting to pack for the two weeks holiday, Emma had come and offered her help to which the younger woman had reluctantly accepted, she knew she had to go easy so had to accept help when she was offered it. Emma smiled at the different things that Paige had brought, finding amusing how there was a few band t-shirts thrown in there. From time to time Paige would smile at her to which she would return in, at least thankful the younger woman was accepting her being there and not completely ignoring her as she had been doing. Not that she didn't blame her, she would do the same if it happened to her.

"I'm sorry Paige, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't mean to hurt you, to push you over the edge. I really hope you can forgive me, believe it or not I have missed not having those odd little conversations with you, and not planing some prank to pull on the guys" said Emma barely above a whisper, she knew the raven haired woman had heard her by the way she looked up and stopped what she was doing. "Summer told me, Dean and Roman what P.S.S stood for, what you meant by Shield, meaning the four of us that work there. I thank you for thinking to put me in there also, it was sweet of you, it shows that you personality is a lot different from your appearance, everything you do does" added Emma this time a little louder, she thought the worst was going to happen when Paige carefully walked over to her and stood before her.

"I thank you for the apology, and I know you didn't mean to push me over the edge, I will eventually forgive you like I know Seth will forgive Dean, but it will take time. But thank you for the apology it means a lot" said Paige walking in to her on suite bathroom to get some toiletries since they were leaving in a couple of hours, Emma smiled at the possibility of the relationship between her and Paige could go back to the way it had been before, smiling and playing jokes on the guys together, telling each other about their day and how the guys were going to get revenge on the from the prank they had been on the receiving end of. "Oh do me a favour, talk things out with Dean while I'm gone, I know he wants to be a father, he was devastated when I lost the one I was carrying, I know he will help you with anything if you just ask" said Paige as she walked past with a few things, Emma nodded her head before thinking about Seth and what was best for him.

"I will, my next scan is coming up soon, I will ask him to come along. Can you do me a favour, make Seth happy, I know he no longer looks to me for happiness, I betrayed his trust and broke his heart, he looks to you for that happiness now, whenever he is around you he doesn't act like he is okay, he is himself, free from everything. Can you keep that smile there please?" said and asked Emma, she was surprised when she first seen how happy he was when he was going places with Paige, his smile wasn't fake when he was around her, like it was when he was at the office, she could tell the smile never reached his eyes and she also knew every time she was part of the reason for that, her own smile grew when Paige nodded to her request.

A couple of hours later seen Paige and Seth waiting on the arrival of Punk and AJ. The pair seemed excited to be getting away from everything but considering what happened the last week or two it wasn't that surprising. Emma now stood next to Dean but not in an awkward way as it had been before, it was in a way saying that she was ready to be a responsible adult, it was at that point Summer knew Emma and Paige had finally spoke to each other. It wasn't long before the was a bang at the door, with AJ's voice the other end of it saying she was ready to get going, Roman opened it and took her luggage loading it into one of the SUV with the help of Punk.

"How's things going?" asked Punk, Roman just smiled as he placed AJ's two cases in the trunk of the car alongside Paige's and Seth's. Punk carefully placing his in as well. He knew by the smile that things were getting better, although not the same as they once were. Like AJ he was looking forward to getting away from everything, to spend time with his step brother, and getting to know the woman he still considered new to the mansion. AJ was looking forward to getting to know Paige better as well as spending girly time with her and being around her husbands step brother. Roman knew Punk was angry at what happened, hence why he said he wanted to come on the trip as well, he wanted to make sure his brother was okay, and getting through things, he knew his brother would keep things to himself and keep it bottled up, he knew Seth needed someone outside of the mansion to talk to.

"It's getting better, Seth spoke to Dean today, giving Dean hope that he would eventually forgive him for what happened, Emma is now taking responsibility for her part and is now acting like an adult, she asked Dean to go with her to the next scan, and said they need to talk about what they are going to do, oddly after she went upstairs, Paige said she spoke to her about it, by the seems of it that was all Emma needed, Paige to tell her and to just talk to her. However Paige refuses to be anywhere near Dean as to be expected, and Seth still wont speak to Emma, again to be expected, he's been spending a lot of time with Paige, his smile is coming back when he is with her. Summer agreed to over see the arrangements with Dark Angels, and run P.S.S while Paige is gone, Emma is mansion bound until she's had her child, and Dean promised her wouldn't contact Paige for the next two weeks" replied Roman, summing up what had happened over the last week and half in to one explanation.

It wasn't long before the pair seen AJ dragging AJ from the house, gently but still pulling her along to the car. Punk smiled especially when he seen Seth following behind, who was shortly followed by Dean, Summer and Emma. Dean holding on to something as was Emma, both looked to Summer who nodded at them, at which point both of them started to walk towards the car. Emma walked up to Seth and smiled before holding out an envelope, she smiled once again when he took it, walking away shortly after, returning to Summer's side. Dean had walked up to Paige, tapping her and like Emma smiling when she turned around.

"This is for you, I know you wont talk to me because of what happened. I am truly sorry for the way I hurt you, and I hope one day you will be able to forgive me for what I have done to you. Have a good holiday and I will keep to my promise of not bothering you" said Dean when he gave her an envelope with her name on it, she took with curiosity. Placing it in her shoulder bag before watching him walk away. Punk walked around the side of the car, he like AJ had been informed of what happened. He watched as Seth opened the door for AJ, noticing how she wanted to be in the back instead of in the front with him.

"You ready?" asked Punk, to Paige once he looked up, she smiled and then nodded, to which he opened the back door, carefully helping her in. He gave her, her shoulder bag after, then got into the drivers seat after, Seth in the passenger seat next to him, he watched as Seth gave Paige the envelope that Emma had given him, and how she carefully put it in her bag with the one Dean had given her. "You guys read for a fun trip in the sun for two weeks?" asked Punk hearing all three of them say yeah before he started the engine, pulling out of the long drive way that went with the mansion.

"Oh Paige, I'm not sure if Roman or Seth told you but, the villa is just past Cuba, on Isle Noir" said Seth seeing her smile at the name, it was also clear she hadn't been given any details about it other than the fact it had three bedrooms set up, had it's own security system and safe internet and phone access, and now that it was close to Cuba. "No one had told you anything have they?" asked Seth seeing her shake her head, he knew this was going to interest her. "We own the island, we brought it some time back when we wanted to go one holiday but couldn't find a perfect place, then we came up with the idea to buy our own island. We decided it to call it Isle Noir for the hell of it. You'll like it there, it's AJ first time going too" said Seth explaining why they had their own island and that this was AJ's first trip going too.

A few hours later seen the small group leaving Cuba in a yacht type boat again Punk explained they owned it, as it was the easiest way of transporting them from the main land to their own little island. Punk and Seth had to carefully carry the girls from their transport to the yacht as they had fallen asleep somewhere between the airport and the docks. Once they were in one of the rooms that the boat had, the boys started it up and headed towards the island, once they were there they once again carried the girls off the boat, smiling when they were greeted by the island caretakers, who helped them with their luggage. Seth smiled when he seen the villa before him, then looking towards Punk who seemed relaxed already.

"These two girls are going to be feeling like princesses by the end of the two weeks" said Punk, smiling at his step brother, noticing how Paige had her head in the crook of his neck, he didn't know if she was aware of it but she looked rather adorable like it, if he didn't know any better he would have said she belonged there, that the two made a perfect couple. Seth smiled at him before walking inside the large villa, finding which room was supposed to be Paige's noticing how she had the room with the best view, looking out on to the beach and the sea front, he gently placed her on the bed, with her bag next to her, moving her hair from her face then leaving her until she came round. Although he didn't expect that until the morning.

"Come on, the girls are asleep, so how about me and you talk. I know you too well Seth, you wont tell Roman or Dean how you are really feeling because you don't want to worry them. So tell me, you know I am always here to listen" spoke Punk as the pair walked from the villa and across the islands beach, Seth only smiled at him in reply, knowing that Punk would have done this sooner or later, knowing that he just wanted to be the older brother he had the responsibility of being, especially when their parents married. Seth looked at the sand before looking back at the villa and to then finally to Punk knowing there was no way of avoiding this.

"I don't know how to feel, it hurt learning that Emma had an affair, the child she's carrying wasn't mine. Then Paige tried to commit suicide again in the slowest way possible, almost like she didn't want to die, finding out Dean someone I consider to be family is the father of my then girlfriend's child. I know me and Emma will never go back to how we were, I will always love her but I can't forgive for sleeping with Dean for six months. For not telling me she wasn't happy" replied Seth after a while tears appearing in his eyes. "It's weird I was betrayed by Emma, but seeing Paige so lost like she was after the revelation, and the possibility of loosing her scared me, I didn't want to accept it at first but be around Paige is what makes me happy, I only agreed to come here in the first place because it meant getting away from everything, but now it's because I want to be around her, I don't feel like I have to act while around her, I can just be me" added Seth again after looking back at the villa which was slowly getting smaller the further the went from it.

Back at the mansion, Dean and Emma were in the living room watching TV together, where as Roman had arranged for one of the rooms upstairs to be turned into a nursery ready for when Emma was going to be needing it, she with the help of Summer had chosen neutral things until she knew the gender of her child, choosing to go with natural colours like magnolia for the walls and white wood or pine for the furniture. Roman with the help of Dean ranged for a state of the art fish tank to be installed as well with a place to put picture of each of them too. Summer quickly rang the Calloway residents to inform them that Paige wasn't going to be with them for two weeks.

"Hello, it's Summer at Shield Residents. Who am I speaking to?" asked Summer after introducing herself, she knew it was a male's voice but it didn't sound like Paige's fathers voice, she had spoke to him on the phone before when he rang up to find out if Paige was still alive. "Hi Viktor, I was calling to let you know Paige isn't going to be here for two weeks, she's fine, just after recent events we sent her with Seth, Punk and AJ to our private island for a get away, they got there safety about an hour ago" explained Summer, informing one of her brothers that Paige wasn't going to be at the residents for two weeks, and also explaining one of them was still with her. "She's fine nothing to worry about, I will let you know, or one of us will let you know when she gets back, or better yet I will get her to phone you to let you know" replied Summer to the question she was asked, it was clear her brothers were protective of her. "Okay bye" said Summer before hanging up the phone and taken a deep breath.

"ROMAN!" shouted Summer, as soon as she had put the phone down, Emma had quickly covered her ears and jumped having not expected the leggy blond to suddenly shout the way she had, it was pretty clear to see she was slightly annoyed about something, even more clearer that Roman was slightly weary especially as how she made it down the stairs, Dean following behind him. "You said you told the Calloway's about Paige ending up in the hospital, they didn't have a clue about anything, well at least Viktor didn't, care to explain yourself" said Summer a little more calmer this time, he gave her his best innocent smile, and knew by the way she put her hands on her hips she wasn't happy, and that is smile wouldn't work this time.

"Okay, when I phone up Michelle her step mother answered the phone, she sounded so worried about what I was phoning up about, I couldn't tell her, not when she is expecting a baby girl. I could tell her that her step daughter had been shot, had a miscarriage, her protector broke her heart and she rip out her stitches in attempt to take her own life" answer Roman, he could see by Summer's face she had understood why he hadn't said anything, Michelle worried for Paige like she was her own daughter, if she knew something was wrong then it was guaranteed to end with Michelle on their door step, giving Dean the what for and then probably congratulating Emma on her pregnancy, as well as telling them both to step up and be responsible.

"If they come here, the pair of you can explain everything" warned Summer before returning to Emma's side and continuing with what they were watching, it appeared to be some reality show, about undercover princesses looking for love. It seemed to be amusing them so both of the boys left them too it, Roman wiping a hand over his face with Dean laughing at him, for some reason Dean always found it funny how Summer could make Roman fearful just by shouting his name.


	12. Dean's Letter and Finn

The small group of four had been at the villa for about a week and three days now. Seth had read the letter that Emma had written him, after some convincing from Punk that was. AJ and Paige had been doing a lot of activities together and had bounded quite a bit over the week or so they had been on the island. Paige had yet to read the letter that Dean had written to her. At this point in time Punk and Seth were trailing the girls as they explored the island, and avoiding been hit the with the branches of the many trees. They always had view of where the duo were, just in case one of them got hurt.

"So are you going to read the letter that Dean write to you?" asked AJ, she could hear the rustling of the branches behind, so she knew the boys were following behind just in case they needed anything, but she also knew they were far enough behind where they wouldn't hear what they were talking about. AJ could tell by the way that Paige had suddenly tensed up that talking about Dean was still a sore subject for her, as it was for Seth to talk about Emma, she knew it was going to be hard to get them four of them to speak to each other after what happened, but she also knew that Punk had been talking to Summer, so he knew just how guilty Dean felt about hurting two of the people that meant everything to him.

"Not yet, I don't know what to expect when I read it. In a way I am dreading it hence why I have been putting off, if it something bad then I don't want it to ruin my time away from everything and if it is something good then it will get me to look forward to returning home again" replied Paige with a little explanation as part of her answer. She knew it was going to have emotion in the letter, she could see it in Dean's eyes when he gave her the letter, how lost he was, how hurt he was because he had managed to hurt two people close to him. AJ looked over to the younger woman, she would have done the same if it come to a letter from Punk. Her only reply to Paige was to smile at her.

It wasn't long before both woman come to a halt, since they knew the guys were far behind they waited for them, to catch up, just staring at the obstacle in front of them while they waited. When Punk and Seth noticed they had stopped their first instinct was to stop also just in case they were talking but when Seth seen them looking up, he realised that they were waiting for Punk and himself to catch up, since it was likely they needed help with something. Punk followed along although a little reluctant to do so as he was rather certain the girls were talking about something.

"It's about time you two caught up" said AJ when the pair finally reacted the girls, Seth stood next to Paige looking over at AJ, where as Punk stood next to his wife wondering what she meant. "We need your help getting up there" added AJ, watching as Punk and Seth looked up at the rather steep hill that stood before them. Seth smiled crouching down in front of Paige and gesturing her to climb on his back to he could give her a piggy back, he smiled slightly when she followed, wrapping her arms around his next gently so not to choke him but tight enough not to fall off. Punk looked at the pair then to AJ, wondering if she was thinking the same thing.

"See you two love birds up there" said Seth as he began to make his way up the hill, he knew he had to talk to the woman on his back, and also convince her to read the letter, he was rather reluctant to read his one from Emma but felt a lot better now he had. He was still angry at her but he no longer felt as if he hated her for what happened, he could now see if was eventually going to forgive her. "You should read the letter from Dean, you'll feel better once you have" suddenly spoke Seth, a smile firmly on his lips, mainly from where Paige's hair was tickling his neck. "I was the same as you were when it come to the one from Emma, now that I have read it I feel a lot better, and I feel like I will eventually forgive her for hurting me like she did" added Seth, he knew she was listening to him, by the way she had gone quiet.

"I know I need to read it, but it's building up the confidence to do so. I don't want it to ruin my holiday with you, Punk and AJ, when I have been enjoying myself whilst being here" replied Paige, still gripping onto Seth tightly, if he could show how much he was smiling at her right now he would, he actually enjoyed spending time with her, he had gotten to know her incredible well over the last week or so, and realised they had more in common than he had original thought. "Plus if it is something good in there at least I will looking forward to returning home, you know instead of dreading it like now" added Paige revealing that she didn't want to leave the island, instead she wanted to stay there, hidden, she was free there, no bad romance, no authority/evolution trying to kill her, no family to worry about, she could just be herself.

"Well whenever you choose to read the letter I will be here, if you want to talk to someone. You've grown on me Paige, we have more in common that I thought which is actually quite a surprise. Spending this time with you I have come to the conclusion that you are the female version of me in terms of interests and dislikes. It's actually quite nice, at least if I want to see a marvel film or go to a concert I can take someone who is actually interested in the whole thing rather than have to explain it before hand" replied Seth hearing Paige giggle slightly, he never believed in having a female double yet since Paige had come into everyone's lives she had proved him wrong, she proved that Dean can love and that he is a complete moron, she has proved a lot of things, including being the solution Roman needed to get Summer out and about again.

"It's good to know. I'm helpful to you to. You know out of all the people I could be stuck on an island with, I'm glad it's you Seth, my best friend. I almost positive I would have screamed at Dean by now or avoided him and would have been laughing at Roman most of the time. So you are the best one to be stuck on an island with out of the three shield boys" spoke Paige, jumping from his back to give him a rest from carrying her, they were a quarter of the way up the hill, AJ and Punk had only just began their journey which amused the pair of them. Paige went into her bag and handed Seth a bottle of water, he smiled at her and took the water she offered him, at least glad she had the sense to pack a small bag with the nessacery things.

"How are you in yourself now?" suddenly asked Seth, he had yet to ask her how she was coming to terms with everything that had happened since she had joined them or in general since she was younger. He was aware she spoke to Summer but she hadn't opened up to anyone else about it, he could tell that everything that had happened was starting to catch up with her again, the smile that she had didn't reach her eyes like the truly happy ones did. He could tell by the way she looked away that she wasn't handling it well. To which he followed his instincts and pulled her towards him, wrapping her tightly in a hug, attempting to make her feel like she had someone to talk to.

"It's hard. I'm still angry with Dean for what happened, Randy for the fact that I can't have kids and for losing the one I was carrying. It still pains me what happened to my mother and the fact that the men who killed her weren't brought to justice, I know my dad is hiding something, not sure how to feel about Kane, I generally hate the authority/evolution for the hell they have caused over the last year or so, Corey well if I could get a baseball bat wrapped in barred wire then he would be my first target, but I'm not sure with the rest of it. I have just come to the conclusion that my life is never going to be normal, it's always going to be chaos, I just have to accept that is how it is going to be" replied Paige, now she looks back on it she didn't have a normal childhood, nothing about her life had been normal, it really was a wonder that she actually went out and socialised with the world or wanted to do something that helped the community she lived in.

"If it's worth anything, it will get better. I know how hard your life has been, when we got the request to protect you, we had to do our research, when me and Roman found out what you witnessed at age 11, it pulled on our heart strings, then to find out your mother had hidden her identity from everyone, which by the way we believe she did that to protect you" said Seth in reply, he knew no one had spoken to the raven haired woman about why her mother had kept her a secret from the world, but they had found out a lot of information about her mother. How Saraya moved house every six months with Paige, how she was hidden when people come to visit, why she was enrolled into schools with a different name than her actually one.

"You'll have to tell me about your theory when we get back to the villa" said Paige, she smiled at Seth then looked to AJ and Punk who had finally caught up with them, AJ looked between the two of them wondering what they had been on about, as did Punk but he was more occupied with catching his breath since he had just ran up the hill to where the pair were waiting with AJ on his back. "Oh Seth was just telling me about a theory he and Roman had about my mum and her intentions when she kept me hidden through out my childhood, before she was killed" added Paige quickly explaining what she and Seth had been on about when the duo finally joined them. AJ and Punk both nodded.

"I also explained to Paige that I would be here for her, whenever she needs it and also that she is my female double. My best friend" added Seth, he was coming to realise something and accepting the way he was feeling for her, wasn't like he first thought it was. He had her, where he could tell her anything and have faith she wouldn't tell another soul unless she thought he was in some sort of danger. It was funny when he thought about, he always seen Dean and Roman as both brothers and best friends yet now he sees Paige as the best friend he could go to about anything, someone to talk to, to hang out with, or to go to different places with, he was actually thankful for her being around, he didn't want to admit it but it was being on the island doing team activities where he was teamed with Paige that helped him to see what was in front of him.

Back in Florida, Emma was with Summer looking through parenting books, as well as magazines for nurseries, she had Dean were trying to decide on paint would be best in there, they had recently found out they would be having a baby boy. They were stuck for names to call him, as well as where to put the nursery, Emma had since moved out of Seth's room and into Paige's old one since she had moved across the hall from Seth's, at Roman's call, who also had the unfortunate luck of telling Paige when she returned home. At this moment Dean and Roman were at the office with their new receptionist, Becky, she had fire red hair, and was currently trying to get used to the rules of the place and also inform their contact who gave them the information that she was Emma's replacement for the time being.

"Hello, is this the Celtic Warrior?" asked Becky, smiling when she got her reply, she was smiling more because he had the same accent as her. "I'm Becky, the replacement receptionist for Emma while she is on maternity leave, Roman and Dean asked me to get in contact to let you know. Just so you wouldn't think anything was wrong if the name on the orders was suddenly different" explained Becky, placing some of her hair behind her ear, looking up when she heard someone open the door, smiling when she seen two of her friends, although she knew why Charlotte had come, she was well aware that Charlotte's father worked with Evolution/Authority so they would likely use her for information. "Okay, I will see you at six, bye bye" said Becky not believing she had only phone the man in order to inform him of a change in the receptionist and ended the phone call with a date.

"And who are these two pretty ladies?" asked Roman, knowing that Summer would punch him if she heard him say that, at this moment in time she was down the road at Dark Angels finishing the final touches ready for the opening. Roman looked from Becky to the two women in front of her, recognising her as Ric's daughter and also knowing she was likely to be trouble, at this point he was thankful for the security they had on the building. Both of the girls smiled at him, while Becky got herself together so she could answer one of her new bosses.

"Er these are Charlotte Flair and Sasha Banks, they are close friends of mine, and I have a date tonight" said Becky, seeing the smile that appeared on Roman's lips. "Charlotte, Sasha this is Roman, one of my bosses, another one Dean is in the room over there and Seth is currently on vacation" added Becky introducing her friends to one of her bosses, she smiled at Roman, looking between them, and almost jumped a mile when Dean appeared the other side of her, she quickly introduced her two friends to him as well both of them looked at Charlotte in particular, Dean already viewing her as a potential threat to all three girls and potentially Becky here too.

"See I told you he would appreciate an Irish receptionist. I swear we should run a match making service rather than a security business" said Dean, just smiling at Roman and confusing Becky for the few seconds it took her to catch on to what they were on about. They had yet to inform her of what her actually job entails, other than being a receptionist for their cover business she would also keep an eye on the books of their other illegal business too, since they were now determined more than ever to keep Emma as far from it as possible. "I have to go and get Shimmer Blue paint from the nearest DIY store for Emma, she really is making use of me, and I want to arrange something for Paige when she gets home, a possible option for her future" added Dean, smiling as he left the building, he didn't know how Paige was going to react being reunited with someone she never even knew she was related to.

"Should I ask?" asked Becky waving goodbye to her friends as they left shortly after Dean. She turned to face Roman who just smiled at her in reply. She knew that he had come to go through the procedures with her, what to do in case of different emergencies. She smiled at him in return not remembering when she had bosses that cared so much for their employees and when they were okay with dating others. Her last one was a bit of an idiot, there was no safety procedures in place, nothing protecting the employees from things that happened and dating was a huge no no, she was happy she come here, it was basically a dream job and had a good pay to it.

"As you know you're the replacement for Emma, Dean there is the father of her child, but he was dating Paige at the time, he's hoping to fix his relationship with her like Emma is hoping to fix hers with the man she was with when she went with Dean, the other owner of the company Seth. Until everything calmed down we sent them to the island with AJ and Punk for two weeks. Dean has found something out about Paige and is hoping to help her with what he calls her future since she was recently given some bad news. And once you have gone over this I will go through the procedures and precautions with you and as well as explain the full details of your job and the benefits as well as risks of doing it" responded Roman, he once again smiled at her and watched as she took the book from him and began to read, he knew it had all the contracts and other things she would have to sign in order for them to keep her as safe as possible.

Back on Island Noir, the group had made it back to the Villa, AJ was content on cooking dinner, Punk and Seth had blacked out in the small living room area and Paige was currently in her room looking over the scenery, in her hands was the envelope with her name on it, written in Dean's hand writing. She had been thinking over what Seth had said and was now debating whether she should open the letter or leave it until the last day. She smiled as she went over the earlier converstation with Seth, how he had been trying to encourage her and how he called her his female double and best friend. She then looked down at the envelope turning over and carefully opening it, taking out the neatly folded paper.

_Dear Paige, _

_I'm not really one for writing down my emotions on paper, but since you wont stay in the same room as me let alone talk to me, I figured I would take Summer's advice and write down what I wanted to say to you, that way you don't have to be around me or actually listen to me. Anyway I just wanted to apologise for hurting you the way I did. If I knew I was the father of Emma's child then I would have told you straight away, I never wanted to hurt you, just like I never wanted to hurt Seth. Believe it or not you are actually one of the best things to happen to me, you made me realise that it is okay to be scared and to love people. _

_I know you would end up killing me if I didn't step up and be responsible for my part in the whole thing. So I am going to be a father to the child. But I still want to be with you, it hurts seeing you these last couple of weeks lost and hurt knowing I was part of the reason you are like it, and I know the hurt that I am feeling because you are ignoring me isn't a scratch compared to what you are feeling. So I am truly sorry for everything you have been through that I am responsible for or partly responsible for. _

_While you are away, I will look for a way to prove how much I truly love you, a way for you to have what you want in the future. I will also keep to my promise and not contact you while you are away, so that you have time to heal from everything. My only wish right now is that I can make it right with you, when you return. It's funny you know, the song that Summer was playing the other day was right, I have only realised just how much I love you not that I have lost you. _

_It pains me to even think about this, but if you don't want to be with me in a relationship way, then I will understand and I will not stand in your way when it comes to you finding your happiness and your smile again. But I will always be there when you need me and to protect you, whether I am being paid to protect you are not it is my job and always will be. I hope you can forgive me for everything I have done to hurt you, and I also hope that you wont give up on us. _

_I really do love you Paige, you are it for me, my soul mate. I feel like an idiot every day for what I did, the guilt is literately overwhelming but I know I deserve everything you do to me. If it could take it back then I would. I would put it as Seth being the child's father rather than me, and I would be happy with you at my side, which I know I would have to work at if I wanted that. Have a good time at Island Noir, and I will see you when you get back. _

_Love your lunatic _

_Dea _

Paige smiled slightly when she read over the letter, going into the living room, she needed someone to talk to. She knew the only one who was close to understanding her pain was Seth. She smiled slight when she seen him a sleep on the sofa with Punk on the one opposite him, she went back into the bedroom area and got two pillows, placing one under each man's head before going to join AJ in the kitchen, she knew the other woman didn't need any help, but she would want the company while she moved around the kitchen.

"Seth and Punk are spark out" suddenly said Paige walking into the kitchen, a black summer top on with a pair of denim shorts and flip flops, her hair was up in a messy pony tail. AJ smiled at her, noticing how she had changed from the clothes she was wearing earlier. "I took yours and Seth's advice and read the letter that Dean wrote" added Paige seeing how the other woman looked around at her with both surprise and shock on her features, but that soon turned to a comforting smile. AJ soon put down what she had hold of and went over to Paige hugging her tightly but in a comforting way. She knew whatever Dean had written had effected Paige by the way the other woman had hugged back.

"Do you want to talk about it, or wait until Seth wakes up so you can speak to him?" asked AJ, she knew that Paige and Seth had really bounded over their time on the island. Punk had pointed it out to her when he was giving her a piggy back up the hill earlier. Saying that Seth didn't believe in doubles of people let alone a female version so for him to say Paige was his female double was a big thing, Punk had also pointed out that this was the first time Seth had said a girl was his best friend. It brought a smile to her features at knowing her step brother in law had found someone other than his business partners to talk to, that he was okay with talking to Paige about things that he wouldn't normally speak to with anyone, he could do things with her and enjoy himself.

"I think I will wait until two toned in there wakes up" replied Paige being honest, she wanted to talk to someone who understood her pain, who knew what she was talking about because they felt it too, and were going through the same thing. AJ smiled at her, both feeling sorry for the younger woman and happy that she had never gone through it, she is pretty sure if Punk did that to her then she would be deverstated and never want to talk to him again, it did make her wonder how both Seth and Paige were getting through it without screaming and shouting at someone or taking their built up anger out on something, instead Seth had chosen to redirect his attention to Paige where as Paige herself was just content on making sure she got herself back up to full health again.

Back at he mansion, Emma was sitting with Dean looking at furniture to go in the nursery and also trying to pick out a name for their son. If you didn't know any better you would have thought they were a happy couple, instead of two friends that were expecting a child together, who didn't even love each other in that way. Emma was curious on what he had planned for Paige, since he had been going to see Dr Galloway a lot lately, as well as going to unknown places in and speaking with Detective Mark Calloway, he had also asked Sheamus their Celtic Warrior contact to find information on one Finn Balor, she knew it was making both Roman and Summer curious.

"Hey Dean, can I ask you something?" asked Emma, really curious on what it was he had been planning and why he had been so secretive as of late. When Dean nodded to her request, she smiled at him slightly and sighed to herself. "Why do you keep going to see Dr Galloway and Paige's father?" asked Emma, noticing how Summer and Roman had appeared, she smiled at them as well, knowing those two were probably just as curious on what he was up. Dean smiled at them looking at the book of baby names he had hold of and then sighed to himself before looking up at his house mates and friends, he knew they would ask eventually.

"I was trying to find out if Mark knows anything about Finn. When I was doing research on Saraya Knight I found out about a son she had by another man before she met and married Mark, his name was Finn and he was also there the day she was beaten to death. Paige and Finn were separated at the care home, Finn was adopted almost straight away, he didn't want to leave Paige since she was his younger sister and all. That's also why I called in a favour with Sheamus, off the records to see if I could find him and reunite him and Paige" explained Dean revealing that Paige had another half sibling this time on her mothers part, that they had been together most of the time but separated when he was adopted, and when Paige was taken to live in Florida.

"Why she is just full of surprises isn't she" commented Summer, she smiled at what Dean was trying to do, she was trying to reunite Paige with what remained of her family, so she wouldn't feel so lost. "But it's really sweet what your trying to do, I'm sure she will be appreciative of what your trying to do for her" added Summer, if she was in Paige's position she would be delighted if someone tried to reunite her with her lost sibling, just so they could see her smile again. "It's really sweet of you to try and put her smile back" again added Summer hugging Dean this time who only smiled at her in return.

"I went to Dr Galloway, about the possibility of Paige having children through IVF, I know she wants to have a family of her own one day, after being told she couldn't conceive maybe she would be able to have children that way. Doc thinks it is possible, and also said if it doesn't then maybe a surrogate mother" spoke Dean revealing why he had been going to Dr Galloway a lot over the last week or so, he was determined more than ever to give Paige what she wanted, give her hope she could still have what she thought she had lost when she was told she could conceive or it would be rather hard to do so. "I just want to see her happy, even if it isn't with me" added Dean, seeing the other smile at him. It amazed them how much they had all changed as people since Paige had arrived. Summer was now in a partnership with her and one of the owners of P.S.S, she was going out a lot more now instead of rattling around the mansion. Emma had made what both she and Dean considered a mistake but was willing to be a parent as long as she had her child's father had her side to help when she needed it. Roman had become that more protective of those he cared for, and was determined that each of them was going to have the future they deserved and Dean, he had learnt that it was okay to show his emotions and to love those around him, he had finally realised that he did have that perfect someone out there, and he also learnt he was going to be a father although with his best friend/ brothers girlfriend.

"Well this is going to be interesting when the pair return. By the way I have spoken to them. Paige is sounding a lot happier, I think she has accepted what has happened and is finally coming to terms with the fact she never had any control over it. She's finding her smile again. As for Seth, I think he has finally found what he was looking for, a friend where he could do things with where he didn't have to explain everything to them, he's found a best friend outside of me and you Dean, someone he can tell anything to. Ironically in Paige. They have both re-found their lost smiles. And hopefully they will be more willing to speak to you two when they get back" said Roman, revealing he had spoken to them, and that they were going back to normal again. He noticed how Dean smiled at him almost like it was in thanks for informing him on how Paige was doing, Emma too had the same smile more than likely to find out Seth had found what he was looking for.


	13. Leave Me Alone

Today was the day, the return of Seth, Paige, AJ and Punk from Isle Noir. Roman had informed his girlfriend and house mates that they were currently on the plane and would be back in the afternoon. Both Emma and Dean had huge smiles plastered on their faces at hearing that, although Summer could see the nervousness in their eyes at what might happen and what they might find out. Roman too wasn't really looking forward to telling Paige that her room had been moved to across the hall from Seth's, so that the nursery for Emma and Dean who were now opposite each other could be put close to the soon to be parents. Summer at this moment was with Emma, adding the finishing touches to Paige's room, just by putting things in their place, and clothes back into the walk in dressing room, as well as toiletries in the state of the art bathroom.

"Do you think she is going to be okay moving to the other side of the house?" suddenly asked Emma slightly concerned about how Paige was going to react to the sudden move from one side of the house to the other. Although Emma had to admit she did have the best room in the house, it's own walk in dressing room, state of the art bathroom, balcony, it was any girls dream. Plus she was across the hall from Seth if she needed to talk to someone since the two had hit it off since being on the island together. Emma had actually liked the colour of the walls in Paige's old room deciding to keep them the same just changing the carpet and the furnishings that went in there. She smiled slightly to herself wondering what things were going to be like when the pair returned and Dean revealed what he had planned for Paige.

"I'm sure she will be fine, plus if what Roman has said was true, she will be more comfortable being on this side of the house, that girl is stubborn so probably wont show Dean that she is forgiving him straight away. As we said before she is right across the hall from Seth so if she needs to talk then she can talk to him. From what Rome has said they have become close, Punk has been taking lots of pictures since they have been on the island, he said he will get them put into print before coming to show them us" replied Summer putting the black silk throw over the bed, patting out any of the creases that she seen, while Emma put the matching cushions on there as well. They were determined to make her feel more at home. Roman had not told them of something that Paige had told him before she went to the island. If he was honest it was worrying to him as it meant she would be putting herself in more danger.

"It will be nice to see the pair again, I miss them being around you know. Seth with band t-shirts and wanting to see all these comic films, Paige's bubbly personality, rock music playing when she buzzing around her room, it's been quiet these past two weeks without them" said Emma, actually looking forward to Paige playing her music out loud again, getting on Dean's nerves, Roman bobbing his head to it, Summer with that look, Emma herself doing her own little dance and Seth singing along to the words along with Paige herself. Summer looked up and smiled at her, she had to admit she had kind of missed that, although she had also enjoyed the peace.

Downstairs Roman was once again on the phone with Punk, who was using the one that was on the plan, Dean was sat with him in the kitchen wondering why Roman's smile had faded and was now replaced with a slightly worried one, he was beginning to think the worst had happened. He waited patiently until Roman had finished on the phone before asking what was wrong or what had happened. Whilst he waited he started to pounder on what could have happened that had gotten Roman to suddenly go from happy and smiley to worried and not know what to think like he was at this moment. It wasn't too much longer before the older man but the phone down, wiping a hand over his face, resting it over his mouth for a couple of seconds.

"Punk and Seth are going to take the girls to the hospital, as soon as they get back. AJ was coughing up blood before she collapsed, and Paige can hardly walk without loosing her balance. Punk said both girls were fine until they boarded the plane to get back here" said Roman, he could see the concern and worry grow in Dean's eyes which eventually leaked on to his features. Honestly they didn't know what to think, one minute Paige was happy and on her way home with Seth and now she is having trouble standing up let alone walking anywhere. It made them worry on what could have caused it, and why both Punk and Seth remained unaffected by whatever had caused the girls to suddenly turn like they had. It worried them.

"Who's the pilot of the plane?" suddenly asked Dean, he had an idea of what might have happened and he really did hope he was wrong, Roman must have caught on because the irritate and frustrated look mixed with the concern that was already in his eyes. Roman quickly went to find his laptop, as he was the one who normally had the routers for each employee they had hired whether it be for home use or at one of the companies that they ran. It wasn't long before both men were looking at the computer screen to see who it was that was supposed to be flying the plane that morning. "Great just what we needed, normal pilot phone in sick and now someone we don't know or hire is flying the plane. If this has something to do with The Authority, I am going to kick there arses" added Dean not liking the sinking feeling he was now getting in the pit of his stomach.

Later that day the four finally arrived back in Tampa, to the surprise of Punk and Seth, Roman was waiting for their arrival, to which he gave them instructions to get both girls to the hospital. He smiled slightly when he seen how Seth was literally the only thing that was keeping Paige upright. Roman watched as they left, before asking the pilot to step out of the plane. To which the man did so without question, he didn't seem like he would do what he and Dean had thought, nor did he appear to have anything to do with The Authority but you never know when it comes to their enemy. Even now they have pro-cautions in place in case Charlotte tries to do anything to get information from them using Becky.

"Sorry to ask this but can I see you pilot information, since I haven't seen you before and you're not our normal pilot for this time" asked Roman adding a little explanation, the blond haired man didn't seem that bothered and passed his papers over to Roman who gave him a reassuring smile in return. "Dolph Ziggler, okay thank you. I might speak to the guys about hiring you full time if you're interested" added Roman, seeing nothing suspicious in the paper he had quickly scanned over, actually he didn't see anything that would point towards the man having anything to do with the Authority let alone any gang or illegal businesses. The bleach blond just smiled at him before returning to the plane to shut everything down, making sure it was done properly before returning to his own home.

At the hospital, Dr Galloway was tending to Paige once again at least thankful she didn't have anything seriously wrong like she had the last couple of times, just loss of balance. AJ was being tended to by Heath Slater a close colleague of Dr Galloway's. Seth and Punk waited in the room they had been lead to, with Roman joining them shortly after, he didn't explain what he was up to when he was at the airport waiting for them, he stayed quiet. Watching both men, he smiled slightly at Seth as it had been a while since he had seen the younger man so worried about someone else, other than Emma, but he could see that Paige meant a fair bit to him now.

"Ah Seth Roman, you will be glad to know Paige's hasn't got any serious injuries, the loss of balance was due to infected wound on her wrist, nothing to worry about there, as for Punk, I do have some questions regarding AJ" said Dr Galloway as soon as he entered the room, he could see the way the pair from Shield looked relieved that there was nothing seriously wrong with Paige, Punk looked both concerned and confused at the same time that something was happening with his wife, that he could have missed something or she hadn't told him something. "Did AJ have her jabs before she went to the island, or did she fall at any point while there?" asked Dr Galloway, he had seen this in Summer before, hence why he was concerned whether AJ had fallen or had her jabs before hand.

"She had her jabs before leaving, I was with her when she had them. She said she fell over during the hike through the forest. She caught her elbow and knee of something, but said it was just a scrape" replied Punk wondering what could possibly be wrong and also why he was being asked these questions. By now Dean, Summer and Emma had arrived, all three of them welcoming both boys back. Emma going over to Punk to comfort him, he smiled at her with her baby bump starting to show. It was then that it dawned on Summer what might have happened.

"Do you think she has an infection like I had when I hurt my shoulder?" asked Summer, she didn't actually know the state that AJ was in but she did understand that it was serious by the way Punk was being asked questions and by the way the said man was almost in tears. Her suspicions were proven corrected when Dr Galloway nodded back at her with both worry and concern in his eyes, where as Punk looked at Summer then to Roman and finally to Dr Galloway. Dean and Seth had left them to visit Paige, Dean wanting to tell her what he had planned for her although he was expecting her to still be angry at him, something he would understand especially the way he had hurt her. When they entered her room, they noticed a nurse taking some of Paige's blood and also giving her a tablet and some water to wash it down with. The nurse smiled before walking from the room leaving the trio alone.

"How you feeling now?" asked Seth, noticing how she was playing with the plaster on her arm, it was becoming ever clearer that she didn't like any bandaging on her arms or on wounds if she didn't think they were that serious. Dean cautiously walked in behind Seth, wondering how she was going to react towards him, they hadn't seen or spoken to each other for two weeks, he wanted to see her smile again and be the reason it was there but he also knew that if she was smiling it was because Seth was there with her, it was only now did he envy Seth for the relationship he had gained with Paige.

"I'm good, not feeling like the everything is spinning, you know like when you come of the waltzers. Good to see you again Deano" said Paige in reply to what Seth had asked her and also saying hello to the other man, she knew they had to talk about where they stood with each other, just like Emma and Seth had to talk about where they stood and their relationship with each other. She smiled at both men, wondering what was happening with AJ. "How's AJ doing?" asked Paige wondering how the older woman was doing, it worried her to see AJ in the state that she was in, coughing up her own blood and collapsing like she had without any warning. Dean and Seth looked at each other, before looking back at the raven haired woman waiting for their answer before them, they could see the concern sparkling in her brown eyes.

"Doc thinks she has an infection, caused by one of the injuries she got when she fell over while hiking on the island. She is showing similar symptoms to what Summer did when she came back from the island the first time round" replied Seth, seeing how she nodded like she didn't know how to react. "She'll be alright, like you she has everything to live for and Dean here wants to talk to you about something, a few surprises" added Seth, throwing Dean in the deep end, and smiling at the older man when he looked over to him. Dean had already told Seth what he was planning and also asked him to be there when he told Paige. Lucky for him Seth had agreed to be there, having a feeling that Paige was unlikely to listen if he wasn't, he knew she was still angry, like he was at Emma for the entire thing.

"I found you're brother Finn, and asked him to come here so I could reunite the pair of you. I know how much you missed him not being around, so I tried to find him. He's on his way here and should be in the country by tomorrow morning" said Dean seeing the surprise cross Paige's features at being able to see her brother again, they had been close growing up, when they were separated she wasn't told where he was living and was unsure if he was told that she had moved to Florida with her father. Their mother's death really had done a lot of damage, although neither of them would admit it. "I have also been speaking with Doc Galloway to see if there was another way for you to have a family, he suggested IVF or a surrogate mother. He also thinks there is a high probability of IVF working for you, since it was going to be hard for you to conceive. All we have to do is let them know when you are ready, and who you want the father to be" added Dean, seeing her smile that smile he had missed, after all this time that was all he really had to do, just tell her that her chances of having her own family weren't over, she could still bring that a reality.

"Thank you, and what was it Roman wanted to say, Summer said there was something he wanted to tell me" replied Paige, she smiled a little more now that it was sinking in, she could still have a family of her own. Believe it or not she had been thinking a lot about that since she found out she was pregnant, she had decided on one child, maybe two, she wouldn't mind what the gender was, as long as she could love them and give them a better life than the one she was dealt. She would make sure the child knew their father and was well protected from the world as well as making sure they knew where they come from. She would let them be their own person, to be free from the burden she had carried since her mother was murdered. Dean soon left to go and get Roman, knowing this one was going to be funny as the older man had been dreading doing this since he made the decision to move her bedroom from one side of the mansion to the other side. Seth too knew something was up from what Summer had told him, it wasn't long before Dean returned with Roman in tow who looked at the pair already in the room.

"Hey Paige, good to see you're looking better" said Roman just after walking through the door, he was determined to avoid what he had to say for as long as possible, although he knew both she and Seth would eventually find out, especially when they returned the mansion. "Okay since I know I can't avoid it forever. Paige your room has moved to the opposite side of the mansion, Emma is in your old room, since the nursery is next door to that. Your room is now opposite to Seth's, it's already been decorated, everything has been moved over" added Roman, noticing that Seth had a more unusual reaction than Paige, the raven haired woman had just frozen like she didn't know what to think, where as Seth seemed to be in total shock mixed with a little surprise at the sudden change of bedrooms, they hadn't done that in a while.

Later on in the afternoon saw all six return to the mansion, AJ had been given to strong antibiotics and sent home with the orders to come back if it happened again. Paige went to look at her new room, which Summer had insisted on doing since it was a little different than before. Seth went to unpack his things, where as Roman went to sort the business out as they had a delivery coming, Dean and Emma on the other hand went back to trying to decide a name for their son and also who's last name they would be using. It was either Dashwood after Emma or Ambrose after Dean, it was going to be a hard decision just like it was choosing the name of their child.

Once Paige was upstairs, Seth quickly put his luggage down, placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her in the direction of her new room. Smiling at her before picking his luggage up again and walking down the hall. He smiled at her wondering what she was going to make of being opposite him, he knew he was looking forward to it, he enjoyed the two weeks they spent together on the island. He found the one thing he was missing even when he didn't know it. Paige. Summer practically dragged Paige to her room, pulling her inside and watching as the other woman looked around it. She could tell by the way that Paige was looking that she liked it, even know she had only seen the main part of the bedroom, she was yet to see the dressing room area and the bathroom.

"Wow this is amazing" said Paige holding her hands over her mouth in shock, the more she looked around the more she felt like she was in a five star hotel room, or that she was a princess. She hadn't even spotted the open door to the balcony, Seth walked in shortly after looking around the room, he knew which one she had, he smiled at what he seen, and at how Paige had reacted, it was clear she was expecting to be put in a room that was identical to the one she was already in, yet she had been put into the room that originally belonged to Summer, but it had been vacant since she moved into Roman's room. The pair were like a married couple without actually being married. Summer smiled at Seth when he looked around at her.

"This was my room when I first came here, but it has been empty since I moved into Roman's room, so when he said he was going to move you to the opposite side of the mansion, I suggested you have this room, it comes with it's own state of the art bathroom, including separate shower and jacuzzi bath. You also get a walk in dressing room, and the only balcony in the mansion" spoke Summer informing the shock Paige that the room was once hers, and what she got with the room, all Paige could do in reply was hug Summer, the older blond hugged back and smiled at her, she knew what Paige liked and also knew that she would make use of the room.

"Well at least I have a new next door room mate now, one I can get along with, who I have a strong bond with and the same music taste along with other interests" suddenly said Seth, acting like he never heard that she was his new next door room mate, when he was told he was actually sure he was hearing things, but he was happy none the less, at least he knew there wasn't going to be any arguments between him and Emma, and if they were they weren't going to be stuck on the same side of the mansion together, they could have their own space, she could speak to Dean about it and he could just walk across the hall and speak with Paige. "Hey Summer have you heard. Paige is my female twin as AJ put it. She's my double" added Seth, looking at Summer and seeing her look totally gob smacked, she knew Seth would never say something like that unless he truly believe it, she also knew from that point on that the two had a closer bound that anyone else thought.

Later on in the night seen Paige looking through the old photo albums that she had, she smiled at some of the pictures in there from when she was younger, her favourite one was from before he parents got the divorce. It had her dad, Konnor, Viktor, herself, Finn, then her mother, all smiling at the camera, that was one of the professional taken ones. There was also some at birthday parties. As well as other with just two or three members of the family. That's when it occurred to her, her baby sister was going to have one hell of a family. Three half siblings and a step brother, as well as a screwed up uncle and two parents that love her more than anything else. Minus the uncle in Kane she was going to have a good happy family around her.

"Paige, you okay?" asked Dean from her bedroom door, he just popped his head through the door just in case she didn't want him to be in there. She looked up and smiled at him before waving him in, he smiled at her in return before entering and closing the door behind himself again, he was at least thankful she was allowing him in, it was almost like she knew what he wanted to talk to her about, if he was honest he was dreading it, Roman and Summer had sent him up here like they had gotten Seth and Emma to talk about their relationship, it was now or never at this point. He knew she had only just come home a few hours prior but the sooner they talk the better for the both of them.

"I know you want to talk about where we stand and our relationship, but before we do. I want to say thank you. For giving me hope that I can still have a family of my own one day when I am ready, and for tracking Finn down. It means a lot so thank you" suddenly said Paige, before Dean even had a chance to start the conversation. He smiled at her again. More out of relief that she was appreciative of what he had done for her, he had yet to tell her that she didn't have to pay for anything, Roman had made up his mind when Dean told him what he was going to do, that he himself or the three of them together were going to pay for the procedure to be done. Dean smiled to himself at how much all of them had changed since they found out about Paige and he was sent to protect her.

"Your welcome, and if anyone here deserves their happy ending Paige it's you, after the hell you have been through, literally some of the things you had been through, I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy, so giving you the chance at having a family and reuniting you with Finn is the least I could do, especially since I helped with some of the pain that you went through. For that I am truly sorry for" replied Dean, all he wanted was for the raven haired woman to be at his side again and for his son to be born healthy. He had some of what he hoped for as Seth was beginning to forgive him for what he had done, accepting like Paige had done over the two weeks away that he had no control over what happened, that it was indeed Emma's choice to do as she did, hence why he was so angry at her. "So lets talk, about us where we stand. What's going to happen between us" added Dean, turning to face her rather than sitting at her side on the bed.

"If I'm honest I do know where we stand, I trusted you, show you my true emotion and you slept with Emma, got her pregnant. I understand that you didn't know the child was yours until that day, but it still would have been nice to know that you were sleeping with Seth's girlfriend, it also hurts as it felt like you didn't trust me, I was also convinced at one point that you were just using me, Summer and Emma both convinced me out of that one. I not sure if Roman said anything but when I was really down just after it happened and before I went to Isle Noir, I told Roman I was thinking of finding somewhere else to live, I just didn't want to be around you, since every time I saw you I was reminded of what happened" spoke Paige telling Dean just how much she was hurt by what had happened, how he had broken her trust him, by the time she had finished she had tears starting to roll down her cheeks, she hated to remembered bad feelings, especially when it made her hurt all over again.

"I never meant to hurt you Paige, and I know I should have told you and Seth what was happening between me and Emma, but in truth I didn't want to lose either of you, I thought by not telling you I would be protecting you and him, but when Emma told Seth he wasn't her son's father, I come to the conclusion that I was, I didn't want to believe it until she told me, I also knew then it was too late to tell either of you because I would be I wouldn't have told hurt you but I would lose the pair of you. I do want to be a father, but I was hoping the mother of my children would be you, instead it's with Emma, like I said in the letter I will be a father to him, but I still want to have you in my life. I love you Paige, I just didn't see how much you meant to me until I lost you. Believe me I know that I hurt you, every day when I had to see you after you and Seth found out, I knew it was because of my actions, I wanted to tell you how sorry I was but you wouldn't even stay in the same room as me let alone talk to me. I know I deserved it but it hurt. There is only two things I want now, the third I had on my list has already happened so it's down to two" replied Dean, he could see from the pure emotion in Paige's eyes that she was telling him the truth, he thought it was only fair that he returned the favour and told her the truth.

"What are the two things that you want? Since I'm guessing the third was Seth forgiving you" asked Paige, she figured that the one that had come true had something to do with Seth, considering how buddy buddy the pair had been, she knew that Seth had accepted Dean's part in the whole thing but was having trouble understand why Emma never told him she wasn't happy. Like herself she had understood Emma's explanation, but felt like Dean had been using her for their short relationship, she hurt like someone had ripped her heart out and torn it to pieces in front of her. Dean smiled at her slightly, he could see how much hurt she was feeling just by the way she was looking at him and her body language, her voice was also starting to break, since she was struggling to contain her tears.

"Nice guess with the Seth one being the third. The other two is for my son to be born healthy and for you to forgive me, which I know it's going to take a lot. So I am going to make you a promise. I promise whatever we decide to do here, I will always be there to support you, whether it be you stay with me or we go our separate ways, I will always love you Paige, that wont change. So if you want to go and re-find your smile again, then I will be let you go even when it will hurt me to do it, but I will because I know it's what is best for you. I made that mistake and you got hurt because of it. I want to see you smile like you did when you came here, when you were truly happy like in those pictures, if that person to bring the smile back is Seth, then I will be here when you need to talk and will envy him but I wont ruin in for you. So whatever we decide to do, I will be here to help you whenever you need it. And just for the future references, Roman never told me you were thinking of moving out, I don't think he told anyone but that would explain why he was so worried about what you would do and why he was looking and places around Orlando" replied Dean, he knew that Paige and Seth had become closer, like had figured that Seth was more than likely in love with her, he didn't want to let her go but would if it meant her re-finding the lost smile.

Downstairs in the dinning room, Emma and Seth were sat opposite sides of the table, like Paige and Dean they knew they had to talk. Roman and Summer were in the kitchen, Roman being the one debating whether she should tell Summer what had worried him so much before Seth and Paige went on the vacation to Island Noir. He knew she was aware that something had seriously worried him, since he was looking at different places in Orlando, as well as trying to figure out security system and what The Authority who be up to. Summer smiled at him a little bit, knowing that he was still worried about what was bothering him before. Emma and Seth were talking about their relationship and where they now stood with each other, about their future together.

"I'm sorry for what I did Seth, and I know that you want an explanation, to which I will give you, since it will help you with your decision on what happens next, I know Dean has gone to speak with Paige and like him I am dreading what is going to happen but I know it has to done, so that we can both move on" said Emma looking at Seth, she knew how much she had hurt him like she knew how much Paige hurt, considering the raven hair woman literally slapped Dean around the face when she came out of the hospital and refused to be in the same room as him let alone actually talk to him. Seth looked at her patiently waiting for her to continue with what she was saying, knowing that he would have the decision on what happens with them next. "It started off as a drunken one night stand, I didn't remember anything from the night before, only that I woke up in bed with Dean, when it dawned on me what happened, I thought if I didn't say anything then it would go away, but when it happened again, I knew there was something that attracted me to him. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you and by the time I had built up the confidence to tell you Dean had started a relationship with Paige, which would mean I would end up hurting her too. I tried to get Dean to tell her on so many occasions but when he didn't I hoped we would both forget about it and it would never happen again" added Emma, explaining how the whole thing started and that she was going to tell him but didn't due to Paige and not wishing to hurt her.

"Why did you let me believe I was the father, when you knew it was Dean's?" asked Seth, if he was honest that was what hurt the most, believing for two months that he was the father of Emma's son, then to be told he wasn't, he felt like the world was going to end, like his favourite puppy growing up had died. "I understand you didn't tell me about your affair with Dean when you had the confidence to because you didn't want to hurt Paige after everything she had been through, and that Dean should have told her, but that doesn't explain why you let me believe I was the father of your son four two months, when you knew I couldn't be the father" added Seth tears starting to sparkle in his eyes and his voice starting to break as he fought to hold them back. He just wanted to know how she could have been so cruel.

"Because I wished that you were the father of my son, I know how much you wanted to have a family, how much you wanted to be a father, if I am honest I thought you were the father until I was told how far along I was in the pregnancy, in which I realised and by then I couldn't bring myself to destroy your happiness, I couldn't bring myself to ruin Dean and Paige's relationship. When you figured out you weren't the father, I couldn't be the reason why you relationship with Dean was but on the rocks, and why Paige would likely end her relationship with him. Just so you know I am going to keep this child and Dean has said he will help me raise it, so that our son has both of his parents around him, so he knows us both. I hate myself every day for what I have done to you, like I know Dean has with what he has done to Paige. I'm glad you are at least willing to hear me out this. And I also leave the decision on what happens between me and you, up to you, I have no right to say what happens with our relationship after the way I hurt you. Just know whatever you decide to do, I will understand, you deserve your happiness like Paige does" explained Emma, she answered all his questions, with the truth, she didn't want to hide anything from him, like she hope Dean wouldn't hide anything from Paige but she had a gut feeling that he wouldn't tell her everything.

"Thank you for being truthful with me, and I think I would be better if we end our relationship. You have your son to concentrate on, and I don't see how we can move on after what happened. I still want you around Emma, you'll always be apart of the mini family here, but I can see your future lies with raising your little boy in the best way possible, like my is to try and find my happiness again and try and rediscover who I am" replied Seth, letting his tears finally fall, he seen Emma nod tears streaming down her cheeks, before she got up and left, Summer came into the dinning room not long after, seeing the state that Seth was in, she had heard the entire conversation, so her only response was to hug Seth, silently letting him know she would be there for him, just like she would be there for Emma, Paige and Dean. She was at least thankful that Emma understood that it was Seth and Paige that were hurt the most by the decision she and Dean had made.

"Just leave me alone" suddenly shouted Paige, as she ran down the stairs, Seth and Summer could hear Dean calling for her to come back. He sounded hurt and like he was on the verge on tears. It wasn't long after that they heard the front door slamming shut. When the pair of them walked into the hall way the were met with Dean half way down the stairs looking at the door, tears sparkling in his eyes, Emma and Roman opposite them, neither of the floor having a clue what had just happened, but knowing whatever it was had appeared to have broken Dean's heart and forced Paige to leave the safety of the mansion.

"She ended our relationship, I tried to convince her otherwise but she got upset. She said we were better off without her, that if she wasn't here then none of this would have happened. That she was just a burden to all of us" said Dean in a monotone type way, it was almost like he was in a trance or on autopilot when he said it. It wasn't long before he slowly sat on the stairs and began to cry, it had hit him that he had lost Paige and now he didn't have a clue where she was or what she was going to do. Emma and Roman went over to him, trying to comfort him, where as Summer grabbed hold of the front of Seth's shirt and pulled him out the front door. He was a little surprised by the strength she showed but knew better that to resist when she was in this mood. Plus right now they had other things to worry about.

"Where would she likely to go. Roman said after what happened and before you two went to the island, she was thinking about leaving the mansion" said and asked Summer, she looked to Seth who seemed a little surprised to learn that Paige was thinking of leaving them because of what happened. He wanted to see her smile and had an idea on how to do that. But he also knew that she was lost in more ways than one, she had spoken about her family a lot when they were on the island more particularly about her mother moving house every six months and registering her and Finn under different names at each new school. She just wanted answers on who she really was. Something he could understand.

"Er she said something about wanting to go home, to find out who she really is when we were on vacation. But she also mentioned her favourite places to go. Summer you go to her family see if she is there, she mentioned missing them a lot, I will go the cemetery" said Seth, before parting ways with Summer, making sure she had phone so they could contact each other if one of them found her, both of them knew they had to find her before she was hurt or discovered by The Authority, who knows what they would do if they found she was out in the open again. They would no doubt take the opportunity handed to them and finish the job they had started all those months ago. It also got Seth thinking on what was going to happen now, it was unlikely that Paige would want to go back to the mansion if they did find her, since Dean was unwilling to accept her decision to end their relationship like Emma had accepted his. He also hoped at least one of them had a back up plan for when they did find her.


	14. Paige

As instructed Summer went to the Calloway's residence. She was let through the main gates when she said what her name was, although it was late evening, they still allowed her through. She thought they were under the impression that she had Paige with her when in truth she was looking for the younger raven haired woman. She also knew that meant she would have to tell Paige's father, brothers and step-mother what had happened and that they didn't have the slightest clue where she could be now. She smiled slightly as she exited her car, seeing both her brothers waiting outside, they looked hopeful, but when she shook her head their smiles faded as did the hope in their eyes.

"Is Mark and Michelle here? There is something the four of you need to know" asked Summer, her voice serious, they knew then that something was wrong, they had a Roman's partner on their doorstep without Paige with her, she appeared to worried about something, and was there to tell them something, something that appeared to be rather important and appeared to have something with their baby sister. Summer wasn't looking forward to it, but she knew they had to know everything that had happened to Paige, that she was pregnant by Dean, that he had broken her heart, how she had lost the child she was carrying and that she was now missing, she had to explain why she left the mansion and that there was someone else out there looking for her. They were her family they needed to know what was going on.

Summer was lead into the main living room of the house, she smiled again at Viktor, where as Konnor went and got Michelle and his father, explaining to them that Summer was there and there was something important that she wanted to inform them off. Mark appeared rather concerned at this as he had yet to tell his boys that their step brother had been found and was on his way to Tampa to reunite with his sister, Paige. Michelle looked more worried about what she was going to be told, she loved Paige, Viktor and Konnor like they were her own children, she didn't want anything to happen to either of them, and was truly heart broken when she was lead to believe that Paige was dead. She was even more relieved to find out that she was alive just hidden and under a different name. She often seen Paige in the centre she owned or in the place soon become Dark Angels.

"I know there are things Roman hasn't told you about Paige since she joined us, but at this time she has put herself in danger. And I think you ought to know what has happened with her, to make her leave the mansion where she has been living with us, since we took her into hiding" said Summer, once all of them had sat down, she revealed that there were things that neither Roman. Dean or Seth had told them since they took Paige into hiding, and that the raven haired woman had put herself in a lot of danger. "I'm not sure if Paige told any of you that she and Dean were in a relationship, a month or so ago she was in the store that is to become Dark Angels, when Hunter and Randy showed up, they found me but not her, Randy randomly shot at one of the walls, not knowing she was in a hidden compartment, he shot her in the shoulder and right side of her stomach, forcing her to have a miscarriage" added Summer pausing for a few moments to give them time for the information she had told them to sink in. "She has made a full recovery, our doctor, Dr Galloway phoned her up a few days later to inform her the test results come back, and that it would be very hard if not impossible for her to conceive again. The same day all of us find out Emma, our receptionist and Seth's former partner, had an affair with Dean and was now carrying his child. The combined news pushed Paige over the edge and she tried to commit suicide again by tearing out her stitches, Seth and Roman got to her just in time. To prevent any arguments and allow both Seth and Paige time to heal we sent the pair and AJ and her husband Punk to Isle Noir our private island, they came back earlier today. Dean and Paige spoke about there relationship and where they stand with each other. Paige decided to end their relationship, while Dean tried to convince her otherwise, she said some rather worrying things before leaving the safety of the mansion, I came here to inform you and see if she came here, where as Seth is searching her favourite places to go, Roman is at home with Emma and Dean making sure they don't course more damage than they already have" explained Summer, once the first part and sank in, she didn't want to be the one to tell them but knew if she didn't then, it was likely they wouldn't find out at all.

"What did she say before she left the mansion?" asked Viktor, at this point having no idea what to think, he had known about the relationship between her and Dean, and was happy for them, but he was unaware she was pregnant, was shot and had a miscarriage, had her heart broken again, and tried to commit suicide because of it. He was at least thankful, she had someone to go with her to the island who knew how she was feeling. He was concerned about what was going to happen to Paige, he knew she wouldn't willingly go back to a place that held pain for her, and she wouldn't return home because that is the first place the authority would look for her. He couldn't think of anywhere else she would go where she was safe and out of harms why.

"She said that Dean, Seth, Emma, Roman and myself were better off without her, that if she wasn't there then none of what happened would have, and that she is just a burden to us" replied Summer, she could see the concern grow on the faces of her family members. Like she knew Roman was worried at home, that Dean was both heart broken and worried, in her opinion he deserved the heart break considering the amount of pain he and Emma put Seth and Paige through. Seth was out looking for her, where as Emma had accepted what happened was wrong and revealed she had tried to get Dean to tell Paige the truth before, she was worried but knew she would be no help at the moment. That is when Summer's phone began to buzz, she noticed the message was from Seth, she felt both dread and relief that she had heard from him, while Paige's family looked at each other wondering what Paige could have meant, Summer looked at the message. A small smile appeared on her lips as she did so and relief washed over.

Seth had gone to the cemetery, just curious if she would have gone to her own grave. When he got there he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, just the normal, a few cars in the parking lot, the main gate slightly open and a lot of tomb stone both old and new. If he was honest he hated coming here at night, but at this point he had no choice, he had to find Paige before she got herself hurt or worse killed. He wanted to tell her that she was wanted, she had her family to think of, she also had a brother to reunite with and she had each of them to care for her. AJ would probably go psycho on Dean if she ended up in her morgue, Punk wouldn't be the happiest, Emma would probably be overwhelmed with guilt, Dean even more heart broken, Summer probably angry since it could have been avoided, Roman not sure what he would be like and Seth, himself he would be like Summer angry. Seth pulled out his flash light going to where Paige's tomb was. When he got there he was met with a figure curled up on the ground. He could tell that she was both cold and had been crying. It occurred to him then why she was there.

"Paige" whispered Seth, sitting on the ground next to her. He slowly pulled her up and close to him. Hugging her when she wrapped herself nearer to him. "This is your fault Paige, it would have still happened if you weren't with us, the only difference would be, I would be the only one to be hurt, and probably would have got through it like I have. Trust me when I say you're not a burden on us, you're a gift, our lives were the same day in and day out, you changed that, you got Summer out of the house more, Emma a friend to talk to, Roman has someone else he loves and wants to protect, you gave Dean someone to love even if he made the stupid decision to throw it away, and you gave me a best friend and sister to talk to. I love you like a sister Paige, if I was to lose you know I would probably commit mass murder, and never forgive Dean or Emma for the part they played" continued Seth, rubbing her back and finally admitting her loved her like a sister, someone he could go to about anything and not be judged.

"I don't want to go back there. I thought I would be able to handle it, but I can't. I just want to go home. Back to when none of this happened. I want to find out who I really am. Finn is coming here and I know he wont be able to help me to find the truth. I have to go back home to find the real me and what my mum was hiding us from. Why she kept both me and Finn a secret. I just want to know who I really am. I don't want to be lost any more. I don't want to wonder through life scared about what is going to come after me, scared that something from my mums past will find me, I don't want to be afraid any more, I don't want to be hunted like some wild animal. I just want to be happy, I want to live a normal life where I don't have to worry about what's around the next corner, I don't have to hide from the world, where I can live my life freely and how I want to live it" replied Paige, revealing just how scared she had been, and what she now wanted, Seth nodded at her quickly sending Summer a message, telling her he had found Paige but taken her to the penthouse where she will be safe, he also told her that he is going to take her back to her birth place so she can find who she really is.

"Okay, how about we go to the penthouse, or the beach house whichever one you want to go to. I will get Rome to bring some clothes over and we stay there for a while. You reunite with Finn tomorrow, then we make a plan together where you can go back to England, and discover who you really are. I will be there every step of the way, so you don't have to go at it alone, and so you don't have to afraid any more. For you only I will be your big brother, a knight in shiny black armour" replied Seth, seeing her smile a bit and hearing her quiet whispers of wanting to go to the penthouse. He knew he had to keep her away from Dean for the time being, at least until things had settled down and Dean understood and accepted her decision to go separate ways with him. He knew Emma would have understood, and would likely try and get Dean to understand her decision like Summer and Roman would but that it would take time.

It wasn't long before the arrived at the penthouse. Paige smiled a watery smile when she walked through the double door entrance, Seth behind her. To her it was breath taking. If she was honest she felt like a princess, she wished she could feel like that all the time. Seth stood at her side as she looked around in amazement, when it was revealed she would join them permanently Roman had a room for her put in everyone of their homes, including the beach house, and had a little apartment done for her as well. She had yet to see the apartment as it hadn't been completed yet, they were still in the midst of knocking down walls, taking things out and adding other things in. He made it his mission to see the girls that joined them feel like they were princesses. He thought Paige was deserving of it, since she had been through so much, before she had joined them and even more since she had.

"It's amazing isn't it?" asked Seth seeing her nod to his question, the open plan living room and kitchen, an entire wall of glass that went onto a balcony and looked over the city, the office space, and the huge hall way that lead to the bedrooms, each had a glass door that went opaque when it was closed. It appeared more like a hotel room rather than a penthouse. "Your room is the second door on the left. Has it's own bathroom. Like at the mansion my room is across of the hall" added Seth informing her of her bedroom location and where his was just in case she needed him at any point. He smiled at her before, watching her walk towards the bedrooms. He quickly phoned Roman to ask him to drop some clothes off and what he was planning on doing.

"Hey Rome it's me" said Seth when Roman picked up. "I found Paige but she didn't want to go back to the mansion, we are at the penthouse at the moment. She told me how she was really feeling" quickly added Seth informing Roman he had found her and where they were. "She's said she feels lost, wants to find who she really is and doesn't want to be afraid any more, she doesn't want to hide" continued Seth, hearing what Roman had to say, he seemed relieved that Paige was at least in a safe place. "Can you bring some clothes over for her, I have an idea on how to help her so she doesn't feel so lost, but it involves leaving the country" added Seth again listening to the reply in which he received. "Take her back to England, so she can find out why her mother kept her a secret, so she can get answers to her questions. Maybe then she will be able to move on" replied Seth to the question he was asked. "Okay I will see you then, Summer is on her way here by the way alright bye" said Seth hanging up and going to check on Paige, he didn't want her to try anything again.

Back in what appeared to be an abounded warehouse, the Authority were all to aware of Paige being alive still. They were currently planning how they could draw her out so they could finally finish what they started. They knew they had to do it without Kane's help since he was currently being held in maximum security prison for what he had been caught for. They would deal with that later on, and try and figure a way to get him out without anyone suspecting that they had something to do with it. At this moment they were all sat around a giant table, Stephanie and Hunter at one side with Randy and Batista either side of them, they had a lot of things to deal with.

"Alright we know Paige is out there, but we don't know what her new name is, where she lives, or what she now does for a living. Following Roman and Dean hasn't helped much, since they leave an apartment building every morning, go to their office, then get some groceries if needed then go back home" said Hunter informing them that following two of their enemies was coming up blank and they were fully aware that their main target hadn't been dealt with. Stephanie had a way of getting what she wanted but it would include a long waiting time and also Ric Flair, she knew he would do anything to help, but it was the question of whether his daughter would, since she had friendship with the Shield current receptionist. Hunter and Stephanie looked to each one of them making up plans that each could do in order to draw Paige out and finally finish what they had started, although they had to admit she was smart to go into hiding.

"Ric, we will need Charlotte to get close with Becky, since Becky in the current receptionist at Shield Security, maybe she can get information on what happened with Paige and on other things they have planned. We know they have a partnership with several people but don't know who, maybe she can find out for us. Heath, your going to be playing an important bit in this. You are going to be the one to turn the Shield boys against each other, you said Paige can't have children unless by IVF or Surrogate mother. So inseminate her using Seth or Roman, to break them apart. Make it appear like Dr Galloway is responsible for the mishap. Batista, Randy you two are going to be watching her family, leave Michelle out of this, but target Mark, Viktor and Konnor, taunt them, whatever you have to do to make them feel like they are being targeted but don't do any physical damage" said Stephanie setting some of them up on tasks, they needed all the information they could get, and also needed to find away to tear them apart, they knew Paige was the key to that.

"We need to find out who The Celtic Warrior is, as well as find the identity of who gave her a new identity, and we need to find the location of AJ Lee, the woman who signed the death certificates. Charlotte will hopefully find out who The Celtic Warrior is. We also need to find out who The Wyatt family is, they are connected to the Shield but we are unsure how, or if they are friend or foe. All we know is that they are there whenever they are needed and have something to do with the illegal business. To top it all off we need to find a way of tracking their cars, and find the locations of all their properties, we know they own a mansion somewhere in Tampa, and we know they have their own private island somewhere near Cuba, but we are not certain where exactly it is. These guys are stupid. We know it is going to be one hell of a war, when we collide with them, the results are uncertain but we are determined to be the ones who come out on top" added Hunter, he knew what they had to do and were surprised when he found information on this Wyatt Family.

"Corey, Fandango, Curtis. You three are in charge of finding as much information on their properties as possible, we need a list of addresses phone numbers and if possible locations. Well your at it find employee information, we know about Becky Lynch working with them, and we know this Wyatt Family is also helping them along with The Celtic Warrior, but we need the rest, maybe we will be able to get to their employees, get information out of them. We need to find more information one Emma Dashwood and Summer Rae as well. Tyson, Jack you two have the fun of finding a way to track their cars, I don't car what you have to do, just get it done. And Bo I believe you said you knew something that might help us" said Stephanie giving some of the others tasks to do, they were a big corporation, until now they hadn't really bothered with Paige, they were concentration on getting Kane out of prison, and their other targets, but Paige was that niggle in the back of their minds, she could bring down everything they had built if they didn't find and eliminate her as soon as possible. Bo nodded to what Stephanie had said, wondering how the news was going down.

"I know The Wyatt Family, my older brother is the leader. There is three of them but occasional their numbers go up to four. They believe that The Shield are doing the right thing by keeping Paige safe and offered their services to make sure she is kept out of harms way. No one sees them but they are there. Normally they are the ones who eliminate the ones who are close to finding one the girls, they hide in plan sight yet remain unseen. You only really see them when you are one they believe to be a danger to Paige or one of the other two girls" replied Bo, revealing he was aware of how many numbers there were and also how they worked, which official put him as one of The Authorities most valuable members, as he had information they wanted and needed, whether he could help stop them was another thing altogether. "Bray is the leader, Erick and Luke are two of the other three, as for the fourth one I don't know him, I just know he is there when they need him and one not to underestimate" added Bo, revealing the identity of his brother and two of the three others, while so revealing even he didn't have a clue on who the fourth one was. He looked at Stephanie and Hunter who were nodding at him before a slight grin crossed Hunter's lips.

"Everyone is free to go, get on with their tasks, I will call another meeting in a couple of days to get update reports on how everything is going. Me and Steph will start making a plan on what's going to happen once everything is done" said Hunter releasing everyone so they could get on with what they were set to do. He hoped above anything that this would work, and was thankful at least that Stephanie had the brains to attempt to tear the three enemy boys apart, and that they had Bo with them considering the valuable information he had given them on their unknown and rather mysterious Wyatt's. Hunter turned to Stephanie pulling her into his lap, he maybe a big bad man to most and wanted by the local police but that didn't mean he was heartless, he love Stephanie and their three daughter more than anything and would do anything he could to protect them.

Once Ric had left the building he met his daughter Charlotte in the car they had arrived him, he had been training her to take his place when he could no longer be able to help The Authority as much as he wanted to. He knew she would be more helpful than any of his other children, as she was the least suspecting one of them, after all who would except his sweet and innocent Charlotte to be involved in something like this. If it all went how he planned, if the Authority did go down then she would get off scotch free and have millions under her name, she would have the life he had planned for her all this time, but in order for her to have that life she would have to do what The Authority asked of her.

"Stephanie and Hunter have a task for you" said Ric as soon as he joined his daughter in the car. She looked around at him not sure if she wanted to be part of this. After all her little brother was killed when he was helping them. He had been caught by a member of the illusive Wyatt Family, and turned up several days later, they made it look like an over dose, almost like they had been watching him and knew what his habbits were. If that was the case then they were more dangerous than anyone could think and they should be the top priority, that also meant that none of them were safe herself included. "This is what you have to do if you want the life I have planned for you" merely added Ric like it was something he said ever day.

"What is it they want me to do?" asked Charlotte, she knew she would eventually give in as it would niggle at her until she asked. She also knew that she was at some importance to them or they wouldn't have asked her to be the one to do whatever it was they were wanting of her. She knew it was something big by the way her father looked at her. For some reason she was also dreading it, like she knew something bad was going to come of it. It didn't help she had the feeling that someone was watching her from a far, although when she looked outside of the car she never seen anyone, she hated the feeling and hated it even more when there was a down pour of rain like now.

"They want you to get close to Becky, see if you can get any information from her regarding The Celtic Warrior, as well as information on who Paige now is and the whereabouts of AJ Lee. They think by finding the woman who signed the death certificate then they can prevent it happening again. They also want to find the man who created Paige's new identity, and find this Celtic Warrior, since he is their contact who gives them information they are in need of. They think he works in the police station but aren't too sure. Main priority is finding Paige" replied Ric informing Charlotte what she was tasked with, she was at least thankful it was only finding information, not actually going undercover. She smiled slightly and nodded to the request, hoping she wouldn't get caught, or that Becky wouldn't find out what she was really up to. She didn't know how she was going to explain it if she did get caught.

Back with Stephanie and Hunter, they knew the task of finding Paige or drawing her out was going to be easy, like they knew tearing apart The Shield was going to be easy either. They knew that they had a strong bound, one they were so far unsuccessful at breaking, they both knew that it was going to result in a war, that would reveal both illegal business to Detective Calloway, who already suspected they had one but was so far oblivious to Shield's one. They also knew that only one of the two would be left standing when the dust settles. It would either be Authority/Evolution or Shield left standing. Oddly they suspected that Paige would have something to do with the end of whichever one was to go down. Things had been going wrong for them since she had witness what they did that day, now here they were, caught not knowing who these four Wyatt's were, where Paige was, trying to find the identity of The Celtic Warrior, as well as trying to find AJ and the man who had given Paige her identity.

"You know this could mean the end of us right. We will either go down with the rest The Authority or we take our girls and we leave, never look back and just get away from the business for good" said Stephanie, she knew it would likely end in two options for both sides. Either go to prison for a very long time or go into hiding and never look back or even turn back to what they were once part of. Just disappear. She didn't want her girls growing up and not having her parents around to look after them or get to them. She didn't want her girls growing up to have the same future she had, where she would inherit an illegal business, where crime murder, and god knows what else was an every day thing. She wanted them to be princess and never know of what they truly did. She wanted them to know their parents, instead of visiting them behind bard.

"I know, Shield will be faced with the same decision. Unless of course they have some good friends to bail them out of it. They will ever get out of it scotch free, get caught like we do and go down for it, or go into hiding taking their three girls with them, and never revealing who these Wyatt's are. All I know Paige is the one who will bring the head on collision. She's smart and stayed hidden, she will eventually make a mistake or we will find her. Either way there is a good chance she wont walk away from this either" said Hunter, he knew what Stephanie had planned when she asked Heath to inseminate Paige using either Roman or Seth, it would hopefully course a rift between them, although he was unaware of what was actually happening between them at this moment in time.

"It also means if Heath is successful, then we would have to wait at least nine months maybe longer, we have that rule where we don't go after pregnant women, or nursing mothers. So maybe over a year if he is successful. We will also have to make sure the others know, and have to be aware Shield would make plans for her and her child to disappear again. So we may never get rid of her" replied Stephanie knowing that's why Hunter made it clear not to target Michelle Calloway, as they were fully aware she was expecting, like they were aware that Emma was expecting, Becky had unknowingly giving them that information, how she didn't give information on who the father of the said child was.

Roman arrived at the penthouse, with two cases fully of clothes, shoes and toiletries for Paige and Seth to use, he had also agreed to the plan, telling them to go as soon as possible. And he had also informed Paige that her first appointment about IVF had come through, telling her that it would be after her trip and that they will send Finn to be with her brothers and father, while she is away and reunite the pair of them when she got back from England. She smiled at him. They had yet to tell Paige about her secret guardian angels who had watched over her this entire time. Who had been keeping each of the girls safe. Just to give the three boys less to worry about. Bray also knew something about Paige's heritage that no one else did, it was a secret that not even The Shield were aware of. He was fulfilling a promise he had made a long time ago.

It wasn't long before there was a bang on the door, Roman opened it wearily, seeing Bray, Erick and Luke he looked slightly confused but let them in none the less. They walked into the living area, seeing Summer there they smiled at her, she had know about them for a while, but also knew they had a secret other they watched over, unknown to her who it was, but they said this other was doing find, a little heartbroken but fine. Seth went and got Paige, knowing it was time she met them, and got to know they ones who had been watching her since she joined them. He returned a few minutes later with her walking just behind them, Bray smiled at her, taking his hat off to her, where as the other two waved slightly.

"Ah the lady Paige, it's good to see you again. The last time we met were children, we used to play together as children. My father used to hide your mother, Finn and you every six months to prevent her being found, there were many times you stayed with us while your mother took Finn with her" said Bray revealing he knew Paige from childhood, by the recognition in Paige's eyes she knew who he was, actually appearing happy to see him, at least she knew someone from her childhood was still there and wanted to help. Seth, Roman and Summer seemed completely confused at what was just revealed, they hadn't expected to hear what they just had.

"Wait a minute, you have know Paige since she was a child with her mother" said Roman, just wanting that confirmed, it was only know he was adding everything up. "Paige is the other one you were watching over from before, all this time you have been making sure she was kept out of most danger and never found by those her mother was running from. Why didn't you say anything when she joined us?" asked Roman finally putting it altogether, he had admit, he probably should have seen it coming considering Bray had actually given him a description of the other one he watched over, yet it hadn't clicked when he saw Paige. If he was honest he felt like an idiot.

"Saraya's past caught up to her once, Finn's father was the one after her. She asked my father for help when she was pregnant with Paige, asking him to help keep her little Angel a secret, so that the gang wouldn't find out about her. I never told you because you didn't need to know. And I recommended you to Mr Calloway for protecting Paige. He didn't know it was me but had a message telling him about you. So if Paige wishes to go back to England, then I will make sure she has the protection she needs and finds everything she is looking for. I promised my father she will be safe, if I ever found her again. A promise I will keep to the end" replied Bray, revealing who it was that Paige's mother was running from and why she was kept a secret the entire time, which only asked the question did Finn know?


	15. Hidden

A couple of days later seen Dean and Emma adding the final touches to the room that would become their sons. Emma had also completely finished her new room. She had also been trying to get Dean to understand the decision Paige made, she knew he was refusing to accept it to save himself the pain, but she also knew that Paige wasn't going to change her mind, the girl was stubborn and rightly so at this point, she had never actually found out what Paige had said to make Dean the way he now is. In honest she had never seen Dean like this, the only ones that had was Seth and Roman, who said that he would come out of it eventually, it was just his way of avoiding the pain that he would eventually feel, it was his way of convincing himself that Paige was still at his side.

"Their Nathan James Dashwood-Ambrose room is now complete" said Emma, watching as Dean looked at one of the scan pictures, she smiled slightly, although he was in pain from loosing Paige he was still trying to do what was right and be there for her and their son, they had compromised on the name, as Dean wanted Nathan where as Emma wanted James, they also combined their names together so that their little boy had both parents names. Punk had come around wondering how everyone was getting along, he had helped try and find Paige the night she had left the safety of the mansion, Konnor and Viktor also wanted to see the place their sister was now living. Roman picked them up and took them back, they still didn't have clue where they were going, they hadn't been showed the upstairs of the mansion either.

"Wow you two look like you're ready for when he arrives in five and half months time" said Roman entering the room and looking around to see what it now was compared to before, the cot against one wall, with a sitting area, play area, as well as a little area for Emma to breast feed if she wanted to, they had all the things they need, their were shelves with toys on, other had books, and teddy bears, there were letters on the wall forming the name of the child. As well as pictures of everyone Emma and Dean wanted their child to know, so there was one of Roman, another of Summer, Paige and Seth as well as one of both parents, there was also a picture of AJ and Punk as well. Roman had yet to tell Dean and Emma where Paige and Seth had gone to, he had just told them that Seth had some business to attend to and Paige was staying at one of their other places. He wasn't looking forward to telling them.

"Oh, Dean. Did I tell you that Bray knew Paige from their childhood, she was the other one he was watching over from before" said Roman changing the atmosphere in the room and seeing the shocked faces of both Emma and Dean looking back at him. "He said if Paige wanted to find out who she was then he would help her, he also informed her of who her mother was running from, hence why I am going to question Finn before we reunite the pair, Summer wants to make sure he isn't going to hurt her" added Roman, wondering if Dean was going to ask to see Paige or rather when he was going to ask to see her. Summer was the only other one who knew where the younger woman and their two toned one had gone to and also the reason behind it.

"I want to see her, you know try and even things out with her. I can't leave it like this, her not talking to me, I just have to accept her decision. I hurt her more than I originally thought and because of that she doesn't want to be with me" suddenly spoke Dean finally accepting Paige's decision and also asking to see her, the one thing Roman wasn't looking forward to, how do you tell someone you consider a brother that the woman he wanted to speak with wasn't in the country let alone the place she was supposed to be. Dean and Emma knew something was wrong by the way Roman looked at them, the pair looked at each other before looking at Roman, knowing he was hiding something from them.

"Alright Roman, spill what are you hiding?" asked Emma, she knew there was something, and whatever it was, was pretty big. She also knew that Summer was likely to know what he was hiding. "If you don't tell then I will find Summer and asked her" threatened Emma, seeing the look she received in reply. Dean looked on finding amusing how Emma knew how to get information from the boys even when they didn't want to give it to her. He too knew it was something big and also knew that they weren't told for a reason.

"Alright. Paige isn't at the penthouse" said Roman not liking the way that Emma was looking at him, he knew he would give in eventually. Dean looked at him with a questioning look where as Emma seemed confused on why they were told she was there if she wasn't. "She's not even in the country, she went back to England to try and find who she really is, to get answers to her questions" added Roman seeing the anger that appeared on Emma's features, more because she wasn't told like Dean that Paige was leaving the country, she would have at least like to know, it also raised questions on whether Seth was where they were told he was. "Bray went with her, he gave Luke and Erick instructions to keep an eye on you and Summer and sent Braun to watch AJ. The three will keep an eye on The Authority make sure they don't find anything that might be useful to them" continued Roman, making a point not to mention Seth in his explanation.

"If Paige is in England, where is Seth?" asked Dean, he wanted to know if Seth was where he was supposed to be or if he was in England as well. He didn't know what to think at the moment. He could understand why Paige had gone back to her home country, and why Bray had gone with her, but that didn't explain why he wasn't told she was going. He was actually more confused, it was almost like Roman and Summer had made a point of not telling himself and Emma. "He's not attending to business is he?" asked Dean again, wondering how it had come to this, alright he admits his reaction to Paige's decision wasn't the best but that didn't explain why the two had decided not to tell him and Emma where Paige and Seth were going or doing.

"No, he went with her. He loves her Dean but not in the way you think. He loves her like a younger sister, her father thought it would be best if she went with him, since he felt the same pain she did when everything blew up. As soon as she has got the answers to her questions, both Bray and Seth will make sure she comes home safely, she has agreed to return the mansion when she comes back. And before you ask Seth found her at her own grave when she left here" answered Roman, admitting that Paige and Seth were together in England and that it was Mark's idea to send Seth with her, he also revealed that she would come back to the mansion when she returned from finding her answers.

"Why didn't you tell us. Sure Deano would have been upset and want to go with her, but he would have understood, we both would. I know better than anyone what it's like not knowing where you come from. I was the same yet you guys let me go and find who I was, both Dean and Seth helped me" replied Emma, just after she said that it dawned on her why neither of them were told. "Scratch that, you did tell us because Paige need her space from Dean and you didn't tell me because you knew I would tell him" added Emma working it out. She was at least thankful at the moment they were trying to keep all of them safe.

With the Authority, Stephanie and Hunter were going over the plans they were going to set in motion, they had the idea of blaming Dr Drew Galloway for the accidental insemination of Paige, thrust hopefully the Shield boys would lose all trust in him. That would put them at a place where they would be confused on who they could trust. They would also use Bo to get to Bray and also had plans in place to break Kane out of prison, they had yet to share these plans with the rest of their followers, but would later that day since they had called a meeting, to see how everyone was getting on with their set tasks, the only one they didn't expect to have achieved anything was Heath due to Paige's appointment not being until after she returned from England, although they were unaware she had left the country for the time being.

"What else could we do to break their trust in other people?" asked Stephanie looking at the plans they had already made, she smiled to herself on what they already had. She knew it would be hard but she thought about trying to turn Paige against her own brother in the newly arrived Finn, trying to get him to join them, so that they could use the information in which they were sure he had against the Shield boys, against Paige herself. "How about we try and isolate Paige? Make her feel like she is the reason why The Shield boys are breaking down, make her feel like her family have turned against her. If we confused her maybe she will come to us on her own" added Stephanie wondering if that would work. She smiled at the plan but it was just how they would do that.

"But as you said we would have to wait, if the IVF is successful then we wait until she's had her child. Or we kidnap her while she's with child and keep her prisoner until she's had her child then kill her. Although what we would do with the child is beyond me" replied Hunter, thinking what they could do, neither of them were cruel enough to kill a child, especially a new born. "Get Heath to let us know which one he plans on making the father, then we will give him information on where they can find the kid safely, and we will tell him the kid is unharmed" added Hunter, that was the one rule they refused to break. They wouldn't harm an expecting woman or a new born child or any child. They made sure everyone they worked with knew that rule and what the punishment for breaking it was.

At that moment Summer was with Finn in a little coffee shop not far from the mansion. He was expecting his long lost half sister to appear at any moment as he had made a plan with Dean to reunite with her today, he had yet to be told that the plans had been changed and that he wouldn't be seeing her until she returned from England even then it was her choice whether she seen and reunited with him. At this moment in time Summer was asking him questions, mainly on what he had been doing over the last eleven years, he was physically older than Paige, he was older by five years.

"Well, my biological dad found who I was adopted by, he went through court to get me back, but was unsuccessful instead he settled for part time access. He asked what happened to my mother, and her new husband, he thought that mum had moved away with Mark and took Paige with her leaving me in England. He was rather shocked to learn that she was murdered although he did seem slightly happy about it. When I was seventeen I started to look for Paige, finding that she was in foster care for three months with a really nice family that actually wanted to adopt her, they told me her biological father returned and took her with him to where he was living. I looked up Mark Calloway and discovered he was a detective, working here in Florida, that he had remarried, had both Viktor and Konnor working with him" said Finn in reply to Summer's question, he stop like he was trying to recompose himself before he continued. "I read that Paige was murdered, I watched her funeral on TV, I didn't know what to think, other than I would never be able to reunite with her again. My dad asked me what was wrong, when he seen me crying. I told him about Paige, that she was my little sister, from mum's last marriage, he found that interesting but didn't say why" added Finn seeing the concern grow in Summer.

"Okay I am going to be truthful. Paige is currently in England, she went two days ago. After an incident at the mansion between her and one of the boys. She wants to find out who she really is. She's fine we get a phone call from her twice a day to let us know how she is doing. Although she might be in more danger now. You're father was the one your mother was running from, he hire to hit men to beat her to death" explained Summer revealing what she had been told by Bray who had carried the information the entire time and never told anyone until he told Paige. The look on Finn's face was one of disbelief that his father, the one who was there for him when he felt alone, was the one who put him and Paige in the situation in the first place. He didn't want to believe it, why would he do that. How could he do that to him and Paige although admittedly he didn't know of Paige until after her supposed death.

"No no no, you have that wrong, my dad looked for me when he and my mum split. He loved her. He wanted to make things right. He wouldn't kill her, he wouldn't put me and Paige in that situation. That isn't true, he's a good man. Why would he do that?" said Finn, in denial but wanting to know why his father would do that, what evidence Summer had to support her theory. "Do you have any proof of what you just said? and what do you mean Paige could be in more danger?" rambled Finn, he didn't know what to think, he lost his mother age sixteen, separated from his younger sister and then come to Florida to reunite with her only to learn she wasn't in the country and be told his father was the man who hired the hit men that killed his mother.

"The son of one of your mother's friends, told Paige the truth on what happened, he was a member of the family that wanted to adopt her. He never told anyone until he told Paige first" replied Summer not actually naming Bray as the one to tell them what happened, she thought it best his name be kept out of it considering Bray had made it clear he didn't actually trust Finn since he was still close with his father. "And the world believes that Paige Calloway is dead, the only ones who know where she is hidden is myself and the ones who took her into hiding and the only ones who know who she now is are those who helped. As for who believe she is still alive, the people who forced her into hiding, they are still after her" added Summer, seeing the confusion cross the other man's face it was clear he had no idea on what Paige had inadvertently got herself into. "Paige witnessed Authority leader Hunter murder four people just over a year ago, she was the only witness, a childhood friend of hers tried to keep her out of as much danger as possible, but eventually gave her father information of Shield Security, when it came clear to them Authority weren't going to stop they faked her death and took her into hiding. She wants to know who she really is so she went back to where it all started" continued Summer explaining what had happened to Paige and why people believed her to be dead.

"But our last home with mum was destroyed. There's nothing left of it any more, there is no one willing to talk about what happened, no one knows who mum really was they just knew her by Saraya. Believe me I tried I never got anywhere it was like the government are hiding something. If I couldn't find anything then I'm fairly sure Paige wont either" replied Finn revealing he had tried to find out about his mother before to get answers but never got anywhere, but the more he thought about it maybe he was being blocked for a reason. "You think they knew I was the son of the man who was after her so they never told me anything?" asked Finn, hoping he was putting things together. If that was the case then Paige did have a better chance of finding out the truth. "My dad mentioned something about my mum's will, he said there was something in there that was rightfully his and his families, an heirloom of some sort" again added Finn wondering if that was why things were hidden from him and Paige to prevent something happening to them as well.

"It's possible that is the reason why you never found anything, in case you were more like your father than meets the eye. As for the heirloom and your mothers will it is possible that with Paige's return then maybe it will come to light on what it was your mother was hiding and who she truly was. It will hopefully give you both closure on what happened and answer your questions" said Summer, her phone suddenly began to ring, signalling she had a message, she looked rather worried when she read it, seeing that it came from Luke, the man hardly said a word let alone actually text anyone, she knew it was serious if he was texting her. "I've just been informed your father is near by and is currently pointing a gun at me" suddenly said Summer, she appeared afraid but not to much, concentrating more on composing herself and having hope that Luke would do whatever he had to.

"He thought you would be good to get information from. My step-dad wouldn't give any information nor my step brothers. He come up with the plan to get it from you. Put you in a situation it was either tell or die" said Finn in reply revealing he knew his father was there and what he had planned, he also knew his father wouldn't hurt her if she gave them the information on where they were staying and everything they needed to know on Paige, he was helping his own father but only had the interesting of being reunited with Paige again. He didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"You really believe he wont hurt me, after I just told you the truth of what he didn't to your mother?" asked Summer seeing the questioning look across the younger man's face, it was clear he hadn't thought it through on that one. "It doesn't matter any way, Luke will get to him before he can do anything, even if he did do something he would be put in the same situation he forced on your mother, where he is on the run, my partner wont give up, and I can assure you Paige wont be in the best of moods either" added Summer revealing someone called Luke what would happen if his father killed her and how his own sister would react to what happened.

In England, Bray had taken Paige and Seth to what remained of where her mother was killed. He could see by Paige's reaction of being there, that she was beginning to remember everything that happened when she was eleven and how she witnessed what happened and how her brother was never harmed by the men but she was. They left the scar down her lower back to remind her they could get to anyone. He also explained how Finn had tried to find answers, but due to the belief he was helping his father get whatever he was after, Bray's own father made sure he would never find anything, only Saraya's daughter could find out the truth. Paige.

"Wait your dad I.R.S believed Finn to be helped his dad, the one who ordered the murder of my mother, to get something. So prevented him from getting that he made sure only I could find out the truth" said Paige just making sure she had heard that right, it was now she was realising just how messed up her family was, and just how much she had yet to discover about her mother and that side of the family. Bray only nodded to what she had asked, seeing that she was only asking it because she wanted to confirm that she had heard what he said to her correctly.

"Saraya's will. When it was found it was addressed to you. By the time it was found Mark had already taken you back to Florida, my father opened it, when he realised what it was he resealed it and has kept it all this time until you would finally come and find the truth. There is also a letter in there addressed to you. Finn got his one when he was seventeen, when he first come to find out the truth. Hopefully this will answer your questions" replied Bray walking away from the site before them, nothing had been rebuilt over the old house, instead it was over run with weeds and other shrubbery. Paige took the envelope from Bray with the discoloured folded piece of paper that had her name on it. Seth behind her the entire time. There if she needed him.

The trio went to their next destination, Bray always keeping an eye out of who was around, he knew neither Finn or his father were around but that didn't mean the rest of the people that worked with the pair weren't around. He promised Paige he would protect her and that was something he was going to keep to, after all he watched over her for a fair few years when she was in Tampa to make sure nothing serious happened. He was also the first one at the scene when the car accident happened although she doesn't remember she had actually recognised him and said his name. Bray was determined to give Paige the answers to all her questions in the least amount of days so she was in less danger. Although she was in danger when she was in Tampa that wasn't a scratch on how much she would be in if people knew who she really was.

"You're taking us to Saraya's grave site?" said Seth when they walked through the gates of the cemetery, Bray only nodded knowing there was something else there too, something that was put there to make sure no one tracked Paige being in Florida or even being around anywhere. This one she was actually unaware of, everyone was until her so called death appeared on the news confusing a lot of people who brushed off as a coincidence where as other found it a little odd, and began to look into things, Finn's father being one of them to look into it especially when he found out that Paige was Saraya's only daughter from her last known marriage. When the trio arrived at the sight they seen just a normal rectangular shaped one with the name of who was buried the date of birth and the date of death, along with a few short words. Bray pointed to the one that lay next to Saraya's grave, the one that had an angel on a podium, the angel was holding something, from what Paige and Seth could make out a small love heart. The pair stopped in surprise when they read over who it belonged to, Seth looking to Bray wondering why he had brought her here and why he showed her this grave.

"Saraya Bevis Calloway born March 18th 1968 died October 17th 2003. Mother, Daughter, Friend. She loved the world and always tried to do what was right by her children" read Paige remembering her mothers appearance, her slightly sun kissed skin, dyed red hair, brown eyes. How she would always keep Finn with her when trying to set up their new home but make sure she was in a safe place. Paige then looked over to the grave that stood next to her mothers, sighing and then proceeding to read what it said. "Paige Saraya-Jade Calloway born August 17th 1992 died January 31st 2004. Daughter, Sister and Friend. Became an angel far to soon. Our flightless angel who watches over us until the day we join her" read Paige, she now understood why no one who was after her mother would come looking for her. Like the rest of the world they believed her to be dead, just a different age.

"To protect you when your father took you to Florida, my parents convinced the world you died. That way if anyone who was after Saraya did find out about you they would be led here instead of to Florida. Finn believed you were gone, he thought your other faked death in America was someone else, that was until Dean phoned him about reuniting the pair of you. He began to ask questions then but we have convinced him that it may not be what it seems just in case you choose to remain hidden" explained Bray, Seth smiled slightly, even when she didn't know it she had people out there who were doing everything in their power to make sure she was never found by the people who had forced her mother on the run.

"Thank you, for showing me all this and for answering most of my questions, I guess all there is left for me to do now is read over the letter and look over the will" replied Paige feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Bray only smiled at her and nodded before leading the pair back to their rental car so they could return to the place they were staying. Bray had explained at lot of things to Seth as well, like why he had never said that Paige was the other he had been watching and what the connection between the pair of them was, he also explained to Seth that above all else Paige was his main priority. To which the two toned man had nodded to understanding why Bray would always choose Paige over Emma, Summer and AJ, since his family had spent most of their lives making sure she was never found or suffered the same fate as her mother had.

Once they were in the place where they were staying Paige went to her room, wanting to be alone when she read the letter her mother had written all those years ago. She had most of her answers now she was beginning to see who she really was. She had also made the decision to go over the will with Seth and Bray then if needed to go anywhere, they could.

_Dear my Dark Angel Paige, _

_If you are reading this then I am no longer with you, that would be because of either two reasons. One I have put you with Bray and his parents and brother so that you will be safe and out of harms way or two I am no longer part of the world, in which case my past that I have been running from has finally caught up with me. Whichever one it is just remember I love you and I always will. _

_There are a lot of things I have not told you or Finn about who I am, but I know Finn will eventually find out through his father, where as you wont have anyone to tell you, so I will tell you in here. My actual name is Saraya Jackie Knight, I am the only surviving member of my family after the others were murdered by a family friend who turned out to have double crossed them. That left me with the fortune of the Knight line, including a mansion, several other properties and several safety deposit boxes. I have transferred them all to your name with the exception that instead of Paige Saraya-Jade Calloway, it will be Paige Saraya-Jade Knight. Whatever you do with them is your decision. _

_You see my parents were multi-millionaires, they owned their own company Knight Rise, an estate agents, they made sure each of us kids had enough to live if they should ever pass, but when they and my siblings were killed everything went to me. Except Knight Rise which was given to the friend that betrayed them. Amongst your inheritance are several jewels. My previous husband Michael has been after, I didn't know it at the time I met him. Ever since I changed my name and disappeared he has been after me. You may also need to know that Michael is also Finn's father hence why I leave my family's processions to you. _

_You may not know it my Dark Angel but you are a princess in your own right. One day when you turn twenty-one you will understand what I mean. You will find your brothers in Konnor and Viktor again, just like one day you will reconnect with your father. He has always wanted the best for you. After all you are his Dark Angel just as much as mine. All three of your brothers love you Paige, that I do not doubt, however I would say if you ever need anything then please go to Viktor or Konnor as they have no part of what has forced me to leave you, where as Finn has everything to do with it. _

_I hope one day I will get to see you again, and tell you everything in this letter myself in person. But if fate should have it that I don't get to see you again, the Irwin has promised to look after you and protect you, like he has promised on your twenty-first birthday you will get all your in inheritance. No matter what I will always love you, and if I could have made my marriage work with your father then I would have. You are more precious than you think my sweetheart, so whatever you do don't give up, everything will work out in the end. And remember there will always be someone watching over you. _

_Lots of love and kisses. _

_Your mother_

_Saraya. _

Paige smiled to herself as she read the letter, even when her mother wasn't there she still made sure she would be safe and that there was always someone there for her. Seth entered her room not long after seeing Paige in tears, when he reached her he pulled her into his arms in an attempt to comfort her. Rubbing her back as he hugged her, as well as making calming noises, he didn't know what the letter said but he knew whatever it was had made her like this, it was either that or she was overwhelmed about everything she had found out over the last couple of days.

"She wrote the letter because she was going to leave me in the care of Bray's family, she didn't want me to go through the same thing" whispered Paige barely audible. She sounded so heart broken. "She knew she was never going to see me again, so she put the entire inheritance under my current name. I miss her so much" added Paige finally admitting that she missed her mother. Although she had the answers to her questions she still wanted her mother to be there at her side telling her everything that was in the letter in person, just to tell her that she loved her. At hearing this Seth eyes stung with tears, if he was honest he didn't know what to think, he knew that Paige's mother had wanted to protect her and inform her that Finn's father was after something that she was now older enough to received as well as like she already knew he had something to do with her death.

"Shhh Paige, it's okay. Everything will be alright" spoke Seth in a whisper just like hers, Bray stood at the door watching the pair of them, he knew this would have brought back all the feelings that she had buried, all the memories particularly the ones of that day back. He smiled slight at her before returning to the kitchen, sitting at the table waiting patiently for them to return. He was at least happy she accepted to stay in his hidden cabin far away from anyone and in a place where no one would think to look. It wasn't long before he was joined by the duo.

"Feeling better now I hope" said Bray, seeing that she still looked upset but not as bad as she had, she at least smiled at him before pulling out her mothers will and placing it on the table, with Seth and Bray reading over the contents of what she was too inherit. She was surprised to see a small off the grid mansion, although she was sure it had fallen into ruin. She also noticed how their was no mention of Finn's name in there, nothing was to go to him which she found odd but didn't want to question it. "Ah your mother has left you the Knight Star, a large black onyx gem that turns white like a diamond in the light of the right moon, it has been past down for generations through your family line. And is also what Michael wanted" suddenly said Bray explaining what the gem was and also that it was the one thing that Michael had killed her mother over thinking it would go to Finn.

Back in Florida, Summer had been returned back to the mansion safely by Luke who explained what happened to both Dean and Roman, neither man happy and Dean looking like he was going to bust a cap at someone. They both thanked him for bringing her back to the mansion unharmed, to which he nodded and left without another word. It was unknown if Michael was still walking as The Wyatt's took their job of protecting rather seriously, hence why their target normally ended up dead since they posed a threat to the ones they were protecting in the first place.

Charlotte had spent the last few days trying to get information from Becky, having got nowhere she had stolen the red heads pass badge to get inside the building so she could find the informations she was after on her own. So far she had managed to get into the build, and was currently looking to see where they could be hiding their information, she checked the reception desk computer for any information regarding the Celtic Warrior coming up blank, she also tried the phone but it asked her for an access code, something she wasn't expecting nor had she seen Becky type one in when she had visited the other woman at work. After rooting around the desk she decided to try the upper levels.

That's when the alarms went off. When she got to where the offices were, she was met with Dean standing opposite her not exactly looking to pleased that she was there. She tried to run back to the elevator but didn't make it back in time, the doors closing seconds before she reached them. Dean however didn't follow her, he knew for her to get out of the building she would have to come and face him sooner or later. As the lift wouldn't come back considering it had fingerprint recognition and the stairs were behind him. It wasn't long before the blond woman came back, she actually looked cocky, like she was confident she could get past him.

"We know you are helping the Authority, and I know why you're here. You see we suspected you as soon as we realised who you were. Hence why there is so much security on this place. Trust me your daddy isn't going to help you this time. Now I am going to give you the same ultimatum he got. You ever tell me what you're looking for and why you are helping them or Braun there shoots" said Dean seeing the fear in her eyes about what could happen to her and the fate of her father since Dean had said the same ultimatum as he had received. She looked around to where he pointed to seeing a man built like a tank stood there fire arm at the ready. She then returned her gaze back to Dean who hadn't moved in the slightest still with the same dangerous look in his eyes.

"They wanted me to find information on Paige, they are going to destroy it everything anyone has on her so no one will find her. They said there war was with you Shield boys and that they had no interest in the girls, they knew they aren't going to get Paige so they were just planning on bring you three down instead" quickly said Charlotte making up most of it, other than the part of the information and what they actually wanted with the shield. Dean acted like that was the reason, giving Braun a signal to which he gave Charlotte something. A tab, on there was what she feared the most, her father he looked stressed about something and looked like he was struggling to get himself about of something. "Congratulations you just sealed his fate" said Dean seeing tears appear in her eyes as she watched the car he was trapped inside blow up, she could see the flames outside of the window.

"You're father didn't waste any time, tell us what we wanted to know. That they wanted information on Paige so they could finish the job, they wanted to know where AJ is and who Punk and the Celtic Warrior are. You lying to us sweetheart has just killed your father" said Dean stepping aside and letting her leave, he knew that she wouldn't be much of a problem now, if she had any sense then she would leave the Authority and let them figure everything out on their lonesome. Her father had also told them something else that was rather interesting concerning Bo Dallas, they didn't recognise the name but knew it was likely to have something to do with the safety of the girls and their own future. That's when there was a beeping noise.

"It's Bray. He is bringing Paige and Seth back tomorrow. He said Paige has a newlook, and seems more confident in herself" said Braun. He had received a picture of what Paige looked like now but opted not to show either of them, letting them find out when she returned with his own boss and the missing member of the Shield. Like Dean he knew the war between the two groups was coming, he also knew that it was unlikely that they were going to walk away from it unscathed. Mark Calloway was likely to be investigating and he was relatively sure that Paige won't be able to to get the Shield boys out of the mess once her father discovered they were the other ones running an illegal business in his city.

* * *

**Hi everyone, just wondering do you think I should do a sequel to this story, since this one is coming to an end now. There will be another two chapters then a time skip before we get to the grand finale on this one. Thanks for the reviews. **


	16. Paige's Insemination

When the duo of Paige and Seth entered the mansion after returning from England, they were greeted with the remaining four residents of the house. Summer and Emma noticed Paige's hair had changed almost instantly, where as the woman herself seemed to have more confidence. Seth stood beside her, actually happy to be back home again, as much as he loved England, the constant rain was starting to get to him. He was at least thankful Paige had gotten the answers to her questions and also kept to her end of their deal and returned the mansion without any fuss. It wasn't long before everything went quiet in the mansion, as Paige walked over to where Dean stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted towards you. And I am sorry for worrying you when I left the mansion" suddenly said Paige, surprising Dean when she hugged him. He was a little taken back at first but soon accepted it and hugged her in return, if he was honest he was curious on what had brought this on, but decided against asking, he knew whatever it was, had something to do with her trip to England. Seth smiled and stood with Emma, for the first time he felt at peace being around her since the revelation and all. He didn't know how to react then so he concentrated on Paige and helping her, not really attempting to get over what happened, that was until Paige forced him to talk about it.

"So when is Nathan due?" asked Seth, causing Emma to look around at him in shock. She had never imagined Seth to want to know anything about her son, yet here he was asking when her due date was. She was now more than curious to find out what happened in England, considering Paige had apologised for what she had done when worrying everyone and leaving the mansion as well as hugged Dean, where as Seth was now asking one of the last things she would have expected. Roman and Summer looked almost as curious as she did and Dean was still in shock that Paige was okay with being around him again, after almost three months, things were going back to normal, well as close as to normal as things can get.

"He is due in two and half months, everything is set, just waiting on him now. How was England?" asked Emma, at least thankful they have a civil conversation without arguing or hurting each other in some way. She knew whatever had happened to change the way Seth was thinking had something to do with Paige and for that she was thankful. Summer stood with Roman and smiled at the scene before her, she had to admit it was nice seeing Emma and Seth talking to each other about Nathan and also seeing Dean and Paige interact with each other where one didn't leave. It made a nice change and she was also more curious on what had caused the sudden change, she also liked how Paige had her hair now, as well as how the younger woman now showed her confidence.

"Paige, can I ask what happened in England? And what you did to Seth?" asked Summer not being able to hold back any longer, she just wanted to know. Paige only smiled at her and nodded, looking over to Seth. Dean stood behind her playing with her now black and blue hair. He too wanted to know but then again, the sudden change in how the pair were acting, would spark the question to anyone who saw them now compared to what they were like before. Emma smiled as Paige went into the living room. The girls sat either side of her where as Roman and Dean sat either side of Seth, all looking towards the younger resident.

"I found who I am, got the answers to my questions and found that I have always had people there to watch over and help me when I needed it. You guys included. As for Seth, I forced him to talk about his feelings towards what happened, as well as forced him to watch the Harry Potter films with me" said Paige explaining what had happened in a few words. Emma hugged her from the side, saying thank you as she had done what none of them before had been able to do, got Seth to tell her the truth on how he was feeling. Summer smiled, that she had found what she was looking for and realised what they had all seen from the beginning. "I have also come to a decision about Finn" added Paige, turning it a little serious, she didn't know if they were aware of what she had learnt but that was what affected her decision.

"Paige, has learnt that his father Michael was the one who ordered the death of her mother. And also learnt why he did it. We also found out that Finn is close with Michael, although he believes her to be dead, she is still in danger as she is now in procession on what he killed her mother over. When he killed her, he was hoping that it would go to Finn, at the time he was unaware of Paige's existence so when it didn't go to Finn he started to ask questions, Finn inadvertently revealed Paige, and that she may still be alive" continued Seth explained what they had learnt, he didn't have to say what Paige was thinking, as the remaining four had already figured it out.

Later that day seen Roman in the hospital waiting room, he had taken Paige to her appointment while Seth caught Emma, Summer and Dean up on everything that had happened, and while they caught him up with everything. Paige had told him everything that had happened while in England on the way there, he had to admit he like this new Paige, she was confident, outgoing, fun loving and still spoke her mind. He had to admit he was surprise to learn of her mother's true identity but it helped in understanding everything, and Paige had even offered to use the mansion there as a holiday home for when they went to England. Roman was deep in thought when Dr Galloway came in, he looked confused but none the less brought Roman back to reality.

"Roman, I'm ready to see Paige now" said Dr Galloway, slightly confused about the way that Roman was looking at him and the whereabouts of the said woman, he would have seen her if she was passing to go to the bathroom, and she had been in the café when he passed it. He knew by the way that Roman was looking at him that something must have been wrong. Although he didn't want to admit it. If he was honest he didn't want to say what he was thinking but he knew he would eventually have to say it. "Where's Paige?" asked Dr Galloway, he avoided what he was going to say, merely asking where his young patient had gotten to.

"Heath Slater, came about half an hour ago, said that you had a last minute meeting and he would be seeing Paige today" replied Roman, seeing the look of Dr Galloway's face he knew then that something was seriously wrong. He followed Dr Galloway when he ran from the waiting room and to the reception desk on that floor, he just caught up when the doctor ran off again, running down the hall checking each room as he went, finally stopping at one and bursting through the door, he knew he was already too late and there was nothing he could do now except explain to Roman what had happened. He wasn't looking forward to the response he got when he did tell them. "What happened?" asked Roman when he finally caught up, seeing Paige peacefully lying on a bed, she didn't look any different although how the doctor was smiling rather evilly at them made him worry.

"You're too late, there's nothing you can do now to reverse it" suddenly said Heath, moving back rather fast when Dr Galloway launched himself at him. Grabbing hold of the collar of his shirt and keeping hold of him, making sure he didn't get away or do anything else he shouldn't have been doing. He knew from all the medical things around what Health had done, however he didn't know which one had been used, he also knew the intentions. "Looks like the Shield boys will be having a little trouble ahead. The Authority are going to win, they always do. You don't have to worry now, she wont be a target if it was successful" added Heath, seeing the confusion on Roman's features, he didn't have a clue what the man was on about, and at this point all he cared about was Paige.

"He didn't hurt her" said Drew Galloway, the trusted doctor. He had waited until Heath had been escorted from the building to say anything, he knew he would have to explain. "If it helps in any way, he inseminated her, but using who is the trouble. It had the number of one of you three boys on there but I can't remember who it was" added Drew seeing the way Roman looked at him then back to Paige. He now understood what Heath had meant when he said you don't have to worry she wont be a target, The Authority had the same moral as they did on that one. At least they showed they cared in some way. It was just how he was going to explain this to Seth and Dean, as well as how they were going to tell Paige herself what happened.

"That's what he meant by she wont be a target now if it was successful" said Roman, waiting for Paige to come around he knew he had confused Drew by what he had said. "The Authority wont harm or do anything to a pregnant woman, or a mother with a new born. They at least show a little respect with that" explained Roman, smiling slightly when she started to moved a little bit signalling that she was coming around. Drew sat next to him nodding when he said that wondering why Emma hadn't been targeted, at least he had the answer to that question now. He smiled like Roman did when he realised she was coming around, opting to tell her himself what had happened and also what they will do in order to help her.

"Welcome back Paige" said Drew smiling at her slightly. "Something happened, Heath lied to you, I was on my break and he just revealed he was working for the Authority. At their order he has inseminated you, I will find out the code on which Shield boy it belonged to. I will also make you another appointment for two weeks time, so we can see if it was successful" quickly explained Drew seeing the shock and horror come over Paige's features, she clearly didn't know how to react to that news. Paige only response was to nod at both men and ask to be taken back home. He could understand it, since she had just been told The Authority had gotten to her in a place where she is meant to be safe. He smiled giving the appointment card to Roman and saying he would phone Paige herself when he finds out which one would be the father.

The car ride to the mansion was rather quiet, Roman was concentrating on the road making sure he got them back safety, where as Paige was content on looking at the window to her side watching as their scenery go by. While she was watching it go by, she was thinking about everything that had been happening and was likely to happen, she had come to terms that her life was never going to be normal, yes she wanted to have children but when everything had settled down, yet here she was potentially pregnant. At this point she just wanted to reconnect with her friends, with her family and people she trusted. She just wanted to sit down somewhere and watch her favourite films from when she was growing up.

"You alright?" asked Roman quickly glancing at her, he knew for now she wouldn't try anything, she could leave the mansion but he highly expected her to do that. Summer wouldn't let her leave again, neither would Emma and Dean would make sure she had a tracking device on her before she went anywhere, and Seth would pretty much attach himself to her before she even thinks about going anywhere. Paige turned to look at him, not really sure how she was going to answer that, she mainly because she didn't know.

"Spectacular, all things considering" replied Paige seeing the corner of Roman's lips curl in a small smile, she figured it was her sarcasm that had done it. "If I'm honest, I don't know. It wouldn't be that bad except that I'm not ready and I don't which one of you is the father" added Paige being honest this time. It wasn't much longer before they were pulling through the gates of the mansion, she didn't know how she was going to tell them what had happened, mainly because it hadn't fully sunk in yet. She hated hospitals with a vengeance, now she had another reason not to like them, she thought she would be safe there but she clearly had that one wrong, somehow the Authority had still got to her. When the duo walked through the door, Roman asked everyone into the living room, he only thought it was right that he should tell considering it happened when he was looking after her.

"Okay, something happened with Paige when we were at the hospital" suddenly said Roman, he could still see that Paige didn't want to talk about what happened that it was still settling in what happened. This was confirmed even more when she walked from the room. "Heath Slater revealed he was a member of The Authority, after he inseminated Paige. She's still trying to understand it, and to make it even worse, Drew said the code on the tube was one that belonged to one of us, he will call Paige when he knows which one it is" added Roman seeing the shocked looks he received in reply, he knew it was the last thing they had expected, Emma and Summer got up and went to find Paige, they wanted to be there when she needed them. Dean and Seth however didn't know what to think, she hadn't long returned from England, she had turned into this outgoing, confident woman and now she had a set back that she could have done without.

"When is her next appointment?" asked Dean, he didn't know how she was feeling but knew it was more than she appeared to be letting on, he knew her better than anyone else in the house, she would hide her emotions if she thought that was the best way of getting through what was troubling her. It was just after that the phone began to ring, Seth picked up the phone recognising the number, shouting up the stairs to Paige that it was Dr Drew Galloway, he knew she had heard when the phone stopped ring, and Emma shouted down thank you. After that Seth returned to Dean and Roman, waiting for the answer to Dean's question.

"Two weeks time, just to see if it was successful considering she had no preparation for it. If it was though, the Authority wont do anything to harm her, they will actually make sure she isn't targeted. They have the same morals as us on that one" replied Roman revealing that she would be safe if it was indeed successful. He knew it was going to be hard for Paige considering she admitted she wasn't ready to be a mother just yet, plus she didn't know which one of them was the father and she now had another reason to hate being in a hospital. "It's going to be a rough journey ahead, she admitted in the car ride back she wasn't ready for this to happen" added Roman seeing the surprise that crossed Dean's features, Seth looked up to behind Roman smiling slightly at the raven haired woman in question.

"Dean, you might want to go and speak with Emma, she just got some rather odd news about your son, Summer is up there trying to help her understand it" said Paige when all three men had turned to her. She could see the surprise on his features turn to worry about what could be wrong, although she knew it was nothing bad she didn't say anything. Paige sat in the spot that Dean had previously occupied since one of the two men could possible the father of her assumed child. "Dr Galloway said which one of you guys is the father. Dean isn't and neither are you Roman" added Paige revealing Seth to be the potential father. He seemed shocked now. Roman now wondering what the motive behind the entire thing was.

"I could be a father?" whispered Seth, both Paige and Roman looked at him, after everything that happened it seemed kind of odd that Heath had picked his one up, whether it was by coincidence or on purpose was another thing, right now he didn't care. "This is slight odd" added Seth coming back to reality, finding it completely weird how at one point he thought he loved Paige in a romantic way, but now he realised it was more like a sister, all this was happening. Yes he wanted to be a father but he didn't want to have those children with someone that was his best female friend and someone he saw as a little sister, when he looked at Paige he could tell she hadn't taken offence to what he had said, instead she had a small smile on her lips.

"Know what you mean there two toned" replied Paige, seeing Roman smirk slightly at the nickname she had given to Seth, "This is like having a child with Konnor or Viktor, it's not odd, it's just weird" added Paige being honest on what it felt like to her to which Roman could hold it any longer and burst into laughter. It wasn't long before the trio were joined by Emma, Dean and Summer, all three looked on wondering why Seth and Paige were looking at each other weirdly and why Roman was almost in tears on the sofa. Emma knew whatever it was must have been amusing as it was very rare to see Roman laugh at one of them unless it was Summer. She smiled at the duo watching Roman, to which she received one in return from each of them.

"Err me and Dean have to change the name in the nursery" said Emma, still trying to work out how they had missed that or said it was one and it turned out to be another. "Nathan James Dashwood-Ambrose is actually Natalie Jennifer Dashwood-Ambrose" added Emma, revealing that the hospital had gotten it wrong that she and Dean were going to be a having a daughter instead of a son as they were lead to believe, Seth and Paige smiled and nodded where as Roman shock up from the floor smacking his head off the coffee table as he did. In turn making the remaining four laugh.

Two Weeks Later

Emma and Dean were in the midst of trying to changing all the things that had to do with their chosen baby name, since it had been revealed to be a girl instead of a boy. Where as Summer had offered to go with Paige to the hospital to find out if the insemination was indeed successful, Emma was at home, since she had sent the three boys to the office as they had hardly spent any time there with everything that had been happening. Becky of course was doing her job well and was delighted to have finally met Seth, especially since she had heard so much about the man yet had even caught a look of him let alone met him before then. Dean was content on distracting the younger man, asking what he was going to do now since he had the chance at a family or at least being a father.

At the hospital, Dr Drew Galloway was running a few tests, checking that Paige was healthy and taking a little blood so he could do a pregnancy test that way. The girls were talking to each other when he returned to the hospital room, he smiled at them before confirming that Paige was now pregnant, he also informed her that he would personally go to the mansion to do her check ups since she appeared to be uncomfortable in the hospital which he could understand considering what happened the last time she was there. He smiled at her, before telling Paige when he would stop by to see her and letting the duo go. If he wasn't mistaken Paige appeared to be quite happy about the news and a lot more calmer than he originally thought she would be.

On the way back to the mansion the girls stopped off at the office, being greeted by Becky behind the desk, who recognised them and informed the three men that they were there. Paige looked around in awe as it was the first time she had actually been to the offices, she had been past the building but never actually entered it until now. When the three men come down they watched as Paige looked around with interest finding it amusing to an extent how interested she looked in being inside the head quarters of their security business.

"So Princess Paige what's the diagnostic?" asked Dean being cheeky, when he called her princess Paige, he was surprised when she gave him a cheeky smile in return, but at least he was aware she was beginning to trust him again. Summer stood with Paige amused by the other woman's response to Dean, even Seth and Roman had found it amusing considering everything that had happened between them over the last couple of months. Dean smiled at Seth, he hoped for the sake of Seth that it was good news, considering he had spent the last two weeks convincing him that everything would work out and that Paige would eventually come round, that she would eventually get over the shock of what happened and that it wasn't her choice that this had happened.

"Come back positive" replied Paige, seeing the smile on Seth's face grow, he knew he would have his work cut of for him but at this point he didn't care. "Looks like Roman is going to be an uncle again, like Dean is going to be and Seth here is going to be a dad" added Paige, Roman smiled at her, she had put his mind at ease when she said she no longer had any intention of leaving the mansion. She now had a bigger reason not to leave considering they didn't trust the Authority, especially when the words came from one of their members, plus they couldn't be sure if one of them were going to go rogue and still target her.

"That's brilliant" said Seth, walking over to Paige and gently hugging her, his top priority now was making sure the mother of his child was safe, the same as Dean's was. He was sure Roman and Summer could laugh at the situation they were in, all things considered, both Seth and Dean wanted to be father's, have their own families. Ironically they both got that but with the other man's partner. Paige and Emma had laughed at each other on a number of occasions since Paige had actually returned from England, it was like she was a whole new woman now. She wasn't a scare child any more but a confident and out going woman with a little bit of mischief thrown in there. Dean hugged Paige shortly after where as Roman announced he was going to escort the ladies home to make sure they got there safely. While Roman was gone Dean and Seth spoke about what they were going to do.

"So what are you going to do now? You know since you and Emma are no longer a couple and Paige is officially carrying your child" asked Dean wondering what Seth was going to do now, "Also what do you think you're going to get a girl or a boy?" quickly asked Dean before Seth could reply to his previous question, Seth looked over to him, he hadn't really thought on what he was going to do, he wanted to have children, but he never imagined the mother of his child would be the woman he had grown to call sister, it was weird to him, like he knew it was weird to Paige. Seth sighed to himself not really sure what he was going to do now, it had all happened so quickly in his view there wasn't any time to think on it, plus he had his hands full with Paige most of the time and dealing with what he thought as a betrayal.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought what I'm going to do, I know I will step up and be a father and be there for Paige when she needs me but other than that I don't know. As for you're other question, it doesn't matter which I will love them all the same and be there no matter what" replied Seth thinking about what could happen, he knew Paige didn't love him in a romantic way, like he didn't love her in that way, yet they were likely to end up with a child together. Paige had told him something in England, something concerning Dean but made him promise he wouldn't tell anyone else, a promise he wasn't going to break, as he had also told her something he didn't want anyone else to know, he knew he could trust her. "What about you, what are you going to now? With you little girl due in the next couple of months" asked Seth wondering what Dean was going to do, in a way they were both in the same situation just under different circumstances.

"Be there for her and Emma when they need me, hope things go back to normal. Paige is finally trusting me again, and I thank you for whatever you did when you were in England with her. But if I'm being honest I don't know what I am going to do, I can't just think about me and what I want any more, I have Natalie to think about now, she has to be my top priority" responded Dean, he knew that he had to be a more responsible person now and he also knew the war was coming, they all did, The Authority were going to just stop, Paige was still valuable to them, if not more than she was before, in a couple of months Seth would find out the gender of his child, and all three girls plus AJ and Becky would have more protection, even if they didn't know it. Both Dean and Seth were aware of the attempt on AJ's life just last week by the Authority.

Back in the Authorities abounded warehouse, they were currently holding the meeting to see where everyone was with their pet projects that they were set weeks ago. Heath sat at the table with a smug smile on his lips, he knew he would probably have the best news, if he was honest he didn't hold out much hope for the others. Oddly Charlotte sat in the place her father had previously sat, she had yet to tell them of her father's demise, his funeral was the day before and she made it so it was a private one where the people who he worked for weren't invited since it was thanks to them he was killed like he was, it was thanks to them she had lost her brother and now her father too.

"Okay you have had long enough to fulfil your tasks, where are you all at?" asked Triple H looking to each of them, he like the others finding it odd that Charlotte was in the place her father Ric would have normally been, he didn't question it however thinking she had finally taken over from him so he could retire happily and in his vast amount of wealth. Some of them looked around like they weren't sure how to reply, where as others namely Health smiled to himself, he knew he had the good news they would be needing, so they could move on to the next stage.

"We have found a lot of properties under their names, there is a penthouse, the mansion itself, a beach house, they have their own private island called Island Nori just of the cost of Cuba, the apartment Dean owns which was the scene of her fake murder, there is also a house under Summer Rae's name, another apartment under Roman's name and a flat under Seth's name. There is also a condo under the name of Emma. There's isn't anything under Paige's name. Although we suspect like you said before that she has changed her name. However we believe she is still in the city somewhere" said Corey, giving Stephanie a small pile of papers, detailing everything they needed to know about the places they owned. She smiled especially when she spotted the map pointing to the place of each of the residence. It even had the phone number.

"You will be pleased to know that the insemination was successful, she is now carrying the child of Seth. Although Roman was with her that day. I seen the results earlier. And Emma's child is due in the next couple of months, a baby girl is expected" added Heath revealing the good news on Paige as well as when Emma was expecting as well as the gender of her child. "I did over hear something interesting regarding Emma's child's father" continued Heath seeing the interest spark in the eyes of his boss at the mention of one of the other Shield girls. "Incording to her file, the child's father is Dean, instead of her partner Seth, it appears as if there was already trouble that could break them apart already happening" added Heath revealing what he had actually read in Emma's hospital file, he could see that it had interested Stephanie and Hunter to learn that.

"I didn't get the information you wanted, just that Becky is dating Celtic Warrior and like her he is Irish. Now if you excuse me I have to go and read over my father's will" said Charlotte getting up to leave just after, she turned when she heard the confused voice of Hunter. "He died helping me do the mission you set me, I was in the headquarters when I ran in to Dean and was corned by the Wyatt that is build like a tank. The Wyatt family member gave me a tab showing my father trapped in the car we arrived in, seconds after it blew up, the car was right out side the building" added Charlotte explaining what had happened. "So thank you for sending my brother on a fated mission and for getting my father killed" continued Charlotte before walking from the room, she didn't want to be apart of it any more, it only caused pain and suffering to her family.

"Bo hasn't gotten any more information on them, his brother is being very secretive. But we do know that Bray went to England a couple of weeks ago, he returned at the same time as Seth and Paige did. Which is making us wonder if he was with them helping them do something" suddenly said Hunter carrying on with the meeting like nothing had happened, although he was saddened by what had happened, he couldn't let it get in the way, they had to finish what they started. They had to either get rid of the Shied, silence Paige for good or both. But they knew it was likely to be only one, he knew that the Shield would be the end of them, as did Randy, Batista and Stephanie. They all knew it wasn't going to be easy to get away from them.

"I might be able to help you there, you see I had a run in with one of them the other day while trying to retrieve information from one Summer Rae regarding Paige" said an English man, his voice was thick with the ascent, his tall muscular figure clad in a black suit, his hair neatly done, he was even carrying a brief case which he knew had something valuable in there, well at least to those before him. "My name is Michael, but most people call me Magnus, I was formally married to Saraya Calloway the mother of your main target. I can offer you a deal where you get what you want and I will get what I want" added the man now known as Michael.

"Let's here it" spoke Stephanie, it had sparked her interest when he said he had previously been married to their main target's mother, yet he wasn't Paige's father. That's when it twigged that he was the first husband, the one that had ordered her death. She smiled slight at him when he smiled at her. He was at least a little relieved that she was willing to hear him out considering he had just broken up a meeting, and one that appeared to be of importance.

"The other three members of the Wyatt family are Erick Rowan, he is the bold one with the ginger beard normally wears a white sheep mask. You also have Luke Harper who I had run in with the other day, he is normally dressed in a white tank top and jeans, and the final one who I believe the young lady had come in to contact with is Braun Strowman, normally known for wearing a black sheep mask" said Michael giving them the information that they needed. "Now I can give you the name of Paige, on the term that you get rid of her once and for all. No matter what" added Michael seeing the look that they were giving him, if he was honest he didn't like it considering he had just given the information the protectors they were missing.

"We can't touch Paige at the moment, since she is currently with child, one of rules is not to harm an expecting mother or one with a young child" replied Hunter revealing that he or anyone else apart of the Authority wouldn't harmer until they were sure the child would be okay without her, that was one promise he had made to Stephanie that they had made rule after their first child was born, they wouldn't want anyone to hurt Stephanie so they wouldn't do it to anyone else. That was the only way they showed they weren't completely merciless. He didn't like the way that Michael was looking at him.

"She is currently in procession that I want, I know like her mother she will not hand it over willingly, her mother left it to her in a will, if this child survives then I will had to do what you will not. By rights if she dies the what I desire will go to my son, her half brother Finn. There is no one else she will leave it to. Other than this child she carries" said Michael, noticing Stephanie signal something to someone, to which Randy and Batista came either side of him, they wanted to get rid of Paige but they would let her live if she had a child to look after, they wouldn't wish harm on the child, especially over something that could be so easily forgotten.

"I seek something called the Knight Star, it is an Onyx that turns white when in the light of the last light of summer and the first light of winter" replied Michael revealing what he was after. Stephanie looked on confused, she knew her husband would go against her for what she was thinking but they knew the man before them could be a huge danger. Mainly to Paige, someone she would say deserved to be a peace, she wouldn't say it out loud but that was her opinion. "I also desire to see Paige eliminated so that my son will no longer have any ties to his former life with his mother. When he is asked to do something for my corporation, he also mentions trying to find his sister, the same woman you are also seeking" added Michael, revealing another reason why he was looking for her. "Since I see you have no desire to help me, I will do it on my own, if any of you men are hurt then I consider it collateral damage" added Michael before leaving he knew by the way they didn't respond that they weren't going to help him get rid of Paige once and for all.

Once they were sure he had left the building. Stephanie and Hunter looked at each other then to Randy and Batista, they knew what they had to do, it was just going about it. Hunter grabbed hold of the phone on the table before him, dismissing those who were in the room besides his wife and partners. He knew they had to be warned. Their war could wait, they would have to reveal a few things like their true intentions for Paige and also what they were aware of. It was almost impossible to believe that the leaders of the Authority could have a change of heart but that is exactly what had happened. They listened as the phone rang, smiling to themselves when they heard the three voices of the Shield members answer.

"Hey it's Hunter, Stephanie, Randy and Batista. We phoning to warn you of something" suddenly said Hunter, his tone gave away that it was urgent and that it was something that was concerning. "Look Paige is in danger, a man named Michael just walked into our headquarters in a middle of meeting, gave us the name of The three Wyatt's we didn't know about. He wants to kill Paige in order to get hold of something called the Knight Star. He doesn't care that she is carrying Seth's kid" added Hunter informing them of what was likely to be coming their way, he smiled when he heard them reply and all four of them were expecting the question.

"Okay we are going to reveal to you why we ordered Paige to be impregnated" said Stephanie, she knew that would gain their trust since it was something that had probably confused them. "When you hid Paige and she come back under a different name, she set up two things in this community she thought was missing, unlike everyone else she didn't just run and hide in a different city or country she stayed trying to find who she is. We thought since we were responsible for her losing her first child that we could make it up to her, by giving her this and letting her live in peace, even if she didn't reveal who she was we wouldn't do anything, she would have a child, we would never take a mother away from a child" added Stephanie, she knew that was the real reason and in do so she revealed they knew of Paige's miscarriage. They felt for her. The four listened to what was said in reply.

"We can distract Michael for a while, make him believe we are helping him, lead his a stray. But whatever you do don't let Finn near Paige, he will lead her straight to Michael. For this one time we will call peace, until Michael is out of the way then we will resume our war, without the ladies being involved" said Hunter, making peace with the enemy for the time being, they said the goodbyes before hanging up the phone, they were at least happy that they could inform them and attempt to give Paige what they had planned. If Hunter was honest he didn't want Stephanie to part of this, like he didn't want his girls part of it, hence why he never targeted Emma or Summer when they had the chance, they were innocent they didn't deserve to have their lives ripped apart over something they didn't know they were part of. That was also the reason why Becky was left out of it and AJ, that attempt on her life wasn't actually by them.

"When we resume this war with them, we will not target any of the girls. Paige, Emma, Summer, Becky, AJ, Emma's Daughter, all of them are to be kept out this. Their lives had already been put in jeopardy now again from this Michael guy. Keep tabs on him" suddenly said Hunter making it clear when their war did resume he wanted all of them kept out of it. "I wouldn't know what to do if Stephanie or my girls were targeted, but I know I would be angry, so they stay out of it. Let them live in peace, if the Shield get away from this then the girls will go with them. They wont go back to the business if they get out. And neither will we" continued Hunter, he knew that they had planned for when it all come to heads and when they were revealed to Mark Calloway as the other trio doing illegal business in his town, only difference if they had his daughter as one of their girls.

Back with the Shield, they had taken what the Authority said seriously considering it concerned Paige, they couldn't just do nothing. If something happened, then they would regret it doing something, considering they could have done something about it. Not to mention it would leave them all devestated not knowing what they would do. Seth looked to the laptop that was before him, before looking over to Roman and Dean. Roman looked between the pair of his partners and before to the screen which was showing what Seth was looking at. Dean on the other hand walked from the room quickly taking out his mobile and dialing a specific number.

"Hi Viktor, it's me Dean. Listen I need you to keep Finn away from Paige, his dad is in town and has just revealed to the authority that he intends to kill her, he revealed information that not even the Authority knew. We know he is after the Knight Star, and intends to kill Paige while she is pregnant" said Dean listening to the excited voice of Viktor when he said that Paige was pregnant. "Yeah I'm not the dad, Seth is. Emma is the one carrying my daughter remember, any way thanks for agreeing to it" added Dean before saying his goodbye and going back to his partners, he quickly explained what he had done to Seth and Roman as well as revealing that Seth may have some questions heading his way about Paige and him being the father of her unborn child. The look of terror flashed across the younger man's features, but more about what Mark Calloway would think when he found out the father his grandchild was actually one the people he was looking for.

"Well that should be an interesting reaction when Mark Calloway finds out we are the other three he's been looking for, even more so considering I'm the father of his unborn grandchild" said Seth earning a few chuckles from Dean and Roman, they must have imagined the same thing as he had. It would be interesting to see the man's reaction when the time came. If it ever did come, they at least had peace of mind that when their war with The Authority started back up again then they would leave the girls alone, they also knew if they survived this then their war with the Authority would be the last before they would disappear, they already had the plans to take Paige, Summer and Emma with them, like AJ and Punk would go with them and the Celtic Warrior was currently making plans to leave with them, although he was trying to work out how he was going to ask Becky to go with him.

"We should start making the plans for when we leave this all behind" said Roman, seeing the look of the faces of Dean and Seth. "We can use the plans we were going to use to protect Paige from the Authority now against Michael" added Roman assuring them that Paige would be safe. "We are leaving it all behind, Emma would kill you Dean if you two let ended up raising Natalie in all of this, Seth you know Paige would kick your arse worse than when she almost killed Dean if she had to let your child grow up in all this. Plus I have a promise to keep to Summer, I promised her when we walked away from this we would settle down together, she been waiting all this time, it's time I kept to it" added Roman, seeing the genuine smiles he got in reply, he knew they knew he was right, especially with Paige.


	17. Knight Star

The three men of the Shield sat in the office working out where they were going to go when they left everything they had behind, if they were revealed to Mark Calloway as being the others doing illegal business in the city then they knew Paige would be torn hence why they were thinking where to go, especially since they knew if he did find out then they would never be able to settle in the city again. Roman was looking at different cities to live in, trying to find suitable places where they could live, he knew there were things he had to consider now, like a school near by for the children, a park for them as well. He also wanted to set up another business, but one that didn't have anything dodgy behind it. He smiled as the looked at the different places they could go.

"What about moving to Orlando, there are plenty of places to live, good schools for the young members when they arrive, they are also some parks for them to play in. lots of potential near by and it is also close to here so, if Paige wants to then she can still see her family, even if they don't get on with us" said Roman, having an idea on where they could up root to, he knew that Summer liked in Tampa, and also that she didn't want to have to move her entire life again she still hadn't fully got over the move from Charlotte in Carolina to Tampa, even when she said she had, he knew she was hiding how she was truly feeling so she didn't worry him.

"We could go there but instead of going straight away, stay a couple of months in England, that way it would put him and anyone else looking for us off for the time being, that way the girls will be safe and Paige will also get to see the mansion she was left, and you guys get to see the place where she was born. Understand why she has transformed from the scared girl we all met to the confident mother to be that is with us now" replied Seth sharing his idea, he knew Paige was so happy when she returned to England, just because of how much about her family line she found out. Dean and Roman both looked over to him and smiled, it had become so clear to them that he was happy to have the raven haired woman in his life, like they were.

At this moment in time The Celtic Warrior was sat in a restaurant with Becky, they had been to the place many time, since Becky had stated it was one of her favourite places to go. She sat opposite him, her fire red hair matching his own, falling over her shoulders, her smile lighting up the candle lit table, or at least it did in his eyes. He had fallen for her, he never thought he would find someone he would be willing to leave it all behind for, like The Shield boys had done, but when he heard her voice all those months ago, it had changed him, just like seeing her in the park that day, he knew she was the one for him. Hence why he now had plans to ask her with him when he leaves the city.

"Becky, I've been thinking a lot lately. About a lot of things, and one of them is about what I am going to do when it comes to the final show down between the Authority and The Shield. I know they have plans to disappear, and when it's revealed that they are the others Detective Calloway had been looking for, he will look for my code name and track it back to me, like he will find Punk and AJ. I'm going to leave with them, but I'm asking you to come with me" said Sheamus, for once he didn't want to be known as the Celtic Warrior, he wanted to be himself.

"Where are you going to go?" asked Becky, she just wanted to know the details, she had become close with the trio known as the Shield, they didn't hide any secrets from her and always told her when she was in possible danger, as well as informing her that there was protection for her if she should ever need it. Sheamus smiled at her with an amused smile. He had been waiting for her to ask that, since he had been invited to live with them for a while and they had agreed Becky could join them.

"Well I will be moving in with the lads in a couple of days, and they have offered you a place as well. Roman has been talking about going to Orlando, since Paige is always going to be the daughter of the detective hunting them. All I know is that it doesn't matter where I end up, home is where ever you are" responded Sheamus smiling at the woman before him as she nodded to his request of going with him, she had to admit she loved him even when she didn't want to believe it, so for him to ask her to go with him when he leaves instead of breaking her heart then leaving without a trace meant a lot to her, as it showed how much she meant to him, he was willing to take her with him, just to see her smile. "You're my princess, and I want to be with you for as long as you allow me, plus I made you a promise, and one that I'm not going to break just because I am going to be leaving" added Sheamus seeing her smile grow, he knew she wanted to be with him as much as him wanting to be with her.

At the Calloway residents, Viktor couldn't stop smiling since been told that his younger sister was pregnant, things appeared to be getting better and better. Michelle had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. She and Mark had been up most nights to feed the beautiful Kaia. Konnor had always been trying to find way to keep both his younger sisters safe and his younger twin. He knew The Authority would no longer try anything against them any more, they had all but given up on getting Kane out of the prison cell he was sent to.

"What's up with you?" asked Konnor as soon as seeing his younger twin come waltzing into the room with a cartoonish grin on his lips, Michelle looked up at him and over to Konnor her, daughter in her arms, sleeping peacefully unaware of what was going around her. She smiled at how the boys could tell when something had happened, whether it be something they are told or happened to them. "Come on Viktor, spit it out" added Konnor seeing the smile fade when Finn came into the sight of Viktor, it was that above all that worried Konnor as he didn't know what had suddenly caused his brother smile to fade, or who it was he was on the phone to.

"That was Dean on the phone, he asks that we tell Finn that he wont see Paige, because of his father's intentions, and that we're going to be uncles" said Viktor in response to Konnor question, Finn looked slightly confused at what was going on, his father hadn't told him he was going to do anything. "Paige is pregnant" added Viktor in a bit of a high pitched voice, he knew his voice had risen by the way that Konnor looked and rubbed his left ear and by the look that Michelle gave him, the little moan that Kaia gave him was also gave confirmation that his voice was both loud and high pitched.

"Nice to know that my little sister is pregnant and all but why can't I see her" asked Finn wondering what he had done for either one them protecting her to sudden deny him access to seeing the woman he had come all the way over to America to be reunited with. That's when it clicked with him. "Never mind, my dad mentioned about going to see the Authority, he wanted them to do something for him so he could get hold of a jewel of some sort" added Finn wondering if that had something to do with the sudden decision, he smiled to himself sadly, his step father didn't trust him, neither did Konnor or Viktor, Michelle did but that was because she didn't know that much about him, she didn't know about the arguments that he, Viktor and Konnor would have when they were younger.

"Yup, he asked them to take Paige out, they refused since they don't go after expecting mothers, and they said they wouldn't take a child's mother away over something they could let slide. They are going to leave her alone now, they have come to there senses at long last. Even agreed to work with their enemy in the Shield and hold off your dad" said Viktor in reply, his voice showing his emotion, he even had a facial expression to match. Konnor looked rather distrustful of his step brother stood before him, not sure whether he should trust him and risk Paige's life or not to and hopefully keep her safe, he smiled slightly at the thought of being an uncle. He never actually thought of that happening, especially when they were told what happened, and Viktor never really being interested in a relationship always putting work first.

At Shield Mansion the three girls were sitting in the living room, Paige looking through baby name books in an attempt to find the name she considered perfect for her unborn child, she had Seth had agreed to find to names each that they like, a girl and a boys name. Summer was writing something although being secretive on what it was and Emma was flicking through channels on the television trying to find something that interested her or waiting for Summer or Paige to say they wanted to watch a particular programme she had skipped past. When she looked around at her other two house mates she smiled slightly, as she hadn't really noticed what they were up to until then.

"You found any names you like yet?" asked Emma, Paige looked up from the book and smiled, she already had a girls name in mind if she was to have a daughter it was just finding a boys name. Paige nodded slightly before waving Emma over to where she was sat, the Australian native smiled again before joining the younger raven hair woman. She recognised the book that Paige was looking through straight away, it was the one that she used when trying to find the name she and Dean were going to name their thought to be son but actually daughter. Summer watched the pair of them smiling to herself as she continued to write down her emotions on everything that was happening. Every so often peaking over at them.

"I want to name a daughter if I have one after my mother, so Saraya, as for a boy I have no idea, there isn't any names except for James and Oliver that stand out to me" said Paige in reply to Emma's earlier question. "I suppose I could name a son Fred or George after the mischievous Weasley twins" added Paige hearing Summer giggle slightly to herself, Paige knew that would bring a true smile to the older woman's features, there had been many times where Summer had sat down with her and watched the Harry Potter films, since Paige was a big fan, always sighting the Weasley twins as her favourite characters in the film, even when you don't seen them that much. Paige smiled at her.

"Something tells me Seth may have something to say about naming his son Fred or George, but I think he will be okay with Saraya. It's a beautiful name. When's your first scan by the way, I had left the room to go to the bathroom when Dr Galloway told you?" said and asked Summer, she smiled when she heard the front door to the mansion open, it only grew when she seen Roman walking through to the living room followed by Dean and Seth, she could tell that they had been thinking about something and planning for the future. Her smile hadn't faded and Roman knew that something had tickled her, looking between the woman he had a feeling it was something to do with the name choosing considering he could see the book that Paige had hold of.

"Seth" suddenly spoke Summer gaining the two toned man's attention he looked around at her with a small smile place upon his lips. "How would you feel about your son being called Oliver, James, Fred or George?" she asked seeing Paige struggling to contain her laughter, Emma next to the raven hair woman was having trouble contain her own laughter, especially at seeing the look of Seth face, she could read exactly what he was thinking, that alone just tickled her. "Or how about naming your daughter Saraya?" added Summer, seeing the man's facial expression soften when she mention the girls name that Paige had in mind. It was clear just by the way he was looking at her that he was okay with the girls name that Paige had her heart set on.

"Fred or George, like the Weasley twins?" asked Dean, finally remembering that Paige loved those two, he smiled at the one woman that was once at his side and hoped to have back there some day, at least she wasn't afraid to admit she had a huge school girl crush on the pair of movie characters. He made a mental not to take her to the Harry Potter attraction when they were close enough to do so, at this point he was concentrating on Emma and being there for her and their unborn daughter. He smiled at Emma. Seth finally let out his laughter he was holding in, receiving an odd look from Roman who looked over to Summer and smiled, she knew then what they had been doing and smiled back at him.

"Girls, we have been planning something, we know once Michael is dealt with the war with the Authority will start up again, they have however agreed to leave you three alone. When it all comes to head, we are going to leave Tampa and take you three with us. But we are also going to leave the illegal business behind as well. Dean and Seth about to become father's, and I have plans on becoming one in the future" said Roman, allowing one of the other two to continue on with what he was saying since Summer dragged him over to her, kissing him rather passionately.

"We are going to uproot to Orlando, so Paige can stay in touch with her family, they still get to see their grand child and niece or nephew. But before we go there we are going to spend a few months in England, so things can settle" added Seth, revealing where they were going when they moved from Tampa, and also what their plan was. "Roman quite rightly pointed out that both Emma and Paige would kick our arses if we have to raise children in this, even more so if those said children end up being the ones to get hurt. So we are hoping to get rid of Michael and deal with the Authority before Emma's due date in a couple of months time" continued Seth, informing the girls of what they were going to do and when they were going to hopefully be done by.

"Sheamus and Becky are moving in with us the day after tomorrow and will hopefully help us with planning, like AJ and Punk will be when they move in tomorrow, since we said earlier this week that the four of them would be coming with us" finally said Dean, seeing the girls smiling back at him. He had to admit he was curious about the names that Paige had chosen if it was a boy and was also curious at her reaction to Seth's name choice, he kind of smile about it. It was now he was beginning to wonder. After that Roman and Summer went to the kitchen to talk about their future where as Emma and Dean went on the laptops to find a school they thought would be a good one for their daughter when she was older enough. Seth and Paige were in the dinning room, trying to come up with a good name for their child.

"So what names did you have in mind since you know my four suggestions for boys names and my only suggestion for a girls name" asked Paige, wondering what he had come up with, she had to admit his reaction to naming a son Fred or George was better than she had imagined, and he didn't appeared to be to phased about the names of James or Oliver. Seth smiled at her, if he was honest he actually liked to of her options for boys names and had an amusing idea for the name for a daughter should he be blessed with one.

"Well for a boy I had the idea of Tyler, where for a girl I would have suggested naming her Saraya-Jade after you, her mother" replied Seth revealing the names he had come up with, her always loved the name Tyler for some reason, he looked over at Paige to see her reaction, noticing her smiling at him, he was at least relieved that she liked the names, he remembered having to do this with Emma when they first found out she was pregnant, she didn't like the name Tyler for some reason, yet Paige was sat besides him smiling away to herself and accepted his choice for a name. "When's your next appointment? You know so I can go with you" asked Seth, he wanted to step up and being a good father, so he was intending on being there with Paige for every scan and check up she went to, that way he wouldn't miss out if there was any big news.

"Two months time, just a check up to make sure everything is alright and going how it should be, and Dr Calloway will be coming her. He said I appeared a little stressed the last time I was at the hospital, so to prevent that he will come here, at least that way I will be a little more comfortable" replied Paige revealing she wasn't going to the hospital, but Dr Drew Galloway was coming to her instead of her going to him. Seth nodded before gently hugging her, he knew when it come close to the time they would have to decide on the colours for the room, furniture to go in there and also where they were going to send their child when it come of age to go to school. They also had to decide on who's last it was going to take.

The next day come around quickly, bright and early Punk and AJ were knocking on the door, lucky for them Summer and Roman were already awake, Summer telling them to keep the noise to a minimum due to Paige and Emma still being a sleep. Dean had come down the stairs shortly after they arrived informing them that Seth was with Paige holding her back, due to morning sickness. Dean quickly got a glass of water before taking it back up stairs, he knew Paige would be in need of it, plus he thought it was the least he could do considering Seth wasn't going to leave her side while she was like this and Emma was still flat out. AJ and Punk looked at each other, neither had been informed of Paige's pregnancy.

"Paige is pregnant, when Roman took her to the hospital about the IVF, Dr Heath Slater revealed himself to be working with the Authority and inseminated her. Seth is the father, she went to another appointment and found out if it was successful, it came back positive" explained Summer seeing Punk smile a bit there, he knew how much Seth had wanted to be a father, at least he was getting it but not with the woman he had once hope to marry, instead with the one he went to the island with to come to terms with everything and get away from what had coursed him pain for a little while. "They were choosing names, or at least trying to, they have settled for a girls name, since they had the same idea, not yet come up with a boys name they both like" added Summer informing them of how much the two seemed to have accepted it and were doing what any parents to be would do.

"They have settled with Saraya-Jade for a girl and have the idea of James, Oliver, Tyler, Colby, Fred and George for the boys names" added Roman, seeing Punk and AJ smile, at least they had agreed upon the girls name. Punk and AJ looked at each other, wondering how far along she was, or if she knew which she was having. Punk was all to aware that Seth had always wanted to have a little girl, so that he could treat her like a princess and spoil her rotten, but he also wanted a son, so that they could so sporty things together, do the things that his own father was never able to do with him when he was younger.

"How far along is she? Does she know what she is having?" asked AJ wanting to know all the details, she was wondering if there were going to be any god parents to the child, like she had with Emma when it was revealed that she was with child. Neither of the four had noticed Paige emerge from upstairs looking a little more paler than normal, but none the less she came down the stairs, shortly followed by Seth, where as Dean went to make sure that Emma was okay, since she was the only one to have not woken up or emerged from her bedroom.

"I am two weeks gone and I haven't got the faintest idea on what the gender is" replied Paige from behind them, Seth beside her smiling like a mad man. "And it doesn't matter what the gender of my child is, I will love them all the same, and it will have their father here to help too" added Paige looking over to Seth, her expression suddenly turned serious when she spotted something that didn't appear to be right. She did remember seeing security camera's around the house before, especially pointing into each of the down stairs rooms that were viewable. It worried her, she could tell her sudden change had caught the attention of Dean who was now descending the stairs.

"Paige, what's wrong?" asked Dean looking to where she was, also noticing the camera's that seemingly appeared. He didn't remember having them put in or anyone telling him that they were going to be installing camera's. "When did we have the camera's installed?" asked Dean, revealing what it was that changed Paige's mood so suddenly. Roman and Seth looked to where Paige was seemingly frozen, following her line of sight to one of the camera's with a flashing red light signalling that it was recording. It wasn't long after that the land line began to ring, Seth cautiously went over to it, putting it on speaker so they could all hear it.

"I see you have finally noticed my cameras, there is one in every down stairs room and outside every bedroom. It would be easier if you give Paige to me now, save anyone else getting hurt and save a lot of pain and distress" said a voice on the other end, they didn't recognise the voice but had a feeling they knew who it was, there was only one person out there that was after Paige, who would be dense enough to try and spy one her. Dean quickly got hold of Paige shoulders in an attempt to calm her down, he knew that if enough stress was caused she would end up with another miscarriage, considering she had been exited about it since finding out the whole things was successful.

"Giving you Paige will cause pain and distress you moron" said Seth, as they were finally joined by Emma, she knew straight away something was seriously wrong, considering Seth was calling someone on the phone a moron, Dean was trying his best to calm Paige down, Summer and Roman were staring at what appeared to be a camera and AJ was wrapped up in Punk's arms. "She is carrying my child, so I would lose her and my unborn child. With would cause me pain, the distress you will cause to all of us since we don't know what you would do with her, so no we aren't giving her to you. Did it ever occur to you that she doesn't have what you are looking for" suddenly added Seth, explaining why it would cause pain and stress to them if they gave him what he was thinking, that's when the front door to the mansion opened revealing the four members of the Wyatt family.

"Miss Paige doesn't have the jewel in which you are looking for, I do. I knew it would put her in more danger if it was in her procession so I convinced her to give it to me. I am the only one who knows of it's location" said Bray, he knew that wasn't true, Paige did indeed know where it was hidden, but she was the only other one, he had asked her what she wanted to do with it once he had explained the danger it would put her in, and that the man after it was indeed her half brother Finn's biological father, as well as that he had killed her mother in order to get it, believing it would go to Finn, but since Paige herself was kept hidden, Michael didn't know about her and didn't quite understand why it hadn't been given to Finn when he reached twenty-one, instead he received a letter from his mother, informing him he had received a small fortune, it was then that Finn unwittingly spoke of Paige for the first time.

"Then you are the one who will tell me where it is, either that or fail at protecting the four ladies that stand in the hall way. Two of which I now know are expecting, I'm which ever is the father of the blond ones child will be just as devastated as the two toned one" replied Michael, making clear that he was indeed watching them. He would whatever it takes to get what he wanted. "and before you think about it, I know the Authority are working against me, hence why I placed camera's in your home and everyone in which you own. There is nowhere you can go where I want see you" added Michael, it was that, that worried Seth, Dean, Roman and Punk most as they didn't know where to take the girls where they would be safe and out of harms way.

"There is somewhere they can go, a place you will never find. These ladies don't have anything to do with this Michael and you know it. You took an eleven years mother away from her, got the men you hired to kill her before the daughter you never knew about. Whatever you want with the jewel I probably wont ever know, that is between the Knight family, Bray and whoever else needs to know, but I can be sure you wont hurt the these girls and you will never get that jewel" said Braun speaking for the first time, he was aware of the jewel and had a vague knowledge of it, but never once did he ask what it was wanted for and why so many people had been killed for it.

"That jewel is rightfully mine, and it is supposed to bring good fortune to the wielder of it, and it is the only one of it it's kind, legend has it processes some magic. That is if you believe the Darkness Realm tale. And I will go after Paige, after all you would all bend over backwards just to keep her safe so that makes her the perfect hostage" replied Michael making it clear he was going to target Paige, he hung up the phone shortly after. Paige just leant against one of the walls sliding down it until she was sat on the floor. She didn't know what to do any more, it didn't matter what she did, she was always going to be a target of something. She looked up when she felt someone put their arm around her shoulders.

"Bray, can you take the girls somewhere Michael wont find them. While, the hounds there and myself go and deal with Michael" asked Punk, making it clear that he wasn't going to let the girls be caught in the middle of this. Bray nodded before signalling for them to follow. He quickly got them into a van, instructing Luke and Erick to drive them to the hut and stay with them until he got the signal to bring them back. Both men nodded before taking the girls with them. Bray knew they would follow the instruction until it was safe to bring them back, he knew full when neither of them would bring them out of hiding unless they really had to. He would send Braun to get Becky when the time came putting her with the four he had just sent away.

Punk left the mansion with the three hounds following behind him, they quickly looked around for any cameras, when they found none they talked about their plan outside making sure no one was watching them. It wasn't long after that Finn arrived at the mansion, it was clear he had been talking to someone on the phone. Dean looked towards the dark haired man walking towards him trying to contain his anger, but failing at quickly grabbed hold of the other man's collar holding him up against a wall. Finn didn't actually know what to do but he had feeling this was coming, his father was doing him more harm than good, especially when all he wanted was to see Paige again, he didn't wish any harm on any of them.

"Okay, I get the feeling my dad has done something again, so I am going to stay quiet from now on" said Finn in response, he really must get his dad to stop whatever he was doing as he was getting the backlash from those protecting his younger sister, he had tried to explain on many occasions that he didn't have anything to do with his father's plans but due to the incident with Summer they understandably had a hard time believing him. It wasn't long before Dean let him go, he was about to walk away when he ended up on the floor, holding his jaw from the sudden burst of pain that shot through it, Dean standing above him with his left hand in a fist, anger burning in his eyes.

"You're damn right your father has done something again, and he is using you to his advantage. He knows you will do anything to see Paige again, she knows it as well hence why she has kept her distance from you. She knew if she went with you then Michael would get want he wanted" calm spoke Roman, while pulling Dean away from Finn, he could see more than ever that Paige still meant the world to Dean, especially if his reaction to Finn's appearance had anything to do with it. Finn looked at Roman, not knowing what to think, he knew Paige had been avoiding seeing him but it hadn't occurred to him that was the reason why, he smiled slight, she was smarting than she made out she was.

"Right at least that would explain why she is avoiding me, and if there is anything I can do to help then just let me know, all I want is to be reunited with my sister, whatever my dad is doing has nothing to do with me" replied Finn, he was being honest although everything stacked up against him. He smiled slightly but that soon disappeared when he seen how two of the five before him looked at him, he could tell they didn't believe him, either that they just didn't trust him. It was the way Bray looked at him that sent shivers down his spine.

"He may be at use to us" suddenly said Bray, Punk, Seth, Dean and Roman all looked around at him curious what he was on about, as they had only seen him as a threat or at least they had so far. Bray smiled at them before returning his gaze upon Finn. "He is the only son and that we know of child of Michael, and Finn here would be rather important to him if he is to get the jewel that he had been after all this time. Paige can only will it to another family member, thrust he can't kill her, since Michael has no relation to her he can't get her to will it to him, so Finn here will be the one he would have gotten her to will it to" explained Bray, seeing the fear appear in the eyes of Finn especially when Dean once again got hold of him, this time the shoulder of his shirt.

"Looks like we got our leverage" replied Dean, smiling rather wickedly at the man with him is grasp. Seth just looked between them wondering what Dean had in mind this time, as did Roman where as Punk looked between the three members of the Shield wondering what they were silently planning. "Well if Michael wants it the only person she can will it to is Finn so he can get it. But if Finn is missing then that would throw a spanner in the works, it should force his hands since as Bray said there is no other way he can get hold of the Knight Star" added Dean, seeing the realisation dawn on their faces at what he was saying.

A few hours later seen the girls in a safe place, Erick and Luke were with them thinking of a way to keep them occupied when they waited for the all clear to return to the place they called home. There had been a few times where Emma had gasped in pain due to her daughter kicking but other than that she smiled happily to herself, she was now trying to help Paige choose colours for the nursery, as well as the furniture to go in there, she smiled about Paige allowing her to help especially after everything that had happened between them. Summer was looking at the latest fashion magazines that Luke had gotten from somewhere, where as AJ was content on winding the pair up to see how long it would take for one of the to go completely around the bend or for one of them to snap. She had a smile on her lips while she was doing it, just listening to her was bring a smile to Emma, Summer and Paige.

Michael had been watching the mansion for a while now and had only just noticed that one of the camera's didn't seem to show any activity where as the others showed that there was movement. It also worried him that he hadn't heard from Finn, since he had never missed a time to call, yet he was late calling by almost an hour and a half. He had a sinking feeling in his gut that something was wrong although he couldn't say for sure what it was. He quickly picked up his office phone and dialled the number he had memorized as Finn's mobile number. While he waited he reorganised the pens and paper on the desk before him, finding it odd that he didn't answer straight away.

"Finn, finally why haven't you called me, is everything okay?" asked Michael when the phone was finally answered, however he wasn't expecting the reply he got or the voice which spoke it. "Where is my son? What have you done with him?" quickly asked Michael when he recognised the voice as Dean, it was clear that he was angry and that he had something planned. "Is Finn okay?" replied Michael to what had been spoken to him. He now worried more than anything what could have become of his only son and also what the ones who had him knew on what he had planned. "What do you know about any of this, this is bigger than all of you and doesn't concern you" added Michael believing he had got them but wasn't expecting his next response, but before he got a chance to reply Dean hung up, worrying Michael even more on what was going to happen to Finn since the last thing Dean had said to him was rather worrying.

He quickly grabbed a piece of paper and pen and began to scribble down everything he had planned, the names of all those close to the members of the shield and his main target, as well as everything he knew of the Shield, he knew that Mark Calloway was after them, yet he hadn't discovered their identity, he was about to change all of that, by sending them information on the Celtic Warrior and The Shield themselves, unknown to then he had been following them, taking pictures of them during their deals, and recording Emma and Becky while they were on the phone ordering things that had been requested. If he could he would break into office building they owned and get full information on what had really been securing their high end life style and also why they had been able to protect Paige and keep her hidden for so long.

As he was writing everything down, he smiled at the plans he had, he wasn't just going to expose them to the police but to the county as well, at least they wouldn't be able to settle in there again and that would also force Paige to abandon her shelter and shop or at least sell them on, he was now determined now more than ever to get her wanted and was more than happy to take the Shield and Evolution down with him. It was then when he thought about Paige's alternative style shop, there was a jewellery counter there that had what appeared to be genuine gem stones there, maybe the Knight Star was also there hidden in play view. He smiled before quickly drawing up other plans to break in there to see if it was actually there or if it was somewhere else.

Back with the girls, Erick had gone even more quieter that normal and Luke was now glaring at AJ, she knew then that she had succeeded in what she was attempting to do. Paige was looking out the window, towards the moon to be exact. It was then she took off her necklace and held it in her hand smiling when it began to change from the black of it's natural colour to the opposite colour, it resembled a diamond or a cullinan topaz. Summer came over to her as did AJ and Emma, wondering what it was and how it had changed from one colour to another with just the light of the moon. Paige looked up from the mesmerizing jewel to see the three woman looking at the same jewel that she had been looking at.

"It's the Knight Star, Bray had the idea of putting it into a necklace, that way if Michael ever come looking for it he would never find it as he is looking for the rock that it was before. It is also easier to keep an eye on this way and easier to conceal. Besides Bray myself and those two and you three are the only others to know where it is. Neither one of the boys are aware that my onyx necklace is actually the stone that Michael has been after this entire time, the less people who know the better, that way no one can end up being hurt and Michael nor Finn will find out where the jewel really, to them it will always be hidden even when it is in plain sight" explained Paige, revealing that she did indeed know the whereabouts of the jewel, they smiled at her when the realised it, considering she had returned back to the mansion one day with the necklace saying that it was something that had caught her eye.

"There is a small chance that Michael will work it out but not likely, he thinks that it is more valuable in the stone form when it reality it is more valuable when it has been put into jewellery as Paige has got it now. He only wants it because it is said to be the most expensive jewel in Briton, it appears as if he was going to sell it on" quickly spoke Luke, sharing the news on what he was likely to do with the stone once he had hold of it, he could see that it all seemed so pathetic to Paige, her mother was killed before her for the jewel that she now had. She didn't know what she was going to do with the necklace once everything was over, she had a few idea's but wasn't sure about them considering she didn't know if anyone else besides Michael was out there looking for the jewel. She didn't want anyone else to be but in danger over something as daft as the jewel.


	18. Destination: Hospital

It had been almost a month since Bray sent AJ, Paige, Summer and Emma away with Luke and Erick for their own safety, he had sent Braun to get Becky when the time came for her to join them, as requested he picked her up from the apartment she shared with Sheamus and took her to the cabin the others were. They had yet to find a way to stop Michael from whatever he had planned for Paige, to make matters worse he had also broke Kane out of his prison cell and got Finn from their grasp. To make matters worse they didn't know where they were hiding or what they had planned, or even when they were going to put their said plans into motion.

"Right so here is the plan for the next couple of days" suddenly said Roman looking up from his computer, seeing the blank faces of Dean and Seth looking back at him, as well as the slightly interested ones of the Wyatt family and the exhausted ones of Punk and Sheamus as neither of them had slept properly since they had been working out a way to find out what Michael had planned as well as how to track either one of Kane or Finn, not to mention they had to worry about what was going to happen when Mark Calaway found out who they were, as well as all the other things that were stressing them out, like how they were going to leave as well as Emma's fast approaching due date and Paige's pregnancy. "Bray, Braun see if you can find them walking the streets, Sheamus track their phones, Dean take Emma to the hospital for her check up appointment, Seth you go to Paige ready for her check up and I will stay here with Punk and try and find the place we are going to go when we leave the city, concentrate on getting the mansion of Paige's so that we can inhabit it, since she said it was in ruins" added Roman before seeing them all nod, watching as they set off to do their different tasks.

"That's all well and good except we have a little problem" replied Dean looking over to television in the living room across the hall from where they were. On the television was a news report about the discovery of the other illegal business owners in the city, it was showing the news reporter in front of a building, on that Seth, Dean and Roman recognised as their head office for the security business that they were running. "It appears as if we have a big problem on our hands" added Dean watching as their office building was broken into by the police department, it was like everything they had worked for, everything they had built was crumbling down around them. "Hey Seth get you're butt moving I will drop you off at the cabin, that way I can pick Emma up as well" continued Dean adding that part on, he was still afraid he was going to lose Paige, he was finally getting somewhere with her, he didn't want to suddenly lose her over something like this.

"Right another problem to add the long list of them, that also means Mark, Konnor or Viktor will come and ask to take Paige back with them" said Roman once the other four had left. He knew anything could happen now, their cover had been blown their business would no longer be trusted. "The sooner we have dealt with Michael, the sooner we can finish the business with The Authority, then we can leave the city and disappear, leaving everything including the businesses behind for good" again added Roman, he knew what was coming and was thankful when it come to the Authority that they had agreed to leave the girls alone. He smiled at what was happening in away, it was coming to the end, that's all they wanted.

At the city police station, Mark was trying to figure out who had broken his younger brother from his prison cell and why, he was also trying to work out how he had missed that Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns were the three men that made up The Shield, the three that he had been looking for, they had been staring him in the face and to make it even worse he had pratically handed his daughter to them on a silver platter, not only was she pregnant with one of their children but they could use her and his grand-child against him if they wanted to. He was actually feeling both stupid and guilty for not noticing they had been staring him in the face this entire time, he had let Dean into his home, let them take his Paige into hiding when all the time she could have been in even more danger.

"Dad, are you all right?" asked Viktor appear in front of his father's desk, seeing the pictures he had there, including the one of the latest addition to the family. He could see the worry and annoyance in his father's eyes along with the guilt about something. "This wasn't you're fault, you didn't know that the men you hired to protect Paige were the ones we have been looking for, and from where I'm standing they haven't done anything to give us any reason to think they would hurt her, we paid them to protect Paige, they have done that, they faked her death to protect her, took her into their home and have helped her start over. So I ask you where in any of that is an indication that they will hurt Paige?" added Viktor being honest when he said he hadn't been given any reason to believe the three men would harm his younger sister. They had been kind to her and helped her when she needed it.

"They haven't. I just don't know how to feel about the father of my grand-child being one of them men we have been looking for all this time. I don't want to lose Paige, but if Dean, Seth and Roman run, they are going to take Paige with them, which will mean we lose her, but if they stay then they will be sent down for a long time, Paige's child will grow up never knowing it's father. Either way Paige is the one who is going to be caught in the middle of all of this" replied Mark, he wanted to be a good father, he knew he couldn't put Paige under any stress especially in her condition, and he was sure that the three boys wouldn't either, but that didn't change the fact that he could either lose Paige for good or keep her at his side, he couldn't ignore his duty as a police detective.

"Seth will be a good father, he has kept Paige out of this as much as he could as had Dean and Roman, even now Michael is after her, and Paige has been sent with the other two girls into hiding, somewhere that even we don't know of. If it comes to choosing then we have to accept Paige's decision even if we don't agree with it. We will just have to hope she will stay in contact with us" suddenly said Konnor adding his opinion in, Viktor was right neither member of the Shield had given them any reason to believe they would harm Paige or use her against them, and their father had a reason to worry but he knew like they did that it was going to be Paige's choice, he didn't want to lose her either but he also knew if they forced her into something she didn't want to do then they would lose her anyway.

"I just don't know what to do, I thought I was keeping her safe by hiring them to protect her, now it turns out they are no better than the people that were trying to kill her in the first place. I am her father, I'm supposed to protect her and yet I have put her in a situation where she would be the one to be hurt again" replied Mark, he didn't know what he would do if Paige was the one who ended up being hurt again. He wanted to protect her but all he could see at the moment was the colour red, as he had unwittingly put his oldest daughter in more danger than she was before.

With the girls, Luke and Erick, they were watching the news about the Shield being the other ones in the city to be doing illegal business. They also noticed the reporter was right outside Shield Security their business head quarters. Summer didn't know what to think at this time, neither did Emma, AJ went over to Paige noticing she was starting to stress about what was happening, where as Becky just looked on confused about how it was revealed and worried what it would mean for the boys, she wasn't aware the Paige's father was the detective looking for them.

"Paige it's going to be okay, you have to calm down. it's not good for you or your pregnancy to stress out come on. Breath" said AJ trying her hardest to calm the younger woman down. She smiled at Paige when she looked over at her, placing one of her hands on her stomach. Paige nodded slightly and began to take deep breaths, she knew that AJ was right but at the moment she didn't know what to do. If her father knew would that put them in more danger or less, it raised so many question on what she was going to do, if she was going to be able to go with them when the left the country for a while and when the settled down in Orlando or whenever it was going to be. It was at that point that Dean and Seth arrived, both men looking at Paige and AJ knowing that something was wrong.

"Dean get Emma to the hospital for her appointment, Seth will stay with Paige as will the rest of us. She will let you know everything that is happening when the pair of you get back and you can tell us what is going on" suddenly said Summer watching as both men nodded and how Seth helped Emma up kissing her on the forehead before she left with Dean. She knew then that eventually the duo would end up together again although not same as they once were. She also had faith that Dean and Paige would eventually go back to being a couple again. Although she knew that one would take time.

It wasn't long after that Dr Galloway arrived, he took Paige and Seth into a separate room, where he did all the necessary checks and asked different questions to Paige, as well as did an ultrasound, although he knew it wouldn't show much at the moment he knew that it would at least put a smile on both of their faces and get Paige ready for what was to come. He also asked if they were all set with the names, to which he received the response of they had settled for a girls name if they had one still trying to decide on a boys name that they both liked. After that they were allowed to return to the living room with the rest of the occupants, waiting for the return of Dean and Emma. He also gave Seth the next appointment for two months time if they were still in the country and told him to make sure Paige rested as much as she could.

"AJ, can I talk to you for a second please?" asked Paige, Seth looked at her in confusion but figured it was girl talk to went to sit with Luke and Erick at the table, watching as Summer played with the TV channels trying to find something to watch, eventually settling on a jewellery channel. She smiled at some of the things that they were selling, to which Seth made a mental note of what the website was so he could tell Roman when he seen him again. Once both girls were in the room away from where the others were, AJ turned to Paige seeing the concern and other mixed emotions there. "I don't know what to do? About my dad, Seth and Dean, about leaving the country then coming back and settling in a different country. I'm scared about being a mum." rambled Paige wondering if AJ was following what she was saying and if she was then how she was keeping up.

"Okay as for the mum bit, there is nothing to worry about, you will be a great mum, because you have been arguing with Seth over a perfect boys name and have agreed with him on naming a daughter Saraya. You will love this child like you mum loved you. As for your dad and brother's that's your choice, you are the only one who can make the decision whether you come with us or not whatever you decide I'm sure the guys will help you, even if they don't agree with what you have chosen to do" replied AJ knowing that all Paige wanted was to be reassured about what she was worrying over, she also knew what Paige was worrying about when it come to Seth and Dean.

"I still love Dean, I'm sure you already know that but I'm going to be the mother of Seth's child. What am I going to do. it's like with Dean, I know he still loves me but he is going to be the father of Emma's daughter. it's so confusing to me at the moment" spoke Paige, both hands in her raven hair, it was clear that the subject was distressing to Paige. AJ smiled and gave the younger woman a hug knowing it was likely what she was in need of right now, if she was honest she felt sorry for the raven haired woman, all she wanted was to settle down with someone she loved and be happy, instead she got anything but that. She loves one man yet is carrying the child of another via IVF, not to mention she was confused about what to do with her family, or whether she should disappear when they do.

"Seth knows you love Dean, he thinks of you like a sister and like you he has stated that it's pretty weird that he is going to be the father of your child. As for Dean just tell him how you feel. I can assure you he will be over the moon about it because he still loves you, he has been waiting all this time for you to say that you have forgiven him for what he has done. He was literally over the moon when you came back from England, and started to talk to him again. He didn't think you would even stay in the same room as him again let alone speak to him. So I'm sure he will be at your side again in a heart beat if you just tell him how you feel" replied AJ, she knew that Paige was still in love with Dean, like Seth she had seen it and accepted it, so to hear that Paige was finally admitting it was something she was glad to hear.

When the girls returned to the living room Seth watched them carefully, curious on what they had been talking about. He knew Summer hadn't a clue as she had stated before she didn't want anything to do with the drama that had happened between Dean, Emma, Paige and himself although she did add her opinion at the start that she didn't think either Dean or Emma deserved forgiveness. Roman had attempted to keep the peace around the house and allowed Paige's room to move to the opposite side of the mansion, at least that way she was with someone she at least had some trust in. he knew that the girls would tell him what was going on when they thought he and the rest of them needed to know.

Back at the mansion Roman and Punk along with Sheamus were trying to find places to live in Orlando so they could have it all ready for when they arrived their after their trip to England, they were also trying to decide on the rooms, the mansion Paige had inherited was almost three times bigger than they currently lived in, it amazed him really that her family were actually quite wealthy yet she didn't know it until she went to England to discover who she really was. Sheamus looked at the other two men in the room with him knowing they were having a hard time dealing with everything that happened.

"Well since the mansion belongs to Paige, I would suggest giving her the master bedroom, then work the rest of us around it. She has said since Emma due date will be when we are over there to put a nursery in as well. Let Paige decide the décor that way she will be more happy living in it for a while, she accepted the décor you guys had here now lets accept what she chooses" said Sheamus, having a rather good point, Roman looked up and smiled at him, knowing the red haired man was right, Paige had allowed them to stay in her inherited mansion for their duration in England. "How is she handling everything?" suddenly asked Sheamus, he didn't know Paige that well but he had heard a fair bit about her. Roman looked up at Sheamus then to Punk who was opposite him not sure how to answer the question.

"Well all things considered I would say rather well. Before when everything broke down, she wouldn't stay in the same room as Dean let alone speak to him, she would even speak to Emma. We sent her with Seth, Punk there and AJ to Island Noir for two weeks, she seemed better when she came back, then she went with Bray and Seth to England where she found out about her mother's side of the family, about Michael and also about everything she inherited. She found who she was well she was there. When she came back from England, she had transformed from the scared girl that we had met and that need protecting into the confident woman we have now" replied Roman thinking of how she had changed from her trip to England, where she had been born and raised until moving to Tampa when she was eleven. "After she came back she started to speak to Dean a little more, he is still hoping that she will eventually forgive him, although he wont admit he is still in love with her. He wants to be with Paige but wont tell her out of fear she will reject him for what he has done to her in the past" added Roman remembering when Dean had told him that, he was so afraid of being hurt that he hadn't told Paige the truth.

"So all in all she is handling everything pretty well, including being an expecting mother. Seth mentioned they are still trying to find a boys name they both like and have settled on naming a girl Saraya. She's not even bothered about someone trying to kill her any more" added Punk watching as Sheamus nodded to what he was being told, smiling slightly when he heard the pair of Seth and Paige were still trying to find a boys name they both like and had already settled on the girls name. He wondered if Becky and himself would ever being doing that. It really did bring a smile to his features about the possibility of that happening, he knew that Roman had wanted that for himself and Summer as did AJ and Punk, he could imagine them all now, smiling happily surrounded by their children, who were playing with toys or just coming home from school.

"How about this place for Orlando?" asked Sheamus, showing Punk and Roman the place he had found. It was actually a huge plot of land for sale, big enough to get a mansion or two on the land and still have plenty of room for a place for children to play as well as a drive way and places to park the cars. Both Roman and Punk looked at it wondering if it would be big enough or even if Dean and Seth wanted to share a mansion with him any more. He knew it was something they had to speak about as both men had something else to put before themselves and he too planned on doing the same. He also didn't know if Punk and Sheamus would want to live in the same place as them especially if their were going to be screaming children. They would soon find out how they would get along together as they would all be staying in Paige's mansion in England until things had settled down.

It wasn't long after that the main house phone began to ring. All three men looked towards each other before Roman picked up the phone seeing the number came up as Mark Calaway, he knew this would happen sooner or later but he hoped it would have happened later when Dean and Seth were in the house as well. He took a deep breath before pressing the answer button and putting the phone on loud speaker so he could continue with what he was doing before. He knew this was going to be about Paige rather than a full interrogation.

"Hello Shield Residents, Roman speaking" answered Roman, he knew what was likely to come but still had to be brave and answer them. "Roman, is Paige okay with you? Is she safe?" asked Mark almost immediately, it was from that Punk and Sheamus knew he was calling as a concerned father rather than police detective. "Paige is fine, she is at as safe house at the moment with Summer, Emma, AJ and Becky, Luke and Erick are with them, they have been there for just over a month, until the threat that Michael poses is eliminated. But yes she will be okay with us" replied Roman answer both questions and explaining that she was in a safe place for the time being. "I know you guys are going to disappear after you have finished with the Authority, and I know you are likely to take Paige with you, just promise me that you will keep her safe, that she will be happy, treated like she deserves. She's my dark angel, all I wont to know is that she is going to be happy whether she is, even if I don't see her again" spoke Mark, revealing he knew they were going to run, both Punk and Sheamus looked to Roman when they heard that, they always thought that he was a though father that would do whatever it took to keep his children from harm, and somewhere he could see them yet here he was allowing his daughter to leave if that meant her being happy. "I will, it's Paige's choice whether or not she comes with us. We wont force her into doing anything, I'm willing to bet if she chooses to stay then Dean will as well" replied Roman, he knew what Dean was like, he would do anything for Paige. "Can you get her to phone or come and see us before she leaves, if she does?" asked Mark. "I will Mr Calaway" spoke Roman before he heard a quick thank you and goodbye, it had become clear that Paige meant a lot to her father, even when she didn't think that she did.

"That is the first and only time I have heard Mark Calaway act like a father, but I suppose even the toughest guys have a soft spot for their children. Which makes me wonder what Dean is going to be like?" suddenly said Punk, he knew Dean didn't show his true emotions very often, he would prefer to hide them to prevent himself getting hurt, yet when it come to Paige he couldn't seem to keep them hidden. So it made him wonder what he was going to be like when his little girl finally arrived. Roman looked at him and smiled, there had been many times he had caught himself wondering what Dean was going to be like when his and Emma's little princess finally arrived. He could imagine Dean being a little scare about holding her due to being afraid of hurting her but after the initial time he would be a protective father who would be there whenever she needed him and even likely to spoil her.

"Makes you wonder what Seth would be like as a father as well" commented Sheamus seeing Roman smile, Punk looked at him and began to chuckle, remembering the day he was told Paige was pregnant, and that Seth was the father, when the two were finally alone he seemed Seth was so excited to talk about it, even if the two were currently trying to find a boys name that both of them liked. Sheamus had to admit he was surprised to learn that Paige was the one who was carrying the man's child considering he was told that Emma and Seth were a couple the last time they had spoken, and that Paige was dating Dean. It was only when he arrived at the house was it explained to him yet it still confused him slightly.

"Are you kidding, Seth has been excited about this since it was confirmed that the IVF was successful, he has been picking out paint colours, names and furniture with Paige, even trying to find toys and other things to go in there and ways to keep Paige relaxed through everything that has been happening. He is determined to be a good father, he even said he will go to every appointment with her and be there on her due date. Even been planning it, got a plan in case we are still in England at the time and he is waiting for the city we are moving to so he can create a plan for the due date there as well" replied Punk remembering watching as Seth made the plans. Roman nodded remembering Seth asked him what city they were going to after returning from England if they did return from England.

With Bray and Braun, they had found Michael and were currently shadowing his movements, they knew if the girls were going to have a chance of being safe then they were going to have quickly when it come to taking their chance of eliminating Michael, they knew they couldn't just go to the police about him as they had no evidence that he was doing anything. Hence they knew if they were going to stop him before he found the whereabouts of Paige then they needed to take their chance as soon as it came. At this moment they in time planning the best way to eliminate him as a threat, without causing too much of a scene like they had done when it came to Ric Flair, the car explosion had caused a lot of drama and panic amongst the citizens that had seen it, heard or listened about it.

"I would suggest the best way is to kidnap him, take him somewhere no one would think to look, then eliminate him there, after we question him and get the answers" suggested Braun, he knew that Bray would consider that but they were both aware that would mean Paige being the bate to get him and it would also mean leaving her unprotected as they would need Luke and Erick to help with getting the answers from him, it was something that Braun was fully aware he would need to convince Bray and the Shield of doing.

"Good idea but we that would mean leaving Paige and the girls unprotected, and also mean using her as bait, if anything goes wrong she could end up getting hurt, plus we would have to consider that she is with child so it maybe that she refuses to be the bait due to the stress of it, or that Seth may stop her, come to think of it any of the guys would stop her. The risk of injury is rather high especially if he gets her before we get to him" replied Bray, thinking of all the outcomes to the idea, he knew the best outcome would be them getting to Michael before he got to Paige, the worst outcome would result in Paige's death and the one in between would be Paige being slightly injured but not enough to cause her to miscarry

"If it helps I will try and convince the boys that it is the best plan that we have. And if anything goes wrong then it is my fault since I was the one who thought of it" answered Braun offering to take the blame if anything went wrong, he knew by the way that Bray was looking back at him that he was beginning to think about it, it was just the thought of whether it was a good idea or not. They also knew that it was the only reasonable plan that they had that had a chance of working. When Bray looked back to where Michael was they noticed that he was on the move and began to once again trail him. They both knew they had to do whatever they had to soon, Emma was due in the next month or two and they had still yet to deal with the upcoming final battle with The Authority. As it was looking they would be sending the girls along with Punk and Sheamus to England before them so they wouldn't be caught in the cross fire.

"Seth, is Roman and Dean there with you?" asked Bray when Seth answered "Good, me and Braun have been coming up with ways to eliminate Michael, but it would include using Paige as bait and leave the girls unprotected as it would take all four of us to get him and take him somewhere no one would think to look" quickly said Bray as he explained what it was they had planned or at least what it would include, he could hear Dean in the background saying no way, to the plan. "We have thought of all the outcomes, from the best to the worst and plan if anything goes wrong. And before you ask it was Braun idea. It is also the best we have" replied Bray to what he was asked, he knew they would want all the details, and they would have to ask Paige if she wouldn't mind being the bate. "We will send you all the information so you know and we will ask Paige about being the bate to save you the trouble" added Bray before saying goodbye for the time being.

A couple of days later seen the plan they had was in action, after a few phone calls and a lot of convincing. Paige was now at a cafe with her brothers Viktor and Konnor, accompanied by Seth, since they made it like they were answering any questions either of them had about Paige's unexpected pregnancy, it was certainly a surprise for them and their father. Although it was a nice surprise. It was obvious that Seth was tense about something as he didn't seem to be concentrating on what he was supposed to be doing. Paige had noticed and almost punched him a few times but settled with stamping on his foot and watching as he jumped a mile and attempted to concentrate again.

That was when Michael appeared, quickly getting hold of Paige pulling her to her feet and holding a firearm to her. He knew it would keep Seth at bay for the time being and it would keep Viktor and Konnor in place as well as getting them worried on what was happening and also what was going to happen to their younger sister. Michael quickly made her walk to a location, always making sure she was in front of him, so that if anyone did want to target him they would have to consider Paige's well being first.

"Where is the Knight Star Paige?" whispered Michael as he directed Paige where to go, he wanted to get her somewhere he was sure he would be targeted. "If you will it to Finn, then I will let you and your unborn child live" stated Michael hoping that would give the motivation needed to get her to do what he was asking, although he had other plans, he didn't want a previous owner of the said stone to continue and he definitely didn't want the Knight line to continue one, so letting Paige live was out of the question in his eyes. He turned Paige into an alley pointing the gun at her to make sure she didn't try and run from him, he knew eventually someone would come looking for her.

"I don't know where the bloody gem stone is, believe me if I did you could have it, I don't want to be part of whatever my family was or did with it. I don't care what it does or the history it has with my family, you killed my mother because of it and are now threatening me over it, so if I knew where it was you could have it" calmly replied Paige, she knew she could let it get to her too much even if there was a murderous maniac point a gun at her. "Like Bray said before he is the only one who knows of it's whereabouts" added Paige, she knew she was playing him and that she could be in even more danger if he figured it out, but it was all she could do and hope that they got to her in time.

"Let the lady go" suddenly said a voice that Paige didn't recognise, or at least she didn't think she did. Michael quickly grabbed hold of Paige again, roughly pulling her towards him, like she was protective shield against whoever was behind him. He slowly turned her around to reveal he was using her as a shield, he also held the gun to her head to show the owner of the voice that he wasn't going to let her go as they had demanded. "Let her go, she has said she doesn't know where the stone is" said the red haired man now standing before them, this was the first time Sheamus and Paige had met each other, and in one of the worst ways possible.

"Not until I get what I want" replied Michael, he held an arm tightly around her neck with the other hand wrapped the firearm he was using to keep her as his hostage. "Bring the stone to me and I will let her go, how is up to you" added Michael, he wasn't aware of the Braun standing behind, or that Sheamus was only the distraction. Braun quickly grabbed the gun from Michael when he was close enough, scaring the older man in to turning around but not before pushing Paige away from himself, towards the concrete floor, Sheamus acting quick caught her before she hit the ground, wrapping her in a blank, getting her away from the scene that was quickly turning violent. It wasn't long after that they heard a gun shot, Paige screamed out in pain grabbing on to Sheamus as felt shearing pain through her lower leg. Dean found them shortly after, picking Paige up bridal style walking to the car and putting her inside it with Seth and Emma. Roman, Summer, and Becky were in another as then AJ Punk, were in the last one. Ready to leave the scene and get to the hospital.

"Seth drive, hospital now" demanded Dean, putting pressure on Paige's wound, he knew if he said anything to Seth as it would likely distract him from getting to the destination safely. Emma didn't know what was happening but she knew that something was wrong considering the way Dean carried Paige back to the car and the concern that had leaked into his voice, he at least knew it was something to do with Paige. That's when she suddenly got the sharp pain through her stomach. She knew what was happening but didn't want to say anything, she didn't want to distract Seth from driving or worry Dean with something else.

"Not to worry any of you but my water just broke" suddenly said Emma, seeing the look she received from Paige and the one she just got Dean. Seth sped up the car, not only did Paige appear to have been injured at some point during the entire thing and now Emma had gone into early labour. Her daughter deciding she was going to wait until her actually due date. It wasn't long before the small group arrived at the hospital, Seth and Dean getting the girls into the hospital as quickly as they could.

"Dean you go with Emma, your little girl apparently doesn't want to wait. I will stay with Paige, get her leg sorted out, the others are on their way here so we will fill them in when they get here" said Seth sending Dean to be with the mother of his child while he made sure that the mother of his own child was properly treated for her gun shot wound to the lower leg. Dean nodded and followed the nurse when she waved him over. "It's going to be all right Paige, nothing is going to happen to you. All their doctor is going to do is remove the bullet from your leg if it's still in there then stitch you up. I will be here for you the whole time" spoke Seth to Paige trying to calm her down, he was aware of what she was afraid of since, especially what happened the last time she was in the said hospital.

A couple of minutes later, seen Paige and Seth were in the waiting room, Paige with a pair of cruches and her leg bandaged around her right leg. Seth was sat next to her talking to her, again trying to find a boys name that the pair of them agree on. It wasn't long after that, Roman, Summer, AJ, Punk, Sheamus and Becky entered the waiting room. Summer went straight to Paige upon seeing her leg tightly and heavily bandaged and a pair of crutches near by. She, Becky and AJ hugged her not long after but it was Punk to notice that both Dean and Emma were missing.

"Emma went into early labour on the way here, Dean if with her" replied Paige to the silent question that she could see Punk was about to ask. He nodded and sat next to his wife waiting for the news that was to come, or at least the appearance of Dean with news on what has happening. It was a couple of hours before Dean made his appearance, a little bundle wrapped in a white blanket in his arms. He didn't look up when from his daughter when he entered the room instead he watched as she looked around trying to see the different room she was in and also see the faces to the voices that she could hear.

"Say hello to Natalie Jennifer Dashwood-Ambrose" suddenly said Dean finally looking up, he sat next to Paige, smiling at the little girl in his arms, "Born a month early but healthy as ever" added Dean, when he looked up again he was met with soft smiles from the rest that were there, he knew they would be worried about Emma as he had appeared with his little princess with no sign of a doctor around to tell them that everything was okay with the mother of his child. He could also see that Summer wanted to go all girly on him and do a happy sequel. "Emma's fine by the way, she got to hold her little girl and screamed at me, I also think she might have broken my hand" stated Dean letting them know that Emma was okay, just resting from the labour she had gone through, he could also see that Paige was on the verge of falling asleep, as was AJ.

"I'm going to get these girls back home, so they can sleep, we got the all clear from Bray so they can go to the mansion" suddenly said Punk noticing what Dean had. Roman and Seth nodded, while Sheamus helped Paige up, Punk and AJ stayed by her to make sure she didn't cause any further injuries or fall over on their way to the car. Roman smiled as he watched Summer wobble behind, she had been asleep on his shoulder before Dean entered with his and Emma's new born daughter in his arms. It was now he was beginning to wonder what Summer would be like when it come to being a mother, or if she even wanted to have children of her own.

"Is it odd to say, I wish that I was the one who was with Emma through all of that?" suddenly asked Seth, finally confirming what Dean and Roman had suspected for weeks. When he looked at them he smiled slight wondering what it was they were thinking considering the way they looked at him and then to each other. "What are you two up to?" quickly added Seth before any of them got any bright idea's, he really didn't want to have to wonder for weeks on end what the two of them were planning, he had gotten that just after he returned from England.

"Nothing, we were just wondering how long it was going to take you to admit you were still in love with Emma. Dean here wont say it out loud but we all know he still loves Paige, and the only reason he wont tell her is because of Emma's pregnancy and little Natalie there" said Roman in reply to what Seth had asked, "And no it isn't weird, believed for three months that little bundle was yours, yet it turned out she was Dean's" added Roman, understanding where he was coming from to an extent.

"Roman's right, there have been many occasions where I wish that you were the father of Natalie and that I was the father of Paige's. Like every time I came to the hospital I also wonder if one day it could be you and Emma, or if Roman and Summer could be here one day. Even Punk and AJ or Sheamus and Becky. I always wonder if I could fix my relationship with Paige and it be me and her, here one day" spoke Dean, being honest of what he had found himself wishing and also what he wondered could happen in the future or hope would happen for the future. He and Emma had yet to tell anyone what they had been talking about.

"Paige still loves you Dean, and although she is too stubborn to tell you to your face, she told me in England. She also told me that she missed not having you at her side and that she has actually forgiven you and Emma, it's just her stubbornness stopping her from tell you" replied Seth, seeing the shock that appeared on Dean's features, clearly showing that he was under the impression that Paige hadn't forgiven him. Roman began to chuckle to himself at seeing this, first he became a father and now he learns that the woman he loves had actually forgiven him but was just being her normal stubborn self. It wasn't long before Seth joined in, but it all come to a stop when Dr Galloway entered the room, informing them that he would have to put Natalie in an incubator for now due to being born a month early. Dean nodded and reluctantly handed over his baby girl, noticing Paige had left behind her favourite leather jacket, the one that had _Think Again _printed on the back of it. "Keep hold of it, one of us will tell her you have it in the morning" suddenly said Seth when he spotted Dean pick up her jacket, Dean nodded before saying goodnight to both of hid close friends and partners.


	19. You Decide Her Fate

While at the hospital that night staying with Emma and Natalie, Dean decided he was going to act on what Seth had told him before leaving with Roman to return to the mansion, if he was honest it had surprised him as he hadn't expected Paige to forgive him for what happen, or to still feel the same way he feels for her. He had expected her to stay angry at him for years and to have formed a romantic bound with Seth even when he was told by Roman that they shared a sibling bound. He looked up when he saw Emma moving to try and get comfortable smiling slight before deciding to write a few things.

When morning came, Emma woke up to her daughter in an incubator at her beside and Dean the other side of the bed sleeping on the chair while still holding on to Paige's leather jacket, she smiled at both of them, this was the first time she had seen Dean at peace while sleeping. But it had surprised her as she had half expected to see Seth there when she woke up, telling her that Dean had gone back to the mansion to do something, yet here he was the father of her child asleep in the chair at her bedside. A soft smile come to her lips when she looked back at baby Natalie fast asleep in her incubator. That's when it hit her what had happened the day before, how Michael had gotten hold of Paige, and how Dean had carried her back to the car bridal style and told Seth to go to the hospital, it worried her now as she didn't know whether Paige was alright or where the other woman actually was.

"Calm down Emma, Natalie is sleeping peacefully after screaming the place down for half the night and I am here like I said I would be" came the groggy voice of Dean, it was clear he was still tired and if what he said was true then the hospital wing was glad for the peace in which they were currently getting. When she turned to face him she could see how tired he really was, she knew from that point on their daughter was going to be a handle full and had a right pair of lungs on her. "She wanted her mum most of the night, as you could imagine she wasn't to pleased with ending up with her dad instead" added Dean rubbing his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the sleep and yawning in order to try and wake himself up a little more.

"You stayed here the entire night?" questioned Emma, she honestly thought he would have gone home, she felt guilty for doubting him now, she knew deep down he would have stayed with her and Natalie over going back to the mansion or wherever it was they were staying at the moment. Dean only nodded to her question not taking any offence to it, he had actually expected it, he knew she wanted Seth to be where he was, he knew she wanted Seth to be Natalie's father, but the pair of them knew they couldn't change what was in the past. "Where is Paige? Is she okay? I remembered seeing you carrying her back to the car followed by Sheamus who went to the one behind us and you telling Seth to go to the hospital" asked Emma, revealing what she was worrying about when she come round, seeing Dean smile at her softly.

"Paige is back home at the mansion along with the rest of the guys and girls. Michael had gotten the gun from Braun and shot at Paige, it hit her in the lower right leg. The doctors removed the bullet and bandaged her up, gave her a pair of crutches and told her to stay of it for a couple of weeks. As to be expected she's in pain and a pretty bad mood about not be able to do anything without help but she's fine, the good old hormonal Paige" replied Dean hearing Emma chuckle to his last remark about Paige being slightly hormonal. It was beginning to show now, as was her bump, being at two and half months.

"Something is bothering you" suddenly said Emma, she had learnt the signs of when Dean was thinking about something and when that something was important or something that was bothering him whether it be personal or business. When Dean shook his head in response she knew he was lying to her. "I have spent the last six months with you, while we got ready for Natalie, Paige taught me the signs of when something is bothering you, I just can't tell if it something to do with business or personal" added Emma revealing Paige had been teaching her when something was bothering Dean, at this point the older blond was thankful for it, and she could see that it surprised Dean, as he had thought Paige and Emma would only be together talking when they didn't have any other option.

"Seth told me that Paige had forgiven me but was too stubborn to tell me, and he revealed the feelings that I still have for her are returned in the same way, but she is afraid I will hurt her again if she acts on them" replied Dean revealing what was bothering him and also missing out the bit about them talking about the future and what Seth had told him. Emma smiled at him but before she could say anything, the pair of them heard the familiar sound of Seth's voice followed by what appeared to be the sound of crutches clicking. Dean couldn't help but chuckle to himself. They could also hear the familiar giggle of Summer and AJ, which would also mean that Roman and Punk were there as well. It wasn't long before the duo of Becky and Sheamus made their appearance, Becky helping Paige along. Emma and Dean looked at each other before laughing to themselves both of them knew all to well that it was going to be harder than it looked to keep Paige down so she could rest her injured leg.

"Morning" said the small group in unison once Seth, Roman, Summer, AJ and Punk had joined them. Both Emma and Dean noticed there was something different about Summer, she appeared to be glowing although they didn't know how or why. Paige gave the little gift bag she had with her to Emma and smiled returning to her spot, where as the others placed theirs on the table that was at the end of Emma's bed. It was at that point that Dean gave Paige a peace of folded paper with her name on it, he couldn't bring himself to tell her what he was thinking or feeling but that didn't mean he couldn't write it down and then give it to her. Seth smiled having an incline what it was, he was in full support of it, he had meaning to talk to Paige about that, he just didn't know how to bring it up, it wasn't easy coming to an agreement when it come to a child.

"Me and Dean have been talking about a lot of things during the cause of my pregnancy, one of them being what we would do if we are both in different relationships among other things. We have also decided that she will take Dean's last name since he is her father" suddenly said Emma, she was aware that at least Summer had being trying to work out what they had been talking about over the six months other than names and décor for the nursery. She thought it was about time that they share with the others exactly what it was they had been talking about. "We have also decided that if we were both with someone else then Natalie would still see both of us, and we would both love her even if we weren't together, although technically that doesn't count since we were never a couple to begin with" added Emma, trying to work out how they would tell Natalie that when she was older and asked why they weren't together any more.

"Like Emma, she is still in love with Seth and hopes he will some day forgive her since she wont forgive herself for what happened" added Dean seeing how Seth looked to Paige who nodded at him, it was clear he wasn't expecting that and that he looked to Paige since he wasn't too sure on what he should do. "I would say follow you're heart buddy, be happy" added Dean, revealing that he and Emma weren't going to start a relationship that neither of them would be happy with just so their daughter would have a good home, they knew she would have a loving home even if they weren't together, she would be surrounded by people who love her and would be there to help her when she needs it. It wasn't long after that, Paige left the room entering the waiting room, she knew eventually her disappearance would be noticed and one of them would come looking for her. She looked at the piece of paper that Dean had given her knowing that it had something to do with what was said in the room just a few minutes prior.

_Paige, _

_I know how much I hurt you before and for that I really am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I know now that I should have told you when I had the chance like I should have told Seth but I couldn't bring myself to hurt either of you, which didn't work to well considering you and Seth ended up being hurt anyway. Emma has been convincing me that I should tell you the truth about somethings concerning you. I can't seem to will myself to tell you face to face so I thought I would tell you this way. _

_I love you Paige Saraya-Jade Knight, I have since I met you that first time at Calaway residents, there was something about you that drawn me to you like a magnet. I had the urge to protect you, it wasn't just the job there was something else there. I know now that is because I love you, Summer must have seen it because when I took you to the mansion for the first time after you tried to take your own life, I put you next to me on the sofa, yet she carefully pulled you up so you head was resting on my lap, she knew you would be good not only for me but all of us. When you said yes to being my partner I was so happy, I generally didn't know what to think other than I was the luckiest guy in the world, as I got a girl way out of my league to be with me, to love. _

_But then like an idiot I messed it up, I broke your heart which I regret every day, and I got you to not only avoid me but to practically hate me, you wouldn't even talk to Emma let alone acknowledge me. It was at that point I realised how much you meant to me, I felt my own heart break, but to make it even worse I knew I deserved it. When you come back from England, you had gone from the scared girl that I was hired to protect to the confident woman that you are now. I tried so hard to stop loving you but whenever I seen you I fell for you all over again. you're my soul mate Paige I know that now, I will never find anyone to replace you, you will always be the one my heart belongs to. _

_Seth told me yesterday that you had forgiven me you just didn't want to say anything out of stubbornness, he also said you hadn't told me the truth about you feeling towards me out of fear that I will hurt you again, something that is understandable, and also something I will spend every day proving otherwise, I made that mistake once Paige, I will never make it again. All I want is to be at your side, happy and to be able to love you. Whatever happens it is your choice I wont force you into doing anything, but I will be there for you no matter what. _

_Emma and myself talked about what would have happened if things were different. If Seth was the father of her child instead of me and if I was the father to be of yours. There have been may times I have caught myself thinking that, even yesterday as I held my little Natalie when I was with Seth and Roman, we spoke of what we hope for the future my one is simple. For me to be in the hospital hold our son and daughter, to have you by my side. I know that will be dream and maybe never happen but that will always be what I hope could one day be our future. _

_I just want to thank you for reading this, because it shows me that you still care. Even after everything that I put you through. I have said it many times in the letter that I love you and always will so I make this promise to you now. I will never hurt you the way I did again and I will always support you even when I don't agree with your decision. I hope you will be happy no matter what you decide whether it to be with me again or to find someone else, just remember I will always be here no matter what. _

_Love Dean. _

_ x_

Paige sat in the waiting room reading over the letter and thinking over what she was going to do now. Dean had put his heart into the letter he had given her, even told her what he would hope to be their future one day. He had told her everything. As she thought about what to do next, she stayed in the waiting room, where she was alone and able to think in peace, although she knew eventually one of them would come looking for her, after all she was rather easy to spot when she was there let alone when she had suddenly disappeared. She didn't even notice when Punk entered the room, he had even sat besides her waiting for her to notice him. It wasn't long before he cleared his throat letting her know he was there. He smiled at her watching as she calmed down from her small scare that he had given her.

"You okay? it took a while but Dean noticed you were missing, he was going to come and look for you when I volunteered to do so instead" spoke Punk letting her know he had gone looking for her when Dean had noticed that she wasn't in the room with them any more. Paige nodded to his question giving him the letter that Dean had written to her, he read over it carefully understanding why Paige had gone off and not come back straight away. "You just needed time to think over everything that has happened and every possibility for the future, especially with the little one in there" added Punk after he read over the letter and pointing to her slightly swollen stomach when he said little one. Paige looked down and smiled before nodding.

"I don't know what to do, I love Dean I do but I don't want to be hurt again like I was before. Plus he has to think about Natalie now and I have my little maestro to think about. My heart saying giving him another chance where as my head is saying that it will end the same as it did before" replied Paige, leaning back against the chair, she honestly didn't know what to do, so far it had been one all deal after the other. Authority trying to kill her, relationship with Dean, miscarriage, broken heart, Island Noir, England, Insemination, Michael. She didn't have time to think about what she wanted or what she was going to do now.

"Well whatever you decide to do, you will always have someone by your side, whether be family, old friends or new ones. You will never be alone again Paige, that I can promise. I will always here, I literally owe you everything, I watched as my heartbroken brother was mended by you, just because you were there, you forced him to speak about his feeling and thoughts on everything that happened, if it wasn't for you I'm positive Seth would still be moping around. Alright I know both of you find it weird and you have every right to, but the pair of you are going to be parents to the same kid. I know he isn't going to abandon you, I will always be here as will AJ. I highly doubt you will get rid of Summer now, or Emma, Becky has taken a shine to you, you and Sheamus didn't meet in the best circumstances but he likes you, then Roman you know if you can't ditch Summer then you wont get rid of him easily either, as for Seth, he will be your brother when you need him and the father of your child as well. But what happens with Dean, no one can make that choice for you. Only you can do that, we will just be there when you needs us" answered Punk, seeing Paige smile again, he guessed all she needed to know is that there will be someone there for her, that they wouldn't just abandon her for no reason.

"Thank you, for listening and helping with my problem, and coming to find me" replied Paige, she smiled at Punk again when he held out his hand to help her up. He whispered a snide comment to her when he hugged her _I don't envy Seth when you go through childbirth, I have no doubt you would end up breaking his hand. _That comment brought Paige to laughter as she could actually imagine that happening. As some point. It wasn't long before Punk joined in and Roman found them, he seemed relieved to see the pair of them in laughter, although it was making him curious on what it was about. He was surprised when Paige hobbled over to him and hugged him.

"I found her here deep in thought, a letter Dean had written to her, telling her everything he couldn't bring himself to tell her in person. I made her laugh with a snide comment about Paige breaking Seth's hand during childbirth" said Punk to Roman's silent question. Roman smirked to himself hugging Paige back before leading the pair of them back to the hospital room. They were met with a lot of relieved looks, it was obvious that they had started to think the worse. Paige smiled giving them the answer that she was okay, she just needed time to think about what was going to happen next and what she was going to do in the future.

Bray and the rest of the Wyatt family had managed to restrain Michael the day before taking him to a farm in the middle of nowhere. Neither one of them willing to take the chance of Michael getting free and know where he was, so they found a place that was out of the way of any road, in the middle of nowhere and where no one would think to look, not to mention it appeared to be abandoned to look at it. They had no intention of letting him go but they needed to make sure no one else was looking for the Knight Star before they eliminated him completely. They didn't want to kill him and then have someone else come looking for the stone and threatening Paige.

"Is there anyone else working for you, Finn or after the god forsaken stone?" asked Bray he was clearly getting frustrated at this point as he had been asking the same question for most of the night. It was getting on his last nerves repeating the same question over and over again without any answer that could be remotely helpful. He was tempted to let Braun loose see if that would get the answers they were looking for or to just use the old torture methods that had interested him as a child that was sure to get some sort of answer. "Braun, care to try and get some answers out of our unwilling guest?" asked Bray seeing the devilish grin that appeared on Braun lips, it was clear he had been waiting for the invitation.

Bray left the room after that, he was unsure if he should send protection for the girls, especially with Emma since she had brought her little angel into the world a month earlier than expected, he also had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen, he didn't know why but he just had that feeling, the one similar to Dean's before something happens. Bray started to make the plans to help the guys disappear he had already been focusing on how to distract the Authority long enough for the guys to get away and he had also been coming up with ways to destroy evidence of what they had previously done, he had suggest a building explosion at the office but leaving the mansion intact, sell the other places, as for Paige's business that was something he didn't have a suggestions on, the shop had been a welcome change and the shelter was helping people who were in need of it.

"Kane" whispered Bray remembering he had been broken out of the prison it which he had been condemned to. "Luke! We have to get to the hospital now. Erick stay here with Braun and our guest" shouted Bray, he hoped they didn't arrive to late, that they would be able to warn them on what was going on be able to help them before something happened. Luke drove as fast as he could back to Tampa, with Bray in the passenger seat feeling like an idiot for forgetting something as important as Kane's jail break, he had been working with the Authority but they had left him to rot and his own family were the ones who had condemned him in the first place so it would make sense that he would help Michael especially if he wanted to make something happening like the Authority had broken their words and make his brother suffer for the part he had played in his down fall.

Bray quickly grabbed his phone, dialling the mansion main line, when it went straight to answer phone he tried all the other ones he knew, still with no luck when it come to someone answering. He was now worrying that something had already happened, that he had realised what could happen too late to stop it. It was when he rang the mobiles that he finally got an answer from one of them, he sighed in relief when he heard a voice on the other end say hello.

"Dean, keep an eye on Paige and Emma, I think Michael was working with Kane, hence why he was able to tell the Authority were playing him, and also why he was able to stay hidden for so long as well as get Finn back without anyone noticing" quickly said Bray warning him about who the potential targets could be, he knew Kane's way of thinking which would mean he didn't think that Becky, AJ or Summer were at much value to him as a hostage but Emma and Natalie or Paige would be highly valuable and get him what he was after, under threat that he would kill them. "Listen to me Michael broke Kane out of prison under the promise he could have his vengeance on those who helped condemn him. The Authority didn't do anything to get him out of it, after he helped them so it would make sense he would work against them. His family were the ones who collected the information against him, so that he could be sent down the way he was. And you three prevented him from finishing his last job with The Authority, you guys took Paige into hiding to the point he didn't know where she was, if he knows she is still alive then there is a good chance he is still after her" added Bray as quickly as he could, watching as Luke weaved in and out of passing cars in order to get to their destination quicker, it wasn't long after that Bray hung up hoping more than anything that they could get there before anything happened.

Dean had began to worry as he had let Roman and Sheamus convince him it would be okay to let Summer, Becky, Paige and AJ out around the town of their own for a while. He now regret letting them convince him now more than ever. He wiped a hand over his face, not sure what he was going to do. Roman and Seth looked at him with wonder about what the phone call was about as did Sheamus and Punk. Dean looked up at them both anger, worry and frustration sparkling in his eyes on what could happen. He knew the possibility of finding the girls before anything happened was going to be low, he just hoped that if anything did happen, they got away and to a safe place.

"That was Bray, he has worked out that Michael broke Kane out of prison, hence why he was able to tell when the Authority were playing him, how he was able to get Finn from us without being spotted and also why he was able to stay hidden for so long. Now Michael has been caught Kane is free to get his revenge on all those who condemned him to the cell, or those he blames for his downfall" explained Dean, seeing the realisation dawn on the others faces and hearing Emma's shocked gasp. He knew he didn't have to say anything else. "He blames Mark, Konnor and Viktor for the evidence against him, The Authority for not getting him out of it and us for keeping Paige hidden" added Dean revealing that they were his targets for vengeance.

"If that's the case then Paige is the one he is going to target" suddenly replied Emma, working out which one of them he would aim for, Paige would cause the most pain to Mark, Viktor and Konnor, as well as Seth and Dean. Her sudden demise could be blamed on The Authority thrust bringing them down and making it appear like they couldn't keep their word. "Guys go look for them, I will be fine here with Natalie" added Emma instructing them on what to do, she didn't want anything to happen to her friend, especially not one who had already been through so much, to the point attempts on her life were second nature to her now. Emma watched as each of them left but noticed how Roman waited outside her room, she knew that there was a chance she could also be a target, as it appeared the boys had already guessed.

On the way out of the hospital, each of the boys attempted to get hold of one of the girls, in an attempt to warn them of what was to come. Punk smiled when he reached AJ, quickly telling her what was happening, she replied rather calmly giving him the impression that everything was okay with them. He told her to stay in one place while himself, Dean, Seth and Sheamus went and retrieved them. After that the boys took three different cars and headed to the destination in which AJ had given them.

Only when the arrived they knew something was wrong. There was no sign of either of the girls anywhere, Dean rang Paige's phone hearing her ringtone close by, he followed it to an alley, there he found their shopping bags and Paige's shoulder bag with her phone inside. Sheamus ran ahead when he spotted the fire hair of Becky. She was lying on the floor just beside a pile of boxes, her head was bleeding suggesting that there had been a struggle of some sort. Sheamus quickly checked her pulse sighing in relief when he found one. He knew finding Becky the way they had would have worried the remaining three even more, since there didn't appear to be any sign of Summer, AJ or Paige anywhere.

"Becky, come on sweetheart, where are Paige, AJ and Summer?" asked Sheamus when she started to come round, he smiled at her, but became worried once again when she shook her head in reply to his question, Seth and Dean both ran further down the alley after that where as Punk instructed Sheamus to get Becky to the hospital, to make sure their wasn't any other injuries or further damage caused with the head injury she had sustained. After that Punk went after both Dean and Seth, he knew they were worried about the fate of all three of the remaining girls as was he. When he found them again, he noticed the duo checking to other girls, one blond in a summer dress and the other brunette wearing jeans and a love bites top. He knew that it was Summer and AJ, they didn't appear to have any physical injuries which lead him to believe that they had been injected with something.

"They're alive, just knocked out" stated Seth, looking around, the alley lead out to another street and they hadn't come across Paige when they ran down it. So that made them worry as to where she was. He didn't know what to think right now, and he guest Dean didn't either. The mother of his child and Dean's soul mate was nowhere to be found, although her processions had been, Becky had been found by Sheamus with a head injury and Summer and AJ had been found at the opposite end of the alley having been knocked out with some sort of drug.

"Where's Paige?" asked Punk, he had followed along behind both Seth and Dean and even he hadn't seen her, nor had he seen any doors that had been forced open or fire escapes that looked like they had been used. He knew what could have happened but didn't want to accept it. Anything could happen now, even the worst which he, Dean and Seth were all hoping against everything that didn't happen, it would cause a lot more pain than Kane knew if it did. "What's that in Summer's hand?" asked Punk again upon seeing what appeared to be a piece of screwed up paper in one of Summer's hands, it looked like it had been placed there rather than Summer taking it from whomever had done this. Seth carefully reached over and took it from her hand, gently unscrewing it as to not tear it. Quickly scanning over it, before giving it to Dean.

_Paige is in my grasp now, her fate is up to Mark. I will let you have Becky, Summer and AJ. They have no value to me. Mark has been given three choices. Paige's fate is in his hands. Big Red Monster. _

Dean looked at it, not knowing what to do or think. He had finally written down all his feelings for Paige, admitted that he still loved her even after what happened between them, he promised her that he would never hurt her again like he had, and that he would always be there for her. Now because of this Big Red Monster guy, he didn't know where Paige was or what was going to happen to her, he would be forced to break his promise of being there for her when she needed him most. He prayed to god that she was okay, for both his sake and for Seth's, he knew although Seth loved Emma, Paige was the one carrying his child, meaning she would always mean something to him, his was the opposite way round, Emma would always have a place in his heart for being the mother of his daughter but Paige was the one who truly held it, who it truly belong to.

At Calaway residents, Mark had received a text message. One that worried him dearly, as it was a picture of his eldest daughter with her ankles tied together and her hands bound in front of her, she also had a gag in her mouth, underneath the picture were four words then three options below it. _You decide her fate. 1. Missing 2. Shot to the head 3. Shot to the stomach. _Mark looked horrified at what the options were, he knew of her pregnancy and also knew the third option would lead her to miscarriage again, the second one would be the death of both and the first one would mean there was a high probability he and everyone else would never seen her again. Mark knew all to well that if he didn't answer the decision would be made for him, so he quickly reply with the words _Option One. _At least that way there was a chance that she would survive and so would her child.

He threw the phone across the room after and slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. He held his head in hands, not knowing what to think let alone do, he wanted to believe that Paige would be returned safely but due to the fact there wasn't an option for that he knew it was unlikely to happen. He wanted to scream, do what ever he could to find Paige but he didn't know where to start and he was afraid of what he would find at the end of the line if he did do that. If he would find Paige or if there would be another message. If he did find her would she be alive or dead.

"Roman, it's Mark, I just received a message, it was a picture of Paige bound and gagged, underneath it it said _You decide her fate. _Then had three options" said Mark as soon as Roman answered the phone, Roman explained that Seth and Dean had found a note with Summer explaining that someone called the Big Red Monster had her. "The options were missing, shot to the head, or shot to the stomach. I had to decide or they would decide for me. I chose missing, at least that way there is a chance of her being found a live and keeping her child" explained Mark, he could tell by the reaction from Roman that was the last thing he wanted to hear but he could understand the decision and thanked him for telling him, before saying goodbye for the time being.

"Dad, didn't Kane go by Big Red Monster when he was working with the Authority?" asked Konnor, revealing to have heard the entire conversation, thrust he knew that Paige was missing, although for the time being her fate was unknown. Mark looked at his oldest son, remembering that was in the file he had put away after Kane's trial. He quickly thanked Konnor before realising that Viktor had also entered the room, he looked confused about something although it was hard to tell how much he had heard or if he had heard anything at all.

"What's going on, I heard something to do with Kane?" asked Viktor revealing he hadn't heard that much at all just the mention of his estrange uncle, who had decided it was better to work with the Authority to try and kill Paige rather than help protect her. He knew if he was ever to come across that said uncle, and he asked for forgiveness he would never give it, he had tried to give the Authority what they wanted at the time, he tried to make out that Paige was making things up that she was delusional, to make things worse he had convince Michelle, Konnor and his own father that she was delusional, it was only him who believed she was telling the truth.

"Paige was in town with Summer, Becky and AJ, Roman said that Dean got a call from someone saying that Kane was working with Michael, by the time they got to the girls location, Becky had been knocked out due to a head injury and left a one side of an alley where as AJ and Summer had been knocked out via a drug and left at the opposite side of the same alley. Paige's whereabouts is currently unknown. I got a message with three options with a picture of Paige bound and gagged. We believe Kane is the one who has taken Paige" replied Mark answering his question, he didn't believe that it should be kept from Viktor as he would find out sooner or later and would been more angry if he found out through someone else besides himself or Konnor.

**Hi guys, I'm going to do two endings to this story, a happy ending and a sad ending. That way you guys and the reader can decide which ending you want. Thanks for reading. **


	20. Missing Found

It had been three months since Paige disappeared. There had been no sign of her anywhere, Mark had been working around the clock with Viktor and Konnor to find where Kane was hiding, hoping that if they found him then they would find Paige there as well. It had been even worse at Shield Mansion, AJ would try and find anything she could that would help with their search, Punk would help her as much as he could but also tried to get her to sleep, Summer didn't know what to do with herself, there had been many times where Roman had found her leaning against the door frame of Paige's bedroom, looking inside the empty room, and at all of Paige's processions as well her bed that hadn't been slept in for a long time. Sheamus would help wherever he could, whether it be going to fetching things or taking a second look at other things. Where as Becky would help Emma in looking after Natalie. Dean and Seth had distant themselves from the rest of the group, Summer had attempted to talk to them on so many occasions but never succeeded in getting them to converse with any of them.

"Emma needs you Dean, Natalie needs you, she wants her dad whenever she cries but only gets her mum" said Summer walking into the living room, once again seeing Seth staring at the scan that Paige had three months prior, he knew there wasn't much to look at but that was still his child. She would be five and half months now, and they would have found out the gender of the child. Dean on the other hand was sat opposite Seth, holding on to the familiar black jacket of Paige's along with a picture of the pair of them together. There was only one thing he wanted right now and that was Paige, but he knew the odds of finding her alive after three months were slim, as did the Seth, Punk, Roman and Sheamus, they had been in the business long enough to know that if they didn't find the missing person in the first two weeks then there was a high possibility that they wouldn't find them alive at all.

"I want Paige back, if I hadn't agreed to let you girls go unattended then she would still be here, Becky wouldn't have been in a coma for two weeks, and you and AJ wouldn't have been injected with a deadly poison. She would still be here Summer" replied Dean, tears in his eyes, this had been the first time in weeks that Dean had actually said a word to anyone except Seth, it was now that Summer realised why he had been there to help Emma and be a father to his daughter, and why he refused to speak to anyone else. He felt guilty for what happened, and didn't think he would be able to look at his baby girl knowing that the woman he loved and the mother to be of his best friends child was out there, alone, her fate still unknown to them.

It was then that Seth's phone began to ring, he looked at the number noticing it to be Bray ringing him, he found it a little unusual since he normally rang the land line when he had news on something. Seth looked at it for a few seconds debating whether or not he should answer or just let it ring. He thought better of it after hearing what Dean had said in reply and walked from the room going outside to standing in the back garden. He knew Bray was the one who was determined to find Paige, he like the rest of them felt as if he had failed her, he had yet to make his appearance at the mansion since that day, none of them knew why, well at least not yet.

"Hello" said Seth, listening to Bray as he spoke, Seth was the only to know where Bray and the rest of the Wyatt's were and also what they were doing, he was the only one who thought to phone them and ask where they were since Paige's disappearance. "Is she okay?" surprisingly asked Seth, he wanted to make sure he wasn't hearing things, but he couldn't help getting his hopes up. "Text me the location, I will drag Dean with me since he has been just as mopy about all this as I have, if not worse. We will pick her up and take her to the hospital" replied Seth not being able to help his smile that was starting to appear in his lips. He had wished for this day since it became apparent that Kane wasn't going to return her no matter what they offered. "Thank you Bray, I will be there with Dean in about half an hour" replied Seth before hanging up the phone and heading back inside the mansion, he didn't want to tell anyone else besides Dean about this in case it was bad news when they got there.

"Where did you go off to?" asked a tear ridden Dean, Seth stood in front of him, showing him the text message he had just got from Bray telling them a location to go to. Dean looked up at him confused what made him even more confused was the fact that Seth had what appeared to be a small smile stretching across his lips. Seth whispered something to him before heading towards the front door, grabbing the SUV keys before he went out, he was shortly followed by Dean who had caught on to what he was saying. Sheamus, Roman and Punk stood at the dinning room door wondering what had suddenly aspired the pair to move from their spot in the living room and what had motivated them to suddenly leave as they had done.

Half an hour late the duo arrived at the location Bray at sent to them. It appeared to be a normal lake side cabin, nothing odd about it. Other than the four members of the Wyatt family stood just outside the land markers. Bray greeted the duo, noticing how rough they looked, he was aware that the pair of them had been affected most by Paige's disappearance. Luke continued to look over at the small lake house, it was evident whatever they had found a led that lead them there, the equipment that Erick had hold of, showed two people in there, one appeared to be in the basement where as the other walking around on the ground floor like they were waiting for something. That's when Bray nodded at Braun who made his way towards the lake house, he didn't appear to be too happy about the situation they had all be put in, but he was happy to be getting hold of one of them responsible for it. It wasn't long after that Braun come back out the house dragging a beaten and bloody Kane behind him, a satisfied grin on his features that he had managed to over power him with little to no effort.

"All yours, go get her" said Bray turning to Dean and Seth, he watched as they quickly headed towards the house, when they entered, it was clear they had been there a fair while, new lighting had been put in, as well as new locks on a door that lead down to the basement. Seth looked around the rest of the cabin while silently signalling to Dean to go and get Paige, the older man smiling at the chance to be the one who got her out of the place. He quickly made his way down into the basement, noticing how it was only lit by candles. In the corner of the basement he noticed a small desk area with an old television on, there was also paper all over the table and on the seats. The opposite side of the room was a bed, on it he noticed a figure curled up in ball. When Dean put a hand on her shoulder, he smiled when he seen it was Paige. Quickly hugging her, after he released the hug he picked her up carefully and carried her out of the basement and house, he could tell by the way she closed her eyes she hadn't seen proper daylight in a while.

"I got her" said Dean once he was out the house walking towards where Seth, and the Wyatt family stood waiting. Bray got a blanket out and handed to Seth, he looked generally horrified at how Paige now looked in her generally appearance. Her raven hair was matted and very greasy, she had dirt all over her body, she was also thinner than the last time he seen her, to the point he could see a few of her bones, her nails were broken, and she had bruises here and there and dried blood in other places. "Come on Paige, we're going to get you to the hospital then back to the mansion" said Dean directly to Paige. He knew she was scared by the way she clung to him, both men were at least happy to see a baby bump showing.

"I'm so glad you still with us Paige, most of us thought the worst had happened" said Seth, just wanting to hug Paige tightly, not wanting to ever let her go again or out of his sight. He was sure that Dean was feeling the same. Not only did he not know the fate of his child or the mother of that said unknown child, but he had lost his best friend in the last three months. He like Dean had felt guilt over what happened, as he like Dean had let himself be convinced by Roman that everything would be okay if they let the girls out on their own. When Paige went missing, he had a go at Roman, and didn't speak with the older man for almost a week and half, instead blaming him for what had happened.

"You both came for me" whispered Paige, before falling asleep in Dean's arms, Seth was driving them back to the city, he knew their first stop would be the hospital to make sure everything was okay with Paige and her unborn child. Then it would be back to the mansion, where they were sure Paige wouldn't be leaving for a while, at least not until she had built up enough confidence to outside again. As they drove to the hospital Dean looked down at Paige's weak form, wondering how she had lasted that long without giving up hope that someone was coming for her, and whilst going through what she had, when he took hold of one of her hands he noticed she winced a little in pain, he quickly took a closer look and realised at least two fingers were broken as was her wrist. He didn't want to think what sort of trauma she gone through, but knew that they would all be there to support her.

"Michael has finally be eliminated, Kane is going back to where he belongs and The Authority are the only problem we have left to deal with" said Dean mainly to himself, but he heard Seth sigh in reply, they were both relieved that they had managed to find Paige alive. It wasn't long before the pair arrived at the hospital, Seth opened the door to the car allowing Dean to carefully get out while picking Paige up. Dr Galloway was the first one to reach them, quickly leading them in to a separate room, shooing the two men out so he could do his job properly, the two boys took that as a sign to wait as calmly as possible in the waiting room. While in there Dean wondered on what Paige was going to be like with everyone when she returned home where as Seth was just thankful that they had found her alive, he was also thinking of a name they both liked for a boys one, well he had though of one, he just hoped that she liked it too.

"Hey Viktor, it's Dean. We have found Paige" suddenly said Dean, Seth was about to ask him something but decided against it when he heard him talking on the phone, he thought it better that Paige be the first one to hear the name if their child was to be a boy. After all it was her opinion of it that counted the most and the only one that really mattered to him. "Yes she's alive, we're at the hospital at the moment, just getting her checked out make sure everything is okay, yeah I will get her to call you or come see you when we get back" replied Dean, Seth looked around at him, before looking up when the door to the waiting room opened, he was disappointed to see another family member waiting for some news on someone they loved. "Okay, see yah" said Dean before hanging up the phone, he seemed more happy now whether that was because he had informed her family that she was found alive or the fact that they had found her alive, he didn't know.

"Seth" called Dr Galloway, when the said man looked up to the door he saw the doctor that had become a friend to them, waving him to come over, he quickly followed the instruction as well as the doctor to a different room, where he seen Paige with a few band aids here and there and her wrist tapped up along with her fingers but all and all she seemed more perky than she did when they had found her, but that might be because the hospital staff had also cleaned her up. "I believe it is time we see how your pregnancy is coming along, since you have missed your last appointment for obvious reasons, I thought you would like the father of your child here with you" said Dr Galloway this time directly to Paige, Seth stood at Paige's side watching as all the check up were done and smiled when he heard the heartbeat of his child.

"It's healthy right?" asked Paige, Seth could hear the concern in her voice, he didn't know what she had been through and it was highly doubtful that she was going to tell anyone any time soon. He carefully took hold of her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze at to reassure her, it appeared to have worked as she looked up and smiled in reply. She appeared to relax again when Dr Galloway nodded to her question that their child was indeed health despite was its mother had been through, something both Paige and Seth were glad for. "Can we find out the gender?" again asked Paige, seeing Dr Galloway nod to her question, Seth smiled also as he was just as anxious as anyone to find out whether he was to have a son or a daughter.

"Congratulations to you both, you are definitely going to have a baby girl" replied Dr Galloway, he could see the look that Seth gave Paige, it was one of pride and worry. "Do you have a name for her?" asked Dr Galloway seeing the pair of them nod their heads, he chucked slightly not remembering Dean and Emma having more trouble trying to find the name for their daughter, since the pair were the opposite way round to the duo in front of him. They had the boys name but not the girls name. "There's some good news, I remember Emma and Dean were still trying to find a good girls name" continued Dr Galloway leaving the room shortly after to go and fetch the print out of the scan. He printed three out, having a feeling that Dean would want one like Seth did when it come to Emma.

Seth looked at the screen that showed his little girl, he always said it didn't matter which he ended up with but now he found out his first child would be a daughter, he couldn't help but smile. He was a little worried though as he knew Paige was and they had yet to decide on who's last name she was going to take or if it would be a joint one like Emma and Dean had originally planned. It wasn't long before he felt Paige squeeze on his hand, when he turned to her, he leant down gently hugging her and kissing her on the cheek, at least thankful that both of the important girls in his life were okay. He wouldn't have known what to do if Paige or their little Saraya-Jade was killed, other than going on a war path. Dr Galloway returned not long after, giving one of the photo's to Seth and the remaining two to Paige, he also made them another appointment just in case they were still in the country, as well as asking Seth to inform him if they leave the country before their next appointment. The pair returned to the waiting room after that.

"A picture of your scan" said Dean when Paige gave him the spare picture it which she was given earlier, she smiled as Seth nodded from besides her. He looked at it smiling to himself, his own little girl was now three months and now probably hated him, or at least Emma would, considering he hadn't been there to help her with Natalie when she needed it most over the last couple of months. Dean hugged Paige again, smiling at Seth as he did, who just returned the smile. Seth had yet to speak to Paige about the last name for their daughter, as well as speak to her what they were going to do when she was born, considering like Emma and Dean they weren't a couple, they had never even been together.

"Saraya-Jade Rollins" said Paige, seeing the way that Dean looked at her, it was obvious to her and Seth that he hadn't caught on that she was telling him the name of her daughter. "That's what her name is going to be Saraya-Jade Rollins. The name we both agreed on as soon as we started to talk about names and Rollins after her daddy, and because it's a lot safer than my last name" explained Paige seeing the realisation dawn over Dean's features, and the shocked one of Seth's, it was clear to her, he hadn't expected her to say that their daughter should have his last name, but she did make a pretty good point of why. Seth smiled soon after, accepting the choice and saving him one conversation he had to have with her. It was almost like she knew he was going to talk to her about it.

"Looks like uncle Dean was being a little dense then" replied Seth making Paige laugh slightly, he knew that it was a real laugh, the time they had spent together on Island Noir and in England, he spent most of it figuring Paige out, what her tell signs were and how to see how she was really feeling when she was hiding it for everyone, even when she was in the mood for doing something and when she wasn't. At this point he was glad for it as it had given the head start when it come to their current situation. Dean smirked at what Seth had said, before walking with the pair of them back to the car, he had noticed that the hospital staff had cleaned her up since she looked a lot better from what she did when he carried her into the hospital.

"What's the diagnosis?" asked Dean as they walked through the parking lot of the hospital, he couldn't stop smiling now that they had Paige back, that she was okay to return back to the mansion and that her baby girl was healthy. He couldn't even begin to imagine what would have happened if Paige was unable to leave the hospital and her daughter wasn't doing so great, if he was honest he didn't want to imagine what either Paige or Seth would have been like. It was then that Paige suddenly stopped, holding one of her hands to her stomach, both Seth and Dean stopped and looked at her, wondering what was happening. It wasn't long before Dean realised and smiled knowing that Seth didn't have a clue what was happening. "Baby kick?" asked Dean seeing Paige nod in reply.

"Nothing major wrong, although we do have the task of making sure Paige stays of her feet and relaxes for the rest of the pregnancy since she has all ready been through enough" replied Seth to Dean's earlier question not looking forward to the task that awaits them, especially considering Paige wasn't known for staying down when she could be doing something that was helping those around her. It wasn't long before Paige stopped again, this time she grabbed hold of Seth's hand so he could feel their daughter kick, she did the same with Dean not long after seeing both of them smile back at her, that they had been given the chance to feel little Saraya-Jade kicking.

"Looks like she's going to be a fighter" said Dean as they continued to make their way to the car. He knew that Paige was thinking something sarcastic by the way she was looking at him, Seth chuckled to himself when he seen the look that Paige gave Dean.

"Feels like she's going to be a fighter, let alone looks like it" replied Paige, watching as both men smirked at her in reply, they knew she was being truthful but there was a little bit of sarcasm in there as well. Seth unlocked the car, before opening the door for her, she smiled in thanks before going in, getting herself buckled in, where as both Dean and Seth went into the front, she knew they would become even more protective of her now, especially with what happened to her when they did let her out without protection. On the way back to the mansion both of the boys explained what was going on and what Summer, AJ and Becky suffered in terms of injuries that day. Seth almost jumped a mile when Paige found out Dean wasn't being a good father to his daughter, she literally shouted at him for it, something he gave her an innocent but guilty look in reply to.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the mansion, AJ was waiting outside for them. Dean got out first and went to Emma as soon as he seen her, apologising to her for not being very helpful, she smiled at him wondering what had suddenly changed, she also accepted his hug and was grateful when he took his crying daughter into his arms, noticing how she suddenly stopped crying when she realised who it was that was holding her, Emma smiled at how Natalie reacted. Seth walked from the drivers side of the car around to the opposite side, he knew AJ was watching him like a hawk wanting to know where he and Dean had gotten to, so when he helped Paige out of the car he wasn't surprised to hear a little squeal come from AJ, as she walked carefully towards Paige.

"I'm really here AJ, I promise I'm not disappearing again any time soon, especially if these two have anything to say about it" said Paige, seeing the familiar smile of AJ's appear on her lips once again as she rushed towards her to wrap her in a bone crushing hug. Emma to seemed surprised that Paige had been found safely, it was then that she realised it must have been Paige that gave Dean that all important talking to, to which she mouthed thank you to the younger woman. Summer had come to investigate when she heard AJ squeal, she stopped in shock when she seen the missing raven haired woman, with AJ latched on to her, with Seth stood just behind with a smile planted firmly on his lips.

"Roman, Sheamus, Punk, Becky. You might want to come look at this" shouted Summer through the door before taking off her sandals and running over to her business partner, hugging her as AJ had done before, tears in her eyes that Paige was really there standing before her, that she still had her baby bump showing although a lot more prominent that it was before. She didn't want to let go but did so Emma could hug her too. Seth could tell that's all they needed to lift the spirits of the mansion residents, was to get news that Paige was okay or to just hear from her, yet the Wyatt's had done one better, they had spent three months tracking where she was until they had an exact location, he knew if it wasn't for them then Paige would still be missing and likely to be assumed dead by most of the people who lived in the city. It was then that the remaining for residents made their appearance, Roman looking over to Dean who was now holding his little girl now peacefully sleeping in his arms after screaming the house down for most of the morning.

"Seth's idea to call Bray worked, he tracked her down to a lake house just outside of the city. He called Seth who dragged me along. Braun took Kane out then allowed the both of us to go and get Paige. We have taken her to he hospital to be checked out" said Dean to Roman's silent question. He nodded in reply before watching Becky join AJ, Summer and Emma with hugging Paige. Seth walked over to where Dean, Roman, Punk and Sheamus were watching by the front door, he couldn't stop smiling, not only had he got the mother of his child back, but he found out that child is a daughter and that she's healthy, he also got the feel her kick for the first time.

"Both Paige and Saraya-Jade are healthy, and both me and Dean got to feel her kick. Oh we also have the fun task of making sure Paige relaxes as much as she can. She already been through more stress than recommended for a pregnancy" spoke Seth as soon as he got to them, his smile not moving as he revealed there was going to be another little girl in the house. He was congratulated by the remaining three men of the house, there were a few snide comments referring to Saraya-Jade joining Natalie in screaming the house down, Seth didn't seem to bothered about that his smile only grew at the mention of it.

Later that day, the boys were back to finishing off their plans on where they would go, they had brought land in Orlando and all agreed to live together while there, even if there was going to be screaming children. Dean still hand Natalie so that Emma could join in with the girls time, doing things they hadn't done in a while, like look through the latest magazines, their were Gothic ones for Paige curtsy of Summer, and steam punk ones for Becky. They also talked about what they wanted for the future, and did each other's nails. Well that was until there was a knock on the door. Dean answered it all while trying to burp Natalie who was being rather stubborn about it. To Dean's surprise Michelle was at the door, with Konnor, Viktor, Mark and Finn with her, Dean stepped aside to let them in, he noticed Mark had Kaya like he was giving Michelle a rest from baby duties.

"The girls including Paige are doing a girly relaxation thing in the living room, talking about fashion and make up from what I can tell" said Dean allowing Michelle to join them, the small family had been visiting since Paige's disappearance. Mark looked in there seen Paige smiling and happy, he like Konnor, Viktor and Finn were relieved that she was okay, although they had yet to hear about her child, but figured they would hear about that later on. Mark had agreed that he would help them leave the country on the terms that he be informed when the return so that he can still see his Dark Angel. Finn was actually surprised when he was asked to join everyone at Shield Mansion, considering they had made a point of not trusting him, yet here he was, Roman had explained why they had done that, an explanation he had accepted due to the fact they were trying to protect his sister.

"We are going to settle in Orlando when we return to the country. it's close to here so Paige can come visit you and vice versa. We have all agreed to live together, so the place is currently being built, we will send you the address when we move in along with the phone number" said Punk explaining to Mark, Viktor, Konnor and Finn where they were going to settle and that they would send all the necessary information to the small family when they moved in. Mark smiled and nodded in reply, he knew just before Paige went missing she had decided she was going with the for the sake of her child. He had accepted her choice as long as she was happy, he knew they had treated her like she deserved, they way he never could due to not understanding what it was she was going through, and having a rebellious teenage daughter where he couldn't get through to her didn't help the situation between them either. He was thankful for the Shield at this point, they had helped him to understand her and build the relationship with her that he was proud of, he didn't care they were criminals well at least not at this point.

"How she doing with the pregnancy? And how far along is she?" suddenly asked Viktor, he was still excited about being an uncle, like he knew Konnor was and he was sure Finn was excited about it as well. Michelle had made in rather clear that she was looking forward to being a grandmother, as their father had been trying to hide the fact he was getting excited and nervous about being an grandfather, Michelle had reassured him that he would be fine, since he always put his family first, hence why he was allowing Paige to leave with the Shield boys, and was willing to help them leave. All he wanted was to see her smile how she once had when she was that little girls with an infectious smile that could light up the room.

"Well I'm 23 weeks, little Saraya-Jade is healthy and fighter, considering she likes to kick to remind me she is there and I'm due on August 9" replied Paige from behind her brothers, Seth smiled at that realising that it was just before her own birthday. Viktor stood up to hug this little sister, he was confused and distraught when he found out that Paige was missing, over the months that confusion turned into fear the worst might have happened, yet here she was before him, looking a bit rough in terms of the bandages around her wrist and hand and the cuts and bruises but she was carrying a healthy baby girl. "You can feel her kick if you want. She making quite a point of it today" added Paige watching as Viktor carefully placed his hand on her slightly swollen stomach, quickly moving it when he felt the little girl kick, he smiled shortly after. Paige left them to what they were doing shortly after, most of them that lived in the house knew where she was heading.

"A granddaughter" whispered Mark, noticing the name they had decided on. He smiled slightly to himself seeing Paige looking forward to being a mother brought back the memories of when he and Saraya were preparing for Paige. They had been arguing over what would be a good girls name for six months and had only decided to call her Paige at the last minute, both agreeing to put her middle name as Saraya-Jade and then for her to take his last name, out of all of his wives, Saraya was the one he had the most arguments with when it come to naming a child. With his first wife Sarah they both got what they wanted for a boys name due to having twins, and for Kaya, he had let Michelle decide on the name due to her leaving everything she knew to come live with him, and being a mother to the three children he already had. Viktor and Konnor were in their early twenties at the time and Paige her late teen years.

"What was Paige like when she was just a baby?" randomly asked Dean, he couldn't resist the question. He could tell by the way that Seth and Roman looked at him that it was a little odd but he thought it would come in use for Seth if they knew. "Just in case little Saraya decides she wants to be more like her mummy that her daddy" added Dean, making sure there was a point behind the question so it didn't sound to weird. Viktor and Konnor looked at each other and Finn before smiling at the memories they had when Paige was only a few months old. They even remembered her when she was brought home.

"I can remember dad and Saraya bringing her home, she was crying in dads arms, me and Viktor were about five at the time Finn was six. Dad look exhausted and Saraya looked just as tired. The three of us were stood in front of him wanting to see our little sister for the first time. Saraya suggested that one of us hold Paige. I think it was Viktor who dad gave her to. She stop crying after a couple of minutes, just looking at the three of us wondering who we were" replied Konnor remembering when their father and Saraya brought Paige home from the hospital, Mark smiled next to him remembering that day clearly. He was so proud to be the father of a beautiful little girl. As well as two boys and a step-father of another little boy. He could always remember how the three used to fight most of the time, but when Saraya was born they made an agreement with each other to make sure she was always safe. That no one would be able to touch her.

"I can remember the three of you always fighting until we brought Paige home, you never argued after that, instead you made a pact with each other to be the best older brothers you could, making sure no one even got near Paige let alone hurt her. I can also remember her first day at school, she almost punched the three of you since you were so protective of her, you scared everyone who wanted to be friends with her away" responded Mark, surprising Finn a little bit, as the English native was sure that Mark didn't like him very much and that he didn't have any memories of him when he was growing up. "And yes Finn I have a fair few memories of you growing up, especially the water slide incident in Spain" added Mark seeing the surprise of Finn, the younger man smiled in reply, realising now just how wrong he had been.

Back in the living room, Michelle was talking with the girls and joining in with the relaxation session, she remembered going to spa's with Paige on their girly weekend. The girl was a stubborn and rebellious teenager, yet here she was as an expecting mother. It brought a proud smile to her face, especially since she was being very grown up about it. She was 23 and expecting her first child in three and a half months time. She was aware that Paige was expecting a daughter and what she and Seth had planned to name it. She also admired Seth for wanting to be there for her, even when he thought of Paige as a younger sister and his best friend. She could tell just by the way he was acting that he wanted to be there for his little girl.

With the Authority, they had been informed that Michael was no longer a problem by Roman and also that Paige had been found with minor injuries. They hadn't however been informed of what Kane had told the Wyatt family. At this moment in time The Authority were making the same plans to leave the city as the Shield were however they were planning on going straight the city they had planned on moving too. Triple H was currently finalising the payment for the building it which would become there family home, as were Randy and Batista, since they two had been planning on leaving. They had already sent the girls who worked for them to different places, promising that their partners if they had one would join them soon, providing they didn't get caught.

Corey and Fandango had been arrested just two days before, Heath had unexpectedly turned against them and gone to the police naming both men as the ones behind the trafficking of young woman, he gave them all he details they needed to make sure the pair weren't getting out of it, including the file he had stolen from the Authority with information on everything they were sent to do and whether or not the were successful in doing that. Even had pictures of all the woman they were sent after. The police didn't waste any time in getting the an arrest warrant for the duo, arresting them as soon as they found them. Pleased that they were able to get two more off the street before someone else was attacked by them. Heath himself had disappeared and even sent an apology not to Paige and Seth for what he had done, the pair accepted his apology although neither seen any reason for him to apologise.

At the moment it was Cena, Triple H, Batista, Randy, Road Dogg and Billy Gunn working to arrange away for them all to disappear and not be traced to where they were going. They all knew they were never going back to the illegal business they were currently involved in. Cena wanted to keep Nikki with him who had stated long ago she didn't want to be part of the company he was with. Batista had recently got married, where as Road Dogg, Randy and Billy Gunn all had children to worry about, as did Hunter was determined that they would be safe from anything, he made a promise they would always had both parents, that they would have a happy life growing up, he had given them that so far but at he expense of not being with them. Instead they only had their mother with them, and were always asking when is dad coming home.

"Paige was found alive, her child is doing good from what Roman has said. And our only ammo against them was used by Michael. So unless we have something else to use against them, we are screwed. Considering we have already been connected to Corey and Fandango" suddenly spoke Hunter, he thought he may as well as inform them that Paige wont be a concern, he knew Stephanie had spent three months worrying for the younger woman who had once been their target, hoping that she would be found. Batista looked up and smiled at hearing the news as did Road Dogg and Billy Gunn, Randy let out a relieved sigh that the other woman was okay.

"It sounds odd that we were worrying over a woman that was once our target for termination. But it's good to hear that both her and her child are okay, how's Stephanie and your girls doing?" asked Randy while also stating that it was odd that someone that once tried to kill, was the same woman most of them had spent the last three months worrying for. Hunter looked up and nodded, he wouldn't admit it to the Shield or any authority but he had made a mistake trying to kill Paige, he should have let it go, as Stephanie had said to do on several occasions, it was clear to him now why Stephanie had told him to let Paige go, and why she was so angry at him when he had sent Corey after her. He was also fairly sure she was close to using his sledgehammer against him.

"They're fine, settling rather happily in the new mansion on the borders of Connecticut. And it's not odd, Steph never wanted any harm to come to her, I didn't see it at the time, but she sees Paige as another daughter, and what our girls would have turned out like if I had succeeded in killing her. They wouldn't have only lost me but their mother as well, as she would have been sent down for helping me and covering up what we were doing" replied Hunter, smiling slightly at how much Stephanie had cared for the woman she had never met, he was now thankful for the Shield and the Wyatt family for protecting Paige, and making sure they never got to her. "I'm thankful for the Wyatt's and Shield now, if it wasn't for them, then I would have made the biggest mistake, Paige would be dead, my girls were be without their parents and all of us would have been sent down for several counts of murder" added Hunter.

"Even known Shield are our biggest enemies and our last" added Batista, seeing his boss and close friend nod. They may be their last enemies but they were doing them a favour, they were getting them to leave everything behind, for their loved ones, the same thing all of them were doing for the Shield. There was one child in their house hold and another on the way, they couldn't afford to be reckless any more they had to be responsible and think about the ones they love the most now. "Well I'm going to miss you guys but I'm not going to miss the company" continued Batista, if he was honest he would miss everyone but Cena, as the two had never seen eye to eye on anything, they just argued with each other when they had to work together.


	21. Second Chance

"Girls, can I talk to all of you please?" asked Roman as he walked into the living room where the five of them were. It had been a couple of days since the Calaway family decide to drop by and since Paige had been found alive. The five boys had been speaking on what to do to make sure they would be guarantee that the girls would be safe, to make sure the Authority didn't use them or target them, although the Authority had given them their word that would never happen, they didn't trust them, especially after what Kane said when he was questioned by the Wyatt's. It was everything that had happened to each of them that had pushed the five men of the house to make the decision they had. When all of the girls looked to Roman, he smiled slightly, before sighing to himself and dreading how they would react to what he had to say. "Sheamus, Punk, Seth, Dean and myself have been talking, and we have decided to send the five of you to England before us, to make sure that the Authority doesn't use the five of you and Natalie against us" added Roman, not liking the way the girls were looking at each other and then at him.

"I'm not leaving until the end" suddenly said Paige, she knew it was likely to be worrying everyone but she just wanted to be there, to be with her family, with the people she loved and the people who loved her until they left with her. "You can try and convince me all you want, you three said that you would be there whenever I needed you, now that let me be there for you when you need help" added Paige seeing the look that Roman was giving her, she also seen Seth and Dean standing behind him looking at each other, then over at Paige wondering what she was thinking although Seth had already figured what it was.

"There's no point arguing with her Roman, Paige is stubborn and hormonal so she is likely to win any argument against us. Plus it's Paige" replied Seth, before Roman even had the chance to say what he was thinking. When Roman looked around at his two close friends, house mates and business partners he seen Seth smiling over at Paige and Dean smirking while looking between himself and Seth. Roman knew then that there was no point arguing with either of them, plus Seth had made a fairly good point, he could still remember Emma when she was hormonal, how she would argue, burst in to tears, as well as her sudden mood changes. "Plus if she stays with us it will put less stress on her. Which is what she needs" added Seth he knew that was likely to get Roman to agree, the only thing was it put more stress on them but took it off Paige.

"Alright, Paige you are staying here with us, since Seth made a fairly good point, you other five ladies are going to England before we do. That way you are out of harms way" replied Roman giving in. Seth went over to Paige, he was well aware of Dean wanting to talk to Paige but hadn't got the confidence to talk to her. Once he got there he made sure she was okay. Since she looked a little paler than normal. That's when she ran towards the downstairs bathroom, Seth was aware of what it was, Dr Galloway had been kind enough to warn him and he had looked it up. Emma was lucky she didn't get this, or if she did then neither Paige or himself was around and no one had mentioned it.

"Is she okay?" asked Dean concern about Paige, when he looked over to Seth, the younger two toned man nodded in reply before walking to the kitchen to get some water for her. He waited outside the bathroom door after that, waiting for her to come out so that he could help her if she was in need of it, it was likely that she would be, especially if the night before was anything to go by. He had slept on the sofa that was in her room, after she was hit with the nausea, she had collapsed just after, he had went to make sure she was okay when he found her lying on the bathroom floor, unconscious it wasn't until after she come round did he find out what it was that had caused her to go the way she had.

"Just the sickness. She collapsed yesterday after a wave hit her" replied Seth when Dean joined him in waiting for Paige to come out of the bathroom. Dean looked generally concerned about it, Emma hadn't had these when she was expecting his little Natalie, she just had blood pressure going up and down, swollen ankles and the hormonal mood changes. "Doctor Galloway said it was normal symptoms of pregnancy, and Mark mentioned that Saraya had similar symptoms when she was pregnant with Paige, although the fainting wasn't as bad as what Paige's is" added Seth relaying what he had been told by Paige's father and Dr Drew Galloway.

"Have you spoke to her about what the pair of you are going to do after Saraya-Jade is born?" asked Dean, he could remember that talk he had with Emma, he now fears the day that Natalie asks why they aren't together as a couple any more or why they didn't get married. He feared it more because they would have to explain to her that their relationship was an affair that hurt her uncle Seth and aunt Paige when it come to light. Both men heard the toilet flushing, and waited for Paige to exit. Dean looked even more concerned when she did as she appeared to be unsteady on her feet and more paler than he had ever seen her before. "Paige. You okay?" asked Dean, he didn't know what to think at this point, she looked terrible, it wasn't long before Paige shook her hair to his question, losing her balance in the progress.

"Take her to the living room, I will get her something to eat and drink" suddenly said Seth, he knew what Paige was likely to be like her cravings had made themselves known yesterday as she all she wanted to drink was diet pepsi. She had asked for chocolate chip pancakes earlier on, something he found odd but enjoy able since she had let him have some as well. Dean had done as asked, gently leading her at a slow pace towards the living room, Emma was still in there with Natalie doing the popcorn machine, something that Dean himself and found out she liked it since she smiled and laughed every time someone in the house did it. As soon as Emma seen Dean enter with Paige her smile turned to worry at seeing the state Paige was in.

"Oh my god, what happened? Is she okay?" quickly asked Emma becoming increasingly more worried for Paige the long she looked at the raven haired woman. She knew Seth would be devastated if anything happened to Paige or baby Saraya-Jade, like Dean would have been with her, she had now accepted that Dean was always going to be part of her life now, she wasn't going to stop Natalie from knowing her father even when she wished that her father was her ex-boyfriend. Dean carefully put Paige on the opposite sofa, noticing that Summer, AJ and Becky had disappeared he guessed to start packing, Roman had informed them they were going with Emma and Natalie in two days time.

"Wave of nausea hit her, Seth mentioned she was like this last night as well. And from how stubborn she was about me helping her then she is fine just a little paler than normal. Saraya-Jade playing havoc again" replied Dean noticing the way that Emma was looking at him, she appeared relieved but it was obvious her mind was somewhere else, he knew later on they were going to be showing the girls the mansion they are going to be staying in for the duration they are in England. What they hadn't been told was it was done up in Paige's style since she was the owner of the mansion they would be staying. They had decided to stay there a year or just over so they could give the builders and decorators enough time to complete their to be home in Orlando.

"Here we go Paige, chocolate chip pancakes and pepsi" said Seth as he walked into the room, seeing her smile at him in thanks, it was becoming more clear to her that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon and that he was more determined to look after her than she was stubborn that she could do things on her own. "And yes you are stuck with me and most likely Deano there for pretty much the rest of your natural life" added Seth almost like he was reading her mind, he chuckled to himself when Paige gave him the evils in reply, although it turned out more funny due to Paige with some of her pancake and fork in her mouth. Even Emma giggled at that one. She had to admit seeing Paige like this was amusing and something she had missed over the three months.

"I don't remember being like Paige when I was expecting Natalie here" spoke Emma, seeing Dean and Seth look at her, Seth was there for the first three months of her pregnancy and Dean was there for the remained of it, she smiled at them, and watched as Paige looked between them clearly not having a clue what they were on about, since she hadn't been listening. The way that Dean and Seth looked at her made her start to wonder what she was like, since it was her looking at them she didn't appear to be that bad, the worst part of it was probably having to break Seth's heart by telling him he wasn't the father and Natalie doing some rather hard kidney shots when she wanted to.

"You were pretty demanding, the crying thing was pretty funny when it come to Dean and Roman was one the receiving end of some of the mood swings, you were happily talking to him one minute then almost bit his head off the next" replied Seth remembering some of the things she had done during her pregnancy. He had to admit he did find it pretty funny when she was laughing and joking one minute and then burst in to tears for no apparent reason the next. He thought himself lucky when it come to that with Paige, as so far other than having the cravings the only other symptoms that she had shown was the nausea and the baby bump. Dean smiled at Paige happily munching on the pancakes as did Seth and Emma when they looked over to her.

Two days later seen the small group heading to the airport in the mini van they had rented for the day. They were lucky they had their own private plan as it would have cost a fortune to get everything the four girls had packed and most of little Natalie's things through the baggage place. Roman as normal was driving with Summer in the front with him along with Seth, where as Emma had Natalie in her carrier next to her, Becky and Sheamus were sat next to each other as were AJ and Punk. Dean was in the back with Paige since he had offered to give Seth a rest from Paige duties. Something that was welcomed. It wasn't long before the group got to the airport. Paige giving the four woman and baby Natalie goodbye hugs and promising that she will be joining them soon, along with the five boys.

"I will see you when all of this is over. And I will give your dream wedding complete with the church and horse and carriage" spoke Roman to Summer, seeing her smile take over for a few seconds, he knew she would spend their months apart worrying for their well being, as well as hoping that they would all make it to England, but more importantly she would be wishing that he would come back to her. "I promised you all those years ago I would always find you and I would always come back to you. Have faith it in. Nothing is going to stop me from marrying you Summer Rae. Come hell or high water you will be my wife" added Roman seeing her smile again, she had always been there for him now he was going to do this final thing so that he could be there for her.

"You better come back to me. If you don't then I will find you and kick that gorgeous Samoan ass all over Florida" replied Summer seeing Roman smile at her in reply, it was times like these that she missed, when the could tease each other, knowing that the other was only joking. She kissed Roman gently on the lips before hugging him tightly. "Make sure you bring Paige and the boys with you when you return, I don't want anything to happen to them just like I don't want anything to happen to you" added Summer, she knew Roman would feel guilty if something happened to any of them but more so if it was Paige, Seth or Dean that go hurt. Two of them he considered brothers and the other was one he put as a main girl, she was all to aware that Roman was thankful for the arrival of Paige as it was that said raven haired woman that got her out and about again.

"Paige" suddenly said Dean from besides her. He had already said goodbye to Natalie and Emma, he was now with her watching the others say their goodbyes for the time being. Seth was now with Emma and Natalie where he had been moments before. "I told AJ something a couple of weeks ago, before you went missing. She told me that I should be telling you not her. I was going to tell you that day" said Dean a little awkwardly Paige just turned to face him waiting for him to find the right words. "I love you Paige, I can't stop no matter how hard I try. I know I hurt you and I'm amazed that you are talking to me and listening to me now after what I did. I also know that you are the mother to be of my brother's daughter but that doesn't change anything. I love Natalie but every day I wish that Seth was her father instead of me. I wish that you were the mother of my child and that Saraya-Jade could be our daughter instead of yours and Seth's. I'm never going to leave you Paige, even when you want me to. Seth already knows I told him and Roman at the hospital the day Natalie was born and I know Emma wishes that Seth was Natalie's father instead of me. We had an argument where she admitted everything" added Dean explaining to Paige he still loved her even after everything that had happened between them and after all the time that had passed since they were together.

"She still loves you as well Dean, she's just too stubborn to admit it" suddenly said Summer, making Paige laugh and her cheeks to heat up in embarrassment. It was times like these when Paige hated having house mates but she loved them all the same, after all if it wasn't for them then she wouldn't have done all the things she had and definitely wouldn't be where she is today. If she had to have guessed, then she would be dead for real, wouldn't have met the people around her and would have never know that her childhood friend in Bray was the one who was acting like a guardian angel to her. Dean smiled looking from Summer to Paige his smile growing more cheeky when he realised how embarrassed she had suddenly become.

"Summer, I hate you sometimes" replied Paige, seeing Summer smile at her in reply, Roman knew well that it was just banter between the girls when they said that. He knew Summer thought of Paige like a sister hence why she was determined that Paige would be safe no matter what she does. Paige soon turned back to Dean her cheeks once again heating up, especially when she seen the cheeky grin that was stretched across his lips, it was that same grin that got her hooked in the first place, it just gave her the urge to annoy him like she had been tempted to do before. "She's right you know. I do still love you, I just didn't know how to tell you, after all I'm carrying another man's child, and I'm a danger magnet, lets not forget I'm also the said dark angel of the Wyatt family" added Paige confirming what Summer had said to be true. Dean's reply was to hug her tightly, finally gotten the answer to his question, he had yet to tell her what he and Emma had decided to do, come to think of it he hadn't told anyone. He was aware that was what Emma was currently talking to Seth about.

"Be with me again?" asked Dean, he didn't want to get his hopes up but finally having the confirmation that Paige loved him just as much as he loved her. He just couldn't help it. It was the chance he had been waiting for since she had decided to end her relationship with him all those months before. When he released Paige from the hug he seen her nod to his request once again bringing that smile back to his lips. He knew there was very little chance that Paige would want to go through pregnancy again, especially if it was to go by the experience she had with her current one, she had spent three months of the said pregnancy with her deranged uncle who had helped the same people trying to kill her, who knows what he did to her while she was there. He didn't mind that too much as long as he had Paige.

A couple of hours later seen Paige resting in the living room, Sheamus was with her keeping her company for the time being. He had gotten to know Paige rather well over the last couple of days and actually got on pretty well with her. He was a little surprise when she said he was to become uncle Sheamus but he could understand it since they were all going to be living together. A small smile spread across his lips when he seen Paige content as she was at the moment, she had also amazed him on several occasions especially when he learnt from Punk that she had faked her own death just over a year ago to make sure her family weren't pulled into any of this, it didn't exactly work considering Hunter told Mark that Paige was still out there somewhere.

"Hey. Can I talk you please? Alone?" asked Seth, he smiled at Sheamus when the older man left, when Paige nodded at him he sat besides her noticing she was making a little book of all the first their daughter had had so far. There was the first scan which had the picture Seth held on to for three months. First kick which was the picture Dean had actually taken of him hold a hand to Paige's stomach. So far that was all they had got. He also noticed she was trying to find nursery furniture since Roman had since told her they would be in England for about a year or just over to give the mansion in Orlando time to be completed. "Emma asked me something earlier on when we were at the airport and I think it is something you should know about, since my decision affects you and little Saraya-Jade" added Seth, he was surprised to say the least when Emma had asked him, as he thought that Emma and Dean were happy with the arrangement that they had when it come to raising baby Natalie.

"About the fight between Emma and Dean, I know Dean already told me. He said that Emma wished you were Natalie's father instead of Dean, she also said she regrets going with him since it has gotten her into a situation she isn't happy with and it hurt the people she loves" replied Paige revealing she knows about the argument that happened between Emma and Dean hence why the two didn't go near each other unless it had something to do with Natalie. Seth picked up the catalogue that was next to Paige smiling at some of the things she had circled. "You like them?" asked Paige noticing he was staring at one thing in particular, the photo of the crystal like decoration that went over the crib, he could tell that is wasn't part of the magazine but a picture that had been printed of from somewhere else.

"She asked me to be with her again like Dean did with you. And also asked if I would adopted Natalie as my own" replied Seth looking more closely at the picture he smiled at it, he knew like Dean did that she was unlikely to have any more children, which was what was making the decision so hard. If he says yes to adopting Natalie then he has two children where as Dean doesn't have any. It really did make him wonder what had been said between the two during their argument, he like Paige had only been told the basics. When it come to a decision like this he had to think about Paige, the as of yet unborn Saraya-Jade and Dean since it would effect the three of them not just him and Emma.

"Does Dean know what she asked?" suddenly asked Paige bringing him out of his trail of thought. When Seth shook his head to her question he could see the sadness in her eyes. She had mended her friendship with Emma but now it appeared like it maybe broken again. "Tell him what Emma asked you, then between the two of you talk about what is going to happen. I will be fine here with Saraya-Jade. I will continue to choose things to go in her room, come and find me when you and Dean had talked things out. I will also tell the others if they come looking for you" added Paige, Seth smiled at her before hugging her gently and kissing her cheek, she truly was an amazing woman, here she was five and half months pregnant, and instead of asking for helping on deciding on colours and furniture for Saraya-Jade's room she was trying to keep the peace between everyone.

"Thank you Paige" replied Seth before walking off to find Dean, before he did he asked either one of Roman, Punk or Sheamus to keep an eye on her. He didn't tell them that he was going to talk to Dean about what Emma had asked him, to be fair he wasn't looking forward to it, as it meant there was a possibility he was going to be the one to hurt Dean more, something he didn't want to do, he knew how it felt hence why he had turned his attention to Paige in the first place in an attempt to ignore the pain, but when she made him talk about his emotions he come to realise he loved her as a sibling or a friend rather than in a romantic way as he first thought.

"Dean, I just spoke to Paige about something, and she advised me to talk to you about it then tell her my decision. Out of respect for her and brotherly love you I will tell you what Emma asked me earlier on at the airport, but I warn you in advance that it likely to hurt you" explained Seth, he could see the dread in Dean's eyes, which made him wonder if he should tell Dean what Emma had asked him or if he should keep it to himself. "Emma asked me to adopt Natalie as my own, right after she asked me to get back with her. I haven't made any decision, Paige advised me to tell you since you are Natalie's father" added Seth telling Dean the truth rather than hiding it from him, his reaction was what he was expecting, shock first but when that faded the tears come. "I'm not going to do it Dean, I know how much you wanted to have your own family, I can't take Natalie away from you" continued Seth, he cared more for Dean than he did about reuniting with Emma, especially if she was willing to hurt Dean like this.

"What have I done to her, for her to want to take my little girl away from me. It was her choice just as much as mine. Believe me if I could go back and change it then I would. Why does she hate me so much. Whenever I am happy she always seems to do something to ruin it" replied Dean sliding down the upstairs hall, tears in his eyes. "What have I done to deserve this Seth?" asked Dean looking up to the younger man, he didn't know what to think about what Emma had asked Seth, he thought she was just angry when she said that during their last argument. He thought they would be able to work it out and be happy with different partners, he had just got Paige back with him, he didn't mind that she was pregnant with Seth's child because he knew they hadn't done anything, they didn't have any control over it.

"You haven't done anything to her buddy, you have been there for her throughout the pregnancy, ran errands for her, even helped her when Natalie woke up during the night. Even when you felt guilty about Paige's disappearance you were there to help her during the nights. I don't know what has caused her to make a decision like this, but I will ask her when we hear from them. You don't deserve to lose you chance at being a father again" replied Seth being honest he hadn't thought of anything that could possibly lead Emma to make a decision like this other than the fact she wanted to hurt Dean for some reason, he didn't want to believe that Emma would do that but he couldn't see any other reason why she would. She had hurt him once when she had an affair with Dean, now she wanted to hurt Dean too for no apparent reason. "Go down to Paige, I will gather Roman, Sheamus and Punk then, I want to do something that might change everything" added Seth watching as Dean slowly got up and nodded to him, slowly making his way to the stairs.

When he got there Paige pulled him towards her, allowing him to wrap his arms around her normally slim frame. As soon as she wrapped her own arms around him he let his tears fall, he didn't understand what he had done to Emma to make her ask his brother to adopt Natalie, why she would want to take his chance a being a father away from him. He had done everything he could for her since finding out that Natalie was his, the only things he couldn't do was either go back in time and change what happened between them or turn himself into Seth, the two things he was well aware that she wanted. A couple of minutes later Seth returned with Roman, Punk and Sheamus following behind, the three men sat down noticing how hurt Dean was, it wasn't offer Dean would let his emotions out, there had only been three times in the past he had done that, ironically all three of them involved the woman he was now hugging like she was the only thing holding him down to earth.

"Emma asked me to adopt Natalie, she never told Dean she was going to ask me. And I personally can't think of a reason why she would want to take away Dean's chance of being a father away. It has made me think that maybe she is doing it to spite him. If that is the case I don't want her to live with us. She has hurt me and Paige, now she has hurt Dean. It also makes me wonder if what Summer said Emma did was true. From what I can see at the moment she is putting herself first instead of Natalie. I want to know what you guys thinks should happen with Emma" explained Seth smiling at seeing Dean and Paige together again. There was a lot he had found out about his and Emma's affair, like Dean was always drunk when they got together, to the point he didn't know where he was let alone what he was actually doing.

"Or option two, give her what she god damn wants" suddenly spoke Dean, it was clear he was no longer upset over what she had asked of Seth but angry that she could do it. "She made it clear that day when she woke up in the hospital that she wanted it to be you there instead of me when she woke up, like she has made it clear every day since Natalie was born that she wants you to be her father. Give her what she wants then maybe she will be happy" added Dean, his had now unwrapped himself from Paige, she was now holding on to his hands trying to calm his anger down. At this point all five men were glad she was there, although she had a dark appearance she had a calming aura about her. "Yeah I will be angry that I don't get to know my daughter or be a father to her, but I do have Paige, after everything that happened she agreed to give me another chance. Yes she maybe carrying your daughter Seth but I know the two of you never did anything, neither of you had a choice whether you became parents or not. You're my brother Seth like Roman is, and Paige is my soul mate, I could never hate either of you" continued Dean being the grown up in the whole situation, he didn't like this any more than the others but there was nothing they could do to change it.

That's when the land line began to ring, Roman answered it recognising it as the mansion number in England. He put it on loud speaker after asking Summer to put Emma on, at least they knew the four girls and baby Natalie had gotten to their destination safely. When Emma said hello, she was surprised but happy to hear Seth's voice on the other end. Paige had left the room to go to the bathroom, she had said before that Saraya-Jade was using her bladder as a bouncy castle at the moment.

"Hey Emma, can I ask you what promoted you to ask me to adopt Natalie? Especially when you hadn't spoke to Dean about it" asked Seth, he thought he may as well be the one to ask the questions since he had a feeling that Dean was likely to lose his temper if he was the one asking. "After the argument with Dean the other day, I thought over all of my options and come to the conclusion that Natalie would be better of if she had a mentally stable father rather than a lunatic one. I am only trying to do what is best for my little girl. I knew Dean would be angry if I told him and lash out at you" replied Emma, Dean was now pacing after hearing her reason, Roman had gone to try and calm him, while Sheamus and Punk stared at the phone in disbelief. "Emma, not letting Natalie know her real father isn't what's best for her, she deserves the best up bringing, and in my eyes that includes both parents, you and Dean. He will always do what is right by Natalie, you can't take her away from him" spoke Seth in reply, he was being honest, if it was the other way around and it was Paige who had done this, he would be like Dean upset, angry, confused, frustrated, wanting answers. "I gave him that chance, for three months he would only be around her during the nights, the rest of the time he was moping around, he wanted Paige rather than being with his own daughter. And like I said before being with Dean was a mistake, and one that I wish never happen. Things would have been so much better if you were her father" replied Emma, it was then that Dean let out a roar type sound, he left the room shortly after, while Seth also left but going to Paige. Emma was left to explain everything to Roman who now took her off loud speaker.

When Paige came out of the bathroom, Seth lead her to Roman's office, closing the door when they both entered. He had an idea one that was crazy but it may settle everything. His idea included Paige and relied a lot on her agreeing to it. Paige looked at him in confusion wondering why they were in Roman's office and what exactly he wanted with her. Normally when he said something to her it was in the living room out in the open, rather in secrecy like they were now. He hugged her quickly not being able to resist the temptation. Even when she didn't know it she had given him everything.

"I have an idea where Emma gets what she wants and Dean gets what he as always longed for. But in order for it to work, I need you to agree to it. Since you're a major part of it" suddenly said Seth still seeing the confused look that she gave him although it wasn't as bad as it was when they first entered the office. Paige motioned for him to continue with what he was saying, to which Seth sighed to himself then tried to find the courage to tell her. "If I adopt Natalie a raise her as my daughter, then I would request for you to let Dean adopt Saraya-Jade and raise her as his own with you. Ever since he found out you miscarried, he has wanted another chance to have a family with you, believe it or not I hated Emma to the point I never wanted to see her again and wished I never met her, but like Dean with you I can't shake how I feel for her. So if I say yes to adopting Natalie. Then I'm asking you to name our daughter Ambrose rather than Rollins. When she is older enough then we tell her together that I am her father but did this to make sure Dean wasn't separated from his biological daughter" added Seth seeing the shock that appeared on Paige's face, he knew she wasn't expecting him to say something like this, but it was the only way he could see where Dean still got to know Natalie. Where everyone wins. Paige thought about it and then slowly nodded to what he was asking her to do.

"When we have to tell her, promise you will be there with me. Even if we have to tell Natalie as well" responded Paige, she Seth nod to her request before he opened the door and let her out, he went back to joining the others and said he had something to tell Emma, where as Paige went to find Dean to tell him what she and Seth were just talking about. She found him in the dinning room, punching the wall, some of the chairs had been over turned or thrown around, she didn't know which one. Then in the corner the furthest away from the door was Dean, he was sitting there with his knees up to his chest and hands over his face, his elbows were propped up on his knees. Paige sat next to him, out of curiosity Dean looked to see who it was smiling as he did so.

"Seth is going to adopt Natalie" said Paige, seeing the sadness in Dean's eyes that he lost his chance at being a father. He didn't know what to think at this moment. "He is also going to be with her again, so I am going to need you help to raise Saraya-Jade Ambrose" added Paige, seeing the confused and surprise appear on Dean's features. That appeared to be the theme of the night, or at least Paige thought so. "Me and Seth have just spoken about it, if he adopts Natalie then he wants you to help me raise Saraya-Jade so you still have the chance to be a father, and you get the other you wanted since it will be with me. We have also agreed when Saraya-Jade is eighteen we will tell her the truth so she knows. So Dean do you want to be the father of my little Saraya-Jade?" explained Paige, asking her own question at the end, he whispered his reply to her when he hugged her tightly. He really had to thank Seth for this, he had given him everything he wanted, but Seth also got what he wanted too.

"I wont let you or Saraya-Jade down. From this moment on you two are my girls. Nothing is going to happen to either of you when you're under my watch" said Dean, a smile spreading across his lips that he had been given a chance like this. Something he never thought could happen had. He made a mental note to thank Seth for this, when he thought he had lost his only chance he had been given this one by his close friend and brother. "I love you Paige" whispered Dean when he once again hugged Paige, he was once again excited about leaving the business behind and starting a new life. This time he knew he would have Paige and he knew he would have his second chance at having a family with her her.


	22. I Can't Do This Any More Summer

It had been a couple of weeks since Roman had sent Summer, AJ, Becky, Emma and Natalie to England ahead of the rest of them, he had spent the two days before they went trying to convince Paige to go with them but was thankful she stayed since it had calmed Dean down when he needed it most. Roman was still trying to wrap his head around what happened that night, Dean and Seth were basically swapping children. Seth would raise Natalie as his own where as Dean would raise Saraya-Jade with Paige. He knew why Seth had done it and if he was honest he thought Seth was brave, and incredibly selfless to do it, he couldn't think of anyone else who would have done something like this.

Any way for the last two weeks, the war with the Authority has started up again. The only problem was The Authority were under the assumption Paige had went with the rest of the girls to England, they were completely unaware she was in the mansion with them still. The five boys had found a place to go head to head with what remained of the Authority. They just didn't know how to lure them there to finish it. Then they had the worry in case a member of the Authority went rogue and found out about Paige, the girl was now six months along with her pregnancy. And had actually helped a lot when it come to calming each of them down, although she had worried them just as much especially when she collapsed again. It was then Seth chose for a good time to tell them about Paige's symptoms.

At this moment in time the small group of six were in the living room, Dean with Paige not believing that Seth had come up with this, just so he could keep his daughter in his life but that also meant that Seth himself would be missing out on Saraya-Jade life, although he couldn't thank Seth enough for what he had given up. He had given him the chance he never thought he would be given again, especially given everything that had happened in the past between himself and Paige. Roman was on his laptop talking to Summer via Facebook where as Seth was thinking over everything that he had done and what he was about to give up, he didn't know if he could do it, he loved Emma but Natalie was Dean's daughter, he didn't know if he could give up his own little girl to make Emma happy, even if that also made Dean happy to.

"Seth you okay? You seem a little distracted" asked Paige, he smiled at Paige, he knew by the way she looked at him that she knew it wasn't a real smile and that something was bothering him. She was impossible to hide things from hence why she was such a good friend and why she would make a brilliant mother. Seth suddenly stood up from his spot walking to Paige and holding out his hand, motioning that he wanted to talk to her about something. She smiled in reply before taking his hand and walking behind, Dean looked at Roman before helping Punk trying to find places to finish the final battle with the Authority, where as Sheamus was restocking the bunker ready for when they would put Paige in there to keep her out of harms way.

"I don't think I can do it Paige. I don't think I can miss out on Saraya-Jade to make Emma happy. I love her but I don't want to watch Saraya-Jade grow every day knowing that some day we would have to tell her that I'm her dad. I can't give her up, what sort of dad would I be to Natalie if I gave up Saraya-Jade?" spoke Seth finally being honest with Paige about his second thoughts, to his surprise Paige hugged him, well at least the best she could with her baby bump. "I told Emma I would think about adopting Natalie. She can't stop Dean from being a father to his daughter and I'm thankful you aren't going to stop me being a father to Saraya-Jade" added Seth wondering what it would have been like if he was the father of Natalie, if Emma would have done this to him as well.

"I knew you were going to have second thoughts, hence why I told Dean not to get his hopes up about it. Plus I have a feeling little miss will ask why she looks more like uncle Seth than daddy before she is eighteen" replied Paige revealing that she had told Dean not to put too much hope on it actually happening. Seth appeared to be a little shocked that Paige had done that, showing that she cared more for her unborn daughter than making someone else happy. "Do you want me to tell Dean, what you have decided?" asked Paige, Seth smiled at her then shook his head, if felt like it was his duty to tell his brother than he could let someone else raise his daughter and that he should fight for Natalie. He once again hugged Paige before placing his hands on her shoulders and kissing her forehead.

"I will tell Dean, since it is me who has changed my mind. I will also tell him to fight for Natalie, I know how much he loves her. Just promise me you wont put yourself in danger when it all comes to head. I don't know what I would do if I lost Saraya-Jade but I will be even more devastated if I lose you, your not only the mother of my daughter but my best friend too" added Seth, he worried for her, he knew if some member of the Authority found out she was still with them in the mansion then they would try and use her against them, she would be a valuable hostage. One that could get each of them to do whatever they were told. "You may not of thought it Paige Saraya-Jade Knight but you are important to several of us here, you being here has changed us for the better, even when you never seen it" continued Seth before leaving to find Dean, he knew Dean wasn't going to be too happy but hopefully he would understand it.

"Hey Bray, there isn't anyone else looking for the Knight Star is there?" asked Paige when Bray answered the phone. She listened to his answer carefully having an idea what to do with the remained or it. "I have an idea what to do with the rest of it, that picture you sent me of the decoration, use some of it for that, then fashion the rest of it into six pieces of jewellery, one for each of the girls. I will let you decide what to do with the rest" replied Paige revealing the idea she had, something for all the girls so they had something no one else does, but she knew at least half of the large rock would be left. "Thank you Bray, I will see you when you get here" said Paige before hanging up the phone after hearing his idea for the rest of it. It was then that Paige got a feeling that something bad was going to happen, like this whole confrontation wasn't going to have a happy ending to it.

That's when there was a loud bang that echo through the mansion. When Roman, Sheamus and Punk looked up then noticed the door hand been smashed open, stood before them were several former members or current members of the Authority, the didn't know which. Seth and Dean come out to investigate from the dinning room where they had been talking. Each man had a gun pointing at them, where as John Cena came strolling through the door with a smile placed on his lips. It was almost like he knew what that there was something in the house that he could use against the enemy before him.

"Evening, I just come for a little something that would help in keeping you five boys in line. I figured since the girls weren't here I could find something else in your mansion to use against you" said Cena, spotting the reaction each of them gave him when he said the girls weren't there. "Ah one of them is still here. Tyler see if you can find the lady that is still here with them" added Cena ordering the one they called Prince Pretty to find the young lady that was still in the country even when everyone thought they had sent them away earlier in the month. It wasn't long before, Tyler reappeared at the top of the stairs dragged along the raven haired resident, Roman noticed she was putting up quite a struggle, just as he was about to pull her down the stair she kicked him rather hard in the groin and punched him before running off back down the hall. Dean and Seth looked at each other both thankful they hadn't forced Paige into doing anything, especially if that was her first reaction. Cena got fed up and went after her himself.

It was then that Dean took one hell of a risk and grabbed the gun of the man keeping him in place, he quickly shot at the man, then taking out the one in front of Seth, both of them shot at the others freeing the remaining three. Roman quickly grabbed the gun and helped Seth and Dean. Amongst all the chaos Punk had been shot in the shoulder, Sheamus stayed by him while tell the Shield trio to go and get Paige, Punk had agreed telling them that Paige was more important. When the three got to the top of the stairs each of them slowly went along the hall, checking each room as they went just to make sure Paige wasn't in there. It wasn't long before the trio entered Paige's room, Roman held his gun to the back of Cena's head, while Dean and Seth got her out of the room, quickly getting her to the bunker where she would be safe. It was clear that she was shaken up about what happened.

"Breath Paige, just breath, it's okay, you're safe now. Me and Dean aren't going anywhere" soothingly said Seth in attempt to calm Paige down, he knew that would be easier said than done considering she had just been chased in to her room by an idiot wielding a gun, who know what he would have done if he had gotten to her or found where she was hiding. It wasn't long before the trio were joined by Roman, Sheamus and Punk, Roman instruction Seth and Dean to stay with Paige while Sheamus and himself tended to Punk's injury. When Paige looked around the bunker she noticed it had changed a fair bit since she was last down there, the little book of firsts that she had been working on for Saraya-Jade was down there as was all the furniture and colour magazines that she had been looking through. The décor of the bunker had drastically changed, it now resembled a small apartment.

"We're going to be down here from now on, especially you Paige, Cena knows your not in England with the rest of the girls, which means you are their leverage against us to do what they want. With you baby girl, they could get us to do literally anything, they know that you mean at lot to us guys, and they are aware of your previous kidnapping as well" said Roman explaining why Paige wasn't going to be allowed out of the bunker unless she was going to hospital appointments, even then she would have someone with her, namely Dean or Seth. They were now more determined that ever to protect her.

"So Sheamus and I took inspiration from your room and refurbished down here to be more with what you like, since you will be down here more than any of us, there are camera's to see what us guys are up to, as well to see outside, even but artificial day light lamps in, you will be able to stay in contact with everyone like before you have your own internet connection, everything you need to carry on as normal. One or two of us will stay down here with you every night due to your pregnancy symptoms" added Punk explaining what he and Sheamus had done, Paige smiled at him and Sheamus in thanks, it amazed her to think that five men that were running from the law were doing everything they could to make sure she was hidden but comfortable.

It wasn't long after that Paige suddenly ran as fast as she could towards the bathroom area, Seth looked over to Dean knowing that it was something to do with the pregnancy again, it would effect her at random times. Seth had made the mistake of saying something sarcastic about it, she had replied with something along the lines, with _lets see what you're like when you end up pregnant. _It was then that Sheamus noticed something that appeared to be worrying or at least it was to him, there on the sofa where Paige had been sitting was a small blood pool.

"I'll be back in a minute, fella's just got to ask the lass something" said Sheamus before walking away, he smiled at them heading towards the bathroom door, when he knocked on the door, he could hear Paige breathing heavily like she was panicking over something. "Paige, lass are you okay?" asked Sheamus, surprised when she opened the door, he could see the worry sparkling in her eyes, things were made slightly worse when she shook her head to his earlier question.

"I'm bleeding, I think something is wrong with Saraya-Jade" replied Paige, to which Sheamus quickly ran back to the living room picking up the phone, and ringing the hospital while asking for Dr Galloway, he knew he was concerning the others by the way they looked at him, while Sheamus was waiting for Dr Galloway to pick up he scribbled something down on a piece of paper, telling one of them to go to Paige, he didn't tell them why, he watched as Seth carefully got up and went to find her, he was curious what was happening, so he was surprised when he turned the corner to where the bathroom and Paige's room was only to see her leaning against the wall with her legs out in front of her, she had her head resting in her hands, her raven and blue hair falling over her like it was veil separating her and the rest of them. What made things worse was that she was crying. Seth careful leant down before her, he placed his hands on her shoulders rubbing them slightly, starting to worry at lot since he had never seen Paige do this.

"Shhh Paige, I'm here sweetheart, just tell me what's wrong. I promise I will help you with whatever it is" spoke Seth, trying to find out what was bothering her and also calm her down, at this point he really wished that Sheamus had told them what was wrong with her and why he was calling the hospital for Dr Galloway, he wished he could read her mind at the moment or that her pregnancy could be as easy as Emma's was, besides the drama at the three month mark. Paige slowly looked up at him, where as Seth gently moved her hair so her could see her properly. He could see where her make up had ran from where she had been crying, to him she looked so vulnerable, compared to what she had been like since they went to England.

"I'm bleeding Seth, I think there is something wrong with our daughter …. Cena pushed me earlier I hit the door frame but didn't think anything … was wrong. … please tell me she is going to be okay …. I can't lose her" replied Paige bursting into tears again, this time Seth sat on the floor and pulled her towards him, he rocked her back and forth carefully while trying to sooth her again, he hoped that nothing was wrong with their little girl, he knew how much Paige had wanted this especially since she said Saraya-Jade was the only reason why she held on when she was imprisoned by Kane.

"Dr Galloway is waiting at the hospital for her to arrive" suddenly said Sheamus, watching as Seth slowly got up with Paige in his arms, he could see that Seth was on the verge of tears but was trying to be strong for Paige. "We are going to send Punk with you, since the bleeding from his shoulder wound hasn't stopped" added Sheamus seeing Seth nodded before walking past, he had told the other three what was wrong, to which Dean and Roman appeared to be the most worried but then again they had known Paige longer than anyone else, especially Dean who was hired to protect her in the first place.

In England Emma was currently attending to Natalie not sure what she was going to do, she had received a text message saying that he had made up his mind about adopting Natalie, she wasn't the happiest about it and was now convinced that there was something going on between Paige and Seth, considering he had chosen Paige over her and Natalie. It didn't help that Emma had also had an argument with AJ, and Summer wasn't getting part of it, instead she was trying to make the place feel more homely, to be fair she was doing a good job. She was occupying herself with getting baby Saraya-Jade's nursery set up, she had turned one of the walk in closets in her room, into a nursery area, she had asked someone to put in a window, while she and AJ decorated the room in the colours Roman had said that Seth and Paige had chosen.

The furniture that the duo had ordered arrived a couple of days before, the delivery had kindly put them in Paige's bedroom. Summer had told Roman what she and AJ were doing in order to surprise Paige, since the youngest member had been through a fair bit since she found out she was pregnant. At this moment, AJ was trying to put together some draws, where as Summer was finishing off putting the shelving unit together, the teddy bears that Seth order arrived earlier that day, some of them made Summer and AJ smile, especially the stuffed hound one. It was clear to them that he was looking forward to being a father.

"Looks like my step-brother in law is looking forward to being a father of a little girl" suddenly said AJ, slotting the last draw in place and closing it. She quickly dusted the top of as she watched Summer screwing one of the shelves in place. It made her smile, especially that they were doing this for someone that was close to the pair of them. It wasn't long after that, that Becky appeared, she smiled at what they were doing, she had hold of a little box with letters in. she had opened the box earlier on, noticing the two colours that they had picked out.

"Letters to spell out Saraya-Jade's name, the parents to be have chosen purple and silver for the colours. There was also a phone call earlier on from Bray saying that he is sending something over, the decoration to go over S-J's crib, he said he spoke to Paige about it and got her approval" said Becky taking out two of the letters in different colours. That seemed to be the theme in the room, pine furniture, with silver and purple decorations and neutral colours on the walls. There was a calming natural mocha brown on the feature walls with magnolia for the rest. "Has anyone spoke to Emma since the argument? I see her a couple of minutes ago she seemed really angry about something" asked Becky, she hadn't been told was the argument was about but she had heard the end of it, she helped Emma by babysitting Natalie for her when she went out to clear her head.

"I have been trying to keep the peace hence why I dragged AJ in here to help me with this and I assumed she told you. You know since she talks to you more than the pair of us" replied Summer, it was then that it dawned on her that she may have actually been angry at one of the boys since she hadn't mentioned either Seth or Dean since they arrived in England, which was making her wonder if it was one or both of them she was angry at and she was just taking that anger out on the ones she lived with. "I'm going to go find her and ask her something" suddenly said Summer giving Becky the screwdriver she had hold of before leaving the room, Becky smiled and continued helping AJ with the nursery.

"Do you think Paige will like it? I mean we have worked hard doing all of this for her and so little Saraya-Jade as somewhere to sleep, even better that door there leads to Seth's room so both of them have access without having to go through the others room" asked AJ, she loved Paige, she had gotten to know her well when they were on the island, hence why she now seen the younger woman as a friend and a sister, and she had gotten to witness the budding friendship between Paige and Seth when they were on the island. It amazed her considering Punk had said he would only see Roman and Seth as his best friends and didn't believe in doubles, yet here he was now several months down the line, saying Paige was not only his female double but best friend, and she was about to be the mother of his daughter.

"I think she will. After all she has been through so much, she was inseminated against her will, then she was kidnapped for three months by her uncle, she was also shot at by her mother's first husband as well as held at gun point by the same person. I think it safe to say she has had one hell of a pregnancy. So yes I think she will like that the room for S-J is all set up for her, one less thing to worry about when she gets here" replied Becky, not believing everything the younger woman had been through over the course of six months, it was a miracle she hadn't miscarried.

Downstairs in the rather large parlour room, Summer had found Emma, the other blond was sat opposite to where baby Natalie was, just looking at her as she cried, at this point Summer didn't know what to think, so she went over to little Natalie and picked her up carefully bobbing her on her hip while making shushing noises until the four month old stopped crying, and began to smile again. Emma watch like she didn't know what to do or how Summer had done that, it was then that Summer was starting to put things together. Although she was hoping she was wrong.

"Come one sweetie what's wrong?" asked Summer, sitting next to Emma, she held Natalie out for Emma to take but was surprised when the other woman shook her head and drew her legs to her chest. It was that, that confirmed what Summer suspected. Summer placed the little girl back on her lap, lifting her knee up and down to entertain the little girl. It was then that Emma looked envious of what Summer was able to do. She didn't know how she was going to tell Summer what she was thinking or even feeling.

"I can't do it Summer, I have tried for six months to be a good mother, but the more I try the more I realise that I wasn't ready to be one. I love Natalie I do but I not ready to be the mother that she needs, I thought if I got back with Seth then I would be able to handle it, but he turned down my offer saying that Saraya-Jade is his daughter. I have been trying to think of a way to give her what she deserves" spoke Emma in reply to what Summer had asked her. Summer looked at her shocked at what she had said, if she was honest it was the last thing that she had expect her to say. "I'm going to give Dean full custody of Natalie, at least that way she will have one of the parents she deserves and the one who will do everything right by her" added Emma revealing what she had planned. Summer placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, smiling at the other blond.

"Emma, you don't have to do that, I get you're not ready, but you don't have to give her up. And we know you love her, you carried her for eight months, and had to go through the stress of our missing Paige, but you did, you brought this beautiful girl into the world and have done your best to raise even with everything that we are apart, she is safe because you put her first. Seth is doing what you have and that's what's best for his daughter, that's why he declined your offer" answered Emma, giving Emma a well needed hug. It wasn't long before Emma ended up being in tears.

"I can't do this any more Summer, I can't be part of this. Constantly looking over my shoulder because I was part of Shield, wondering if one day someone is going to try and kill me. Wondering if one day someone I love is going to end up dead because of what we were apart of. So when we go back to Florida, I'm going to find a place of my own. Find who I am again, move on from this and all of you. Natalie is better off with her dad, she will get everything she deserves if I'm not part of her life" spoke Emma, revealing what she was planning to do, that was what shocked Summer, the fact that Emma was leaving them and her daughter behind. It was also clear to Summer that it didn't matter what any of them said, she wasn't going to change her mind. "Maybe one day when she is older, I will be able to explain to her why I made this choice. I love her Summer, that's why I am doing this, it's what's best for her" added Emma before getting up and leaving, she also left Summer in tears and with little Natalie who didn't know what was going on.

Back in Florida, Seth, Punk and Paige had just arrived at the hospital, Dr Galloway sent Seth and Paige to one room and then got another nurse to attend to Punk, he then joined Paige and Seth in the other room, checking Paige over to see what the cause of the bleeding was, he knew the pair were hoping there was nothing wrong with their little girl. So it brought a smile to his features when he was able to tell them that their little girl was doing okay.

"Your little girl is fine, it appears the sharp pain that Paige said she felt and the bleeding she felt was from your daughter kicking an area that is scarred tissue, there is absolutely nothing to worry about" said Dr Galloway, giving them the news that Saraya-Jade was okay and the reason for the sharp pain and the bleeding. Seth hugged Paige tightly where as Paige, let her tears fall. But not ones of sadness, these ones were of happiness that her daughter was okay. Dr Galloway smiled at how the pair had reacted, he never thought he would see Seth be like this especially when the child was with someone else, that the woman he was once told by Seth he wanted to spent the rest of his life with.

"Thank you, Drew. I can say that we are both relieved that Saraya-Jade is okay. I can safely say Paige was expecting the worst, but not I know she is going to be okay, the mother here is going to be under extra protection, even if she doesn't want it" replied Seth, chuckling slightly at how Paige looked at him when he said she was going to have extra protection to make sure nothing happened to her at all. It was clear that is something she wasn't looking forward to. "I'm not willing to lose either of you, you are my best friend Paige, my female counterpart and your the mother of my daughter, you have given me everything even when you haven't realised it. Saraya-Jade is my little girl, she's will have everything she needs including the pair of us" added Seth explaining to Paige why he was going to give her extra protection, he just wanted his little princess to have both of her parents when growing up.

When the trio were on the way back to the car, Cena appeared behind them. He quickly grabbed hold of Paige dragging her backwards while Seth and Punk were held back by others that were working with Cena. At his order both men with Paige were knocked out, while Paige tried her hardest to fight back, but stopped when she realised it was useless and that it would cause her more stress thrust doing Saraya-Jade harm if she didn't. Cena's when carefully put her in the back of the van, the maybe the bad guys but at least they were treating her fairly, all things considered. Paige didn't make a sound when Cena asked her something instead she looked away from him, carefully rubbing her swollen stomach, like she was trying to calm herself and her little girl down.

"Not again" whispered Paige to herself, she really was starting to think that she was doomed one way or another when it come to what happened with her. It appeared it didn't matter what she did, she was always going to be the main target for those who wanted to hurt the Shield boys, or she was the main target for other things, normally useless things. "You do know that the Wyatt's will come looking for me right?" asked Paige loud enough so Cena heard her, the way he looked at her, said it all, it appeared as though he thought they had gone to England with the other girls. "I'm guessing you already know what happened to Michael and Kane when they tried this, so I ask you why would you make the same mistake as they did?" again asked Paige, curious why he was doing the same foolish thing both of them had done.

"I need leverage against the Authority and against the Shield, you're the mother to be of one of the Shield boys child, not to mention all of them think highly of you. And the Authority, Stephanie and Hunter think of you like a daughter, they even admitted it was a mistake trying to kill you, especially after they found out about your mother. Like the Shield, they would give up whatever requested to make sure you are returned to their enemy safely" explained Cena, he seen Paige shaking her head in the background, he had an entire plan ready including foe her child when it was born.

"How long are you going to keep hold of me, I'm six months pregnant, I'm pretty sure you not going to enjoy keeping me prisoner when I'm screaming through labour and more than likely threatening you" replied Paige, she had made a fairly good point there, and she knew she did by the way that Cena had looked at her in reply, it was obvious he had planned to keep her longer than three months, she had figured that out from the look he had given her. She could also tell he was rethinking his plan, for her.

"Easy enough, I will take you to a local hospital near to where I am taking you, then why your baby is born I will send a message to the Shield boys telling them where they can find it alive, since I'm not that evil. I will watch and make sure they find it before returning to you. Then I will use you against them, I have no use for a baby, hence why I would allow them to have it, Babies aren't my thing" explained Cena, seeing the slight relief on Paige's features, he either figured it was because she was going to a hospital when the time came or because her baby would be sent to her father where she would be safe even if Paige herself was in more danger. "You're an important part of my plan, you see you are what I am going to lure the Authority to the building with, when they are there I will destroy the building, if you and the Shield boys are still there, then too bad, I guess that leaves me with less enemies" added Cena, making sure she knew why she was so important.

"And leave my daughter an orphan as well as leaving Natalie without a father, not to mention you will leave AJ a widow, Summer without her fiancée, and Becky without the man of her dreams, you sure you will get rid of your enemies. Summer promised Roman if he didn't returned to her then she would kick his ass all over Florida, imagine what she would do to you if she found out your the reason why he didn't return to her" asked Paige, seeing the look that Cena gave her in reply, she knew he was starting to get scared about what might happen, he had heard of the times when Summer got angry, especially from her former gang members, he had said then he didn't want to be on the receiving end of anything she was ahead of.

Cena quickly pulled out his phone dialling a specific number, listening as it rang. It wasn't long after, maybe two or three rings did he hear the deep Samoan voice of Roman answer. "Hello Roman, just thought I would tell you I have Paige and your two boys that were with her are knocked out in the hospital parking lot. I promise I will keep her safe, you see at the moment she is no use to me due to being pregnant, so I will have to wait until she has had her child daughter before I can put my plan in motion. So if you want to get her back alive you will do as I instruct when the time comes" spoke Cena, he could hear the concern in Roman's voice which was what he was after. "Oh don't worry about her daughter, I will send you a location where you will be able to find her alive, that will be in good faith, I maybe against you but I'm not a monster or heartless enough to kill a newborn or any child. Speak to you soon" added Cena before hanging up, he knew Paige was behaving for the sake of her daughter, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try something when she was separated from her daughter.


	23. For Paige and Dean (Ambraige sad ending)

It had been three months since the kidnapping of Paige. Over the last couple of days Seth and Dean had both been getting more edgy, Dean due to the fact that Paige was going to be more important to Cena and that he was going to put his plan in to motion, where as Seth because his little girl would been born within the next couple of days, plus he was worried about the well being of both girls, who knows what Cena would do to either of them, he hoped for the best when it come to the pair of them but was also expecting the worst. Punk's shoulder injury had healed but he knew things were going to get worse before they got better, he also knew what the states were for this. For the last three months Roman had been trying to work out where Cena could be holding Paige, he knew it wouldn't be near the city, as he could hear the signals when Cena was on the phone to tell him he had Paige. Sheamus had tried to track both phones, to see if he could pin point where they were, but Cena was smart enough to use an untraceable phone and to turn Paige's off.

"We will find them, both of them. Paige is strong she will put up a fight before she lets someone use her, and Saraya-Jade will be returned to you Seth. You know Paige will raise hell if anyone tries to hurt her baby girl" suddenly said Roman, seeing Seth pacing the room, he knew he was once again worrying for the well being of Paige and Saraya-Jade, Dean himself hadn't been much better, he worried about Paige since he didn't want to lose her, and he was worrying about what Summer had told him on the phone a few days prior, he didn't know what to do at this point, he was torn between making sure the mother of his daughter didn't do anything stupid or helping to save his soul mate. It was then he once again got the gut feeling that something bad was going to happen, it was the sinking feeling that he was going to lose someone close to him.

"But what if fighting back gets Paige killed, what if Cena's plan is to kill Paige so that we suffer, it's no secret that the man doesn't get along with Dean, he knows that hurting Paige is the fastest way to hurt Dean. What if he doesn't give us Saraya-Jade like he said or he does something to her" rambled Seth, it was then that Dean took hold of Seth and pulled the younger man in to a hug, it was clear that both of them were worrying over the same thing. It was then that the land-line began to ring, Punk picked up the phone knowing it to be the number of the Wyatt's, more than likely to be Bray since the other three barely spoke unless it was to explain something and Bray wasn't around. Punk quickly put him on loud speaker.

"Shield, we have found Saraya-Jade, she's alive. There is a note with her and she also has Paige's Knight Star necklace with her" said Bray, he could here the relieved sigh come from Seth, "She scared as to be expected and has a right pair of lungs one her hence why you can hear her crying. There is one other thing but I would prefer not to say it over the phone" added Bray he thought they should at least want to know the newborn was going to be a hand full and more than likely be more like her mother than most thought. "We're at the abounded warehouses on the edge of town, lot three section four" said Bray before hanging up, he knew they would get there as fast as they could. After all it was one of the missing girls, and one they hoped wouldn't be harmed. When Bray walked back over to where Luke and Erick were trying to calm the crying newborn, he couldn't help but smile, they were good at a lot of things but give them a screaming baby girl and their lost and looking at her like she is from another world. He care took the little girl into his arms, rocking her slightly and shushing her, willing her to calm down.

"Shhh, little princess, you're safe now. Your daddy is on his way with your uncles. Shhh we will find your mother, the dark angel she will come back to you, you little Saraya-Jade are the luckiest girl in the world, you will have everything you could ever want" whispered Bray in an attempt to calm the crying girl, to his relief she started to quieten down, to the point she must have realised she wasn't in danger any more, that the people she is surrounded by were trying to help and keep her safe rather than harm her. Bray smiled at the newborn in his arms when she started to look around her in curiosity, it was clear she was aware that something had happened.

About twenty minutes later and the five boys that had worried for and tried to find Paige over the last three months appeared, Seth ran straight to Bray, thanking the leader of the Wyatt family for finding Saraya-Jade and informing them of her location. Bray carefully handed the newborn girl over to her father, watching how she didn't do anything other than try and get comfy in his arms, he could see that Seth was happy that she was okay but also worried for the well being of Paige, Sheamus come over to Seth looking over his shoulder at the young child, she appeared to be falling asleep now.

"Sheamus go with Seth get Saraya-Jade to the hospital, make sure she is okay, we don't know when she was born, thrust we don't know how long she has been away from Paige. Take this with you since it addressed to Seth and the other one to Saraya-Jade" suddenly said Punk taking charge, he knew there was something else the Wyatt's wanted to tell them, and also knew it would give them less to worry about if Saraya-Jade was taken to the hospital to be checked out. Both Seth and Sheamus nodded before returning to one of the cars and driving away, Seth not taking his eyes of his now sleeping little girl.

"What was it you couldn't tell us over the phone?" asked Roman once he was sure that Sheamus and Seth were gone, he knew their first priority was to make sure that Saraya-Jade was okay but the rest of them had to concentrate on finding Paige, the girl was everything to Dean and would mean a lot for Seth if she could be there to raise their daughter with him. Bray looked between the remaining three before signalling them to follow him, they did so with caution and expecting the worst considering they had found Saraya-Jade alone without a sign of Paige or even her captor John Cena. When Bray stopped he was looking at something that was on the floor inside one of the old warehouses, he appeared to be fresh since it hadn't settled or dry up, and it was fairly obvious that no one had tried to clean it up.

"We found this before we found Saraya-Jade, Erick sent it off for testing, it came back as Paige" said Bray sadness hanging over him, as he looked at the pool of blood that he stood before, he knew that their was a high possibility that it was already too late to save Paige from her fate. "It appears as if she thought back against Cena and his men, from the amount of blood she is either seriously injured or already dead. it's hard to tell which one, but it could also be an illusion" added Bray explaining what he knew or thought it could be.

"Cena could have taken a little of Paige's blood every day for the last three months, then planted it here to make you think the worst has happened, so the worst case scenario is that she is dead already or injured, the best one is that she is still alive unharmed and Cena is getting her ready for what he had planned. I would say this is just a way to make you think the worst, he has something else planned for her" spoke Braun, he knew what the three men were thinking, and he knew they were likely thinking that she was hurt bad but Cena would still be able to use her, they didn't want to believe the worst had happened and it was likely the were thinking it was highly unlikely that the blood was something to throw them off the trail.

"Shield go home, prepare for what is to come. You have to finish the war with the Authority, we will concentrate on finding Paige like we agreed to do. She will be found that I can promise, the only thing I can't promise is her status when we find her" said Bray before either of the three men had a chance to say anything, Punk nodded before dragging Dean and Roman with him back to the other car, he knew they were likely to be thinking that they weren't going to find Paige until it was to late. The car ride back to the mansion for the trio was silent, no one uttered a word, Punk was driving, where as Roman was next to him in the front passenger seat, thinking about all the possible outcomes of what was going to happen, where as Dean was in the back looking out the window, just hoping with everything he had that they would find her in time.

It wasn't long before they got back to the mansion, they had beat Seth and Sheamus with little Saraya-Jade back by a few minutes, to say the baby girl was being vocal about not knowing where her mother was is the understatement. Dean looked at the little girl before going into the house, where as Roman and Punk looked at each other knowing that he was hurting especially with what they had found out. The duo soon went over to the screaming baby girl noticing how much she looked like Paige, right down to the pale skin, the only thing that resembled Seth was the dark brown hair colour.

"She reminds you of Paige doesn't she" said Seth, seeing the duo nod in reply. "Doc Galloway said she is fine, and that she is a week and a half old, he also believes she was born in a hospital, since all the necessary steps to make sure she stays healthy have been taken, he's not sure whether was born naturally or by c-section" added Seth informing them of what he and Sheamus had been told about little Saraya, he had to admit he knew the circumstances in which she was found and possible born in weren't the best considering she was separated from her mother who was still out there somewhere, but at least they had the good news of knowing that Saraya-Jade was healthy, that the wouldn't lose her.

"The Wyatt's found a pool of Paige's blood just before they found baby Saraya-Jade there. They think there is three options for her well being" said Punk figuring the duo had the right to know why Dean had took one look at Saraya-Jade and walked away without even going to hold her or get a closer look. "First one is that Cena took a little of her blood every day for the last three months and planted it there to make us think something had happened to her, second option is that she is seriously hurt and the third option is that she is already dead" added Punk not liking the look her received from Seth but he could understand it.

"Paige isn't gone, she has to be alive somewhere, we just have to keep looking. I can't lose her just like Dean can't. Saraya-Jade needs her mother and I need my best friend. I can't do this alone, raise a daughter. Roman you know if we lose Paige then we lose Dean too, he loses his soul mate, I thought mine was Emma but I don't feel like Dean does for Paige like you do for Summer" replied Seth, carefully giving little Saraya-Jade to Roman then going to find Dean, he had an incline of where he was going to find the other man, the only places he had been for the last three months were either in the dinning room helping with the planning, down in the bunker or in Paige's room, it was obvious the only thing or person he wanted right now was Paige.

As to be expected Seth found Dean in Paige's room, he was sat on her bed with the teddy bear he had won for her at an amusement park on his lap and her leather jacket in his hands, he cheeks were stained with tear tracks, like his eyes were glistening with tears waiting to fall. Seth smiled sadly at the sight before him, he went and sat besides the older man, knowing that he was likely to say something, even if it was for him to go away and leave him alone. Seth reached out placing his hands on Dean shoulders, slightly surprised when Dean leant his head on Seth's shoulder, it was clear now just how much Dean is lost without Paige.

"I need her Seth, she completes me. Without her I have nothing left. Emma going to leave us when we return from England, she was originally going to leave Natalie but now she is thinking of taking her with her when she goes. If I lose Paige then there is no point of me going on. You have Saraya-Jade to live for, where as Roman has Summer, like Punk and Sheamus have AJ and Becky, yet here I am without the one person I need to carry on fighting, knowing there is a possibility that she is already gone" whispered Dean in a broken voice, he didn't want to think the worst but at this point he didn't know what else to do.

"Listen to me, we are going to find Paige alive, she's stubborn and a fighter, she wont give in and you know it. She has so much to live for, you and Saraya-Jade, along with the two business you helped her set up. Please don't give up hope Dean, losing either of you isn't an option" replied Seth, trying his best to reassure Dean that they will find Paige and that she wont give up even if that meant she would be putting herself in serious danger.

In England, Summer was currently on the phone with Roman, doing the weekly updates as she had done for the last three months, she had been told about Paige's abduction from the hospital parking lot three months prior and had also informed the rest of them about it. She was yet to hear any news about it. AJ and Becky were still trying to put the finishing touches to make the mansion feel more like home, although they had enjoyed the indoor pool as well as exploring the entire mansion, they had found a few secret passage ways and hidden rooms. Even the garden was full of little mysteries. Emma on the other hand had been planning, for when she leaves them, she was looking for places to live where the other members of the Shield wouldn't think to look for her. She wanted to live away from them.

"Guys, they found Saraya-Jade, Seth and Sheamus took her to the hospital, from what Dr Galloway has said she was born in a hospital and she is a week and a half old. Paige is still missing though" said Summer before she went back to talking with Roman, that at least brought some relief to them. Emma did feel sorry for Paige, she has had a tough pregnancy and now she is missing where as he baby girl has been found thankfully alive. It was then she decided that she was going to take Natalie with her when she went, as she didn't want to feel what Paige must be feeling right now when she was away from her little girl. It was then that she was joined by AJ and Becky, both of them were aware that she was up to something although they weren't aware of what.

"I'm leaving, when we go back to America, I'm taking Natalie and leaving all of this behind. I don't want to constantly be looking over my shoulder, wondering when the next enemy is going to attack. I don't want Natalie growing up knowing her father and uncles have been on the run because of what they chose to do. I'm leaving all of this behind and all of you guys. I have to do what is best for Natalie, I know that is leaving anything that could risk her life behind me in the past, all of you guys are connected to it, I'm not changing my mind and I will tell Dean when I get the chance, when everything settles down" said Emma not telling them she was planning to leave sooner, she had already found somewhere she wanted to live, it was somewhere quiet, had a few schools near by and a garden for Natalie to play in. She planned to be gone by the time the others joined them.

AJ and Becky looked at each other, they knew she was unhappy with everything that had happened since she hit the three month mark in her pregnancy but they didn't think she would up and leave while taking Natalie with her, what about Dean, did he at least have a right to see and get to know his daughter, like Natalie didn't she at least get the right to know who her father is? It also brought the question of what Emma was going to tell Natalie when she asked who her father is or where he is, maybe with the question of why isn't daddy here with us too? Neither of them could really think of a valid reason why she would want to just leave.

"What about Dean? …." asked AJ, she was about to continue when she was cut off by Emma. "Dean has Paige, and before you ask I will answer Natalie's questions when she asks, I need to do this, it is the only way I can see where my beautiful daughter wont be put in danger, after everything Paige has been through it has made me sit up and take notice, I'm not just angry at Dean or Seth, I'm angry at myself for not realising the situation before I had Natalie, for not realising when I met Seth that he and everyone else involved would be trouble. I should have left when I was held hostage at the convenience store. It would have save so much hurt and I wouldn't have dragged Dean, Seth and Paige through all this" said Emma cutting in, she knew she should have left when she had the chance before but didn't now that chance had arisen again she wasn't going to waste it, plus she had a feeling Dean wasn't coming back, like she had a feeling that Paige wasn't going to join them in England.

It had been two days since Saraya-Jade had been found and Cena had finally got in contact, sending the members of the Shield a location where they could find Paige alive, all they had to do was go and get her, the Authority had received the same message, unknown to all of them that it was a trap, the only one who did couldn't say anything and wouldn't be able to warn them of it until they found her. At this moment the Authority were preparing their plan to go in and get Paige then hand her over to the Shield, going their separate ways and leaving everything they had behind. Hunter knew anything could go wrong and there was a high possibility that it was a trap set for the Shield hence why he was planning to go in with his guys get Paige and leave, so the Shield boys didn't get hurt.

"This is likely to be a trap Cena has set to end the Shield once and for all, it appears he doesn't understand that we are leaving and not coming back just like them, we are going to Connecticut, who knows where they are going. But they are not returning to Tampa, that much is for sure" suddenly said Hunter looking over the blue prints for the building that Cena was holding Paige in, some how he has gotten the police station into lock down and holding her there. "Paige will be pissed as anything if someone she loves is hurt and Steph will likely kill us if Paige ends up as one of the casualties of this whole thing. If you find Cena then you have permission to shoot to kill" added Hunter giving his men the order to shoot to kill if they seen Cena, there was no chance he was going to let a liability live, not after this, Stephanie considered this a betrayal and so did he, Batista and Randy.

"We have to warn the officers to stay out of the building, and the Shield aren't likely to stay back when they know Paige is in there. They got the email of her location just like we did, you know as well as I do it's either work with them or they will do it alone regardless of the consequences. They will get Paige back regardless of how this ends" replied Randy, he had watched them long enough that if someone at least one of them loved was in danger then they would do whatever it took to make sure that person is brought home safely. Batista looked like he was thinking, how were they going to warn the officers without them thinking that it was something they had arranged to happen, in the eyes of the police especially Detective Calaway, and his two sons Konnor and Viktor they were the enemy, they had spent years trying to stop them. Of course the Authority had a plan for the trio.

"We have said when we leave we will send a message to the police and media station that it was the three Calaway's that drove us from the city, so they get the credit since they were the trio who never gave up even when we did target Paige. Maybe if we send them the necessary information or get the Shield to tell them they will listen and not enter, Mark Calaway or at least Konnor and Viktor are more likely to listen to the ones who protected Paige rather than us who the see as the ones who tried to hurt her" spoke Batista, making a fairly good point, he had been observing the Calaway family for a while, he knew all to well that Paige meant a fair bit to them and they were devastated when they believed that Paige was dead.

"We also have the illusive Wyatt family to worry about, those guys have taken god knows how many of ours out, they were close to getting Corey and Fandango, we know they are responsible for taking out Kane, Jinder, Ric, and Michael, they also attempted to assassinate Vince, if they view us as a threat there is a high possibility they will try and eliminate us, especially if that means Paige's safety. Michael did say Bray grew up with Paige, he promised his father he would protect her if he found her again, Bray was the one who protected her all this time, even said to the Shield if it came to a choice between Paige and the other girls he would always choose Paige" added Hunter remember the Wyatt's and what Corey had said when he had forced Paige's Nissan truck of the road.

"Corey said there was a creepy looking guy with Paige when he forced her car of the road, the guys was wearing black trousers, snake skin boots, white vest top and Hawaiian shirt, with a hat, had long hair. He also said there was two others, one of them had a far away look his in eyes, wearing blue jeans and a dirty white vest top and the other, was wearing a green boiler suit, a lamb mask and had a ginger beard, maybe they were three of the four members of the Wyatt family. Corey did say they stood there like they were trying to help her and protect her. Hence why he didn't finish the job back then" replied Randy remembering what Corey told him, when he said he hadn't silenced Paige due to three creepy looking guys.

"It's possible, if it was them then I dread to think what the fourth one looks like if that was the case. These guys wont spare anyone, Paige is the one they want to protect, now her daughter to providing she survives the entire ordeal" answered Hunter, making the plans by starting to draw up entrance way and where Cena could possibly holding Paige. The Authority were unaware that Cena had allowed the Shield to have baby Saraya-Jade, they were unaware that she was safe and away from harm.

At the city Police station, Cena was setting up everything ready for the final show down, he had revealed to Paige that it was him not Kane that was working with Michael and that he was going to finish the work that Michael had started. At this point he had Paige locked in a room, with the intention of taking as many out as possible, the men working with him were the remaining that had once worked with Michael the ones who had survived the massacre of the Wyatt family. Paige knew where she was and also there was a slim possibility of someone she loved not getting hurt. Her brother Finn had recently joined the Police force, with her other two brother and her father, she didn't want them to get hurt.

"I hope you said everything you wanted to say to the people you love Paige, you see your protectors are going to have to make a decision. You or your brothers and father, they are right across the hall there. If they choose to save you then your three brothers and father die, if they choose your brothers and father then you are the one to die" spoke Cena revealing that he already had hold of her brothers and father, she knew when it come to it they would choose to save her, thrust condemning her family to death, leaving Michelle a widow and Kaya without her father. She didn't want that and knew if they were to survive then she would have to convince Dean, Seth, Roman, Punk and Sheamus to leave her and save her family. It was that, that brought Paige to tears, it was either her daughter growing up without knowing who her grandfather and three uncles are or her daughter growing up with only her father raising her, it was a harsh choice but one Saraya-Jade didn't get to choose.

A couple of hours late seen the Authority members and Shield storming the building along with the Wyatt family, each had a walkie talkie, to keep in contact and know where each other were at all times. They were going floor by floor hoping to find them. When the reached the top floor, the three groups stood side by side as they face Cena who smiled evilly at them, they knew he had the cards in his hands, and by the way he looked at them he knew exactly what he was going to do with them.

"Welcome, I see you Authority members, my former friends have formed an alliance with our enemies in the Shield and the Wyatt's. Well behind me is a choice. You can only go into one room and save the occupants, the occupants of the other room will be condemned to death. In room one we have Paige, and in room two you have her three brothers and father. You choose who survives" said Cena a smug smile on his face especially when he seen how the Wyatt's and Shield looked at each other, that's when Cena pulled his gun and shot Hunter, he knew the older man was dead by the way that Batista pulled his gun and pointed it at him only to be gunned down by the men working with Cena, Randy too met the same fate, the Authority was no more. Seth, Dean, and Roman ran down the hall, the trio went to Paige's door where as Bray, Erick and Luke went the door that was holding Mark, Finn, Viktor and Konnor. Braun helped Sheamus and Punk subduing Cena to make sure he paid for everything he had done.

"Save them, leave me here" shouted Paige when she noticed Dean trying to get through the door, she could see the tears in his eyes, especially when he realised what she was asking. "I'm not asking, they are my brothers and my father. Save them. The city needs them" again shouted Paige, she was determined if anyone was going to be saved then it would be her father and brothers. Roman looked at her with tears in his eyes before nodding to her request, she was sacrificing everything she had to make sure her three older brothers and her father got out of this. "They don't deserve this, to die, they have only ever tried to make this city a better place. Please save them. Or god help me I will kick your asses all over the god damn country let alone Florida" added Paige, tears starting to appear in her eyes, especially when she thought of how it would effect everyone in her life.

"I'm not leaving you Paige, you are my best friend, the mother of my daughter …" began Seth only to be cut off by Paige. He knew she was pissed off. "You are going to get that ass out of here, even if I have to ask Bray to drag you from the building. She is going to lose me, if you stay she loses both parents, don't let her grow up like I did, not knowing who I was. She deserves to have one of her parents Seth. I'm not getting out of here that obvious so you have to survive, if not for me then for her our little girl. She needs you more than you need me" spoke Paige, her voice breaking as she tried to hold back her tears. Seth slowly nodded at her, helping Roman and the Wyatt's when it they got the door to the room where Mark, Viktor, Konnor and Finn were being held. To her surprise and Dean's her door also opened.

Dean quickly entered, running over to Paige and hugging her tightly, it was then that the door slammed shut and once again locked, trapping both Dean and Paige. By the time that Roman and Seth noticed Dean wasn't with them they were already out of the building. They knew then it was too late to go back. Seth took hold of his walkie talkie, knowing Dean still had hold of his, he knew Dean would refuse to leave Paige and deep down so did Roman. They both knew if they lost Paige they lose Dean too.

"Roman, Seth, the door to Paige's room unlocked I went into get her but when I got to her the door locked again. I'm trapped with Paige, she's weak that son of a bitch shot her in the lower abdomen, don't think about coming back, there isn't enough time. Summer needs you Roman, and Saraya-Jade needs you Seth" spoke Dean through the walkie talkie, he held Paige in his arms, his back was against the wall, opposite the door, he knew he wasn't getting out but at least he had the person he would be lost without with him close in his arms. "I love you guys, thanks for being there for me, even when I tried to drive you away. If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have been here right now. Tell Natalie I love her, and Emma that I'm sorry for everything" added Dean before giving the walkie talkie to Paige. He knew she wanted to say something before it all ends.

"Dad, Viktor, Konnor, Finn. Are you there?" asked Paige receiving tear ridden yes in reply. "I love you, don't blame yourselves for this either of you, just look after Michelle and Kaya. And each other. Don't blame yourselves, this wasn't your fault. Remember me please and love Saraya-Jade how you loved me" added Paige, she knew they wouldn't accept that she wasn't going to come back this time. "Seth Rollins, look after Saraya-Jade, tell her about me, tell her I love her even when I'm not there to watch her grow up. Thank you Roman, for helping me when I needed it most, for listening to me and allowing me to be me, you will make a good husband and an amazing father one day" again added Paige, the ones listening knew she was starting to fade her breaths were getting heavier.

"Punk, Sheamus. Look after Punk and Becky, they are going to need you especially after all this as are Roman and Seth. Help them understand there was nothing they could have done. That it was my choice and Dean's" spoke Paige after a couple of minutes, she knew the only people she had left to thank were the Wyatt's. "Bray, Luke, Erick, Braun. Thank you for being there, for protecting me even when I didn't know you were there. Thanking you for trying to help. Bray thank you for being my friend and finding me again when we were separated. Promise me all of you will move on and remember ..." it was then the signal was lost, Paige never getting the finish what she was saying and the others listening never getting to hear what she was trying to say, they knew then how Cena planned to destroy all the evidence.

"Love you Paige, without you there is no me. I promised I would be here" said Dean kissing the top of Paige's head feeling the floor begin to heat up, he knew the building was either going to go up in flames or be destroyed with a bang. Either way he knew there was no chance of getting out alive, and he didn't want to if that meant leaving Paige behind. Seth and Roman knew he would never leave without Paige, they knew if they lost one they would lose the other. Dean wrapped his arms around Paige's weak form, placing his legs either side of her. He knew it was the end and he knew one day Natalie and Saraya-Jade would want to know what happened to them, why the weren't around, he hoped the guys would tell them the truth.

"Love you too. Thank you for being here with me, even when it also meant the end for you as well. Looks like we will finally be able to be together at peace like we spoke of before" replied Paige, seeing Dean smile. She kissed his cheek before the building completely collapsed from an explosion. Roman and Seth looked at each other tears in their eyes as they knew they had lost two people that meant so much to them. The duo barely heard Mark shout out where as Viktor and Konnor collapsed to their knee's that what wreckage before them was the place their sister had died. Finn screamed no as loud as he could, he joined the force to help protect his little sister, now the place he building he worked in took her life. Bray took of his hat holding it over his heart, where as both Braun and Erick took of their masks all four of them looking down to the ground like they were showing their respect for the pair they had lost.

A couple of days later seen the surviving Shield members on the plane going to England, before they left Roman posted something to the Calaway family, he like Seth felt guilty for what happened to Paige, just like they did when it come to Dean. At this moment in time, Seth was sat on his own across from Roman, Saraya-Jade in his arms, wondering how he was going to raise her without Paige to help him, giving him courage to carry on. Wondering what he was going to say to her when she asked about her mother or asked where her mother was. Why she wasn't there.

"Saraya-Jade Paige Rollins. you're my princess. I will give up anything to make sure you have a good life, if I could I would bring back your mum and uncle Dean. But you will just have to make do with me and uncles Roman, Punky and Sheamus" whispered Seth, Roman watched on and smiled slightly from his seat, smiling at the middle name the younger man had decided for his little girl. He knew Seth would do as he said and give up anything for her, even if that meant love. Roman was all to aware that it was going to be hard in the next few months but eventually the would be able to move forward again, although even he didn't see how at the moment, Dean had always been there and Paige had become a big part of the girls life, there was another task he was sure none of them were looking forward to, telling the girls that Paige and Dean weren't coming.

It was then the Roman's mobile began to ring, he looked at the caller ID, noticing it to be Emma, he took a deep breath, before answering it, trying to put on a happy voice although the only happy thing he had to smile about was being reunited with Summer again after almost four months. "What's up Emma?" asked Roman, listening to what she was saying, he smiled sadly. "You don't have to worry about Dean acting up, he's not coming, be safe with Natalie wherever you decide to go. I wish you all the luck for both of you. Maybe one day you and Natalie will come and find us again" replied Roman wishing them luck, he knew it was the only way for her to be happy and Dean would have wanted his princess to be happy, even if that meant she was away from the people he loved. "Goodbye Emma, see you whenever I we see you again, tell her about us when she asks" said Roman before he heard the buzzing tone signalling that she had hung up, he smiled sadly again. There was nothing for her with them now, Dean the father of her child wasn't going to return to them and Paige was never going to join them either. Those at the mansion and with him on the plan were all that were left.

Things were quiet at the Calaway residents, as it had been for since the police station collapsed because of the explosion killing both Paige and Dean, a long with any officer left inside. Cena had been arrested but that didn't stop Braun getting hold of him, either man had yet to be found. Mark had guest it was at the order of Bray and that they intended to make him feel all the pain that Paige and Dean had, the were attempting to avenge the deaths of both of them, even when they knew it wouldn't bring either of them back. Michelle as normal picked up the post noticing something from the Shield boys, a letter with something inside. She took it into the living room where her husband three step children and daughter were. Mark had made it clear that Finn was his own even if biologically he wasn't, he made it clear he wasn't going to lose another child by not knowing where Finn was if he left would count as losing another one.

"This has just come, it's from the Shield boys, or at least one of them" said Michelle upon entering the living room, the family had since moved from where they were before due to being targeted, they were now in a cramped four bedroom apartment. "It has something in it" added Michelle opening the envelope to see a letter and five sets of keys in there, she looked at it confused but was hoping the letter would explain what they were for or to. Michelle carefully read over the letter holding a hand over her mouth as she did. Especially that the could do as they had. "The keys are to their mansion, pent house and beach house here in the city" said Michelle before turning around and giving the letter to Mark knowing he wanted to read it.

"_Dear The Calaway family, _

_I'm am so sorry for your lost. I hope all six of you can find it in your hearts to one day forgive us for the pain you are now suffering. We are sorry for failing to protect Paige, she meant so much to us especially Dean who stayed with her until the end. He told us once if we lose Paige we lose him to, I guess he didn't want to live without her, so went with her instead. _

_In the envelope are five sets of keys, since we aren't returning to the city, it is pointless to have residents there, so the keys are to the mansion you came to visit us at, as well as our beach house and penthouse. You can do whatever you want with the beach and pent house but please take residents in the mansion. We have decided together that you should have all three of them in memory of Paige, since you had to move from your previous residents, we thought it would only be fair that you have our old one, it is fully equipped with everything, and you don't have to pay anything from now on. _

_Just so you know Dean really did love Paige, even when he hurt her. Emma revealed that Dean didn't know about their time together, she only went to him when he didn't know where he was let alone what he was doing. Paige forgave him, a couple of days before she went missing she agreed to give him a second chance, even if it was against her better judgement. He stayed with her because he loved her. _

_We promise that you will get to see Saraya-Jade as much as possible when we return from England, if we denied you access to seeing her, Paige would have kicked our asses all over the country for it, Summer, AJ and Becky have already said they would do it in her stead. Paige wrote a will before she went missing, when we return we will read over it with you, she had a lot in her procession and wanted it to be shared between all of us equally. _

_Thank you, for giving us the chance at getting to know Paige, and if we could we would bring her back, along with Dean. She made us get the four of you out even when she knew everything she would lose, she still chose you. She told us every day how much she loved and missed not being with you. She truly was a one of a kind young lady and Seth hopes that Saraya-Jade grows up to be like her mother. _

_Until we meet again _

_Shield – Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Summer Rae, Becky Lynch, Sheamus Farrerlly, AJ Lee and CM Punk. _

_P.S. the Wyatt's will stay in Florida to watch over all of you, it is there way of remembering Paige, when we return they said they will look out for Saraya-Jade as they did for Paige, like secret guardian angels"_

Mark looked at the keys in his hand before looking at the family he had before him, he smiled at what the Shield were doing in memory of his now lost daughter, it was clear she had just as big impact on them as they did on her. He knew they had broken the law but they had also helped him build a relationship with Paige that he was proud of, they helped to mend her when she was brown, they looked after when she need it most, as well as taught her it was okay to love people. They had also reunited him with the young boy he had once hoped to adopt in Finn, they had helped to reunite his family when they were scattered. He couldn't thank them enough for what they had done.


	24. Sad Epilogue (Ambriage)

Upon arriving in England, the Shield boys had to tell Becky, Summer and AJ why Paige and Dean weren't with them. At first neither of them could bring themselves to tell them, so said they would be along in a few days time. Summer knew something was wrong when she caught Seth and Roman looking at a picture of Paige and Dean together, an enlarged version of the one that Dean held on to when Paige was taken by Kane. She had asked what was wrong at which point Roman told her the truth, watching as she was slowly reduced to tears. Punk and Sheamus each told AJ and Becky, where as Seth spent most of his time, looking after his now motherless daughter, there had been many times where Becky had found Seth in the nursery looking into the room that was supposed to have been Paige's, she could see tears in his eyes that she never got to see it or what the girls had done for little Saraya-Jade.

**17 Years Later. **

Seventeen years later and a lot had changed, Seth never married, or even attempted to find love instead he focussed on running Paige's shop Dark Angels, he had turned it in to a successful stores having opened several more around America and some in England too. He also focussed on raising Saraya-Jade the best he could, dreading the day she would ask about her mother or about her uncle. She had seen the pictures of them several times in the photo albums or in picture frames around their current residents, but never asked who they were. He knew she would eventually asked, especially since there is a protect coming up about it for her school work, Seth was determined she wasn't going to do it on him as it would lead her to finding out about his criminal record and the reason why Paige her mother isn't with them.

Roman and Summer married upon their return to Florida, as Roman promised it was a big white wedding complete with the horse and carriage as Roman had promised before sending Summer to England. The couple had two children together James and Oliver, both of them were curious as normal, twins that were born a year after the return to Florida. They are both fifteen at this point. AJ and Punk had one daughter together, she was born in England, AJ had found out about her pregnancy when she began to show symptoms of it when she was reunited with her husband, their daughter was born in England. They named her after their late friend Paige, since she too was born in England. Becky and Sheamus also went on to tie the knot, the duo ended up with a son and a daughter. Like Paige and Seth had done the argued over baby names, although they already had a boys name in mind. They named their son Dean like AJ and Punk after their late friend, their daughter they decided to name Harley after a few disputes.

"Dad. Who are these two? There are pictures of them all over the place" asked Saraya-Jade holding up a picture of Dean and Paige, unaware of what they actually meant to her. When Seth turned around to his seventeen year old daughter, tears appeared in his eyes when he seen the picture she was holding up, even after all this time it still hurt to remember who they were and how they were killed. It still hurt to remember all the memories they shared, especially when it reminded him that neither of them joined them in England, that Paige never got to see her daughter grow up.

"That's your mum and uncle Dean" replied Seth, he could see the shock on her pale features, at finding out that was what the pair looked like, she had heard stories of her lunatic uncle Dean and stories of her mother, how she was this dark angel that changed the lives of so many people, even when she was going through hell. "They both died when the police station in Tampa was bombed. Paige forced me and uncle Roman to save your grandpa Mark and uncles Viktor, Konnor and Finn over saving her. Your uncle Dean went to get her when the door opened but it locked again when he reached your mum. They were trapped in the building" explained Seth missing out the bit where it was set up by the still missing John Cena. Saraya-Jade smiled sadly, she had never asked about her mother before, instead she thought that she had abounded her, left her with her dad and was living her life somewhere else, it was now she had wished she had asked sooner about her.

"All this time I thought she left me, that she didn't want me. That she was out there somewhere living her life, yet she has been dead all these years. Tell me about her dad, please I want to know who she was" suddenly said Saraya-Jade tucking some of her stray brown hair behind her ear, Seth smiled sadly, he thought she didn't want to know about her mother but now he knew by not talking about Paige, he had given her the wrong impression, something he never wanted to do or meant to do. Seth sat next to Saraya-Jade hugging her, he was about to open up old wounds but he promised Paige he would do what it took to give their daughter everything.

"Well she was born in Norwich, England to Mark Calaway and Saraya Knight. She was their only daughter, although the second child for Saraya and the third for Mark. Your uncles Viktor, Konnor and Finn described her as being able to light up a room just by smiling, she always had a sparkle in her eyes when she was younger. When she was four her parents were divorced, she and Finn went with their mother where as Mark took Viktor and Konnor with him. It wasn't until Paige was eleven when she seen her father again, she was in and out of foster homes for three months until they tracked him down, Finn was adopted straight away. But due to what your mum had witnessed with her own one she acted up a lot so she was sent back by everyone but the last foster parents, they wanted to adopt her. Mark didn't understand what Paige had been through so they were distant, that rift was made bigger when she entered teenage years, your mother was a rebel. When she was twenty one, she witnessed the Authority murder innocent people, filmed it on her phone but they seen her, they sent her death threats and even attempted to kill her, even her uncle Kane put listening devices around the house, he helped the people that were trying to kill her. Even time during that year they tried to silence her, her secret guardian angels stopped them. After her Nissan truck was ran of the road, Mark called us for help, your uncle Dean volunteered himself to go, since she was described as being socially awkward when it fact she was scared after everything that had happened. In order to protect her we had to fake her death, we took her to our mansion in Tampa where your grandparents and uncles live now, she stayed with us there until her death" said Seth explaining about Paige and how much Saraya-Jade was like her, not just the appearance.

"While she was with us sweetie Dean, helped bring her business ambition to life, the shop your dad runs with Becky and AJ was actually owned by Paige, she looked around the community and could only find two shops that specialise in alternative styles, so Dean helped her bring Dark Angels to life. He also helped her bring P.S.S a reality as well" added Summer having heard what Seth was telling the teenager. She had watched Saraya grow up into the woman she is now, she knew that Paige would be proud of her. "Your mother was the bravest woman I have ever met, I know she would be proud of the woman you have become, she loved you so much, she still does. She forced Seth out of the building so that you wouldn't have the same up bringing as she had. She loved you that much" added Summer, seeing the tears in Saraya-Jade's eyes at everything her mother and uncle did.

"What happened to her, in her childhood to want to give me one better than she had" asked Saraya-Jade, seeing the tears in her father's eyes. Summer was the same, Roman was walking past when he heard the question, deciding it was probably best that he answer it, Summer didn't know all the detail and Seth was clearly hurt still about her death, and Dean's considering Paige died just days before her twenty-fourth birthday. When Saraya-Jade was just two weeks old the poor girl had no memories of her mother and was likely unaware about the video's they had of her and uncle Dean.

"When she was eleven, she witnessed her own mother beaten to death before her, the men that killed her mother, cut her right lower back with a kitchen knife as warning to say they could find anyone. After that she was split from her brother Finn and went in and out of foster care for three months until her father found her, he took her to Tampa and raised her as best he could for eleven years. She wanted you to grow up knowing who you were and where you can from. Your mum didn't get that, she spent eleven years wondering who she was, where she came from. From the time her father left to the time she witnessed her mothers death, she moved around every six month, her mother would enrol her in different school using a different name every time. Like she was on the run. Paige didn't want that for you, she wanted you to know you are loved, to have a chance at getting something she didn't" replied Roman explaining what they had found out when they looked into the files that Sheamus had sent them when they were first assigned to protect her.

"So mum was a hero. She set up a shelter for those in need with the help of uncle Dean and aunt Summer, she also opened Dark Angels one of the well known shops for the alternative style again with the help of uncle Dean. Went through hell for eleven years with not knowing who she was and trying to deal with the death of her own mother, amongst all of that had me and was killed in an explosion of Tampa police station" spoke Saraya reciting what she had just learnt about her mother. "I really wish she was around, you know so I could have gotten to know her, so she could have been here to tell me how proud she is of me, what me do all the things I had. I hope I can one day be as brave and selfless as she was" added Saraya-Jade seeing the smile on the lips of those around her, at least she knew who her 'cousin' Paige was named after.

Emma settled in Long Beach, New York, she married a man named Zack Ryder who raised her one and a half year old daughter as best he could. Emma was never informed about the death of Paige or Dean, thrust always expected Dean to find her one day and ask to see their daughter they had together. Which Zack she had another daughter called Tenille. Emma had thought about re-finding the Shield ones one day and allowing her daughter to know her true father, yet she found the confidence to find them, they had changed their mobile numbers over the last seventeen years. As asked by Roman, she told Natalie about them and her actual father whenever Natalie asked, she seemed to love hearing stories of her lunatic father and always asked if one day she could meet him. Something Emma said one day would come true.

It was only when she finally got hold of Seth after seventeen years did she find out where they now resided and decided to take Natalie with her to finally meet the people she had told her so much about. At this moment they were just heading to the café that Seth had asked them to meet him at, it was a surprise for Emma when she learnt that Seth had never married it had made her curious but not enough to ask why, she had a feeling she would eventually find out. She was aware she was not only get to see Seth again but she would also meet Saraya-Jade for the first time, it was something she was excited about, like she knew Natalie was getting nervous about meeting her biological father for the first time, Emma had explained to her, it was her own decision to leave her father never got a say in it.

When the pair arrived at the café, they saw Seth, no longer with the blond in his hair as he had once had, and a young lady that Emma first thought was Paige but then noticed the girl had dark brown hair rather than raven hair as Paige had. It was then she realised that the young woman with Seth was Saraya-Jade, it amazed her how much she looked like Paige, Natalie herself had blond hair and ice blue eyes, she also had Dean's smile, the rest of her was Emma. Seth greeted both woman, complimenting Emma the woman he had once hoped to marry before the betrayal, and heartbreak as well as before Saraya-Jade and Paige as well as Dean's death. Something he had yet to inform Emma about.

"Wow Natalie, I haven't seen you since you were fourth months old and keeping your mum and dad and wake at all hours" said Seth upon seeing Natalie again, he knew if Dean could see her now he would be like Paige with Saraya-Jade, proud of who she had become. She looked beautiful, the girl he once knew was now eighteen years old, just a year older than his own daughter. Natalie thanked him for the compliment and she had recognised Seth by the way her mother hugged him. He was the man that her mother wanted to adopt her, Emma had told Natalie everything including how immature she was, when she wanted Seth to raise her instead of Dean her actual father. "This is my daughter Saraya-Jade" added Seth introducing Saraya-Jade to the pair of women before him, he knew this was going to be hard for not only Saraya-Jade but for Natalie as well, considering Natalie had no idea that her father is dead, and Saraya-Jade has never been to visit where her mother was laid to read all those years prior.

"You're a spitting image of your mother you know, right down to the eyes and pale skin" said Emma upon being introduced to Saraya-Jade properly, it amazed her really, to look at Saraya-Jade you would be able to tell who her mother is straight away but would have a little trouble in trying to figure out who her father was. Saraya-Jade smiled while standing just behind Seth, it was clear she was shy about the situation, she hadn't even heard of Emma or Natalie until the day before when Punk sat down with her and AJ and explained to her that Emma was her father's girlfriend but slept with Dean whenever he was completely out of it, which resulted in Natalie. It still confused Saraya-Jade but she didn't question it as her own conception was pretty odd compared to everyone else she knew. But then again to most of the people she knew, she was the rich girl who had everything she wanted. But her mother.

"She's a little shy, any way time to take you ladies to where Dean is, Saraya here wants to see her mother, considering they are in the same place might as well come with us" said Seth in reply giving the impression that Paige had actually left Seth to raise Saraya-Jade on his own, he wasn't giving any clues that both of them had been residents in a near by cemetery for almost two decades, they were next to each other, together how they should be, to Seth the pair of them should still be with the rest of them, happy, yet both of them were gone their final moments were spent in the police station as it exploded and collapsed in flames. The group of four walked four about fifteen minutes before arriving at the gates of Chapel Hill Cemetery where they were both laid to rest. Emma didn't understand why they were there it hadn't dawned on her or Natalie. It wasn't long before Seth stopped before two tomb stones, one of them had an angel standing on top of a podium where the one next to it was a little more simple.

"Paige Saraya-Jade Knight, born August 17th 1992 died August 12th 2016, Daughter, Sister, Mother, Friend. The Dark Angel that found her wings when she sacrificed her life to save her family. Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend, goodbye to the world I love so much but caused so much pain" read Saraya-Jade, seeing the stone that her bracelet and her mother necklace that she now owns was made from in the hands of the angel, she knew it as soon as she seen it. After she read what her mother's tomb stone read, she smiled slightly before hugging her father, let her tears fall. It was now she understood her mother didn't leave her for any pathetic reason but because she made a sacrifice to save the other she loved.

"Dean Jonathan Ambrose, born December 7th 1985, died August 12th 2016, Son, Father, Uncle, Friend. A lunatic who fought for what he believed was right. Died side by side with his soul mate and buried beside her. May he finally find peace" read Seth, trying to comfort his crying daughter, and finally telling Emma and Natalie why they were in the cemetery, revealing that Natalie was never going to meet her father face to face, all she would have now was the same as Saraya-Jade when it come to Paige, the stories that other people told her, the pictures and the videos. Natalie looked at the tomb stone that belonged to her father, not believing that he had died when she was seven months, or that her mother never told her.

"Why didn't you tell me he was gone, that both of them were gone. Natalie got her hopes up so much that she was going to be able to meet her father face to face, yet when we came all this way, you bring us here to where he has been with her for seventeen years" shouted Emma her anger getting the better of her, Saraya-Jade went over to Natalie asking if she wanted to get something to drink and talk, to which the older teen nodded to, the pair knew that Emma was angry although not even Natalie could understand it, her father was at peace, it made her wonder if it had something to do with who her father was buried next to, Saraya-Jade mother.

"You left before any of us got the chance to tell you Emma, changed you number, didn't give any indication on where you were going, neither of us could bring ourselves to tell the girls that Dean and Paige weren't going to join us England for three weeks. It still hurts that Dean didn't get to see his daughter, but he wouldn't have even if he did survive because you took her with you, you never cared for Dean then so why start now. It hurts that Paige never got to see Saraya-Jade grow up, that neither got to see each other again other than the first week and half. It hurts that both girls missed out on a parent that loves them Emma, but I can't changed what happened. I wish every day I could, as it would have saved so much pain. But I can't" replied Seth his voice breaking when he told Emma just how much it hurt, that neither of them were still with them.

"Just go mum, if you can't be happy that dad was laid to rest next to aunt Paige, the woman he loved and stayed with until the end then you shouldn't be here. You act like you loved Dean, when it was you who caused so much pain, you broke uncle Seth's heart, split aunt Paige and dad up when they were happy, then you hurt dad by trying to get uncle Seth here to raise me instead, even if he did survive you would have hurt him, he deserves to be happy, like aunt Paige does. If it wasn't for Zack I know you wouldn't have told me who my real dad was" suddenly said Natalie from behind Seth and besides Saraya-Jade, it was clear that she was at peace, she was upset that her dad was gone but she was at peace that she got to find out what really happened to him. Emma began to walk away, only turning back when she realised Natalie wasn't following behind her, when she turned around she saw Natalie shaking her head.

"I'm staying here, I'm closer to dad, I can finally find out who he really was and know the people he loved so much. I can get to know the people he called family, get to know Saraya here, we are so much a like. I'm old enough to make my decision, so if it is okay with uncle Seth I want to live here" spoke Natalie to her mother's silent question, revealing she wasn't going home to long beach, she had spoke with Saraya and realised just how much they were alike, as well as realising how much of the things her mother had told her were lies, including about her father and aunt Paige. Seth nodded to her request making a note to warn the others, so they were aware of Natalie coming.

"Love you mum and uncle Dean, I wish I could have known both of you. Keep watching us please" whispered a tear ridden Saraya-Jade before kissing each hand placing one on Dean's tomb stone and the other on the wing of Paige's tomb stone, making a mental note to ask about watching the video's that they had on the pair of them. She smiled sadly before once again hugging her father tightly.

**Remember happy ending to come and epilogue for it as well. Thank for reading. **


	25. Unconditional Love (Ambraige happy)

It had been three months since Cena had taken Paige. The Shield boys were getting more edgy by the day especially Dean and Seth. Dean as t was getting closer to the time where Cena could use Paige in his diabolical plan and he was worrying about Paige's well being, as he kept getting the gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. He hoped against everything she was still alive, he had said many times without Paige then there was no him. Seth was on edge since today was the day Saraya-Jade was due to be born, if she hadn't been already. He worried for both girls. Sheamus, Punk and Roman were worried for both girls, going to England as well as finishing what they had started with the Authority, although they had thought about walking away and leaving it all behind.

Sheamus and Roman were in the dinning room when the land-line phone began to ring, Sheamus being the one closest to it, picked it up, putting it on loud speaker when he realised it was Bray or one of the Wyatt's. Punk walked back out of the room when he realised going to find Seth and Dean, since the call was likely to include something to do with Paige or an update on their quest to find her. As he thought he found Seth in the living room holding on t the last scan of Saraya-Jade and the stuffed animal he planned to give her when he got to hold her for the first time, to Punk's surprise Dean wasn't with Seth, where he had been for nearly everyday for the last three months.

"Hey on of the Wyatt's are on the phone. Where's Dean?" informed and asked Punk, watching as Seth slowly got up, keeping hold of the stuffed penguin and shrugging in reply to the question he asked. Punk knew there was only two places Dean would be. He quickly went to the bunker first then to Paige's room, when he opened her bedroom door, he seen Dean leaning against her bed with a picture of the pair of them together, taken by Roman before they had broken up and one of Paige's jackets, the girl had a closet full of leather jackets. When Dean looked up Punk could see how much her kidnapping had effected him, especially since none of them knew if she was alive or not or what Cena had planned for her.

"One of the Wyatt's are on the phone, it sounded like Bray" said Punk, sitting next to Dean on the floor. In the last three months there was only two places anyone could find Dean, he was either in the bunker or in Paige's room, normally holding onto something that belonged to her. Dean quickly got up when it hit him one of the Wyatt's were on the phone, Punk smiled at how quickly Dean had moved, following behind him at a fast pace.

"Bray, you're breaking up, we can't hear you" said Sheamus his Irish accent coming through thicker than normal. Dean entered the room at that moment shortly followed by Punk, who still smiled at how fast Dean had moved. "I said we have found Baby Saraya-Jade and Paige. Both of them are alive. Paige is in shock though, still holding onto the gun she had to use in self defence, you can hear Saraya-Jade screaming in the background" repeated Bray, he had already given them their current location. Bray hung up the phone shortly after, going back to concentrating on getting the gun from Paige. He had seen this several times before, each time it had resulted in the one in shock turning the gun on themselves. Committing suicide.

Ten minutes later seen two black SUV's arrive at the old metal cans of abandoned warehouses. Dean exiting before the car he was riding in even stopped moving, he quickly ran to Paige seeing the state she was in, he placed his hands on her shoulders moving one to her cheek shortly after, stroking it with his thumb, he wanted her to be okay and hope the events wouldn't lead to Paige attempting to take her own life, Saraya-Jade would have to live without her mother, he would be lost without her, either that he would do something that would result in his own death just so he could be wth her again, even Seth would be devastated if she took her own life due to the events that had happened. It would even effect the girls in England.

"It's okay Paige, you did it Saraya-Jade is safe. You are safe" said Dean almost whispering. He looked into her normally sparkling eyes, to see them dull and void of all emotion and life, it worried him since she was the opposite of what she had been like before and it made him wonder what Cena had done to her, and if it added to the trauma of what happened with Kane before. "Come on Sweetheart give me the gun, that's it Paige. I will protect you and Saraya-Jade as will Seth, Roman, Punk and Sheamus. You two girls are the top priority just like you were before" added Dean, sighing in relief when she allowed him to take the gun from her hand. It was now he recognised the gun as the one he had given her for protection and taught her how to use it, especially after the whole ordeal with Kane. Dean gave the gun to Bray before taking off his jacket and putting it around Paige's shoulders leading her over to one of the cars.

Seth soon joined them with Saraya-Jade trying to get comfy in his arms, he hadn't taken his eyes of her as proven when he crashed into the car door. Punk joined them at Roman's order driving since Dean would be worried for Paige and Seth wasn't likely to be paying attention to the road due to not taking his eyes of Saraya-Jade. As soon as they got to the hospital Dean carried Paige inside followed by Seth who now had a slightly annoyed Saraya-Jade since he had moved unexpectedly disturbing her from her nap. Punk went to the reception desk asking for Dr Galloway when he re-joined them, he also explained the situation, the five went to the place where they were told to wait. A few minutes later Dr Galloway way arrived accompanied by a maternity nurse Rosa Mendes. He could see Seth was likely to be distrustful as was Dean, but he was hoping they would do what is best for the girls with them. Punk looked between the pair and smiled he knew they only wanted what was best for Paige and Saraya-Jade, even if Paige didn't have the best track record when it come to the said hospital.

"Seth this is Rosa Mendes. She is a nurse on the maternity ward. She is also the one who alerted the Wyatt's of Page's location" said Dr Galloway, motioning for Dean to follow him so he could check Paige over, he lead them to a room and watched as Dean carefully put Paige on the examine bed, standing at her side. Dr Galloway checked her over, stitching up some of the wounds while writing them down on a piece of paper attached to a clip board. "Dean can you help me put her into a sitting position, she appears to have a head injury" spoke Dr Galloway breaking the silence that had settled in the room. Dean nodded before silently doing as asked while noticing Paige had come out of the shock she had previously been in. "She is going to need five maybe six staples in her head" added Dr Galloway walking away to get the equipment needed. Dean hugged Page as soon as Dr Galloway left the room.

"Marry me Paige?" asked Dean before he could really stop himself, he knew it was the last thing she was expecting considering everything she had bee though. "I have lost you three times, once from my own doing and twice when someone took you away from me. I can't stand to lose you again, I have said it so many times you are my soul mate and without you there is no me. I don't care if you don't want to go through pregnancy again, I love you Paige so much and I want nothing more than to know you love me and for you to be at my side as my wife" explained Dean seeing Paige smile at him and nod in reply to his question. Dean once again hugged her with a cheeky smile now plastered on his lips. Dr Galloway made his presence in the room known. "Keep your focus on me okay, think of Saraya-Jade, it will take you mind of the pain" suddenly said Dean trying to think of away to take her mind of what was about to happen, he had experienced Dr Galloway putting staples in his head before. It was not so fun for him. Dean knelt down before her holding onto her hands.

"Righty, Paige is in good health besides the obvious, a bullet scrapped across the right side of her neck and one went straight through her upper left arm. She also had a head injury, I had to put six staples in to close the wound and she also has a healing incision wound on her stomach, it appears to be two weeks old" said Dr Galloway before letting the pair go, he had a feeling he knew what the healing wound on her stomach was from, although he couldn't be sure, the only person who did know for certain was Paige. He watched as Dean opened the door for Paige, saying his thanks to him before following Paige out of the room.

"Saraya-Jade, where is she?" asked Paige upon leaving the room, Dean smiled at her before turnng her around and pointing towards Seth who was holding the baby girl at the end of the corridor standing with Punk who had gotten a baby carrier from somewhere. Paige darted down the hall shortly followed by Dean, both of them noticed that Saraya-Jade was now wrapped in a black blanket. Seth gave the baby girl to Paige with a smile seeing Saraya-Jade trying to smile a toothless smile at both of her parents as well as Dean and Punk. He also spotted the cheeky smiled Dean still had plastered on his lips t made him curious but he knew Dean would eventually tell him.

"I asked Paige to marry me" said Dean knowing Seth was going to ask sooner rather than later, he watched as Paige placed the now sleeping Saraya-Jade into the baby carrier that Punk had hold of. "She said yes" smiled Dean accepting the congratulations he received from Seth and Punk as did Paige. It wasn't long before the five ere back in the SUV heading back to the mansion, Punk driving with Seth in the front passenger seat, Saraya-Jade between Dean and Paige in the back still fast asleep without a care in the world, there was a comfortable silence between them, mainly because neither of them wanted to wake Saraya-Jade up, Paige looked at Dean, then to Seth and Punk knowing them would eventually ask question regarding Saraya-Jade.

"She was born on the 24th of July at 2:15 in the morning via C-section, weighed in at seven pound and eight ounces" suddenly said Paige, seeing Dean once again smile at her, then to the little girl in the carrier, noticing her tuft of dark brown hair and her pale skin tone. Seth smiled also finally finding out how old his little girl is and also what time she was born along with the weight she was when she was born, he was just a little annoyed he wasn't there with Paige when she was born. Punk smile as well, at least glad that she was born healthy and that both mother and daughter were found alive and without any serious injuries. It wasn't too much longer before they arrived at the mansion. To their surprise there were police cars waiting there and Roman with Sheamus standing near by both with their hands cuffed behind their back. Paige exited the care once she had told the three men inside to watch Saraya-Jade and stay put.

"What's going on?" asked Paige "Let these men go" she added upon reaching the duo, trying to get he handcuffs off the pair, that was until of the officers or at least an inspector took hold of Paige's wrist, gently pulling her away from them. "Get off me and let these two g" repeated Paige with a little more anger in her tone and yanking her arm away from the man before her, he didn't look to happy about Paige's reaction or at least what she had asked. He took of his sun glasses, looking to his three partners before looking to Roman and Sheamus then finally at the SUV Paige had come from and at the woman in question.

"Miss, I am Inspector Miz, these are my partners Inspector's Rose, Dallas and Axel, we have been investigating the Shield case for several months now, are you aware these two men are two of them involved with the illegal activities. In fact Mr Reigns is one of the three ring leaders" said Inspector Miz seeing the surprise on Paige's features, it was then she had an idea, Paige hoped Roman and Sheamus would go along with it and Dean, Seth and Punk stayed in the car with Saraya-Jade as she asked them to do.

"No no no no, you must be mistaken, you see Sheamus he is my older brother, he has protected me against anything and anyone that meant me any harm. I would know if he was up to anything, he tells me everything, and Roman he is my fiencee, he promised me he wouldn't do anything like this" replied Paige putting her acting skills to good use. Roman caught on to what she was doing looking down like he was in shame but actually smiling to himself, he made a mental note to thank her if this worked "You must have mistaken them for someone else" added Paige, Sheamus looked confused at first not understanding it or catching onto what she was doing, not catching onto the fact she was planning the inspectors to get him and Roman freed, before they were sent down for what they had been doing for the last couple of years.

"What's your name miss?" asked Inspector Miz, it was clear he hadn't recognised her from the pictures on Detective Mark Calaway's desk or on the desks of Officer's Viktor or Konnor Calaway, or from the pictures from the now rookie officer Finn Calaway who had taken the name of the man who had once hoped to adopt him years before, he was now an official member of the family. It was clear to Paige neither of them recognised her, she still acted as if she didn't know what the inspectors were on about or what the pair had done wrong to be arrested in the first place.

"Morgan Farrelly" replied Paige, "Like I said before I'm Sheamus's younger sister" spoke Paige making up a random name hoping that they would fool for it and let the pair go. "If you don't let them go or give me a good reason for not doing so, then I will call you're superior officer and put in a complaint about all four of you" added Paige, seeing Inspector Miz looked to his three partners and nod to them. Paige smiled innocently as she watched Inspectors Rose and Dallas free Roman and Sheamus where as Inspector Axel gave Paige the keys to the SUV they were driving. "Thank you" said Paige before walking over to Sheamus and Roman, whacking both of them across the cheek with some force, knowing it was likely to leave a mark, both of them looked at her with shock but didn't say anything knowing she was still acting. Paige tossed the keys to Sheamus before walking back to the car she had originally come from. Wondering where they were going to go now.

A couple of hours later seen the group on the plane heading to England. Roman had phoned Summer letting her know they were on their away and would be there in a couple of hours time, she had responded happily but told him something concerning Emma that could destroy the happiness of Dean and Seth. Roman had said he would tell them to save the girls the trouble of doing so, when Roman looked around the plane he seen Seth with Saraya-Jade in his arms both of them asleep. Dean had Paige in his arms, he was watching her as she slept where as Sheamus was thinking about the possibilities for the future. Punk was content on reading a book that AJ had given him, and the little note she had hidden inside.

"Dean, Seth. I just spoke with Summer and she said that Emma left the mansion two days ago, she took most of her things and hasn't come back, she left Natalie at the mansion with Summer, AJ and Becky, there is also a letter addressed to Natalie there as well" said Roman once he had carefully woken Seth up so not to wake little Saraya-Jade up as well, she had already screamed the plan down once. Seth and Dean looked at each other before looking over to Roman.

"Did she say where she was going? Or how long she would be gone for?" asked Seth, he though he would be heartbroken that Emma left but now he had heard she had gone, he didn't feel anything except concern for Dean and Natalie, Dean would ow have to tell Natalie when she was older enough why he mother wasn't there with them and give her hope that one day they would find her so she could see her mother again. Roman shook his head to Seth's question, neither of the girls knew where Emma had gone or whether or not she was going to come back. "Is it odd to feel relieved and calm that Emma left?" asked Seth, not sure if it was normal or not to feel the way he was.

"She broke your heart Seth, in the worst way possible, she told you that Natalie was yours only to rip your happiness away from you at the three month mark. Maybe you convinced yourself you had forgiven her to keep the peace" replied Punk noticing Dean looking at Paige ho had now moved her head t hs shoulder, it brought a smile to his, Seth, Sheamus and Roman's lips at seeing her so peaceful and to see at least one of them had found their happiness. It was just ironic that the same woman that Dean couldn't live without had also given Seth someone he could love unconditionally. Saraya-Jade. "Oh and AJ is pregnant" suddenly added Punk, seeing the look he got from the others, Dean smiled at him before chuckling to himself, first Emma, then Paige now AJ, who was next Summer or Becky, all he knew was there was going to be a lot of screaming children in their household, something he didn't mind too much as long as he had Paige at his side.

Back in Tampa, Michelle was just reading over the letter that Paige had given her before she left for England with the others, she knew there was something inside it as she could hear the rattling when she took it from Paige, she had also got to see Saraya-Jade as well sleeping at the time. She wished she had taken a picture of the beautiful baby girl so she could show Finn, Viktor, Konnor and Mark who were now with her in the living room finally having returned from work. She had told them about seeing Paige and that she had Saraya-Jade, Dean and Seth with her, and that Paige was now on her way to England as well as dropping something off with them.

"_Dear Michelle, Konnor, Viktor, Finn and Dad, _

_If you are reading this then I have seen at least one of you and given it to you, or I have posted it through your door. I am on my way to England now and will be staying there for just over a year, I just want to tell all of you I am fine and so is little Saraya-Jade who is two weeks old and has a right pair of lungs on her. I know you wont get to see her until she is over a year old so in the envelope with the letter is a picture of her taken this afternoon by Dean, so that you can add it to the collection of family photo's. _

_You will also find a set of keys for each of you in there as well. I spoke to Roman, Seth and Dean about what to do with the three properties they hadn't sold on in the city. They accepted my idea, so since you were forced out of the mansion due to the Authorities threat, then mansion they once owned is now yours to live in, since we wont be returning to the city, they have also given you the Penthouse in the main city and the beach house. Their only request is you live in the mansion, everything you seen in it is still there, it is there way of saying thank you for letting them leave. _

_I love all of you and I promise I will keep you updated on what is going on. Especially with Saraya-Jade. Tell Kaya I love her and that I will see her again. I miss all of you and thank you for helping me as best you can. Oh before I forget the Wyatt's are staying in Tampa for six months to make sure there is no threat against you. There will be hidden like always like silent guardian angels. There is also a parcel on it's way to you, inside is something or Kaya and Michelle, something unique. Dean proposed by the way at the hospital earlier today, I said yes. Love and miss you all. _

_See you when I return. _

_Your Dark Angel. _

_Paige" _read Michelle, showing them the picture that Paige had put in the envelope, as well as taking the keys out, smiling at what they had done, how they had given them the places they had owned in the city that they could no longer use. She knew they weren't the real bad guys as they had protected Paige even when they had faked her death, they allowed her to live with them in the mansion, they helped her to become the confident mother she is now and they had given her something to live for. Even helped Mark build the relationship with Paige that he had always wanted. Although they were in different countries at the moment, and would be in different cities when Paige returns to the country, they were still going to be a family.


	26. Happy Epilogue (Ambraige)

When it come to the final battle with the Authority, Dean assessed the risks and convinced the others to leave after they found Paige and made sure she was okay. They had done just that and reunited with Summer, AJ and Becky four months after they had originally sent the girls to England. The girls had met them at the airport, Summer holding on to Natalie, she knew Roman had told them that Emma had left, she however didn't tell him what the three of them discovered in the backyard of the mansion, shortly after Emma had left. She didn't know how to tell Dean or Seth that Emma wasn't coming back. The three woman smiled at seeing Paige exit the plan holding on to a two week old child, and how Dean kissed Paige's forehead before running over to take Natalie in his arms.

"Er guys, we found something in the backyard of the mansion after Summer come off the phone to Roman" suddenly said AJ, feel like she was the one who had to tell them what they had found, she smiled at how Becky was pulled into Sheamus's arms and how Summer almost knocked Roman over with the force of her jump when she hit him. "We found burnt remains of photo's and other things, the pictures were the ones with Emma in and the other things looked like they were things that we got her. We don't think that she is coming back" added AJ revealing what they had found, it was then that Summer remembered something that Emma had said, she didn't want to believe that was the reason for the other woman leaving Natalie behind but new deep down she knew it was.

"Emma mentioned something about leaving a couple of months ago, she said she wasn't ready to be a mother. She said she couldn't be part of the Shield any more, wondering if one day the enemies you guys made would come for her, use her as they have used Paige" spoke Summer from besides Roman, she regretting not realising what the other woman was going to do sooner, she felt for Natalie as she now only had her dad. Dean. Paige looked at Dean and Seth either side of her, she knew Dean was more concerned with Natalie and how she would feel about all of this when she was older and Seth was likely to be confused, he loved Emma still but couldn't get over the betrayal she committed. Especially when she tried to take Natalie away from Dean when she asked him to adopt the little girl.

**17 Years Later.**

So much had changed, there was now nine teenagers running around, the oldest was eighteen that being Natalie, Saraya-Jade wasn't far behind, being seventeen. The youngest one was twelve years old. That being Stephan. As they all agreed they shared a mansion, but when it come time for their own families they split the mansion in to separate parts, so it still felt as if they had their own space. Roman had kept to his promise of marrying Summer and giving her, her dream white wedding, just three months after reuniting in England the pair were married. AJ gave birth to her and Punk's only child, a son called Jack shortly after Roman and Summer's wedding. Upon arriving in Orlando, Florida Dean took Paige as his wife, everyone including Paige's family were there, Mark even walked Paige down the isle.

In present times, the residents at Shield Mansion were preparing for the people who would be arriving at the mansion, Emma, her husband Zack Ryder and their two daughters Rose and Kate. Some how Natalie had tracked Emma down to Long Beach New York and went to visit her, when she was in the area with her friends. She even went to introducing herself, to the shock of Emma, when Natalie returned home she informed Dean on what she had done, although he wasn't happy, he still supported his oldest child, he knew she was searching for answers, he also knew neither he or Paige had the answers that would give her closer. So here they were waiting for the arrival of Emma and her family. While making sure the teenagers did as they were told, even know that was easier said than done, especially since there was so many of them to keep an eye on. It was now that Seth noticed Paige not acting like herself, he smiled knowing what was bothering her.

"Relax Paige, there is nothing to worry about. Emma will have to accept that you are the one that raised Natalie with Dean. You did a great job considering you were also raising Saraya-Jade with me, Emma should be thanking you. You are a great mum Paige, look how happy Dean is being married to you, Natalie is a bright young woman who is doing a business admin course so she can start her own business, Saraya-Jade is studying media in college, you even have your little boy who has taken your advice of being himself to heart. There is nothing to worry about. You're not the one who left seventeen years ago she was" said Seth, hugging Paige, even after all these years he still considered her to be his best friends, a younger sister and thanked her every day for not giving up and bringing Saraya-Jade into the world.

"He's right. You didn't have to do what you did, but you gave Natalie someone to call mum. Even when you struggled with the post dramatic stress disorder from everything you went through. You loved Natalie, Saraya-Jade and our son through everything" added Dean, hugging Paige tightly, he still remembered what she had been like during her struggle, how he had to keep a close eye on her due to her going suicidal, he remembered them like the whole thing had played before him like a home video. It wasn't long before there was buzzing from the main gates, signalling that their visitors were at the main gates. Roman smiled at pair, noticing Zarah had appeared, she was wrapped in Seth's arms like Paige was in Dean's.

"Who's there?" asked Roman, looking through the camera's near the gate, not recognising the man that had pressed the buzzer, he also noticed the car was and old model and was in need of updating. "Zack Ryder, I have my wife Emma and daughters Rose and Kate with me" replied the man, it dawned on Roman then that Emma was either in the back or in the passenger seat, either way he had to admit he was expecting something more high class from the woman that had left them all those years before. "Okay, just come straight to the main entrance, there is a parking space to the side" said Roman before unlocking the gate and allowing the family through. He knew Natalie wanted answers and also knew that it was likely to be hostile between Emma and the four women she had once called friends. It wasn't long before the small family of four walked through the door, Roman welcomed them as he was still his polite self even after everything they had been through.

"Wow this place is amazing" commented Zack looking around the entrance hall, he had never been told about Natalie so was surprised when the teenager found them and introduced herself as Natalie, Emma's daughter. He was also rather shocked to learn that she once lived in Tampa Florida, yet she never told him what her friends had been part of, determined to leave that part of her life in the past. "Hey there, Zack Ryder" added Zack introducing himself, noticing a black haired boy at least sixteen appear giving something to Roman before them, he had a cheeky smile on his lips and appeared to be well dressed. Roman noticed Emma's curiosity, smiling slightly.

"This is Oliver, my oldest son" suddenly said Roman, introducing his oldest twin son, smiling as he did so. Oliver turned and waved at them before walking off, it was clear he wasn't interested in meeting someone that used to be part of their extended family. He smiled as he pasted someone his aunts and uncles as he went by them, it brought a smile to his features at all the memories he had with them over the years, but more so with the ones he considered cousins and his identical twin. Roman looked into the living room, seeing Paige now doing some paper work with the help of Dean, he had become her business partner with Dark Angels, he had helped her to expand the business and open shops all over America and England. He had helped her turn it into a real money spinner. Roman smiled at seeing the pair working together.

"Are their any more kids to meet?" asked Rose, she was more curious, she herself was fourteen where as her sister Kate was a year older at aged fifteen. Roman looked to the young girl and smiled before nodding to the question. Leading the family of four over to the wall where all the photos were, there was a picture of all the children taken just a few months prior. Roman could see the interest spark in Emma's eyes, especially when she looked to where Oliver had walked, he dawned on her, that the other one was his identical twin. Emma had her theories on the parents of each child, she was fairly sure Paige didn't have any more than Saraya-Jade and Dean would have spent his time raising Natalie rather than finding love, so she thought that Seth, Roman and Summer, AJ and Punk as well as Becky and Sheamus were the parents of them. It was then that Paige appeared, her raven hair now had silver at the bottom where the blue had previously been, she didn't look a day older than twenty nine, well at least to Emma she didn't.

"They will be home from school soon, and Natalie will be returning from college" said Paige informing them why they had only seen Oliver, when their was more of them running around. Jack and Saraya-Jade were in their final year at school, they were deciding whether or not they wanted to go to college or straight into work. "Oh your twin boys are playing havoc again in the garage, I'm pretty sure there was a puff of smoke from their earlier" added Paige seeing the look that Roman gave her, before running towards the place his twin boys could normally be found, he had yet to figure out where they got the mischievous gene from, the two were notorious for pulling jokes or creating new pranking products to use on unsuspecting victims. Paige smiled at Emma and her family before hearing the door open, she was almost knocked over by a black haired boy who ran to her wrapping her in a hug. Emma looked on confused.

"Hey mum, where's dad and there a school trip to universal park coming up, can I go please?" said the black haired boy, smiling up at Paige when she looked down at him, he had still yet to notice the visitors, either there or he had noticed them and chose like Oliver not to bother talking to them. It wasn't long before Dean made an appearance, Emma watched as the young boy unwrapped himself from Paige and attacked Dean with his hug. "Dad can I go on the trip to universal park, I know we have been before, but please it's just for two days then I will be back and I will keep in contact like always, please please please" added the young boy, watching as his dad looked over to his mum and then back at him, nodding to his request, he hugged the duo again before bouncing off to find Oliver and James, the duo had been excluded from school due to their wicked pranks.

"You know Stephan is going to be begging Becky and Sheamus to go on that trip now right?" asked Paige, seeing Dean smile the cheeky grin at her. Before pulling her towards him and kissing her on the cheek and then pecking her on the lips, wrapping his arms around her as he did. It wasn't long before he remembered Emma and her small family were there, he looked over to her and smiled, knowing she was likely to have a lot of questions, a few them would be like who the raven haired boy who hugged them both was, who Stephan is and what is going on between them. Dean turned to Emma and her husband Zack noticing his son had coming back for the girls Kate and Rose. "Stephan is Becky and Sheamus's only son and the raven haired boy is Jon our son" revealed Dean seeing the shock that appeared on Emma's features. "We have been married for fifteen years" added Dean, smiling at Paige still not believing they had been married that long and not had any major arguments.

"I'm going to go and make sure Jon eats something, is there anything your girls can't have to eat or drink?" asked Paige, she didn't agree with what Emma had done nor was she about to forgive her for it but that didn't mean she was going to let her husband or daughters suffer the consequences for it. When Zack shook his head to her question, Paige smiled before going to the kitchen, watching as Stephan followed Sheamus asking if he could go on the trip to Universal Park, she couldn't help but smile at it, knowing Jon would have done the same. "Sheamus, Jon is going, I'm sure the boys will be fine, they are going to be surrounded by rides and entertainment for two days. Plus you know he wont stop asking until you say yes" spoke Paige, seeing Stephan smile at her, while giving him a glass of orange juice, while she took the other three over to the main table, giving one to each of them sat there. She noticed Jon had gotten changed.

It wasn't long before Jack and Saraya-Jade returned with Natalie just behind them, all three of them laughing about something as the walked through the door, that was until they seen Emma. Zarah had picked them up from school and college since they were all in the same area. Natalie's college was just down the road from the high school that both Jack and Saraya-Jade attended. It wasn't long after Zarah walked through the door, introducing herself to Emma and Zack before walking off, she like Becky was a secretary for the boys business, this time it was clean, nothing illegal about. Dean worked with Paige as much as he could, and helped Natalie with her own business well at least the planning of it. Like Summer still helped ran P.S.S with Paige, Seth was helping out there when he met Zarah.

A couple of hours later seen all of the residents of the mansion back at home, Zack was talking to Roman, Punk, Seth, Dean and Sheamus, he had asked about the time Emma spent with them, finding out Dean was the father of her oldest daughter he didn't know about. And that Emma was once dating Seth who had called off their relationship when it was revealed that Dean was the father of her child. He had also found out that it was Emma who had left them instead of her story saying they left her behind. Rose and Kate were playing games with Stephan, Jon, Billie and Eleanor. Where as James, Oliver, Jack and Saraya-Jade were out in the pool in the back garden, to day was the day they had arranged the pool party, with no alcohol. Natalie on the other hand was talking to Emma in the living room, finally getting the answers to why Emma had left her behind and never went back for her.

"Why did you leave me behind seventeen years ago?" asked Natalie, after a few minutes of awkward silence, it was clear to Emma that Natalie had been waiting to get these answers for a long time, where as Emma herself had been dreading it, mainly because it would force her to remember what she left behind and what she had settled with, what she had missed out on and everyone she used to call friends and even family. Emma smiled at her now grown up daughter wondering what it would have been like if she had stayed with them or taken Natalie with her when she left. She knew those answers would only ever been what if ones, she couldn't changed the past, no matter how hard she wanted to.

"I was in a bad place then, I was heart broken that your uncle Seth had chosen Paige and Saraya-Jade over me and you. And I knew that Dean would be angry with me for trying to take you away from him. I thought if I took you with me you wouldn't get the life you deserve, that I wouldn't be able to find my smile again, that I would be shackled down, not being able to find out who I was without them" answered Emma seeing the tears in Natalie's eyes. "I thought about you every day, and wished so much that I could go back and get you, but I never had enough confidence to face everyone here after what I had done" added Emma, explaining why she had never gone back for Natalie or even attempted to.

"Why didn't you tell Zack about me? Or Rose and Kate that they had an older half sister?" asked Natalie, she wanted to know the truth, she knew that it was going to hurt but also knew she had her dad there to help her get through, like she knew Saraya-Jade would be there for her to talk to and Jon there for her to love and distract her if she needed it. She was also aware she had Paige there as she had always been since Emma had left. She knew Emma wanted to ask her some questions as well more than likely to be about her dad and Paige. Natalie held her breath as she waited for Emma to answer her two questions.

"I couldn't bring myself to bring up the past when it hurt so much, every time I thought of you, I had to remember that I left you behind so I could find my own happiness, so that I could be with them, I had to remember that you weren't with me and probably didn't even remember me let alone know who I was to you. I had to watch them grow up knowing that there was a high possibility I would never see you again. If thought if I told Zack about you he would leave me, like with my girls I thought if I told them about you they would ask questions about my past before I met their dad, and they would hate me because of what I was apart of back then" replied Emma, she could see the way that Natalie looked at her and to be honest she didn't like it, considering she couldn't read the emotions on her oldest daughter face. She knew there was hurt there but she couldn't tell what the rest of it was.

"So you didn't tell them about me because you didn't want to remember the past. Why don't you just tell me the truth and say that you didn't want to remember me, that you wish I wasn't you're daughter or that you never had me. It would be so much easier to hear than the lies you just told me" replied Natalie, showing she had Dean's short fuse and didn't take lies very well. "I can see it in your eyes now, just like I could when I told you who I was, it's not love or happiness I see now or then, I see disgrace and anger that I came and found you and that you had to face all of the people you hurt back then" added Natalie being truthful of what she could see in Emma's eyes, the shock that appeared on Emma's aged features told Natalie what she had just said was the truth. "Just ask the questions, then you can go back to your perfect life and I can go back to the people who love me" continued Natalie making it clear she wasn't going to be a problem to Emma after that night.

"Did Dean and Paige raise you together?" asked Emma seeing Natalie nod to her question, looking straight ahead at the scenery out the window rather than at Emma herself. "Did they ever tell you about me when you were growing up or did you ask when you realised Paige wasn't you real mum?" again asked Emma. Seeing the look that Natalie gave her, to be honest it was on that scared her, she had been told of her fourteen birthday that Paige wasn't her real mum, but her step one like Saraya-Jade as her step sister, rather than her half sister. Emma was curious if they had told Natalie or if she had found out from one of the others in the house, she wanted to know so much but knew Natalie would only tell her so much.

"Dad sat me down when I was fourteen and told me Saraya-Jade was step sister rather than my half sister, and that Paige was my step mum who had spent almost fourteen years raising me as her own while also raising Saraya-Jade at the same time. They answered as many questions as they could and supported me in every decision that I made, including the one to find you and hear your side of things. They supported me and have funded me while I try and set up my own business, Paige has even mentored me as best she can" answered Natalie, being honest, she had never asked about Emma, she always thought Paige was real biological mum but she looked more like her dad. Like Saraya-Jade and Jon looked more like Paige than they do their dads.

"Did you ever wonder about me before Dean told you the truth?" asked Emma seeing Natalie shake her head, Emma felt her heart drop at seeing that, her own daughter had never even wondered about her let alone even asked about her before she was told the truth. It was then that Emma spotted Zack, he had an unreadable expression on his aged features, something that Emma was unsure about, but she knew she had to finish her conversation with Natalie before she could find out what's wrong with her husband. "Have you ever wished I was the one who raised you over Paige?" finally asked Natalie, she had been wanting to ask that question since she found out that Paige and Dean had raised her daughter together, with everyone else in the house. She didn't know if she hated Paige for taking over her job as Natalie's mum or thank her for it, like she didn't know what to make of Zarah.

"No, I have never wished that, Paige has been there since you left me. She didn't have to take me on and raise me as her own, but she did. She loves me like she loves Jon and Saraya-Jade, whenever I needed help with something or girl to girl advice she was always there. Even when she didn't have the answers, she tried to help me, she has supported and encouraged me whenever me I needed it. She gave up her spare time to help me. When you were out there living your life and not giving a damn what happened to me, if you cared for me Emma then you wouldn't have left me seventeen years ago, you would have told Zack, Rose and Kate about me and you would have at least phone up to see how I was or sent birthday cards, instead you made it your personal mission to forget I even existed. As far concerned you are the one who gave birth to me but Paige is my mum" replied Natalie, getting up and walking away, all she wanted to do was talk to spend time with Saraya-Jade and be an older sister to Jon by helping him with his home work. Before she went to find them she hugged her dad and Paige, the pair knew that she was hurt by what she was told.

Zack had decided to leave with his two girls, deciding not to take what the boys had told him into consideration, instead he chose to believe the version of events that Emma had told him, as well as telling the ones he was with the version of events that Emma had told him. To him Emma was right and he was glad he had met Emma, although he seen Emma wished she still had the living quarters she did then. The family of four live in a small three bedroom apartment in Long Beach, they were struggling to stay afloat with all their bills and other expenses. All Zack wished is that he and Emma could give Rose and Kate just some of the things they had seen at the mansion, he knew they would want them now they had seen them, he also knew that he and Emma would have to tell the girls they couldn't afford the things they wanted.

After that day, the residents of Shield Mansion never heard from Emma or her family again, Natalie opened her own business a few months later. Jack and Saraya-Jade decided to go to college, Saraya-Jade studying Media and Jack deciding he wanted to do graphic design. Stephan and Jon went on their trip to Universal World, where as James and Oliver returned to school but had the admissions to be the owners of a line of joke shop, Billie and Eleanor now had the ambitions to become a beauty artist and actress, both of them being encouraged by their parents Seth and Zarah. Dean and Paige, along with Summer and Roman, Becky and Sheamus, AJ and Punk as well as Seth and Zarah didn't mind that they didn't hear from Emma again, as to them they had everything they needed around them, each other and their family.

~End~

**Thank you for reading, the final chapter will be the copy rights and any information regarding the nine teenagers mentioned at the start of this chapter. Thanks again. **


	27. Secret Ending (Saige sad ending)

It had been three months since Cena had taken Paige from the hospital parking lot. The Shield residents had been worrying about her well being and that of her unborn daughter, they also had no idea if she had been born or if she was still due. It didn't help that Seth had mysteriously disappeared a month ago, they had no idea where he had done, they went looking for him when he didn't come home, coming up empty handed when the searched all the residents that they owned, it didn't help they found the car he was driving abandoned on the side of the road, his phone inside and no trace of where he had gone or what happened to him. Not even the Wyatt's could find any trace of what happened to him. As promised Roman kept the girls updated every week on what was going on. They were worrying as well, since both parents to be were missing.

Punk knew that Seth wouldn't have just walked away, or gone AWOL it wasn't his way plus he was looking forward to be a father to much to just leave without knowing how his daughter and mother of that said child were. He also knew that neither Roman, Dean or Sheamus believed that he had just left, thrust it only left one option. Someone had taken Seth when he was en-route to wherever he was going. It was also rather worrying to think that he had been taken as it would mean that either it was by Cena or the men that were working for him, or one of their other enemies got hold of him, or worse it was by the Authority. He knew deep down it was likely to be Cena and what men he had working for him, after all he had made several threats that he was going to get one of them.

"Hello, Shield residents. Roman speaking" spoke Roman into the phone, at this moment he was in his office trying to work out all the places where Cena could be holding Paige and how he could have gotten Seth without there being much of a struggle, that's if he even had Seth. "Are they okay?" suddenly asked Roman, after hearing what Dr Galloway had told him, he didn't know whether to be relieved that the pair had been found or concerned about what had happened to them. "Okay we will be there in about fifteen minutes" replied Roman, thanking the doctor, then hanging up, he went to get Dean, Punk and Sheamus. The four of them headed to the hospital with Roman explaining why they were going there on the way. He knew Dean would be unsure of who to go to, Paige or Seth as they both meant a great deal to him.

As soon as they got to the hospital, the small group went to the receptionist explaining that they had received a phone call from Dr Drew Galloway, concerning Paige Knight and Seth Rollins, the nurse told what floor to go to and that the said doctor would meet them there. She also told them that Nurse Natalya Neidhart would meet them there, although she didn't tell them why. She watched as the four of them walked as fast as they could without running to lift to take them to the floor they were told to wait at. Each of them had a feeling of dread about what they were going to find out, although they had relief that the pair had been found. They all had the same instinct that the four members of the Wyatt family had found them, but were likely to be after the people who had done whatever it was that resulted in both Seth and Paige to be in the hospital. It wasn't long before the group arrived in the waiting room of the floor they were told both of the missing pair were.

"Which one of you is Dean?" suddenly came a voice, when Dean looked up he was met with the sight of a blond woman, he could tell from her accent that she was Canadian, he went up to her, noticing she was holding a baby in her arms, she had a smile on her face but he could see that it didn't reach her eyes, that something else was bothering her. "Seth, the father of this sweet baby girl, he said for you to look after her before he lost conscious" added blond nurse, each of them had come to the conclusion that was Nurse Natalya Neidhart, she left shortly after not giving any information on the baby girls parents. Dean looked down at the little girl in his arms and smiled slightly, he was at least thankful the little girl was okay. Punk appeared not long after seeing the little girl looking around, she didn't look to happy, like she was looking for her parents. Dr Galloway appeared a few minutes later, seeing the scene before him. He had to admit it kind of reminded him of the time he held Natalie for the first time.

"I see Nurse Neidhart has returned Saraya-Jade to you at Seth request" said Dr Galloway making himself knowing that they were going to like the news he was going to tell them. He had a vague idea of what could have happened, but he didn't know anything for sure, the Wyatt's did give much information when they brought the duo in. They had said what had happened to Paige and that Seth had tried to stop it as best he could. "The Wyatt family brought the pair of them in, they just said that Paige was beaten for unknown reasons, and Seth tried his hardest to stop them as best he could, some of his injuries are a result of being tortured. As Paige's are consistent with what Bray suggested" added Dr Galloway, he was not looking forward to this next bit, especially not to their reactions. "Both are in critical condition, Seth is in and out of consciousness, where as Paige is in the ICU unit" continued Dr Galloway seeing the way that the four seemed to react to what he said. Dean instead of bursting out like he normally would have carefully sat down with Saraya-Jade in his arms trying so hard to hold back his tears.

"What are their chances?" asked Roman, he knew there was something that Dr Galloway wasn't telling them, he knew like Dean, Sheamus and Punk that it was bad, just by the way that Dr Galloway was refusing to tell them and by the way he was looking at them. He didn't want to know what happened to them, he just wanted to know if they would survive to see their daughter again. Or if he would be phoning Summer and the girls in England to tell them that there would only be five of them joining them in England, rather than six or seven. He knew if it come to that, none of them would be able to bring themselves to tell the girls the truth, after all they had all been through so much, to lose one of their own now would be heartbreaking and it would be something they would find difficult to move forward from. Dr Galloway looked up at them, not sure how to tell them the truth, especially since one of them had a low chance of coming back.

"There is a forty-five present chance that Seth will get through this without any lasting injuries, or through it at all" responded Dr Galloway, he could see the reaction he got from Dean and Roman, if he could sum it up into words he would say it look like someone had just tore their hearts from their chest. "As for Paige, there is only a fifteen present chance she will regain conscious, she suffered sever head injuries, to the point her brain has swelled up, she also had massive internal bleeding, we stopped it but a specialist has put it at fifteen present of waking up, his advise is to say your goodbyes to her" continued Dr Galloway, that was the part of the job he hated the most, telling people there was little hope that their loved ones were going to pull through. He wished he could have given them good news, he knew everything that Paige had gone through and that she was now the mother of a little girl, yet she was unlikely to see the little girl again. Where as Seth was the father of that little girl he had a better chance of waking up to see her again but not much better. He wished he could be a miracle worker and bring the pair of them back from the brink.

Dean finally let out his tears when Dr Galloway left, he had just been told there was a high possibility that he was going to lose his soul mate in Paige and his brother in Seth. He looked over to Roman, who's eyes were glistening with tears at finding out the heartbreaking news. He didn't know what to do at that point, he didn't want to admit defeat and say goodbye to Paige but he didn't want to hold out hope that she would be okay either. He already felt like someone had ripped his heart from his chest and tore it to shreds before him. Punk sat next to him, knowing how he was feeling, considering he was just told his half brother was not likely to see his daughter again, let alone any of them. It really was a heartbreaking situation, either way Saraya-Jade would lose on or both of her parents. To make it even worse she wouldn't have any memories of them. They knew she wasn't that old.

"I'm going to go to the lass, I will stay with her" suddenly announced Sheamus, walking from the waiting room and following Dr Galloway to Paige's room. He noticed that they had put Seth in the same room. He hated the way that the twenty-three year old looked, she didn't even resemble the woman he had come to call family. Her normal pale skin, was a patch work of cuts and bruises, there were some stitches in there as well. Her once neat black hair, was greasy and a mess of tangles. She had a tube coming from her mouth with IV lines snaking from her arms. She was so still, he hated the sight that he seen before him. When he looked to Seth the sight wasn't much better. He had burns, cuts, bruises and stitches all over him. A tube coming from his nose, it truly brought tears to his eyes to see the state that the pair of them were in. it wasn't long before Punk entered the room, he stopped dead in his tracks when he seen the state they were in. once he had regained composer he went and sat at Seth's bedside, he wanted his brother to be okay, so that he could see his daughter again. He had by now figured that is how Cena had lured him, allowing him to be with Paige when she went into labour.

"Roman is phoning the Wyatt's and Dean figured out how Cena got Seth" whispered Punk, he understood why his step brother had gone, he wanted to be with Paige when she gave birth to their daughter. He would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed and it was AJ in Paige's position and him in Seth's. He was just thankful Seth didn't have to see the state that Paige was in, he knew deep down that Paige wasn't going to wake up, that eventually they would have to make the decision they all dreaded. "Dean thinks that Cena contacted Seth and allowed him to be with Paige when she went into labour, since Saraya-Jade is a month old, after that he just kept them doing whatever until the Wyatt's found them" added Punk, being thankful they were alive although just barely. It wasn't long before Roman and Dean entered the room, both of them stopping dead in their tracks at seeing how the pair of them looked. It was truly a horrifying sight.

"Bray said that Hunter tip him off as to the whereabouts of Paige and Seth. I phoned Hunter, he said that Cena asked him to the old warehouses, there he saw Seth getting some sort of torture, Paige he couldn't see. When Cena wasn't looking he got Saraya-Jade out of there. He told Bray where they were being held and brought Saraya-Jade to the hospital just ten minutes before we arrived" said Roman, once it had settled how the pair were looking, like Punk he had that feeling that Paige wasn't waking up, what was worse he knew the decision when it came would be down to Dean. He knew that it would hurt the younger man but he would do what was best for Paige.

Two weeks later, and nothing had really changed other than the news that Hunter and what remained of the Authority had once again helped out. This time they had phoned up Mark Calaway and gave him information on where he could find and arrest Cena and his men. All of them had been arrested for the part they had played in the entire situation. Since Mark was informed of what happened he had been on a war path to catch the people that had done this to his daughter, it got to the point that he had actually said he would take the law into his own hands to bring them to justice. He also had the responsibility of the decision he wished he never had to make. Dr Galloway had informed him that the tests they had run had given them the answer they didn't want, that Paige was never going to wake up.

At this moment Mark, Konnor, Viktor, Finn and Michelle were in her hospital room. Michelle also had Kaya, she knew what this visit was even when she could see the hope in her husband's eyes that Paige would regain conscious, that she would be all right. She could see under all that he was hurt, because this was the day he wished never happened. He had lost her twice only this time would be the last time he would lose her, there was going to be no getting her back this time. Roman, Dean, Punk and Sheamus were also there, Punk holding Saraya-Jade and introducing her to Paige's family, each of them smiled when they met the little girl. Especially Finn who knew better than anyone what she had witnessed when she was eleven years old. It wasn't long before Dr Galloway entered the room, he knew today was the deadline for their decision, and he was also aware that Mark as her father was the one who had to make it. He had spoke to each of them about it and heard what they thought was best for his oldest daughter. Yet he had not told any of them what he had decided to do.

"I wish so much that there was a better chance for her to come back to us. That there was something any of us could do to help her. But I know there is only one thing we can do" spoke Mark, wiping the tears from his eyes, he went to her side, carefully picking up her hand feeling just how cold it was. "The kindest thing any of us can do for her now, is to let her go, let her be in peace. At least no one can hurt her again" added Mark his voice breaking as he revealed his decision to turn off Paige's life support machine. He kissed the top of her head gently before walking to Punk who was holding onto his grand-daughter. When he looked around he could see just how much his decision had hurt everyone in the room, just how much the members of the Shield cared for his oldest daughter. Sheamus walked over to Paige's bedside, tears in his eyes like everyone else.

"I'm gonna miss yah lass. You always made me smile some way and made me feel welcome when I moved into the mansion with Becky. I'm sorry that we failed to protect you, that it had to end this way. Find peace" softly spoke Sheamus, tears starting to fall down his cheeks as it dawned on him this was the last time he was going to see her. Or the time he had seen her smile three months ago was the last time he ever got to see that smile or even hear her voice. He knew this was going to hurt Becky when she found out, considering how much the girls got along, he knew there was going to be a lot of tears heading there way. Michelle went over to Paige next, moving some of her hair out of her face, as well as softly kissing her on her head.

"I love you Paige, like you are my daughter. I wish it didn't have to be this way. That you could watch as your little girl grew up. I know you wanted it that too, just like you know everyone here is going to have a hard time getting over this. You touched so many people with your unique light, because of that you're going to live forever with each and everyone of us. Sleep well my sweet dark angel" said Michelle before breaking down into tears, that she had to say a permanent goodbye to the girl she had come to love as her own daughter. Mark hugged her closely while Konnor took Kaya, he already had tears in his eyes and didn't know what to say, nothing could sum up what he was feeling neither the sadness or the anger that he felt inside. When he looked to Viktor he knew he was the same way, how do you say goodbye to someone you never thought you would be without.

"My little sister, our little sister. You mean so much to everyone in this room Paige, that's why it hurts each of us to have to say goodbye to you. I thought the day mum was killed was the worst day of my life, but I was wrong this day is the worst. I was supposed to protect you, like Konnor and Viktor, we were supposed to chase of all the guys who wanted to date you, to the point you wanted to punch us, wind you up and be there when you need us, instead it was you who was there for us and protected us. You sacrificed so much for the people you loved, and now someone has done this to you, now because of you everyone here has to lose you and Saraya-Jade has to grow up without her mother. At least now you will be somewhere no one can ever hurt you again, at last you will have the happiness you deserve. I just wished it didn't have to be this way. Just when I found you again, I am forced to lose you once more. I love you my baby sister, one day we will see each other again. Our family chain is now broken" spoke Finn, his voice breaking towards the end when he lost his battle to hold back his tears. Punk looked over to Seth, noticing there was a few tears falling, It was like he knew that Paige wasn't going to be there when he woke up, if he woke up.

"Paige, I know you can hear me. You're my brother's best friend. You gave him everything to live for when he thought he had lost it all. You opened his eyes to so many things, and for that I am forever thankful, both most of all you gave me a niece. I promise you she will know about her mother, the dark angel who changed us all for the better, the dark angel who gave us a reason to walk away from everything that we had been doing. I'm so sorry that you had to be the one to pay for our mistakes, and that we didn't find you in time. You mean so much to all of us, and always will do. Although you wont be there in psychically, you will be there wherever we go, in a hearts and our memories. We will all be reunited one day. Goodbye and I'm miss you" said Punk, wishing that he could change and that they could have found her in time. He hated the fact that Paige was the one who paid for their mistakes, that it was her death that would end it all including the war with the Authority. He wished it didn't have to be that way. Mark said one last goodbye to Paige after, leaving the room shortly after, he didn't want to be in there when they turned off her life support, he couldn't be there when her heart monitor stopped. Roman also went, he thought of her as one of the main girls and said he had failed since she was now one of the causalities of what they decided to do. Like the other wished it didn't have to be this way.

"Hey Paige, I wished so much this day would never come. I don't know how to feel about this other than the world is going to end. You're not likely to hear from Seth due to him being in a bed opposite you. If there was something I could do to bring you back, I would. But the only thing I can do now is tell you how much I love you, and how hard it is for me to carry on without you. Your my soul mate. I didn't believe in them until I fell for you. I was going to ask you to marry me when you woke up but thanks to Cena that will never happen. You change me so much, you got me to hug people, and taut me its okay to love people" said Dean stopping for a few seconds to wipe away the stray and try and stop the ones built up from falling. "I love you Paige, I'm lost without you and I know this time I will have to find my way again without you. I promise you, if Seth doesn't come back to us then I will raise Saraya-Jade, I will make sure she knows where she comes from and who she is. I promise you she will be loved. Goodbye my love, goodbye my …. friend" added Dean, he hoped now more than anything that Seth would wake up, he at least hoped that Saraya-Jade would have one of her parents with her. She deserved that.

After everyone had said their goodbyes to Paige, Dr Galloway switched of the life support machine, a couple of seconds later hearing the heart monitor make on continuous beep, signalling that Paige's heart was no longer beating. He lowered his head in respect for her. And placing a hand on Mark's shoulder as he left room, he knew how much each of the children meant to him. And never imagined what pain he was feeling to have to bury one of his daughters. He knew and said many times a parent should never have to bury one of their children. Dr Galloway soon re-entered the room when he heard who he thought to be Punk, shouting for help. When he did he was hit with the scene of Seth, appearing to be in a seizure of some sort, Punk trying to keep his head still as best he could. Dr Galloway sent everyone out of the room, while he worked to stabilize Seth as best he could, although he knew he was too late when he noticed a little bit of blood coming from the younger man's ear and from his nose. He knew then what had happened. He turned of the heart monitor, like he did with Paige pulling a blanket over his head again lowering his head as he left the room to deliver the bad news.

"I'm sorry" said Dr Galloway when he returned to the hall, he could see the heartbreak in the Shield members before with Paige's death yet he seen that turn to burning pain when he said those two words, telling them with only two words that Seth too had lost the fight to survive. "He had an undetected cerebral haemorrhage, the pressure on his brain caused the seizure" informed Dr Galloway, he wished he had spotted it early when the pair were brought in, but he had done as Seth asked and tended to Paige, while others attended to him. He wished now he had gone to Seth after he had finished with Paige, maybe that way he would have picked up the haemorrhage and been able to save him.

A few days later seen what remained of Shield, on their private yet heading over to England. They had attended the double funeral of Paige and Seth and come to a decision with Paige's family to bury them next to each other. They also had to come to the decision of what happens with Saraya-Jade since she had lost both of her parents in the same day. Michelle had the deciding vote in that and made Dean and Punk promise that they would bring her to visit them or allow them to visit her when they return from England. Both men promised and Dean also gave Michelle an envelope, before leaving. Neither of the Shield boys were looking forward to telling the girls that Seth and Paige were gone. Especially when the last time they had phone up Roman had told them were in hospital but not the extent of the injuries that they had suffered. He had unwittingly gave them hope everything was going to be okay with them, now because of his mistake their pain was going to be even worse.

It was then that one of the mobile phones buzzed signalling a phone call. Sheamus answered it realising it was his phone, smiling when he heard Becky's voice, that smile soon disappeared when he heard what she was saying. He quickly passed the phone over to Dean, who took it confused about why he was being given the phone and wiping away his own tears about the events of the last couple of days. "Hello?" asked Dean, hearing Becky say that she was going to put Emma on the phone. When heard Emma's voice he knew he was about to get some more bad news. It was then she told him that she was leaving and never coming back. "Good riddance to you Emma, at least that way you wont be able to course any more pain to any of us" responded Dean, showing that he didn't really care what she was going to do as long as she left Natalie with him. He gave the phone back to Sheamus, who had by now figured just how hurt the one they called the lunatic really was, he knew just as much as Punk and Roman did that it was going to be a long road a head of them to get back to normal again. They all knew they wouldn't be how the once were again no matter how hard they tried.

Back in Tampa, the Calaway family had returned to their small cramped apartment since they had been driven out of them original family home but Kane when he held Paige hostage. Each of them were tear ridden, well all but Kaya who didn't understand that her older sister was gone for good. Michelle had explained her decision of allowing Saraya-Jade to be raised by Dean or Punk. Saying that each of them in the Calaway family had a lifetime of memories and pictures of her growing up to remember her by, where as the Shield only had a their memories of the short time she spend with them, Saraya-Jade would be there permanent reminder now of both Seth and Paige. Michelle took out the envelope that Dean had given her after the funeral, she was curious what was in it, and thought now was the time to find out, since what remained of the Calaway family was in the same room as her. She opened the envelope pulling out a folded piece of paper.

"Dear Calaway Family,

We are so sorry for the loss you have suffered. If we could change what happened we would. Paige loved all of you so much, when she agreed to fake her own death, she didn't think either of you cared well except for Michelle. She worked out of wrong she was when she attended her own funeral, watching from a distance with Summer, she seen how heartbroken you were. If there was some way to bring her back, I would like I would bring Seth back, so Saraya-Jade could grow up with both of her parents.

In her memory we are creating a foundation in both their names, Knight Rollins Foundation. Its the start of our new lives away from the illegal things. We will be working on the right side of the law this time. In the envelope you will also find several sets of keys, they are to our penthouse, beach house, several apartments we have around the city and to the mansion that you came to visit us at. Since we wont be returning to the city, all of us have agreed that you should have them. Do as you wish with the apartments, penthouse and beach house, but please take up residence in the mansion, everything in each of them is now yours. Since you had to leave your family home because of what we did, this is our way and giving something back to you and another way of remembering the duo.

You will also find ownership details for P.S.S, one of the two businesses that Paige owned. P.S.S is the Shelter that she opened for those in need. The other Punk had the idea of keeping so that Saraya-Jade would inherit something that her mum created when is old enough. Other than her necklace. The Wyatt's are staying in Tampa until we return to the country. They said they will protect you from any threat that may come, and as always they will be watching from the shadows, like silent guardian angels.

Oh before I forget, Paige ordered something for each of you before she went missing. She had what them specially made for you from the Knight Star. They will be arriving at the mansion next week, there is even something in there for Kaya. I promise Saraya-Jade will be safe with us, she like Natalie will be treated like a princess that she is. I will send you updates on how she is doing every months so you don't miss out on anything. I will also send you a picture so you can update the family photo album, Paige spoke of it a few times.

Until we meet again.

Dean Ambrose of the Shield." read Michelle, she had tears in her eyes when she read the letter out loud, they had planned for the future of Saraya-Jade by keeping one of the businesses that she had set up going, and they had given them the other on as well as all the properties they owned within the city. She smiled slightly when she pulled out an ownership letter, as well as a photo of Paige, Saraya-Jade and Seth together. She showed the rest of them there, seeing them smile slightly, although she had no idea when the picture was taken. She just smiled as it showed the small family happy together, like they didn't have a care in the world. She gave the picture to Mark and the boys seeing they had the same reaction as her, it was then Finn noticed something on the back.

_Paige, Seth and Saraya-Jade. We found this picture of Seth's phone and thought you would like a copy of it. It is dated from the day the Authority tried to get the three of them to safety. Randy Orton took it since he seen how truly happy there were. _


	28. Secret Ending Epilogue (Saige)

Upon arrival at the airport in England, the four boys and baby Saraya-Jade were met by the three remaining girls and little Natalie. The girls knew something was wrong by the way that Dean headed straight for Natalie hugging her gently and kissing the top of her head. He smiled when he heard her giggle slightly. Roman looked unhappy about something, even when Summer almost knocked him over with the force of her jumping hug, where as Punk got off the plain with Saraya-Jade in his arms, he and Dean had spent most of the journey trying to come to an agreement on who she should be with and raised by. They had finally agreed upon him and AJ raising her as he was Seth's family and Paige was like a sister to AJ. AJ knew almost straight away something was wrong, by the way the four men were acting and by the way that her husband was carrying the child.

"Ladies meet Saraya-Jade Rollins" spoke Punk, watching as AJ interacted with the young child. "She is a month and a half old and completely healthy" added Punk, he seen the way that Becky looked at him, and knew she was going to ask something, although he had an instinct on what it was, he hoped that she wouldn't asked it. After all they were still coming to terms with it, and trying to keep their emotions under control whenever one of them accidentally mentioned Seth or Paige's name, or even when they randomly remembered moments where both of them were there. He smiled slightly when all three woman went girly over the little girl, although it was clearly they were wondering where Paige and Seth were since Saraya-Jade was their daughter. They found it a little odd that neither of them could be seen. Summer was half expecting them to just appear out of nowhere and asked for little Saraya-Jade back so that she could be fed up or put down for her nap.

"Where's Seth and Paige?" asked Becky, seeing the way the four men looked at her, and noticing that Dean was feeding little Natalie something. She smiled at the sight, of seeing Dean doing all he could for the little girl who was technically abandoned by her mother. They had yet to say that Emma really had gone and burnt everything that they had given her and any pictures that had her in before hand. She was determined that her days as part of the Shield were over and that they were just going to be memories that she wanted to forget, she had succeeded in wiping herself from the small family so far well at least through the pictures and items that belonged to her. "What aren't you tell us?" asked Becky knowing that the for men weren't telling her something, she knew whatever it was had to be serious enough to effect all of them at the same time and for them not to be told right away.

"Paige and Seth are still in Florida, with her family. They suggested we bring Saraya-Jade here so she is settled in for when they get here" responded Roman, making up something. What he said was true to an extent, they were still in Florida, just not with Paige's family. "They will be along in a couple of days time" added Roman, hoping the girls would buy it and not ask any more questions on the still rather sore subject. He hated the fact that he had just lied to them, but he couldn't bring himself to tell them truth when the rest of them had yet to come to terms with the fact that neither Seth or Paige were actually going to be joining them. He was also aware the girls were going to end up throttling them when they found out the real reason why the pair weren't there. The small group went back to the mansion after, Dean hesitating to enter for a few minutes, as he knew it once belonged to Paige and that it was done up in her style, so there would be reminders of her everywhere, it didn't help that it was Seth's idea to do the mansion in her style. He really did miss them and he felt all alone when it came to Paige, he felt lost like he didn't belong there, that he didn't deserve to be Natalie's father.

The Authority had left Florida for Connecticut just a few days after the Shield boys did. They had decided together to give all information needed to send Cena and his men down for good to the Calaway's and all information on Kane to them as well. They also send something to the police station, something that would hail the four Calaway's as hero's. They had told the head officer and all news stations that Detective Mark Calaway and his three sons Officers Viktor Calaway, Konnor Calaway and Finn Balor were the ones responsible for driving them from the city. As the Shield had done they had joined the ladies in the city they were going to call home most likely leaving all the illegal things behind. Hunter had informed Stephanie of the death of Paige and Seth, while also telling her that their daughter survived and now resides with what remains of the Shield. Randy also gave her the picture of the small child with both of her parents. It was funny how the same girl they tried to silence on so many occasions was also the one who became like a daughter to Stephanie and Hunter towards the end.

**17 Years Later **

A lot had changed in 17 years. Two months after Punk, Dean, Sheamus and Roman arrived in England with Saraya-Jade, they finally sat the girls down and told them the truth. That Seth and Paige wouldn't be joining them as both of them had passed away in the hospital before hand. Punk also explained that he and AJ were now the legal guardians of Saraya-Jade. Something that AJ happily took the responsibility of. She was upset and angry about their deaths but understood why the boys hadn't said anything upon their arrival. They were still trying to come to terms with the deaths of two of their own. Becky too soon understood why they never said anything. She along with AJ tried their best to be there for Dean and help him get through the pain he was feeling but trying to so hard to hide, more for the sake of Natalie than anyone else. Summer took the longest to accept they were gone, she was in denial to the point she would tell herself that they would be along to join them in a few days time or that they got up early to do something and came back late at night. When she did finally accept it, it hit her like a tone of bricks. To the point she refused to leave the mansion. She only went out when Dean encouraged her to do so, at which point she ventured out in the back garden and dipped her feet in the pool.

A few months after arriving in Orlando and moving into their new home with three children. Roman kept to his promise and gave Summer her dream white wedding, complete with the horse and carriage. It was the happy event that they needed, since they were all reminded on their loss when they moved into the mansion. While in England they were all happy to hear that AJ was actually pregnant and expecting a baby boy, they decided to call their baby boy Seth, after the brother and friend that they had lost. The couple went on to have a second child together, naming her Paige, much like they had done with Seth, naming her after someone they held dear to them that they had lost. They also raised Saraya-Jade with their own two children, always telling her of her parents when she asked although never telling her how they died, believing that it would be too traumatic for her to learn the truth, especially as it would also mean them revealing their past when they worked on the wrong side of the law. Dean found love again, although no one could replace Paige, he wore the bands with Seth and Paige's name on every day in remembrance. Renee was the name of the woman he married, she loved Natalie as her own and with Dean she had a son called Jon. Becky and Sheamus married a year and half after they returned to Florida, together they had two children Stephan and Quinn. Summer and Roman went on to have twin boys Oliver and James, both of them were incredibly mischeivous.

Neither of them had heard from Emma since she left and attempted to burn all bridges and connections she had with them. Yet two days prior she had gotten in contact with them, asking for help regarding residency. They had only granted her request because she had two children Tenille and Matthew, neither of them could bring themselves to see either of her children on the streets, especially since they had their own children. Dean had informed Natalie that her biological mother was coming to stay with them for a bit along with her husband and two children, he had also told her it was just until they small family of four got back on their feet again. Natalie had understood but said she didn't want any contact with the woman or if she had to it would be very little contact, both Dean and Renee had understood it before sending her on her way again.

"Are any of you going to tell her about Seth and Paige? Or are you just going to leave it until she asks" suddenly asked Renee, smiling at her husband when he looked at her. He held up two fingers suggesting that he was going to wait until she asks where the duo had gotten to. He knew the others were all thinking the same thing. He also knew her stay couldn't have come at a worst time. Saraya-Jade had asked to visit the sight her parents were buried. Both AJ and Punk had offered to take her to visit them, and also had the idea to give her the photograph that Randy had taken of Saraya-Jade as a month old baby with both of her parents. They also knew she was likely to ask how her parents had died and they had made the deal with each other to tell her when she was old enough to handle it. They could still remember her reaction the year before when they had given her Paige's necklace the one fashioned from the Knight Star.

"Emma was a member of this family, but when she left 17 years ago she cut all ties with us, including to Natalie. She never got in contact to see how she was doing, didn't send any birthday cards to her, there was nothing from her for 17 years. We didn't know how to get in contact with her or even where she was, so we never had any way of telling her that Paige and Seth were gone. She moved on with her life, while we tried to put ours back together, while we had to learn to live without the pair and learn to accept they weren't coming home and move on without them" said Dean explaining why neither of them were particularly happy that she was going to be staying with them for a while, but did it for the sake of her two children. Renee was by now aware that Emma didn't know about Saraya-Jade being born either, or about any of the marriages that happened or even about the other children besides Natalie and Saraya-Jade. She had missed out on so much and didn't even know it.

It was then that the buzzer to the front gate went off, Roman answered it while looking at the screen that showed the footage of the front gate, he took notice of the old rusting car there, he picked up the post-it note that had Emma's car registration on it. He knew it was her car when the registration that he had written down matched the one on the rusting car. He type in the code that opened the gate, letting the small family of four onto their property, he knew there was going to be a lot of heat between the girls and even more between Natalie and Emma. The only one he was sure was likely to stay out of it was Renee unless Emma wound her up enough. She would protect her family even the extended ones and those she knew they had lost even if she had only heard about them. It wasn't long before the small family of four were walking through the front door. Roman being his polite self welcomed them.

"Welcome to Shield mansion, I will show you around in a few minutes, but first Renee here will get Tenille and Matthew something to eat and drink" said Roman. "I'm Roman by the way, one of the owners of this place" added Roman introducing himself to Zack, Emma's husband. The man shook Roman's hand and introduced himself in return while also thanking him for allowing them to stay until they were back on their feet. He also complimented him on the mansion. "The others will be around and the teenagers will be back from school or college in a couple of hours" suddenly added Roman knowing that Emma had some curiosity sparkling in her eyes, they had all changed so much, she looked around the hall, kind of missing the luxury thing she had back then when she lived with them. She had also been looking forward to see each of the ones she called friends, although she was aware they were going to be angry at her for what she had done.

"You miss the luxury don't you?" asked Zack when Roman left to do something, Emma looked at him before nodding slightly. She had everything she could have wanted back then, except for the perfect man and a happy family. When she left she felt so happy that she was free from them, yet now she was back in the same place with them again she didn't know how to feel, especially since she hadn't gotten in contact with them for 17 years. "I know that you have missed them, even when you said you hadn't, each of them were a part of your life for so long. They were your friends once, maybe this is your chance to rebuild your relationship with them. You said once you wanted to apologise to Dean and Paige for ruining their relationship and to Seth for breaking his heart the way you did. I think this is your chance to do that" added Zack, showing that he had listened to all the times his wife had said just how much she regretted what she had done in the past. It was then that the door opened and AJ walked in, talking on the phone to someone, she hung up her jacket as she went passed not really taking much notice of the new arrivals other than waving and smiling at them. When Emma turned around she was met with the sight of Summer.

"Hello Emma, its been a long time" spoke Summer, trying to be nice although she still held a lot of anger for the blond woman. She thought since they would be in the same mansion once again then she might as well try and be civil with the other blond. "You have missed out on a lot of things over the years, including Natalie growing up amongst other things" added Summer, sadness appearing on her features as she thought of Seth and Paige not being there to watch Saraya-Jade grow into the woman she was now, she knew they would be proud of her, after all she had her father's skills when it come to calming people and just generally with other things and she had Paige's appearance bar the dark brown hair, she had the will to fight like both of her parents once had. Summer had missed the part about Emma technically being a grandmother. It was then that Roman returned, bringing both Tenille and Matthew back with smiles on their features, he smiled over at Summer, he knew that she still missed Paige and Seth, they all did but each of them knew there was nothing they could do to bring them back or change what happened to them, not matter how much the wished they could.

"Okay, your bedrooms are the first three on the left, Matt and Tenille have a shared bathroom, and your room is next to the kids rooms" spoke Roman, allowing them to go upstairs to look at their rooms. He knew that Emma would eventually ask where Paige and Seth were, especially when the rest of the mansion residents returned home. He had noticed that none of them had truly gotten over the tragic event, the rooms that would have belonged to the pair were still left untouched and decorated to their liking, across the hall from each other just like in the mansion in Tampa. He could still remember how the girls had reacted when they found out the truth, he knew Emma wanted to apologize for what she had done in the past, yet she would only be able to give her apology to one of the three face to face due to the other two no longer being with them. Roman walked over to Summer, noticing she had tears in her eyes. He knew she was once again remembering the pair.

"I'm fine, it's just hard some times you know. We have to stay strong for Saraya-Jade. Punk is taking her to visit them today" said Summer, not being able to bring herself to say their names, she knew if she did, then she would be in tears once more. "I miss them Roman, they should be with us yet they had to pay the price for what we did and so did Saraya-Jade" added Summer, accepting the hug her husband offered. He knew how much she missed them, he missed the pair of them too, there had been times he couldn't go to the side of the mansion their rooms were located, just because he knew they never got to see the new mansion, and never got to see their daughter again.

Later on in the day seen the return of the many teenagers that called the mansion home. Emma was in the living with Renee watching as she calmed the baby girl in her arms. Summer and AJ had barely spoken to her since she had arrived with her family. The only one that had was Becky but that was only to tell her some of the things she had missed out on, like Roman and Summer's wedding, Dean wedding to Renee, even her own to Sheamus, then the birth of most of the children and the permanent peace treaty with the Authority, although she hadn't told her why there was a permanent peace treaty between them. It was then that Natalie appeared, walking over to Renee and taking the little girl into her own arms, Emma watched as the scene unfolded.

"Hows my little princess been today?" asked Natalie, she hated going to school and being away from her daughter, she could still remember how her father had reacted to finding out she was pregnant, he was close to throttling her then boyfriend and the father of her own child. She was thankful she had such a caring and protective family, as they had helped her get through her hard time, especially when she end her relationship with Tara's father, deciding it was best they went their separate ways.

"Wait a second, that little girl is your daughter?" suddenly spoke Emma, surprise appearing on her features as she realised that her own eighteen year old was a mother which made her a grand-mother. She could see the way that Natalie looked at her. "So that means I'm a grand-mother" added Emma, not seeing Dean walk in, kissing Natalie on the cheek and playing peak-a-boo with Tara, he laughed at how the little girl let out an amused giggle. He seen the way that Natalie looked at Emma and knew that something was going to happen. Dean carefully took Tara into his own arms and left the room, smiling when he seen Jon walking through the door, with Stephan and Quinn since all three of them were in the same year. It wasn't long before Becky once again appeared this time hanging up the keys to the mini bus that they used to take the kids to and from school.

"Yes Emma, Tara is my daughter. She is just over a year old and believe me dad was angry when I told him and mum that I was pregnant. Litterally he almost killed her father. But he supported me in my decision to keep her, whenever I needed help both mum and dad along with aunts and uncles were there to help me. Saraya-Jade even helped me to pick things out for her room" explained Natalie, Emma picked upon how she called Renee her mother, she had to admit it hurt and she wondered if she was aware that Emma herself was her biological mother. "And yes I know you are my biological mother, but to me Renee is my mum. She has been there where as you haven't, she has loved me as her own and helped me to understand things and answered as many questions that she could, she makes dad happy and yes she does know about the past" added Natalie answering Emma's unasked question, she seen the other woman nod. It was then that all three women in the room heard AJ's voice.

"Seth, Paige what are you two up to?" spoke AJ in the hallway standing across from Dean who had a huge smile on his features. He always found it amusing how mischeivous they were and Sheamus had mentioned many times how he thought they were reincarnations of the duo they were named after. Especially Paige who could be bubbly and hyperactive when she had certain food or drinks. He chuckled to himself when both of them looked at each other and gave innocent smiles to their mother. Both Seth and Paige had dark brown hair and tanned skin, with brown eyes. Seth took after Punk in terms of build where as Paige was more AJ, yet both of them knew how to send someone around the bend with little to no effort and knew how to get people to be curious about what they were planning. Emma soon appeared believing the Seth and Paige were the ones she knew from 17 years ago, so she was a little surprised to see a 16 and a 15 year old instead of two grown adults. She looked slightly confused but didn't say anything.

"Come on mum, we're not up to anything, we just wanted to do something nice for S-J, since you said she was going to visit our name sakes today" spoke Seth, causing AJ and Dean to smile, they were aware that S-J wasn't actually their sister, that she was the daughter of the two they were named after, but they loved her as she was their older sister as she had been there to help them as an older sibling should have and stood up for them countless times at school. AJ motioned them to move closer to her, she wanted to give them a hug. They always thought of other people rather themselves even when it was them going through the hard time.

"We were going to get some of her favourite things. Like the teddy bear that her dad got for her. Her mums leather jacket and some of her comfort foods. We even found her favourite films to cheer her up" added Paige, revealing what they had planned to do. AJ found it sweet what the had planned for Saraya-Jade. The only thing they wanted to do at this moment was to put a smile on her lips once again and be there for her when she needed them, much like Punk and AJ did. "S-J has always been there for us, so we wanted to do something to return the favour and so she knew we are there for her just as much as anyone else" continued Paige smiling at her mum, when she nodded to allow them to do what they had planned. When AJ looked up she could see the confusion in the eyes of Emma and spread across the other woman's features. AJ left to make sure her two teens got what they needed from the kitchen without coursing any more havoc than normal.

"So I learn that my daughter with Dean is a mother of a 1 year old daughter, and that Paige and Seth have some how turned into a pair of teenagers" said Emma when she rejoined Zack, she didn't understand how they got younger rather than older and hadn't twigged on what Seth had said when he mentioned Saraya-Jade was going to visit their name sakes. Zack looked at her, also not twigging on to it but knew that something didn't quiet add up there. "I also learnt that Dean is married to Renee they have a son together called Jon. Becky and Sheamus are married with twins Stephan and Quinn, Quinn is female by the way. Summer and Roman finally tied to knot and have twin sons Oliver and James together. I think I heard Roman say they were identical twins as well" added Emma now knowing who each of them were, but still not understand the part with Seth and Paige.

At the Chapel Hill Cemetery, Punk was walking through the many rows with Saraya-Jade. He had promised her he would pick her up from school and take her to the place her parents were laid to rest seventeen years before hand. On the way there he had answered many of her questions. Yet she hadn't asked how they died, he knew she was dreading the answer. It wasn't long before they stopped in front of two tomb stones that stood out a fair bit from the rest. Punk placed his hands on the teenagers shoulders, smiling slightly. This was the first time since their funeral he had been here. Roman and Dean visited weekly, where as Summer along with Renee come a couple of times a week to changes the flowers and Becky along with Sheamus came every month. AJ could never bring herself to visit them. Saraya-Jade went up to the one made up of several blocks, reading the name on the tomb stone and silently looking over it, trying to memorize what it said.

"Seth Colby Rollins born May 28th 1986. Left the world on August 10th 2016. Son, brother, father, friend. Forever with his best friend and mother of his daughter. A valuable friend and brother who will be missed and never forgotten" spoke Punk, reading what his step brothers tomb stone read. He smiled at some of the memories that popped to mind. One of the happiest he could think of that including both Seth and Paige was on Island Noir, how he gave her a piggy back ride up the hill and spoke to her about different things on the way up. It was on that trip that he really bounded with her. He watched as Saraya-Jade knelt down and place a single white rose on his grave, she smiled sadly at it, she dreaded the day she would finally visit them, but now she was here she felt at peace with the missing part of her life. Knowing that she wasn't just abounded like some of the people at the school she once attended said. "Paige Saraya-Jade Knight, born August 17th 1992. Died August 10th 2016. Daughter, sister, mother, friend. Laid to rest beside her best friend and father of her child. A dark angel who gained her wings too soon. Her family chain forever broken" again read Punk, this time reading what Paige's said. He smiled at her tomb stone. The angel made of black marble, what remains of the Knight Star in the angels enclosed hands. He again watched as Saraya-Jade placed a rose on one of her parents grave, this time a black one. He went and sat on the bench place in their memory shortly after, allowing Saraya-Jade to have the time that she needed.

"Hey. You may not know who I am, but you two mean more to me than anyone else. You see you Seth Rollins and Paige Knight are my parents. You died when I was a month old, I didn't understand what had happened then, but I do now, and I know you fought so hard to come back to me. I am in the care of aunt AJ and Uncle Punk now, they have raised me for the last 17 years, telling me stories of you. How much you loved me even before I was born, how you always wanted what's best for the people around you. They sent up a foundation in your name, Knight Rollins Foundation aiming to help people in a similar situation to your and their families, its helped so many people over the years" said Saraya-Jade, sitting on the grass between her parents grave, she loved that they were buried besides each other. It was now she had tears coming to her eyes, mainly because she knew she was going to get the answers on how they died, she wished so much that they could be there with her. "I know I don't have any memories of the two of you, but I still miss you so much, your my mum and dad. Every day I wish I could change the past, save you from the fate you both suffered. I love you both and I promise this wont be my last visit" added Saraya-Jade not being able to finish what she wanted to say due to her losing her battle to keep her tears back. She kissed her hand and placed it on each tombstone, before turning into Punk's embrace.

"They would be proud of you S-J. You have grown into a strong willed young woman, fought for what you believed is right and never let someone pull you down. You're more like them than me and AJ than you think, not just your appearance or taste in music. They love you just as much as you love them and the rest of us miss them. No matter what anyone says, you will always be the daughter of Paige Knight and Seth Rollins. You're always going to be Saraya-Jade Rollins" spoke Punk as Saraya-Jade let her tears free, he knew then she wasn't ready to find out how they were killed and who did it, she wasn't ready to meet the men that they had once be at war with, yet they also tried to save them and got Saraya-Jade to safety. She just needed to know that someone was there for her and that her parents were really where she was told they were instead of somewhere else.

When the duo returned to the mansion AJ was waiting for them outside, holding something in her hands. She smiled when she seen them exit the car and walk over to her. It wasn't long before she wrapped the teenager in a hug and gave her the wrapped item that she had hold of. She soon went back into the mansion warning Saraya-Jade that Seth and Paige had been planning something to cheer her up and that Emma with her small family had arrived. Once the three were back in the mansion Saraya-Jade opened the present, smiling as she seen the picture taken seventeen year prior, in a black reflective frame. She knew which picture it was from when Becky had told her of it. It was then that Saraya-Jade seen Emma, she smiled but didn't know had to act towards the woman, she had heard the stories of her just like all the others, but didn't actually expect to see her. Natalie soon made her appearance and hugged Saraya-Jade knowing the younger teen was in need of it.

"You'll be fine S-J, you have everyone around her to support you, and answer as many questions they can. You're more lucky that me when it come to mum" said Natalie, unwrapping herself from the younger teenager and seeing the confused look that she gave in return. Punk and AJ had by now left. "You knew where both of your parents were while growing up. I only knew where dad was. My mum there was out living her life while the adults we grew up around rebuilt theirs" added Natalie, explaining what she meant and once again confusing Emma when she said the others were rebuilding their lives while she was out living hers. "Seth and Paige have planned something for you, the asked me to give these to you" continued Natalie giving Saraya-Jade the leather jacket that once belonged to her mother Paige and the little stuffed Penguin that her father Seth had gotten for her.

It wasn't long before Zack made an appearance having finally putting the bits together and coming up with what he thought was the answer. He had been told by Sheamus that Saraya-Jade was the daughter of Paige Knight and Seth Rollins, yet he hadn't seen wither of them anywhere. He had seen Seth and Paige Lee but that was it. After hearing Natalie say that Saraya-Jade knew where he parents were, it finally gave him the last bit of the puzzle to working out why he hadn't seen them and why the pair had turned into teenagers. He walked over to his wife with a sad smile, not sure how he was going to tell her the only one she could apologise to face to face was the father of her oldest child. Dean.

"Hey, I think I figured out why Seth and Paige you knew have turned into teenagers" said Zack upon reaching Emma's side. She turned to look at him the interest and confusion once again mixing together and spreading across her features. "The Seth and Paige here are the teenager kids of AJ and Punk not the ones you knew seventeen years ago. Natalie mentioned then that Saraya-Jade knew where he parents were all this time. I don't think you're going to be able to apologise to them face to face Emma" added Zack still seeing that his wife hadn't caught on to what he was saying. He didn't want to be the one who turned her hopes to dust but it didn't look like he had any other choice. "I think that the Seth and Paige you knew are dead, why else would Punk and AJ name their two kids the same names?" asked Zack seeing the tears appear in Emma's eyes, she walked into the dinning room where she seen Sheamus, Becky, Summer, Roman, AJ, Punk, Dean and Renee talking as they normal would at this time, she felt like her heart had broken.

"Is it true. Our Paige and Seth dead? Is that why I haven't seen them around? Is that why none of you have mentioned them since I arrived?" asked Emma, not knowing how to feel about the sudden news. Roman nodded to what she was saying, where as Summer stood up and walked over to Emma, her hatred for the other woman showing plainly on her features. "Why did you tell me when I arrived or before I came here?" asked Emma almost shouting at them for finding out the way that she had. She didn't know whether she was angry at them for not telling her or damn well hated them for it. Her anger soon faded and turned into shock when Summer slapped her around the face with some force showing just how angry she was at Emma.

"Why didn't we tell you?" repeated Summer her anger now coming out. "You left us behind Emma, burnt all pictures that had you in, and everything we have you. The only thing you didn't burn was the necklace Paige gave you which you sold on" said Summer holding up the necklace that Paige had given Emma years before, revealing that she was the buyer that had gotten it when Emma had put it up for sale. "You never said where you were going or left any forwarding details. So how could we tell you that both of them were gone. While you were out there living your life and playing happy families. We were trying to rebuilds ours and come to terms with what happened. That Seth and Paige never got to see their daughter again, that they had their lives ripped away from them. More to the point you didn't deserve to know. You pushed her to the limit and tore his heart to shreds. You came back hoping all would be forgotten and that everyone including them forgave you. I don't forgive you and they never got the chance. So please carry on playing happy families but don't pretend like you ever cared" added Summer before walking away, she had let out her anger and told the truth to Emma.

"But I do care. They were my friends, if I had know what happened to them I would have come back" said Emma in tears at what Summer had pretty much shouted at her. Dean looked at Emma almost in disgust at what she had just said and anger for what she had done in the past. He could understand Summer's anger, he held a lot for Emma over the years yet let it go for Natalie. He however never forgave for what she did to the three of them and how she walked out on Natalie when she was so young and still needed her mother. He lost count how many times the three year old Natalie asked where he mum was and why she wasn't there. Each time he had to break her heart and say she had left them. He had accept her apology when she apologised for what she had done but only in the memory of Seth and Paige and out of love for his daughter.

"You would have come back for Seth and Paige but not for your own daughter?" asked Dean, he wanted to let his pent up rage out on something but not in front of everyone here. Renee took hold of his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. "She needed you so much when she left. Every day for almost a year and a half she asked why her mummy wasn't with us. Each time I had to tell her you left. I gave her all I could, like Punk and AJ have done all they can to give Saraya-Jade a good home and bring Paige's dream for her true. Yet like Summer said you were at there living your own life and playing happy families" added Dean explaining just what Natalie had asked and how he had to hurt her by saying her mummy had left them and not coming home. "Seth and Paige died protecting their little girl, they have a good reason to not being here with us now. You however don't, you walked out on your own daughter, it was your choice to leave. I know if Paige and Seth could have chosen, they would be here with us and raised their daughter, but that choice was taken from them" added Dean calming down now that he had vented a little bit. He seen Zack appeared making sure that his wife was okay. It was clear he had heard what was said to her.

"The Authority killed them?" whispered Emma trying to hold back her tears. It was loud enough for the others to hear. AJ looked at Punk trying so hard to keep her cool, although she knew she was failing, especially when Punk squeezed her hand. She smiled when she looked at him. "We tried to protect her from them, yet in the end they won" added Emma believing that it was the Authority that had killed Paige and Seth who she assumed was protecting her at the time. She couldn't imagine how Dean had felt. It was then that Becky stood up, not being able to listen to how wrong Emma was.

"The Authority didn't kill either of them. Hunter, Randy and Batista tried to get them out and to safety. They only managed to get Saraya-Jade to safety before Cena noticed. After that they alerted the Wyatt's who got them out to the hospital. By then it was too late. Cena tortured Seth and ordered Paige to be beaten. Seth died from a Cerebral Haemorrhage, where as Paige never regained conscious, her father made the choice to turn of her life support, Seth passed on minutes later" informed Becky seeing the shock on Emma's features mixing with her tears. She hadn't expected the Authority to try and help to save the pair. "Hunter admitted after that he and Stephanie had come to think of Paige as one of their daughters. Then seen just how lost she was. Giving her Saraya-Jade was their way of giving her something to look forward to and live for. They thought Seth as her best friend would be the best option as a father. When he found out they didn't survive we made a permanent peace treaty with them. All of them send Christmas and Birthday cards and presents to her. They even come over for Halloween and thanksgiving. They even tried to find you when Natalie asked them when she was four years old" added Becky, revealing how the Authority were like family to them now and how much they were apart of Saraya-Jade's life.

"By meaning Emma. S-J parent's maybe gone but at least they did what they could for her. They left her with loving guardians in Uncle Punk and Aunt AJ. Paige even left her Dark Angels, Seth left his Black Knight company. She also inherited all of Paige's family fortune including the mansion in England. They made sure if anything happened to them, then she would have everything she needed from a loving family to a good home, even something so she could have a good future" said Natalie from behind the pair of Emma and Zack, she was angry at what Emma had done in the past and hadn't found away to forgive her. "Yet they left more for her than you did for me. They aren't even with us any more. You just thought about yourself, Dad he gave me everything he could, he gave me what I needed most when he married Renee, he gave me a mum. The only thing you did was give birth to me. So I hope you are happy with what you accomplished Emma. Because you mean nothing to me or any of the other teenagers around here. You don't even mean anything to Tara" added Natalie before walking away to tend to her crying daughter. Showing just how much she had been hurt by the whole thing.

Emma turned around in the hall, seeing a picture that Punk took on Island Noir of Paige and Seth together. She slowly walked over to it, looking at how happy they were, then she looked at the one just below it on the stand. The one Saraya-Jade had placed there earlier on. Like before she could see how happy they were. She wiped the tears from her eyes as best she could, more so because she found out her daughter really does hate her for what she did and because she found out that she would have to live with the regret of what she did to Seth and Paige, knowing she could never earn there forgiveness, knowing the last time she has seen them seventeen years prior was the last time, even that was on bad terms. Paige was still angry at her for what she did and Seth had turned down her offer.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to the both of you. For the pain that I coursed. If I could go back and do it differently I would. For the last seventeen years I thought you to were happy living here with your daughter, yet I have learnt now you were both killed by Cena trying to keep your little girl safe. I wish I could say I did the same with Natalie, but I know it would be a lie. I left to try and find my own happiness. I didn't see a way I could find that if I took her with me. I had a choice whether or not I left her, you two didn't. I'm sorry Paige, that you never got to see you little girl grow up, or get to see you family again. I'm sorry you are the one who had to pay for their mistakes. You deserved to be happy, yet the happiness you got was death. And Seth I'm sorry I broke your heart the way I did. That like Paige you never got to see Saraya-Jade again" said Emma to the picture of the pair of them. She didn't know how to feel any more. It was then she turned around to Seth and Dean in particular, but what she was about to say was aimed at all of them who she once lived with.

"I wish I never met any of you. That after the hostage situation. I would have saved so much pain. Maybe it wouldn't have brought Paige into any of this, then she would have been alive, happy somewhere. Thing would have been ….." Emma said but never got to finish what she was saying due to AJ losing her cool. The anger that burnt in her eyes was enough to make anyone think twice before saying anything. Emma was going to continue instead she thought better of it. Deciding to leave it instead of risk AJ being in an even worse mood than she already appeared to be.

"You wish that you never met any of us. So you are saying you wish you never had Natalie. If you weren't with us Paige would have been, her father phone Shield for help protecting her. If you told her to leave like you were about to say, then she would still be dead. Those after her would have gotten to her, the Wyatt's wouldn't have been able to protect her forever. Neither Saraya-Jade or Natalie would here" spoke AJ once again trying to keep her cool, she knew either way Paige would be gone, they only delayed it and gave her time to find her small piece of happiness, while she also unknowingly gave both Seth and Dean their own bit of happiness as well. Everyone of the mansion residents knew that Seth and Paige had finally found their own peace and happiness together. And that Seth got to keep his promise he made to Paige. The one he made to her shortly after returning from Isle Noir.

"I'll always be there Paige, forever. Even if you choose you go your separate way"

**~END~**


	29. Permanent Truce (Saige Happy Ending)

It had been two and half months since Cena had taken Paige from the hospital parking lot, leaving both Seth and Punk in his wake. Each of the five boys were getting more edgy for different reasons. Roman and Sheamus as they had still yet to give the girls in England good news about the situation. Punk was worrying for both Paige, her daughter and about Seth since he admitted something before, when they woke up in the hospital parking lot. Dean was more concerned of Paige and how she was going to fit into the plan that Cena had in mind, where as Seth himself just wanted Paige and their daughter back, he didn't know what he would do with himself if he lost either or both of them, especially now, when he had so much hope that he would see them again.

At this moment in time Sheamus, Punk and Roman were in the dinning room with laptops and surrounded by paper that had information on potential ideas of where Cena could be holding Paige, and what he could possibly be planning where she was so important to it. Seth and Dean however were in the living room, both of them had something that reminded them of what was missing while neither of them were particularly up for helping out since they knew they were going to end up losing their temper when they come up blank on trying to find her. It didn't help they didn't really talk to anyone. Dean had hold of one of Paige's leather jackets and a photo of the pair of them together, where as Seth had the last scan of Saraya-Jade and the necklace that Paige was wearing. Cena had sent it to them with a note informing them that she was okay for the time being. It was then that Punk came in, he could see that Seth was almost in tears.

"Why do you hold on to her necklace? It's not like she means anything to you, she just happens to be the mother of your daughter" suddenly said Dean. There had been many times that he had asked Seth that since the necklace was delivered to them, yet every time Seth ignored him, deciding it was best that way. This time however he was having trouble holding back. Punk could see what was likely to happen, taking hold of Seth's shoulders to make sure he didn't do anything he was likely to regret in the future and also to make sure he at least attempted to stay calm and keep his cool. Seth shrugged off Punk's hands, standing up and walking over to Dean, standing in front of the older man.

"You're right Dean, Paige is the mother of my daughter and for that I will be forever thankful, she didn't have to go through the pregnancy but she did. She means more to me than you think. she's not just the mother of Saraya-Jade, she is also my best friend, my double. But more importantly she is the one I want to be with when all of this is over" replied Seth, finally admitting that he was in love with her like Dean was. Dean stood up in response, looking at Seth in the eye. It was then that Punk quickly left to get one of the remaining two in the dinning room. Considering he had a feeling that things were going to break down between the pair of them. It wasn't long before Sheamus, Punk and Roman heard raised voices coming from the living room, all three of them rushing to see what it was about.

"She's my girlfriend Seth. You don't get the right to say you love her. I have fought to get her to forgive me ….." shouted Dean, practically standing nose to nose with Seth, neither man willing to back down. Dean would have continued but Seth had cut him off. He didn't know what angered him more, the fact that Dean said he couldn't love her or the fact that he was standing before him pretty much shouting in his face.

"You pushed her to the edge. Broke her heart and betrayed her. What part of that says that you love her Dean? What part of that says that you are going to be there for her whenever she needs it? You didn't see what she was like on Island Noir. You weren't the one who has been there, trying every day to convince her to forgive your sorry ass. I was the one who watched as she tried to deal with everything on her own. I was the one there when she needed to talk to someone, to convince her to come home, to convince her not to give up and end it all" replied Seth keeping his own voice level. It was then that Dean completely lost it, grabbing hold of the collar on Seth's shirt, pulling the younger man closer to him. It was then that Roman intervened, trying to pull Dean back and get him to release Seth. Dean in response pushed Seth back, causing the younger man to fall back and through the glass coffee table. Roman dragged Dean from the room where as Punk and Sheamus helped Seth up and made sure there wasn't any serious injuries.

"I'm going to join the Wyatt's. It's obvious me and Dean are going to be at odds for a while. There is no point in making it worse. I can't sit here any longer knowing Paige is out there, alone and terrified. I can't sit around doing nothing when she needs someone with her" spoke Seth before walking to the front door, taking the SUV keys and walking out, phoning the Wyatt's to let them know he was going to join them in his search for Paige. He loved her and couldn't sit back any longer and do nothing while she was out there alone. Once he come off the phone, he went to their location, he took one of Paige's jackets and necklace with him and also the blanket the girls sent from England for Saraya-Jade along with the stuffed penguin he had gotten for her, just in case they found her.

Back in the mansion Dean was trying hard to calm down, he knew he over reacted when he shouted at Seth that he didn't have the right to love Paige. He knew pushing Seth through the coffee table was something he shouldn't have done. He just didn't want to accept that the competition he feared would come for Paige's heart was someone he considered a brother. He didn't want to lose Paige again but he knew Seth was right, nothing he had done in the past said that he loved her or that he would be there when she needed him most. The only things he had done for her were as a friend. Roman watched Dean as he come to realisation that what Seth had said was the truth, he felt for the younger man, but knew this was something that the Dean, Seth and Paige had to figure out on their own.

"He's right. Nothing I have done says I love and care for her. When I found Finn to reunite them it was as a friend, like getting the places she turned into Dark Angels and P.S.S was. All I have done while being with her as a couple is break her heart, betray her trust, drove her to the edge and sat around moping while she is out there thinking god knows what" spoke Dean, he knew Roman was listening to what he was saying. Roman just stood there, knowing there was more to what he was saying. "I'm scared Roman, that when we find her it isn't going to be good, that she will leave me, or leave all of us. I'm scared that everything I have done to hurt her is going to come back and haunt me. I'm scared to live without her, I know eventually it will happen and I will have to deal with it but I don't want to find out just yet" added Dean finally admitting that he was scared of losing Paige and everything he had done in the past contributing to that happening. It didn't help that he had gotten drunk the month before and slept with someone else. Once again betraying her.

"We will find her Dean. I have everything crossed that we will find her alive. She is strong and she has something to fight for. She will come back to us, deep down you know that. You know she will raise hell if someone tries to take her little girl away from her" replied Roman, trying to reassure Dean that Paige would be found and that she would be okay, he couldn't however reassure him that Paige would stay with them. After all she had been through so much, he still worried himself that she would choose to leave them or not go to England at all. If he was honest he would understand if she did do that. He also wouldn't try and stop her unless it put her in danger. He knew they had to do what was best for her, even if that was away from all of them. "Whatever she decides to do, we have to accept. She may decide to leave all of us Dean. I know Seth has already made plans if that is the case, he knows like we all do that Paige is always going to be a target of something" added Roman knowing that was one thing that Dean feared. Paige leaving them and never seeing her again.

"I knew one day I would have competition for her heart. But I never thought it would be one of my brothers. Although now I think of it, I can see why he fell for her, not only was he there for her, but she was there for him, she's the one he said was his double and the first girl he said was a best friend. Plus she is the mother of his daughter. Like I am the father of Natalie. I know he will never forgive Emma for what she did and he will always see me as a reminder of it, after all in a way I stabbed him in the back when it was revealed I was Natalie's dad" replied Dean, revealing he knew how Seth felt towards him, and understood although he had been forgiven it still hurt Seth to learn the truth, like it had broken Paige's heart to learn it.

It was then the phone rang. Sheamus answered it putting it on loud speaker when he heard the voice of Randy Orton. He was surprised like the rest of them were to say the least but were thankful when they heard the news. "Shield It's Randy. We have just collared Seth. And we have got Paige. Nikki tricked Cena into revealing his location then she told us. Paige went into labour when we found her, Seth is with her and we are at the hospital. When he got Paige out, the Wyatt's went to get Cena and his guys" said Randy informing them that he, Hunter and Batista were at the hospital and that they had got Seth, while informing them that Paige had gone into labour a couple of weeks early. "Is she okay? Other than being in labour." asked Punk at least relieved that Paige was alive and that Seth was with her, he had to admit it came as a surprise to him that the Authority of all people had found her and not done anything. "She's has some injuries but they don't appear to be too serious. She put up a fight against him, we will stay here, tell you everything in detail when you get here. Dr Galloway is with her and Seth, two maternity nurses are also in there" replied Randy before hanging up, he knew they would relieved to learn that she was okay, especially after everything that had happened.

Twenty minutes later seen the four remaining members of the Shield arrive at the hospital, they were instructed to go to the maternity ward and wait for in the area there for someone to come and tell them, she also said that the mother to be was also a popular one. It wasn't long before they arrived at the floor in question and seen the three members of the Authority standing there. Three of them went into a defensive mode, where as Punk shook his head and went over to the trio. He knew in order to give Paige what she needed most, they had to put their differences with the trio aside.

"Thank you for finding Paige, as well as allowing Seth to be with her and informing us where she is. It means a lot" said Punk holding his hand out to them in truce. Hunter smile before shaking his hand as did Randy and Batista. The three of them were aware it was hard for Punk to have done but were thankful he had decided to put aside his differences with them and showed he was the bigger man by shaking their hands. "For Paige, and my niece I'm willing to put everything aside" added Punk revealing he was indeed fed up with fighting a war that was never going to end without either or both sides suffering a loss. He knew that was how it was likely to end if they carried on the way were. Punk sat down after that hoping that Saraya-Jade was healthy, after all she would be the first in the next generation of his and Seth family line. It was a few hours before anyone heard anything, Dr Galloway made his appearance knowing when he cleared his throat, he smiled at the ones who looked at him.

"There was a few complications with Paige, due to the injuries she sustained. We had to do an emergency c-section to ensure both mother and daughter survived. We are just dealing with Seth at the moment and Saraya-Jade is completely healthy" informed Dr Galloway, seeing the relieved looks he received in reply and smiling since he could see the curious looks on why they were dealing with Seth. "We are just securing Seth's left hand and wrist. Paige hand more strength than she realised when she's in pain, she broke at least three of his fingers, his hand and his wrist" added Dr Galloway, seeing the smile that spread across Punk's lips as he remembered what he whispered to Paige months before just after Natalie was born. "She is in room 3-25, resting comfortably with Saraya-Jade at her side, Seth insisted he be treated in there so he could stay with them" continued Dr Galloway, informing them of the her room number, before leaving.

"Can you give this to Paige please?" suddenly said Hunter handing something to Punk, who nodded before walking from the room, taking Sheamus with him. He knew that the three members of the Authority wanted to speak with Roman and Dean just by looking at them. He also had a feeling they had already spoken to Seth hence why Hunter asked him to give the envelope to Paige. The pair entered Paige room to see her happily sat in the hospital bed with a few blankets over her legs and Saraya-Jade in her arms. Seth was sat at her bedside smiling at the scene he knew what he wanted for the future.

"How's the new parents and little lass doing?" asked Sheamus, smiling as he and Punk entered the room to see the scene before them. Seth just held up his left arm, seeing Punk chuckle and Paige's guilty look, where as Sheamus just smiled. "Yeah we heard about that. The lass brought Punk's prediction true" added Sheamus seeing the remaining four of them in the room laugh. He also watched as Punk went over to Paige and gave her the envelope from Hunter. She took it with curiosity while trying to keep Saraya-Jade in a comfortable position. Seth seen her struggling and reached for their daughter, being careful not to wake her or to aggravate his injured wrist and hands. He knew there was a possibility of the little girl waking up and screaming for her mother, after all Natalie was like that on many occasions especially the first week after her birth.

Back in the waiting room, Roman and Dean were curious as to why the three members of the Authority were still there, especially since they had made it clear they were only there to make sure Paige and her daughter were okay. The pair of them looked at each other before turning their attention back to the three remaining members of their once enemies. Although they were unsure where they stood with them any more, especially since it was them that got Paige to safety and made sure she had someone she knew with her, they even alerted the Wyatt's to where Cena was.

"We want to call a truce, permanently. If it wasn't for you three boys then we would have made the biggest mistake of our lives and we would have ruined the lives of the people we loved as well" said Hunter being the first one out of all of them in the waiting room to say anything. "We spoke to Seth when we picked him up earlier on, and also told him something that has probably worried him but it will help in the long run. Just so you know Stephanie never wanted us to go after Paige, that was my call one that I regret, if I had known she was with child when we confronted you in the shop, we would have left her alone" added Hunter, before stepping back. He knew neither of them were likely to believe him but he had to try and make a mends with them.

"Like you we are leaving the city. But we have come to the decision to send a message to news agencies around the state and also to the police station that it was the Calaway's that were responsible for us leaving, that way they will be named as hero's. We have also give them information that will send the ones they caught down in the prison sentence they deserve" spoke Batista, informing the pair from the Shield exactly what it was they were planning to do when they left, they knew that meant they could never return to the state let alone the city but that didn't bother them too much as they knew it would be for a good course. He like Hunter could see the duo weren't taking what they were saying seriously, considering Hunter had apologised for what they had done in the past, especially when it concerned Paige.

It was then that Seth appeared, his left hand and wrist tapped up from where Paige had broken them, and baby Saraya-Jade in his arms. He smiled at the two he saw as close friends even if he didn't see eye to eye with one of them. He also nodded to the three members of the Authority. He knew all to well, if they hadn't done as they had then was a good chance Paige wouldn't have gotten through it, and he would have been left to raise their daughter on his own. As well as having his heart broken once again. He knew all to well just from looking at Dean and Roman they didn't trust what the Authority were saying to them.

"We accept the offer of a truce" said Seth knowing that was what they had asked. "And I thank you for going after Paige. If it wasn't for the three of you and Nikki then there is a good chance I would be standing here with Saraya-Jade as I am now but without Paige. I know from what I saw there he was going to kill her. So thank you it means a lot" added Seth revealing he saw inside the warehouse where Cena had been keeping Paige, he knew from the things he saw he what he had planned. "Paige sent me here. She wants to thank you and let the three of you know she forgives you for everything, she's decided to let the past be the past and try to move on with her life" added Seth revealing why he was actually there. He smiled when he heard Saraya-Jade moan out in protest and attempt to pull the blanket around her, he looked down at her, carefully balancing her in one arm while he made sure she was comfortable when he moved the blanket.

"Looks like she doesn't like the change in the heat" said Randy in reply to the actions of Saraya-Jade, he had to admit it reminded him of when his own daughter was born. "Either that or she doesn't like being away from her mum" added Randy, remembering when he held his own little girl for the first time, she screamed the place down wanting to be with her mother once again. He had complied with the newborn not wanting to be in her bad books or that of the nurses on the ward. "She's beautiful by the way, just like her mum. I have no doubt she will be treated like a princess by both parents and extended family" continued Randy smiling at how the little girl was determined she was going to be as comfy as possible, considering she had been woken up when Seth helped her to move the blanket up. It wasn't long before she started to cry, Seth gently shushed her before leaving the room to return to Paige's side, he knew what she wanted was her mother. He also knew he was going to have to talk to Paige about what they were going to do now, especially since he knew he had to tell her the truth and let her decide what she was going to do with the information.

In the hospital room Paige looked at the envelope that Punk had given her, she knew it was from Hunter since Punk had told her when he noticed her staring at the hand writing know she didn't recognise. She was also aware that Seth wanted to talk to her and she had to talk to Dean as well about the same thing. She wasn't exactly looking forward to it, especially now she had been informed about the incident that had happened early that day between the pair of them. She didn't know how she was going to go about it but she knew that eventually she would have to deal with them pair of them, if only to keep the peace. She carefully opened the envelope pulling out a fold up piece of paper.

_Dear Paige, _

_There are many things that we the members of the Authority wish to tell you in this letter. But lets start out with the most important one. We would like to apologise for trying to assassinate you, I should have listened to Stephanie when she told me not to go after you. She said that letting you go was something that wouldn't affect us much. I admit I was the one who put out the order, I truly regret my decision. If I could take it back I would, your a bright young woman who deserves better than the life you were dealt. You showed us the real you when you didn't run, instead you changed your name and created P.S.S and Dark Angels. _

_Just so you know Stephanie thought of you as one of our daughters. When she found out you had miscarried she almost ripped Randy's head off and almost killed me, she yelled at me then how she really felt about the entire thing, and also showed me the file, she had complied on you. After I read it I tried to come up with a way to give you something in which you would never likely to lose. You already had the Shield surrounding you, it was then it dawned on me, that you miscarried a child. Although I believe the father of the said child you lost is a bit questionable, I knew from the notes of Dr Galloway you were close with Seth, it was Randy's idea to put him as the father of you child, since he would be there for you and he hadn't hurt or betrayed you any way. _

_I'm truly sorry for everything that has happened to you. Whether it be at the doing of the Authority or before hand. I hope one day you can forgive me and the rest of the Authority for what we have done to add to your misery. Just so you know Batista has given the police information that will send Fandango, Kane, Corey and Michael down for good along with anyone else the police have arrested. Like your boys we plan to leave the city and all of this illegal business behind, we also plan to tell the news outlets of Florida and the police department that your family are the reason why we had to leave. They are the hero's of this story. _

_I only ask a few things from you. Stephanie asks that you keep in contact with her, she thinks of you as a daughter and I can see why, as I myself have also come to view you as one hence why we came for you. We also ask that you carry on being the unique light that has touch so many people, you changed the community in so many way by not running away, whether you may go whether it be to stay with your family or to leave with the Shield, continue to be the way you are, the world would be a much better place if more people were like you. One more thing Paige Saraya-Jade Knight, find your happiness, whether that maybe and whomever that maybe with. If anyone out there deserve their fairy tale happy ending then it's you, especially after everything that you have been put through. _

_I have no doubt you will love Saraya-Jade, and that you will be a good mother to her. Until we meet again. If we do. _

_Hunter of the Authority. _

It was just after that, Seth returned with Saraya-Jade crying loudly about something. He smiled at her and Paige before giving his baby girl back to her mother. It wasn't long after that Roman and Dean walked into the room. Roman as normal a smile placed upon his features, where as Dean couldn't bring himself to look at Paige in the eye, especially since he come across the last person he wanted to come across walking the halls of the hospital. To make matters worse Roman had seen them and almost kicked his ass for what he had done. Paige smiled at the pair of them before going back to calming Saraya-Jade down, it wasn't long before the newborn was once again asleep.

"You're a natural at that you know" complimented Roman, seeing how calm she was now that she was a mother of a beautiful healthy baby girl. Seth had by now returned to her bedside, and had told her about the truce the Authority had proposed and how he had accepted it on behalf of all of them. It was then that Sheamus had an idea, when Seth leant close to Paige to softly kiss her on the temple, he snapped a picture since Paige still had hold of a sleeping Saraya-Jade, he gave them both an innocent look when they looked at him. "Thought it was a good time to take a picture of the happy parents?" asked Roman seeing Sheamus nod at him in reply and seeing the pair once again smile, neither of them could deny it they were happy and proud parents of a beautiful baby girl. Saraya-Jade.

"Paige, can I talk to you in private please?" asked Dean, seeing Paige nod to his request. He knew he had to be the one to tell her it would only end up the same way as last when this happened. He didn't wish to break her heart again but knew if he was to tell her the truth then he had to. Both of them watched as the others left, Seth carefully placing Saraya-Jade in the crib next to Paige's bed, before leaving the room, allowing them to talk but informing Paige all she had to do was call. Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets, hoping there was some way to save her the hurt. Although he knew there was no way to save her the hurt other than to tell her the truth. He stepped closer to her bedside surprised when he was close enough and she slapped him around the face as hard as she could muster.

"Don't bother telling me, I know. She came here and told me Dean. I trusted you and so much hope that you had learnt from the last time, but I guess a tiger never changes it's stripes. I loved you so much Dean, yet here you are standing before the same as you did then" said Paige tears starting to appear in her eyes, she hated feeling like this, she knew there was only one way to stop it. "I believed you when you said things would be different yet here we are again, you trying to apologise and me wondering what I did to make you do this again, questioning why I even gave you another chance" added Paige wiping the tears from her eyes in an attempt to contain them, Dean looked at her unsure what to do, he wanted to hug her and tell her how sorry he was.

"Paige, I never meant for it to happen. You're the one that I love, that I will always love. I know I messed up, if I could take it back I would but I can't. I missed you so much, I was in a bad place. I didn't speak to anyone only Seth and everyday I seen him I knew he would lose more than me if we didn't find you. I couldn't take it. You're hurt I know that and I can see it. I understand that your heart is broken again because of me, believe me I am sorry for that. You're …." said Dean stopping when Paige held up her hand, he hoped she would forgive him, he knew that he could have possibly thrown away his relationship with her for that one night.

"Don't say it. Don't say that I'm your soul mate, when it's clear as day that I'm not, if it was true then you wouldn't have thought about doing that let alone actually doing it. I know you're going to ask for forgiveness, and I grant it but from this moment one we are done" said Paige cutting him off, she knew what he was going to say before he could even say the words. "I can't do it any more Dean, I can't give you another chance knowing that you could do it all over again. I wont put myself through it again. I love you, I really do and its for that reason I am letting you go, so you can find who really makes you happy, find the person who is your true soul mate. I have Saraya-Jade to think about. Like you have Natalie to think of, she needs her father more than you think. I know Emma is going to leave without Natalie so that leaves you as the parent she looks up to, the one who has to give her everything she needs, what she needs more than anything is her dad" added Paige, Dean only nodded at her, deep down he knew that would be the outcome, he knew she was right Natalie needed him more than he needed Paige.

A couple of days later seen the six back at the mansion packing up the rest of their things ready to go to England. Seth had still yet to speak with Paige about where they stand although he was aware she knew about the incident between him and Dean and why the coffee table in the living room was now shattered glass. Dean had also had to explain in full to Roman what exactly happened to course Paige to decide to end their relationship once again. Punk and Sheamus had been tasked with helping Paige as much as they could since she also had Saraya-Jade to keep an eye on. Where as the three members of the Shield were making arrangements on what was to happen to the mansion and other properties they owned in the city since they weren't returning there.

"I'm going to hand over the keys to the mansion and beach house over to the Calaway's. They were forced to leave their family home because of what we did and they are allowing Paige to come with us. We owe them that much" spoke Roman revealing what he had planned for the mansion and the beach house that they owned in the city. "As for the apartments we keep them, ready for the next generation we give them the keys when they are old enough. Let the girls use the penthouse since its only use who can't return to the city, at some point AJ, Becky, Summer and Paige maybe Emma would want to return to the city for the businesses" added Roman seeing the other two smile back at him, he knew they all had to look to the future now, to what they were going to do after they left everything behind.

A couple of hours later seen the small group on the plane to England, Paige had given the envelope that Roman had asked to give to her family to them, before leaving and also introduced them to baby Saraya-Jade, Seth and Punk had picked her up from their home to take her to the airport. Where Roman, Dean and Sheamus waited since they had rented a van to take all of their belongings with them. At this moment Paige was at the back of the plane trying to burp Saraya-Jade, the little girl being a little stubborn about. Dean was trying to figure out what he was going to do now, he had gotten Paige's forgiveness for what he had done but he had lost her as his partner, he knew he would have to move on but would always have her as a friend. Roman was speaking to Summer on the phone where she informed him that Emma had indeed left them and Natalie behind, leaving a few letters behind, one addressed to Dean, another to Natalie, and the final ones to Paige and Seth. Sheamus and Punk were talking to each other about random things where as Seth watched Paige, offering to help her with their daughter.

"Mind if I try to burp her? See how I fair considering it will be the first time" asked Seth, seeing Paige nod to his request, she placed the little girl on her lap before giving him the towel to place over his shoulder, then allowing him to take Saraya-Jade. He did as instructed and gently patted her back. He had to admit he was nervous about it, he had fed her and put her down for her nap as well as woke up in the night to attend to her but this was his first time in burping her, he had still get to change her nappy although he wasn't looking forward to that, he had made a promise that he was going to be there for her and Paige, he had no intention of breaking that promise. It was then he heard a little hiccup come from her, he smiled as he heard a small giggle just after. "Now I know what the towel is for" spoke Seth realising she had thrown up a little on the towel, he gave her back to Paige who wrapped her favourite dark purple blanket and place the penguin toy next to her. Seth once again smiling. "She's perfect you know. Thank god she takes after you rather than me" added Seth not long after, he knew all he wanted was right in front of him, he just didn't know how to tell the woman in question.

A few hours later seen the small group of seven arrive in England, Summer, AJ and Becky with Natalie met them there. Their smiles getting bigger each time the saw one of them step from the plane. Becky running at Sheamus when she seen him, hugging him as tightly as she could, AJ doing the same thing with Punk, only wrapping her legs around his waist, determined not to let go any time soon, although she knew he would ask eventually what was bothering her. Dean ran over to Summer who had hold of an excited Natalie, taking hold of his little princess and spinning her in circles, a smile on his features, which only got bigger when her heard her laughing. He knew Emma wasn't there, but at this point he didn't care, all he wanted was Natalie, Paige was right he had someone to love and someone who needed him more than anyone else, that person was the little girl in his arms, excited to see him and laughing to be with him again. Summer almost knocked Roman over with the force of her hug, kissing him gently on the cheek and smiling that all of them had made it there, she honestly didn't know what to expect when they finally got to the county but was generally happy when she found out all of them including little Saraya-Jade was there.

It was then that Seth carefully turned Paige to face him, so as to not wake Saraya-Jade from her peacefully slumber. He leant down towards her, kissing her on the lips pulling away moments later. He smiled when he seen how shocked she was and when he heard whistles come from his friends and family members just in front of them. "I've wanted to do that since the Authority put we with you again. When you were with Cena, I realised just how much you meant to me. I realised that I love you Paige Saraya-Jade Knight" spoke Seth, finally seeing Paige's cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He knew eventually she would reply to what he said to her. "I think we should get back to the mansion, Paige is falling asleep standing up" added Seth noticing she was starting to fall asleep, the others soon nodded in agreement, the girls leading the way and revealing they they had put another baby seat in the mini bus for the latest edition.

Back in Tampa, the Calaway's were wondering who the letter that Paige had given them was actually from since neither of them recognised the hand writing, neither of them knew whether or not to open it, they knew there was paper in there, as well as something that was jingling around but they didn't know what the other thing they could feel in the envelope was. It was then that Michelle decided the only way they were going to find out what was in it was to open it. She took hold of the envelope and carefully opened the back of it, it was then she noticed the logo of the Shield there, smiling to herself.

"It's from one of the Shield boys" spoke Michelle, showing them the logo on the back of the envelope. When she opened it, she turned it upside down smiling when five sets of keys fell out, revealing what the jingling was, she noticed that each set of keys had a name tag on them, written in the same hand writing as the envelope. She carefully took out the folded up piece of paper, opening it to see a picture inside, smiling when he seen it was of Seth, Paige and Saraya-Jade together in what looked like a hospital room. She soon gave the photo to Finn who smiled when he seen it, he like Konnor and Viktor knew, they weren't just big brothers, they were also uncles now.

"_Dear Calaway Family, _

_We at the Shield would like to thank you for so many things. The most important is allowing Paige to come with us, I promise both she and her daughter Saraya-Jade will be treated how they deserve as princesses, I know Seth will make sure of it, he finally admit that he is in love with her and has made his intentions known to us boys that when that he wants to settle down with Paige. We would also like to thank you for letting us leave the country for a while and also for allowing us to protect Paige even when it was revealed we were the others you were looking for. _

_I can inform you that, we will be returning to Florida in around about twelve months time, and will be settling in the near by city of Orlando, __close enough where either of you or the girls can commute to allow you to see Saraya-Jade and Paige along with any business they may need to attend to in the future. In with this letter is a picture of Seth, Paige and their baby girl taken by Sheamus at the hospital just an hour or so after Saraya-Jade was born. Paige spoke of the photo album of the family you have and Seth thought you would like this picture to update it. _

_You will also find five sets of keys. Since you were forced to leave your family home because of the war between us and the Authority, we would like to give you both the Beach House we own within the city limits and the mansion you can to visit us at. I always believed Paige deserves her happy ending but I also think you also deserve some happiness, you are free to do whatever you see fit with the beach house, but Paige requests that you take up residency in the mansion, all the furniture will be left there for you and each room has been redecorated to your preferences, there is also a state of the art security system and a safety bunker there. Punk and Sheamus managed to get some of the family photo's from your previous home and with Dean's help they have hung them on the walls of the mansion waiting for you. _

_Thanks again for allowing us to leave and also for trusting us with Paige. She has changed and helped us as much as we have helped her. I promise she will be happy, and that we will keep in contact with you, as well as update each of you on Saraya-Jade and how she is doing. Paige has already said she will come and visit you upon are return to Florida. Goodbye for now. _

_Roman Reigns of the Shield" _read Michelle, seeing how thankful they were and also smiling at what they were willing to do. Viktor and Finn smiled at each other, they knew they Shield were protective of Paige but they had no idea their younger sister had helped them just as much as they helped her. Konnor smiled at the fact that they were thanked for allowing Paige to stay with them, even when it was revealed that they were the others that they had been looking for. Michelle noticed something else in the envelope, she carefully pulled it out, smiling when she seen the pendant, like they keys it had a tag on it. This time she recognised the hand writing as Paige's.

_For my baby sister, since mum and dad as well as our old brothers Konnor, Viktor and Finn got keys. I thought you should get something too. A special K pendent to remind you, no matter where I am, I will always be your older sister and always love you. From Paige x x x. _

"Paige sent this pendent for Kaya, so she got something too. Like we did with the keys to the mansion and the beach house" said Michelle smiling as she placed the pendent on a small chain and put it on her baby daughter, she smiled at how Paige had thought of her little sister, how each of her older brothers had done in the past, and how she put a little note on the tag with it telling her she would always love her not matter where either of them were.


	30. The Final Chapter (Saige happy epilogue)

A lot could change in seventeen years. The Shield has stayed for the twelve months in England, staying in the mansion that Paige had inherited from her mother's side of the family, she was amazed when she seen the décor and how big it actually was. Summer, AJ and Becky showed her around the place and told her about the secret passage ways and rooms they had found. They also showed her the nursery they had created for her. She was truly thankful to them, and amazed at how big it was. Considering Summer had mentioned it was one of her closets before, they merely added a door to Seth's room and a window. The three girls could see just how much she appreciated their hard work and how much she loved the room they had created. Paige was well aware she would have to explain Seth's actions at the airport and why Dean didn't react like he would have normally done.

"Seth" called Dean when they had settled into the mansion and each of them had been shown to their room. There were a lot of things that Dean had to get off his chest, one of them an apology he knew he owed Seth, especially how he acted towards him when he said he didn't have a right to love Paige, just hours before she was found. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted before Paige was found, I had no right to say what I did, I was just scared. I knew what you said was true and that I would lose Paige if I accepted I had competition for her heart" continued Dean, seeing the way that Seth looked at him. The two toned one knew there was more that he wanted to say. "I know she is looking for her happiness, I broke her heart again. Renee told her what happened and I know you know Paige and Saraya-Jade is where you happiness lie, so you have my blessing. Just don't make the same mistake I did and hurt her, if anyone of the girls deserve to be happy, it's Paige" added Dean finally finishing what he was saying, he seen Seth smile and nod to what he was saying.

"She doesn't hate you Dean. When Renee told her, Paige denied it. It was only when you said you wanted to speak to her in private that she realised it was true. But she has said she was thankful that you learnt from the last time. You know that she will always be there when you need someone. Like she has been since we met her. And thank you for the blessing but it depends on what Paige wants to do, we still have to talk about it, with Saraya-Jade being born, Paige going missing, and moving from Tampa to here and getting settled in, there hasn't been time. I promise if she say yes then I will make her happy and not do anything that would result in her suffering another broken heart" replied Seth before hugging Dean and going to find Paige, he knew her room was close to his. The only thing that separated them was Saraya-Jade's nursery. When he entered his own room, he was about to open the door to the nursery when he heard Summer's voice.

"So you broke with Dean since he slept with another woman when you were missing and held captive by Cena and that was why he didn't react when Seth kissed you and professed his love for you" said Summer like she was trying to get head around what she had missed out on while they were in two different countries. Seth smiled to himself when heard that, she was right Dean hadn't reacted, he was one of them whistling when he finally gained the confidence to kiss her and tell her the truth. It brought a small smile to his lips when he thought about it, he also had Dean's blessing to be with her if they both wanted that. "What are you going to do now? You know now you are single, have a little girl and your best friend is in love with you" asked Summer smiling slightly when she seen Paige in the rocking chair with Saraya-Jade in her arms. A small blanket over her shoulder and the little girl.

"Talk to Seth, decide what is best for the both of us and our daughter….." replied Paige stopping when she realised something. "I know you're there Seth, you make more of a racket then you think" suddenly said Paige, raising her voice a little bit, she smiled like Summer, AJ and Becky did, when he slowly opened the door and poked his head through an innocent smile on his features. He came into the room fully when Punk appeared behind him and AJ took hold of his arm and dragged him in. That was the first time he had been in or actually seen the nursery, so he looked around it for a few minutes, a smile placed on his features at how beautiful it looked, creating a nursery was on his list of thing to do but at least now he knew what Becky had meant by there was no point.

"This is amazing" expressed Seth when he seen the teddy bears he had brought for Saraya-Jade on the shelves near her crib, as well as pictures of everyone on one of the walls, even the decoration that he had seen a picture of months before hanging over Saraya-Jade's crib. "You girls did an amazing job with this. Thank you" added Seth, hugging each of the girls who had put the hard work into it. He knew they had no idea what the parents had designed for the room, but they had done an excellent job at bringing the room a reality, especially since Paige was comfortable in there with Saraya-Jade. "Is it all right with you three ladies if I talk to my female double in private please?" asked Seth seeing the girls nod and leave the room and waited until he heard both doors close before he went and sat on the floor besides the rocking chair.

"How are you settling in?" asked Paige out of curiosity and watching as Seth placed one of the towels over his shoulder ready for burping Saraya-Jade or at least attempting to. She knew he was going to be there whenever she needed him, so if that meant he had to change Saraya or burp her then he would. Paige lifted the blanket up to see if her daughter had finished feeding, smiling when she seen the little girl still feeding, she shook her head to Seth, who nodded in reply smiling at the chance he had been given.

"I'm getting there, your mansion Princess Paige is at least three times bigger than what I am used to but at least there is plenty to do. Becky and AJ were on about secret rooms and passages they had found while exploring" replied Seth, smiling when Paige began to move about and carefully gave him their daughter so he could attempt to burp her. Paige put her top back to normal after that then removed the blanket. Both of them could hear Natalie crying in the distance, it was clear she was happy to have her father back but still wanted her mum to be there. They also knew that Dean was doing the best he could for her. "Can we talk about what we are going to do now?" asked Seth seeing Paige nod to his question, while both of them heard a little burp and giggle come from Saraya-Jade to which both of them smiled. "You know how I really feel for you, and I can say it's a lot different from how I was with Emma. If I'm honest I didn't want to accept it at first, I thought if I did then it ended badly I would lose you as my best friend, but the more I tried to deny it the more I realised it was true. I've seen it before with Punk and AJ and pretty much every day with Summer and Roman" added Seth explain what he was like before when he was in denial about his feelings, he seen the way Paige looked at him.

"You know I was dreading this conversation but now it's happening I don't feel that bad about it. Actually happy. Right now in this room is me and you with our perfect little girl. Who by some miracle survived everything, just being here is making me realise that what I truly wanted has been in front of me the whole time and has been since I woke up in the hospital with you at my side after everything come to light" replied Paige showing her true emotions to Seth, who looked at her slightly surprised but waited for her to continue. "I didn't know how to feel when you told me and everyone the truth on how you felt, if I'm honest I was scared. I had trusted one of you three boys twice and ended up with a broken heart twice, but now I've had time to think, I realised that you have been there every step of the way, even before I joined all of you in the mansion. I realised that you wouldn't do anything that would hurt either me or Saraya-Jade" added Paige trying to say what she was thinking in a weird way. Although she was sure it sounded like mumbo jumbo to Seth.

"Are you trying to say that you feel the same way? And that you might give me a chance?" asked Seth, showing that he had caught on to what she was trying to say, even if she was kind of rambling. He smiled as Paige gestured towards Saraya-Jade's crib as she realised their daughter was falling asleep once again. He followed what she was suggesting and gently placed the baby girl down for her nap, watching as Paige placed the penguin with her and how Saraya-Jade grabbed onto the hound toy. He carefully placed the blanket over her before following Paige out of the nursery, taking the little monitor with them.

"I'm not thinking about giving you a chance Seth. I am giving you that chance. Saraya-Jade in there needs you, and so do I. Even if I didn't want to accept it at first" whispered Paige in reply to what Seth had asked. She seen him smile at her. He gently pulled her towards him wrapping her in a soft hug before kissing her cheek, he rested his head on her shoulder as best he could while hugging her. It wasn't long before AJ reappeared smiling when she seen the scene before her, Punk behind her smiling as well, he knew that his brother had gotten what he hoped for and wouldn't do anything to mess it up. Especially since what he had been given by Paige was everything he had longed for. "Beard conditioner" randomly spoke Paige, hearing AJ laughing. Seth smiled when he pulled away seeing AJ and Punk there, he looked down to Paige rubbing his bearded cheek against hers hearing her laugh rather loudly.

"It's about time" spoke Punk before running from the room when Seth chased after him. Paige attached the baby monitor to the top of her jeans and walked with AJ, smiling at what the boys were like, she also sent a text message to her family back in Tampa that everything was fine and that she was now settling into the mansion in England. Both Paige and AJ went down stairs to join the others as well as to see where Seth and Punk had ran off to.

**17 Years Later **

The Shield returned to Florida when their mansion in Orlando was complete. Upon returning as promised Paige went to visit her father, siblings and step-mother with Saraya-Jade and Seth. While there Seth surprised her and proposed. She had gone into shock but accepted none the less. Roman had given Summer her dream big white wedding complete with the horse and carriage and to her surprise her parents and sister were in attendance. Becky and Sheamus also went on to tie the knot. As did Paige and Seth just over a year after returning from England. With encouragement from Paige, Dean started a relationship with Renee, three years later they married and Renee moved into the mansion with them.

Neither of them had heard from Emma since she left, but they all had a feeling that one day they would hear from her again. Paige kept her promise to Stephanie and stayed in touch, over the last seventeen years the four members of the Authority had become like family to the point that Saraya-Jade, Natalie and the rest of the children called them Aunt and Uncles. They also came over for Halloween and Thanksgiving. There was a total of 13 teenagers and a 2 years old running around the mansion, most of which were boys, including two sets of twins. Neither of the adults minded too much, as to them they were a family, and there was always something to do, whether it be helping them with home work or deciding what they wanted to do for the future.

Two days earlier Emma had gotten in contact with Roman asking about once again living with them, since her and her family were having trouble and been evicted from their previous residency. He had granted her what she asked after talking to the others about it, all agreeing it was unfair on her children to be on the streets, so they had agreed to allow her to stay with them until they got back on their feet once again. Natalie had made it crystal clear she didn't want Emma to have any contact with Tara as to her Renee was her grand-mother. Emma was due to arrive with her family at any minute, she had told Roman what her car registration was so he knew it was them when they arrived at the main gates. He hadn't however told her how many children there were or the names of each of them. He hadn't even told her that each of the ones she knew back then were now married, although some would likely to be unexpected to Emma.

"Relax Renee, everything will be okay" said Dean walking into the main living room, seeing his wife and mother of his his two sons, starting to panic. He knew she was worrying about meeting Emma since she was Natalie's biological mother, he also knew she was likely to have a few things to say to the other woman . "For fourteen years you have been my wife, and the mother of all three of my children. You have nothing to worry about, Emma left seventeen years ago, leaving her daughter with me behind when she was seven months old. She stopped being Natalie's mum then, when you first met my little girl you said she was adorable. I know Natalie was excited when we announced we were going to marry as it meant she would finally get what she was missing, she has said on so many occasions that you are her mother, because you have been there for her and loved her like your own. Where as her real mother has been out there living her life. So in my eyes, Emma should be thanking you" added Dean hugging Renee after seeing her smile, he was all to aware of what Natalie thought when it come to Renee.

"He's right you know" suddenly came the voice of Paige, she stood in the door way to the main entrance hall. "You don't have anything to worry about, you are part of this family and according to Natalie, you are also Tara's grandmother, not to mention you are also Aunt Renee to ten other teenagers" added Paige, she seen Renee as a close friend since she became part of the family, plus she got along well with Summer as the two were like bread and butter, Becky to got on well with her and AJ had often said she couldn't remember a time when each of them were this happy, especially over the last couple of years. It was then that the buzzer to the front gate went off, Roman quickly answered it and allowed the rusting old car through informing the driver to park the car to the left. It wasn't long before the small family of five were walking through the double door entrance. Roman had met them there with a smile and welcoming them to the new and much bigger Shield Mansion.

"Welcome to Shield Mansion, your rooms are upstairs, go straight ahead to the end of the corridor and they are the first four room down there, Summer has also arranged for your three girls to go to the local school so they don't miss out on their education" said Roman welcoming them and informing them where their bedrooms were and also that the three girls in front of him were going to be attending a school near by so they didn't miss out. He knew Emma was amazed about how big the mansion was but with five families living there and now the sixth joining them it had to be big to accommodate all of them. He could also tell that Zack was amazed by how luxurious it was. He had wondered how Emma had know these people and not ended up as well off as they were. Or what they had done to get such a high end life. He knew his three daughters were already changing their minds about living in Florida rather than New York where they had originally been.

"Your home is beautiful. I don't think I have seen a home that is so breath taking" spoke Zack, complimenting them on the inertia of the mansion that they called home. "I'm Zack by the way, Emma's husband and father of these three teenagers" added Zack knowing there was a chance that Emma hasn't said who each of their children were or their ages. "These girls are Tenille who is seventeen, Melissa who is fifteen and Sarah-Jane who is thirteen" continued Zack introducing his three daughters and telling Roman their ages, he was aware of Natalie but assumed that she was in her early to mid twenties. He had no idea that she was a year older than his own oldest daughter with Emma. Roman smiled at each of them allowing them to walk around and explore the mansion they would call home for a while.

"The thirteen teenagers that call the mansion home should be back in a couple of hours. The only kid here is the beautiful two year old Tara" spoke Summer when she appeared. She smiled and kissed Roman on the lips before seeing the look that Emma gave them. "You've missed a lot Emma, I think you might want to go and speak with the father of your eighteen year old" added Summer, seeing the shock that appeared in the eyes of Zack when she said Emma's eighteen year old, it was then he realised that Summer was referring to Natalie. It was clear he was expecting her to be older than she actually was. Emma nodded before going to the place both Roman and Summer were pointing to, she smiled slightly when she seen Dean with a two year old in his arms she was aware of what he was trying to teach the young girl, as she herself had done it with her three daughters.

"Summer said that I might want to come and talk to you. Although she didn't say why" spoke Emma when she entered the room, she knew she had gained Dean's attention when he looked to her. The little girl sat on his lap looked up also but soon went back to what she was trying to do. "She's beautiful by the way" added Emma, it brought a smile to her lips at seeing the little girl learning to read, and sitting on her father's lap, she had assumed that the little girl was Dean's daughter. Dean nodded at her before gesturing to the seat across from him, he knew all to well it was going to be a shock to learn that her oldest daughter was a mother and that two year old girl on his lap was actually his granddaughter. Emma walked over curious what it was that she was going to be told but still with the same smile on her lips, as when she first entered the room and seen the two year old on his lap.

"She thought you ought to know that you are technically a grand-mother. This little princess here is Tara, Natalie's daughter" replied Dean getting straight to the point of telling Emma that, the little girl learning to read on his lap was in fact her granddaughter. "She is two years old" added Dean seeing the shock that appeared on Emma's features to learn that her own eighteen year old daughter had become a mother at sixteen. With made her a grandmother. She smiled at the little girl when she looked up and waved before going back to what she was doing before. It was now Emma was wondering just how much she was missing out on. Emma smiled as another blond woman entered the room, she watched as the unknown woman sat next to Dean kissed him and then said hello to the young two year old. What shocked her more was when Tara called the woman Grandma.

It wasn't long before each of the teenagers arrived home. Paige had finally come out of her office, saying hello to Emma before going to get something from the kitchen, she knew what her thirteen year old could be like when he returned home from school, especially when he had homework to do. Seth soon walked through the front door following Colby watching as he got some snacks off his mother before going to the dinning room to make a start on the homework he had been given. Emma was now in the entrance hall looking at all the family photo's that were there, and how happy each of the children appeared to be growing up. She also wanted to talk to Natalie about her being a mother at such a young age.

"Natalie, Saraya-Jade and Jack wont be back for a couple more hours. Jack works at Black Knight for a few hours every week, Natalie helps out at P.S.S, she runs a group there for young mums like herself and Saraya-Jade has a part time job at Dark Angels" said Paige when she seen the look that Emma had when most of the teenagers returned home except three of them. She could also see the interest spark there when she said Black Knight. Emma looked Paige over noticing the younger woman was now married, the bottom of her hair was no longer blue but silver and her style was still the same as before. It was then that she remembered Paige and Dean were dating when she last saw them all those years ago, yet she had seen Dean kissing another woman before, and her grand-daughter and called the other unknown blond grandma.

"I thought you and Dean were dating the last time I seen you. Yet your both married and my granddaughter doesn't call you grandma but another blond, I also saw Dean kissing her earlier as well" said Emma confused about what was before her, it was clear to her, she was missing something although she had yet to work out what it was she was missing. This really had got her interest up. Especially the way she seen Paige smile at her, it was almost like the younger woman was remembering the past or silently comparing the things she had now to what she had back then. It was only when Emma waved a hand in front of her face did she come back to reality. Paige once again smiled when she looked over to Emma.

"That's Renee, Dean's wife and the mother of his two sons. Me and Seth married on 22nd of September the year after we returned from England. Like Summer and Roman they married the year we came back, her parents and sister attended the wedding. Becky married Sheamus shortly after, where as Dean married Renee three years after we come back" spoke Paige, revealing that she had married the father of her daughter. Emma could see that Paige was telling the truth and also wondered what had happened between the pair of Dean and Paige. It was then that Seth appeared wrapping his arms around Paige's midsection and placing his chin on her shoulder he loved her more than anything and was surprised 13 years prior when she informed him, she was pregnant.

"Do you guys have any more kids together or was it just Saraya-Jade?" asked Emma noticing Seth's hands resting on Paige's stomach. Seth smiled at Paige kissing her on the cheek and nodding to Emma's question, he knew she would assume it was via IVF like Saraya-Jade was. Yet Colby was the one he called his miracle child, he always called Saraya-Jade his special one, as Paige and him weren't even together during Paige's pregnancy with her, plus she had survived more than she knew before she was even born. Emma waited patiently for the answer, seeing her own fifteen year old and thirteen year old, getting to know the other teenagers of the house and her seventeen year old watching each of them wondering if she was the oldest one there.

"We have a son together. Colby the thirteen year old with black hair. He's our little miracle" replied Seth looking into the living room where all the teenagers were. He knew like Paige did that he would more than likely do his homework when Saraya-Jade returned home from her shift at Dark Angels. He also seen the confused look that Emma gave him when he said out little miracle. "Colby wasn't conceived through IVF, or born by C-section. He was conceived and born naturally. Hence he is a miracle since we all knew my beautiful wife here would find it difficult if not impossible to conceive. Yet by some miracle it happened, that miracle gave us Colby" explained Seth not moving from behind Paige, he smiled at everything he had been blessed with over the years and how much he loved the people that were around him.

"Well well, if it isn't Emma, my biological mother" said Natalie, hugging both Paige and Seth in a small group hug, she smiled at the pair of them. She always said if she got married, she wanted it to be like theirs as anyone who knew them, knew just how much they loved each other. "I guess you already know about Tara? My little angel" added Natalie, looking over to Emma. She wasn't the happiest when she was told by Roman that Emma was going to be living with them, with her three children and her husband. She knew it would open up old wounds for her father, as well as aunts and uncles. She knew of the pain that Emma had caused all the years prior. She was also aware of the questions that were going to be heading her way.

"Yes I know about Tara. I also know that you were sixteen when you had her. What were you thinking? Is her father part of the picture? Actually who is her father?" asked Emma not understanding how her eighteen year old daughter, become a mother herself at the young age of sixteen, she could imagine how Dean had reacted to finding out, and how the father of Tara ended up. Natalie's only response was to hug her two year old when she appeared from the living room, Dean following behind the two year old to make sure she got to her destination. He hugged Natalie, when he reached her, smiling at Seth and Paige just behind. Dean nodded at Natalie silently telling her to give Emma the information she required.

"Your answers, I wasn't thinking at the time of her conception, I was actually quite a rebel. I got drunk then a couple of months later I found out I was pregnant. Her father is part of her life, he is scared of mum and dad so he doesn't come here unless he really has to. His name is Rhys, he is nineteen, and has done his best to support me and little Tara here. He comes here to visit her three days a week Monday, Wednesday and Saturday, he normally spends the day with her on Saturday. One weekend a month he has her for the entire weekend" replied Natalie answer the questions and informing Emma of the routine for Tara to see her father. "Come to think of it he is due here in a couple of minutes" added Natalie, smiling when she seen both Jack and Saraya-Jade walk through the door. Jack singing Happy Birthday as he had done the entire day he had been with her. Since it was her birthday. He knew he was winding her up, but that was one of the reasons he did it.

"Jack, don't wind your cousin up. It is clear Saraya-Jade is close to punching you at the moment" suddenly said AJ, coming from the dinning room when she heard her oldest son singing. Saraya-Jade smiled innocently before walking over to her parents. They had given her, her presents earlier in the day, before she had gone to school and also granted her request of having a pool party. Jack smiled as well going over to his mother leaning down slightly to hug her since he was a good few inches taller that her.

"Ah don't worry Aunt AJ. I was planning on throwing his in a pool full of girls that he has annoyed, and some who have crushes on him. Including April, Rachel and Jessica for the ones he wound up" added Saraya-Jade, laughing when she seen Jack's reaction. She knew that would send her younger cousin slightly paranoid and that he would be edgy when it come to being around the pool area in the back garden but knew he would eventually get over it and have fun with the rest of them. "Plus his girlfriend is invited. We all know you have a crush on Davina, Jack. It's more obvious than the love between mum and dad" added Saraya-Jade, quickly running up the stairs when she seen how red Jack had gone and he soon shouted S-J before chasing after her. It brought a smile to AJ, Paige and Seth's features to see how well their children got along.

"Come on Colby, homework time, you can join in with the video games after" suddenly called Seth, watching as his thirteen year old boy come from the living room, he hugged both parents and gave something to Paige before going to the living room, pulling his dad along as he went. That alone caused a smile to once again appear on Paige's features. She knew it was the permission form to go on the school trip that was coming up. Paige went into the dinning room to join her husband and son after that.

"I missed out on a lot. There are thirteen teenagers in this house, and a toddler all of them with different personalities and styles. To go with that there is five different families that are like one big one. You guys have so much to tell from the last seventeen years. Yet all I have to tell is my three girls, husband and bankruptcy" spoke Emma, smiling when Summer and Becky appeared, both of them standing each side of AJ. It was then that she noticed several pictures that seemed a little odd, a few of them had the Authority members in, where as one picture had Punk, AJ, Roman, Summer, Sheamus, Becky, Dean and Renee in and all their children at the time but didn't have Paige, Seth or either of their children in. there was also a separate one of Paige, Seth what appeared to be a four year old Saraya-Jade and a baby Colby. Renee joined the woman in the hall, seeing that Emma was looking at the pictures there.

"A couple of years after we returned from England, I think it was when Saraya-Jade was two years old. Just after Paige and Seth's wedding. Rusev an old enemy of the Shield made himself know. He wanted revenge for what happened to his wife Lana years before, when she was injured during the boys Special Ops days. He blamed Seth for what happened. So in order to protect us, Paige and their daughter, Seth took them and disappeared we don't know where they went, the only ones who do were the Wyatt's" spoke Becky remembering that event, neither of them knew it they were going to see the family again, and due to having no contact with them didn't know if Rusev had caught them or not. "When they came back six years later, after the others caught Rusev, they had an eight year old Saraya-Jade and a four year old son. It was then we met Colby for the first time. Ever since then they haven't left" added Becky, she smiled at the memory of Hunter, Randy and Batista bringing the small family of four back to the mansion for the first time in years.

"Stephanie, Hunter, Randy and Batista are like extended members of the family. They helped to stop Rusev and returned Paige, Seth and both of their children back here to us. Ever since then it has become a tradition that they come here every Halloween and Thanksgiving. They normally go trick or treating with the younger ones, then stay for the party we let the older ones hold. As for Thanksgiving they bringing their own families with them and join us for a that one day" added Renee, she knew everything that had happened between the Authority and Shield in the past, but understood they had put their differences aside years prior, forming a permanent peace treaty. It was then that the door bell rang, Renee answered it with a smile, letting the father of Natalie's daughter in. he still feared some of them but not as much as he used to.

"A present for S-J, Natalie mentioned it was her seventeenth birthday today" spoke Rhys holding up the little wrapped gift he had hold of, along with the envelope he had tapped to it. Saraya-Jade appeared not long after, thanking him for the present, as she wasn't excepting anything from him. She also told him Natalie was upstairs getting ready for the pool party, and Tara was in the living room with her leapfrog books. He smiled before looking towards Renee who nodded like she was giving her permission to him. He smiled once again going into the living room and seeing his little girl saying each word as she heard them and smiling at him when he sat besides her. She soon put down the book she was learning from to give him a hug. He knew he was thankful to Natalie's family as they had looked after Tara and allowed him to be a father to her, even agreeing to the current arrangement that he had suggested, since his own parents didn't like Natalie or the fact he was the father of her daughter.

"I love you" said Seth once again wrapping Paige in his arms. He smiled when she turned around kissing him softly on the lips, he smiled when she rested her head on his shoulder, every day for the last seventeen years he always wondered how he had gotten someone as unique as Paige. Someone he viewed out of his league to not only be with him but also marry him. He knew back then he had everything he wanted in Paige, just like he was sure he would never go back and change anything. Although he had been though so much pain when Emma revealed Dean as the father of Natalie, it had ultimately brought him to the woman who was in his arms now.

"I love you too" spoke Paige in reply. She knew the pool party was in full effect in the back yard and the younger ones were playing video games in the games room. Rhys was with Tara watching Disney films which left the six couples in the living room. It was then that Zack noticed something, he noticed how envious his wife appeared to be of the man that was the father of her oldest daughter and of the one she had said she once dated. He knew from the many times she had spoke of them, that she missed the high end lifestyle that she once had, and in a way she kind of regretted leaving them behind but it was that decision that brought her to him and also gave the pair of them three girls together. It was then that Seth leant closer to Paige placing his lips near her left ear, whispering something to her. Reminding her of the promise he had made her eighteen years before hand.

"I'll always be here Paige. Forever"


	31. Disclaimer

**No Copyright was intended while writing this story or ever. I do not own any wrestler mentioned in this story. All rights go to WWE or the company they are signed to and to the wrestlers themselves. **

**Wrestlers mentioned: **

_Paige _

_Dean Ambrose_

_Seth Rollins _

_Roman Reigns _

_Summer Rae_

_Emma _

_Sheamus _

_AJ Lee _

_CM Punk _

_Becky Lynch _

_Charlette _

_Ric Flair _

_Triple H _

_Stephanie McMahon _

_Batista _

_Cameron_

_Corey Graves_

_Fandango _

_John Cena _

_Nikki Bella_

_Randy Orton_

_Heath Slater _

_Jinder Mahal_

_Drew Galloway _

_Bray Wyatt_

_Luke Harper_

_Erick Rowan _

_Braun Strowman _

_Finn Balor _

_The Undertaker (Mark Calaway)_

_Viktor _

_Konnor_

_Michelle McCool _

_Kane _

_Big Show_

_Joey Mercury _

_Jamie Noble _

_Saraya Knight _

_Sasha Banks_

_Zack Ryder _

_Dolph Ziggler _

_OC Characters _

_Saraya-Jade Rollins (daughter of Paige and Seth Rollins)_

_Natalie Ambrose (daughter of Emma and Dean Ambrose)_

_James Reigns (son of Summer Rae and Roman Reigns)_

_Oliver Reigns (son of Summer Rae and Roman Reigns)_

_Jack Lee (son of AJ Lee and CM Punk)_

_Stephan (son of Becky Lynch and Sheamus)_

_Jon Ambrose (son of Paige and Dean Ambrose)_

_Eleanor (daughter of Zarah and Seth Rollins)_

_Billie (daughter of Zarah and Seth Rollins)_

_Zarah _

_Michael _

_**I own the story line of the story and plot as well as the creation of Shield Mansion, Knight Star, Knight Mansion as well as Island Noir.**_

Thank you for reading and all review it is appreciated.


End file.
